Mad About Starbuck
by Aliana
Summary: A (seemingly endless) soap opera with lots of action, drama, romance, and plain craziness!
1. Episode 1

Mad About Starbuck  
  
Stress-inspired silliness by "Aliana" and "Reyana"  
  
"I'll hover with these." Reyana stared unblinking at the dealer, her face impassive, as she pushed out five piles of cubits, all worth one hundred.  
  
I dared a peek at the other player at our table. Mouth open, he was staring from Reyana to the cards in front of her. The three revealed cards hardly seemed to be worth risking 500 cubits, unless she had a capstone, but the odds were very much against that. I took a another look at my own cards and slid out a mere 100 cubits. "I'll hover with these."  
  
"Aliana, where's your sense of adventure?" Reyana asked.  
  
"Gone with the last 500 cubits I lost," I answered.  
  
The dealer turned to the third player and raised an eyebrow as she waited. Lieutenant Starbuck had regained his composure. Clamping his fumarello between his teeth, he used two hands to push out not five, but seven piles of cubits. "I'll hover with these."  
  
Reyana made no outward reaction, but I could see the smile in her eyes. She was right about him, I thought to myself. By the moons of Sagittarius, she was right! The good lieutenant could not tolerate losing to a woman. Ever since we had come aboard the Galactica as recruits, a sectar ago, this had been our running debate. Starbuck's reputation both as a gambler and as a ladies man was known Fleet-wide. In the quarters for the new women recruits, it was almost always the topic of discussion at least once a secton. Reyana had been waiting for our first opportunity to prove her theory, and we had finally been granted a furlon. It just so happened that Blue Squadron was also on furlon . . .  
  
The dealer flipped a card to place on her hand. "Anything above a half-pyramid wins."  
  
I flipped my cards. Not good enough. Say goodbye to another 100 cubits!  
  
Starbuck turned his cards slowly, watching Reyana. He revealed a full Pyramid. There was only one way to beat his hand.  
  
Reyana let the grin creep slowly across her face as she turn over her three cards. As she flipped the last one, Starbuck nearly dropped the fumarello from his mouth.  
  
"Capstone on a half-Pyramid. We have a winner here."  
  
Starbuck watched Reyana rake in the cubits. He was studying her. He's about to turn on the charm, I thought to myself. As a warning, I nudged my friend in the ribs and whispered our code words -- "red alert!"  
  
As if on cue, Starbuck aimed a wide grin at her and said, "Nice playing. Mind if I buy you a drink?"  
  
Reyana kept a serious face. "Only if it's for the two of us." She nodded in my direction. "Oh, and I think I'd better do the buying." She finally let her lip curl in a smile, winking at the lieutenant.  
  
It was my turn. Running a hand through my waist-long, brunette hair, I slowly stood up, knowing that the shimmery fabric of my short dress was nearly transparent under the right lighting condition, such as the overhead illumination of a Pyramid table. My expression was neutral, though, and I looked at Reyana. I stretched, deliberately working out the stiffness from sitting for over a centar. "A nice cold drink before heading back sounds good to me."  
  
********  
  
Aliana's stretch had just the right affect on the Lieutenant. Starbuck's eyes roamed up and down her body and I whispered to her, "Red alert yourself."  
  
Aliana had done a great job all through the game of keeping Starbuck distracted. She knew just the right moment to flip her hair, or twirl a curl, to flash a smile or bat her eyes. She had also played her hand so as to insure that the best cards came my way. I added to the distraction by starting up a playful banter with the pilot. I knew I was right, the famous Lieutenant Starbuck could not handle losing to a woman.  
  
Starbuck insisted on paying for the drinks, even though I mentioned that I had the majority of his cubits. He made a point of reminding me that no, I didn't have his cubits, that the dealer had gotten his cubit. He then launched into a detailed account of the system he was running and analyzing where the flaws were in the system.  
  
Aliana was hanging on his every word, or at least appeared to be. Starbuck seemed impressed that I knew about several other betting systems that he had merged to form his new system. Thanks to Aliana for that research. I had scored a barely passing score on our last cadet exam because I was spending so much time learning card game strategies. Aliana was still giving me hades over her low score too. She had spent all her time researching the systems for me. But I promised her it would pay off in the end. If not on the bet we had going with the other cadets, then at least in the cubits I would win from the strategies I had learned. I was already 500 cubits ahead, 500 of Starbuck's cubits!  
  
Starbuck leaned in closer to Aliana as he went into the details of a new system. Aliana leaned towards him running her hands through her shimmering hair. Starbuck hesitated for a moment in his animated explanation as Aliana smoothed out the folds of her dress. I'm sure no one else would have noticed, but I had spent the last sectar learning the tells that card players have, the moments of hesitation or body language that can speak volumes.  
  
I couldn't help smiling. Oh yeah, Aliana had him right where we wanted him! I was frantically taking notes in my head of Starbuck's new system. I'm sure it had some flaws that we could capitalize on.  
  
Starbuck offered to buy Aliana another drink as she giggled to one of his jokes. Oh yes, there were a few flaws of Starbuck's that we could use to our advantage!  
  
I never knew Aliana could giggle! She was always so serious, so intellectual and deep. Oh this was definitely worth it for the sectons of teasing I could give her for having giggled at Starbuck!  
  
*************  
  
I knew that I would never hear the end of it. I was actually giggling! Ugh! But then I remembered our objective, the bet we had with the other cadets. No, this would be worth it, if we could pull it off. I leaned back and crossed my legs, making sure that my short, wispy skirt slipped down, way down, my thigh, and said that another drink would be great. Then I asked another "inocent" question about his system.  
  
Reyana barely smothered her snicker. Even though he wasn't facing her, it was obvious that I had his attention. After a moment, though, the question kicked in and he launched into a detailed explanation, providing more information than I would ever have wanted to know -- if we didn't have ulterior motives. As I half listened, I kept wondering which was really his true love -- women or gambling? I was beginning to suspect that it was the latter.  
  
Reyana was nodding, ever so slightly, indicating that she was geting the information she needed. Finally, she looked in the direction of the gaming tables, signalling that she was ready.  
  
Pretending to take a long sip of my ambrosa, I noticed that Starbuck had finished his second glassful. Hmmm, and, as far as I knew, no one had had any dinner yet. I knew my limits and had been careful to not drink any of this second glass. Reyana had not even finished her first. We just might be able to pull this off.  
  
Setting my glass on the table, I leaned in close to the lieutenant to be able to talk to Reyana and said, "Do you want to call it a night? You know, quit while you're ahead?"  
  
"Now why would you want to do that?" Starbuck asked. "There's still plenty of time. And as you keep pointing out, you've got most of my cubits. You've got to at least give me a chance to redeem myself!"  
  
Reyana looked skeptical as she considered it. By the gleam in her eye, I could tell she was enjoying watching him worry. There was no way that he would want to end the evening having lost to her, outdone by a woman. Finally she said, "Well, all right. Maybe a game or two --"  
  
"Great!" Starbuck was up out of his seat, hardly waiting for us to follow.  
  
Trailing behind with Reyana, I whispered, "You got it?"  
  
"Every detail!" She grinned a devishly smile and winked. "I think we just might pull this off!"  
  
Back at the gaming table, I had trouble keeping up my act of distraction because I was in awe of Reyana. She had obviously absorbed all of the information gleened from the lieutenant and combined it with all of the reseach that we had done. As cadets, we were both good students, too good, because usually we both aced the courses and the exams, destroying the grading curve for the other cadets. We were viewed as "those two studious girls." That's what had led to the bet, in the first place. The others saw us dedicated to learning all that we could in the academic part of the training, before we started the actual flight training. And they had labeled us as "boring, unsocial, and dateless." We had not really cared, at least not at first. We certainly didn't help our images, because we wore little makeup and kept our hair pulled back and out of the way.  
  
But then the ribbing had gotten annoying. Finally, we had had enough and had concocted this crazy plan. The other women cadets had laughed. Not a chance, they said. well, when we both emerged from the turbowash, ready for our night out, the laughing and jokes had stopped. Expertly applied makeup, trim, flowing dresses, skimpy heels (that I could barely stand in!). We had won at least one of the battles with the other cadets. . . They still didn't believe that we would succeed, but, at least, they knew we were only "dateless" because we *wanted* to be.  
  
Reyana was a whiz at math, which was why we decided that she would handle the gambling; although, with soft, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, she could easily played the role of "distractor."  
  
Just to not completely deflate his ego, Reyana deliberately let the lieutenant win the first several hands. But then she got serious. Very carefully, she worked it so he won one, she won two . . . very slowly, her pile of cubits grew larger, while his grew smaller. She had him right where we wanted him -- too frustrated to stop. So I said, "Rey, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we head out for some dinner?"  
  
"No, wait," Starbuck said, looking slightly desperate. "You can't quit now."  
  
"I don't know," Reyana said slowly. "I'm pretty hungry, too. And, to be honest, I'm getting a bit tired -- bored, really -- of playing."  
  
"Look," Starbuck flashed us the classic 'Starbuck grin.' "How about I make it more interesting for you both?"  
  
Reyana did her best to look disinterested. "Really. And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
"If you win, I'll buy dinner for you both, and a bottle of vintage ambrosa."  
  
"And if I lose?"  
  
"Then I still pay."  
  
Reyana raised an eyebrow, considering the proposal. "Just how would you pay, if you don't have any cubits left?"  
  
"Uh, I've got an account. They know I'm good for it."  
  
Reyana made eye contact with me, so briefly that Starbucks did not notice, then said, "Oh, I don't know . . ."  
  
It was my turn now. I leaned in and forward to get the lieutenant's attention, knowing what the effect would be of my low-cut dress. Starbuck looked down, then back up, quickly. I said quietly, "We just might consider it, if you made it more interesting."  
  
"And how would I do that?"  
  
"Buy us dinner in one of those private rooms, along with that bottle of vintage ambrosa."  
  
Vaughn wrote last year:  
  
Okay, I got an idea Maggie. So what usually happens to people who try to "starbuck" Starbuck?  
  
By the way, what is *Starbuckan*?  
  
Vaughn, who is guilty of *Starbuckan* too.  
  
********  
  
Oh yes, it was worth it all, the low score on an exam, the weeks of extra studying to learn the card strategies. It was even worth the teasing from the other female cadets on our transformation for the evening to watch Starbuck consider a meal alone with us in a private lounge.  
  
I'm sure he was considering it, but he also was weighing how much trouble he might get into with command. There were official rules about fraternization on the books, no dating other squadron members or getting involved with your superior officer, but no one had bothered to enforce any of those rules since the destruction. At least, not yet. Too few of us left I guess to bother with trying to keep us all apart. I think command was actually encouraging us to all get together. But still, Starbuck was our Squadron leader and teacher. It could be a risk.  
  
So as he considered the ramifications, I upped the ante on the bet.  
  
"Are you afraid of being alone with us? Afraid of getting caught with two cadets? Oh you are so right Starbuck, you aren't up to the risk. You couldn't handle command, you know, now that you are up for a promotion and might wind up on the bridge command staff. And think about your reputation."  
  
Aliana kicked me under the table. I could tell by the stern look on her face she thought I had gone too far. But I knew what I was doing, or at least thought I did.  
  
"We are just talking dinner, right?" Starbuck said with that sly smile on his face, but I could tell by his eyes that he was a little confused and trying to read the moment.  
  
"That's okay Starbuck," I said as I leaned back in my chair feigning disinterest. "I know how you hate to lose. I wouldn't want to embarrass you like that."  
  
Starbuck almost jumped at that comment, and I knew I had him.  
  
Starbuck looked at Aliana for a moment, then back at me. A slow smirk spread across Starbuck's face as he leaned over to me. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt that I had come under a Cylon force field. I realized later that it was like he was performing a long range scan on me, but Lords help me, I fell under that spell. I didn't realize just how bright blue his eyes really were. If he had moved in any closer, we would have been kissing.  
  
In a long slow whisper he said, "Deal." He hovered there for a few more heartbeats as my breathing increased. He winked at me, then slowly leaned back with a smug smile on his face. He ordered us another round of drinks and told the dealer to deal out the cards for a new game. Aliana kicked me so hard under the table that I winced in pain.  
  
"What!" I hissed at her as she shook her head at me. "I've got him right where I want him, trust me!"  
  
I lost the next four hands. Aliana finally took the fifth hand as she turned up the heat on her flirting. If she leaned any farther over that table she was going to pop out of that dress. She must have been dizzy from all that hair flipping she was doing, and it was a wonder she could even see her eyelashes were batting away so furiously.  
  
I was just trying not to sweat and keep my mind on the cards. I downed my drink hoping the alcohol would help me to calm down.  
  
Starbuck just leaned back and calmly played cards. He was totally focused on the game, even as he paid Aliana compliment after compliment, his mind was still on the game. Okay, I said to myself, two can play at that game. I focused on the cards, ran the calculations in my head and saw Starbuck's smile slip just a fraction as I took hand number six.  
  
I flashed him my winning smile as he had bet too much on that hand, seven piles of cubits were collected by the dealer. He handed his fumarello towards me and said in what I swear was his most seductive voice, "Want to share?"  
  
I sat there dumbstruck for a moment before Aliana answered sternly for me, "No, she doesn't smoke."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I don't smoke."  
  
"Too bad. It's a nice blend. Here have another drink."  
  
Lords help me, but I downed that drink too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***************************************************** I wanted to do more than just kick Reyana as I watched her resolve crumble.  
  
Slowly, but surely, the lieutenant had won back most of what he had lost before our little break. And I watched our combined pile of cubits dwindle as Reyana and I both lost four consecutive hands. It was shear luck that I won the fifth. It certainly wasn't from concentrating on the game, because I had been doing everything in my power to distract Starbuck, without any luck. He had gotten over his initial surprise and bias -- yes, bias -- about being beaten by a woman, and had locked into gambling mode, 100%. Confidence, but not too much, and lots of concentration. And the ability to  
  
either charm or fluster his opponents.  
  
He seemed to have done both to Reyana. At least, she managed to pull herself together long enough to take the sixth hand and regain some of our cubits, since Starbuck had overextended himself on that one. She looked like she was back in control, that is, until she downed that second glass of ambrosa. We hadn't even had dinner yet. I knew how *I'd* be feeling, and we were basically the same size. I gave up kicking her shins, because I doubted that she could feel it anymore. Instead, I tried to think of a way to salvage our bet.  
  
It turned out to be luck, sheer luck, that saved us. I was delt a once-in-a  
  
lifetime hand. I struggled to keep a straight face, impassive. In fact, I tried to look nervous and insecure as we played the hand, trying to get Starbuck to misjudge my hand. Reyana was trying, really trying, but I could see that she was having trouble concentrating on the cards. She kept staring up into  
  
the lieutenant's face, and her eyes had that glassy look. I wasn't sure how  
  
much was ambrosa and how much was the magic Starbuck charm. The only reason  
  
that I hadn't succumbed long ago was that I had religiouly avoided looking at his face, those eyes that could hold you hypnotized. . . I figured if I could handle this "assignment," then I'd be ready for anything!  
  
Anwyay, we were down to the final round of bets. I did my best to pretend that I was uncertain about my hand, very nervous . . . well, which I was. So I hesitantly matched his 700 cubits. Then I looked at Reyana, looked even more uncertain for a moment, then said, "Oh, what the heck! This is the last round, and we'll be stuck in training for the next sectar. It's not like we'll be *needing* any cubits to spend. . ." So I added 200 more cubits to the bet.  
  
Reyana went wide eyed and shook her head, waving to try to get me to change  
  
my mind. I just grinned sheepishly. Starbuck looked very serious, eyeing his cards, eyeing both of us, running numerous calculations in his head. Well, the odds were probably 100-1 against me having the hand I did . . . so I could hardly blame him when he figured it was safe to match the bet. Reyana glared at me, then folded.  
  
Starbuck, still looking half-serious, took a long drag on his (foul- smelling *cough* *cough*) fumarello and turned over his cards. My eyes went wide. I'd done it! I bit my lips as I turned my cards over one by one, slowly . .  
  
. as my expression broke into a child-like grin, Starbuck's faded into one of astonishment. A perfect third level Pyramid! Unbeatable! He took the cigar out of his mouth before it fell out. "Well . . ." he said. "Looks like you two win . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I felt as giddy as a ten-year-old at a natalday celebration after receiving a long, sought-after gift. I just grinned for several centons at the two astonished faces in front of me. Reyana, undoubtedly floating from that third drink, barely contained a gleeful shout, then settled an expectant look on the lieutenant.  
  
Starbuck leaned back in his seat, took another long drag on his fumarello as he analyzed the situation, then gave us that classic grin. "Well, ladies," he said, "I look forward to learning how you both came to be such adept Pyramid players - over that dinner that I owe you." He stood and motioned for us to follow him.  
  
I placed a steadying hand at Reyana's elbow as she stood up, and then we trailed behind as he led us through the lounge area and up to the reservations podium, near the corridor that led to the private suites. A tall man with white hair stood erect behind the podium, his head tilted so that he was gazing down his nose at all who approached him. Starbuck motioned towards some seats, indicating for us to wait while he arranged the accommodations. As the lieutenant walked up, the man seemed to slant his head in recognition and smiled a faint, wry smile. We were not close enough to hear the conversation, unfortunately, but the two talked for several centons. By the time Starbuck returned to where we were seated, his expression looked pained; I could tell that whatever arrangement he managed to make had cost him dearly.  
  
Holding out both arms, though, he smiled his most gracious smile at us. "Ladies," he said, "this way, please."  
  
I suppressed the school-girl giggle that bubbled in my throat as I draped my arm around his left arm, and Reyana did likewise on his right. As he escorted us past the reservations podium, the tall man looked startled for a brief instant, but then winked at us. I wondered if there was a story behind his reaction . . .  
  
Starbuck led us down the corridor to a door on the left near the end. Disengaging his arms from his guests, he pulled out the sensor card and slipped it into the slot. The door slid open and the lieutenant stepped back to allow us to enter. A dim, golden light emanated from decorative globes that were placed in the back corners of the room. A softly padded bench sat against the wall to our left, under a large viewing portal. Next to it was a small table with crystal goblets and a tall pitcher filled with ambrosa. The only other furnishing was a large, elegantly draped . . . bed.  
  
I sat down on the very end of the bed, beginning to feel awkward and embarrassed. But Reyana stretched out across the mattress behind me, sighing as she ran a hand over the silky covers. In contrast to my worried frown, I noticed as I turned to stare at her, she was grinning coyly at our host.  
  
"Dinner will be arriving soon," Starbuck said as the door closed behind him. He stood just in front of the threshold, fidgeting ever so slightly.  
  
"Have a seat." Reyana patted a spot on the bed in front of her and next to me.  
  
With just the slightest bit of hesitation, Starbuck moved to the indicated location. "So," he said as he sat on the corner of the bed, turning so that he could face us both, "I'd love to know how two such young and lovely cadets became such skilled card players. "I mean - " He must have noted my eyes narrowing as he said that. Despite everything, such sexist remarks would always irritate me. "It usually takes yahrens of practice to perfect such skills," he continued.  
  
The lieutenant looked at Reyana, meeting unwaveringly her inviting smile. Then he gazed at me. And for the first time, I allowed myself to stare into those deep blue eyes. Perhaps if I had had three drinks to fortify my reserve, I could have continued our game . . but under the soft lighting, the enticing fragrance that seem to emanate from the silky bedspread, and the inviting, yet hesitant look that passed through those eyes . . . I lost my nerve. I wanted nothing more than to sink into a warm embrace and lose myself in the moment. But I couldn't. Not this way, not under a deception. That just wasn't me. Up until now, it had been a game of wits and mostly harmless fun - after all, a gambler knows what's at stake when he plays the game.  
  
But we had upped the ante, so to speak, and were putting him in a possibly compromising situation. And although he seemed ready to play along, as he grinned back at Reyana, I could sense his unease. It was too much for me - the last thing I wanted to do was get him in trouble with his superiors for fraternizing with the trainees. And while the regulations, given our refugee status, were not strictly enforced, it just didn't feel right.  
  
"Listen," I said as I stood up. I felt myself trembling as I faced the two; my nerve was shot. Reyana had sat up and was frowning at me. "I want to be honest with you." Reyana was now shaking her head at me and mouthing the word, "no." I ignored her. "It was a dare. We did this on a dare."  
  
Starbuck's looked perplexed. "A dare? But how did you learn to play Pyramid so well!?"  
  
"We studied like crazy," said Reyana, forced to go along with the admission. She shot me a quick, angry glance, but then smiled apologetically at the lieutenant. "I don't know if you remember us from the tactical course, but we're the ones who kept acing the exams."  
  
So we explained everything to him - how two seemingly "boring, overly studious, unsocial, and dateless" cadets were goaded into the challenge of seducing, basically, their commanding officer. By the time we had finished, I felt pretty lousy. Reyana did, too, from the look on her face. It all sounded so underhanded and deceitful, even to our ears. Had we stopped at the Pyramid challenge, that would have been different. In fact, Starbuck had seemed almost awed by our ability to study and analyze all of the mathematical statistics and then turn them into winning hands. But we hadn't stopped there.  
  
As we finished, Starbuck was shaking his head, but still had a smile on his lips. "You know," he said with a slight chuckle, "I'll never hear the end of this, if word gets around that I've been 'Starbucked' by a couple of cadets." He gave us an unblinking gaze, waiting for our response. And even though, as our superior, he could quite easily have pulled rank, he wasn't going to. I realized that, instead, he was leaving the choice up to us.  
  
Reyana saw it, too. She slid to the edge of the bed, gazing steadily at a spot on the floor as she spoke. "Look, I think it's best if we just forget about this part of the evening, okay?" She shot him another apologetic glance. "I feel really stupid. I mean, this isn't the kind of people we are - usually. And I don't want you to get into any trouble because of us."  
  
"Hey," Starbuck said, "I make my own choices and take my own risks." He was grinning at us, again. "And if I'm beaten at my own game, then, well, what are they going to do? It wouldn't be the first time that I've spent a secton scrubbing turboflushes."  
  
I wasn't so sure that that would be the only consequence; I could easily picture Colonel Tigh pulling him as our instructor - and I certainly didn't want that! Before I could respond, though, the door chimed. I glanced nervously from Reyana to the lieutenant.  
  
"Our dinner," he said smoothly, and opened the door. The waiter pushed the cart in, glanced around at us with an amused expression, then left after Starbuck handed him what was probably his last remaining cubits.  
  
"Ladies," he said with an exaggerated flourish, "allow me." He motioned towards the myriad of plush pillows at the head of the bed. "But first, have a comfortable seat."  
  
Hesitantly, still feeling embarrassed and quite self-conscious, now, I climbed up into the bed and sat carefully against the pillows, pulling my short, short skirt down as far as it would go. Reyana plopped down next to me. Her face was glowing. I bit my lip and watched the lieutenant. Despite everything, he was obviously enjoying himself as he filled our small plates with various rations and handed them to us. His smile seemed relaxed, now. I felt myself melting, and thoughts of any consequences were fading as I succumbed to the dreamy atmosphere. Oh, to have been alone!  
  
Our secret, I swore to myself, watching as the lieutenant moved to pour ambrosa into the goblets, and cast a glance at Reyana. "Rey -" I started to say.  
  
"I know," she said in a whisper. "Not a word."  
  
Besides, I reflected as I nibbled on a protein cube, this evening was way too special to reduce to a locker room kind of discussion with a bunch of cadets. No way.  
  
Starbuck had turned towards us, holding a crystal goblet in each hand. "Not the best yahren," he said, "but certainly acceptable." He took a step towards the bed.  
  
A violent explosion shook the ship, followed by several lesser aftershocks. Starbuck stumbled, then dropped the goblets as he caught himself against the wall. "What the frak was that?!"  
  
************************ An eerie moment of silence followed. Reyana and I stared in shock at the lieutenant. Still regaining his balance, Starbuck pulled himself unsteadily away from the wall. "Come on -" he started to say.  
  
A third and final explosion rocked the Rising Star so hard that it threw the two of us off the bed in a heap, sent Starbuck crashing back against the wall and tumbling into the bench, and sent the ship into a slow spin. Then the lights went out for several microns until the emergency backup system kicked in. A dim, red glow illuminated the suite now. Before anyone could move, though, I felt my stomach lurch and lost all sense of equilibrium as I floated away from the floor; the gravity field had failed.  
  
As all unattached objected also drifted into the air, I planted a hand against a ridge in the wall to steady myself and managed to overcome the sick feeling in my stomach. At last, I was able to look around, trying to take stock of our situation. The furnishings - the bed, the table, and the bench -- were apparently secured to the floor, but a host of other objects were floating loose, including droplets of ambrosa. Reyana was braced against the ceiling, and Starbuck was gripping the bench with one hand and his head with the other. When he brought his fingers down in front of his face, even in the dim lighting I could see that they were stained red. Wiping his hand across his pants, the lieutenant, however, took only a moment more to orient himself, then pushed towards to door. "Come on!" he said again. "They're going to need all the help they can get."  
  
"What do you think happened?" I asked.  
  
"Main engine malfunction of some kind, to say the least. Blew the stabilizers, too, obviously. With these rooms located aft near the main engine compartment, we're lucky the whole wall did blow out on us." He stopped to make sure we were ready. "Okay, I'm going to try to open the doors. Just stay close to me. Ready?"  
  
We nodded, and he pressed the activation panel. Nothing. Which meant that the ship was running on minimal emergency power - enough for the lights and life support, but not much else. Lifting the panel, Starbuck revealed the manual release lever and pulled. The door slid open just wide enough to squeeze through.  
  
Out in the corridor, we could hear the screams of a panicked crowd and smell smoke. In fact, a stream of black smoke was pouring out from under the door directly opposite ours. Starbuck banged on it and listen for any response. No voices.  
  
"Shouldn't we open it to check for survivors?" shouted Reyana as the lieutenant prepared to move away.  
  
He shook his head. That door's a fire block - it's scorching hot. It'd only let it spread if we opened it. Can't risk that." He started to guide himself up the corridor.  
  
"But -"  
  
"Come on!" He shouted. "It'd be too late now, anyway - if there's even anyone in there. Now let's move!"  
  
***************************** By "Reyana" - PART 8  
  
Aliana clumsily kicked off the corridor wall and  
  
bounced into another, trying to claw her way down the  
  
corridor after Starbuck. She had forgotten completely  
  
that she was in a much too short dress of flimsy  
  
flowing material that was now flowing anywhere it  
  
wanted. I looked down at my own dress and realized  
  
how silly we really were.   
  
We were supposed to be training to be warriors for  
  
Sagan's sake, prepared for anything. We were  
  
definitely not dressed to deal with an emergency, let  
  
alone a fire. We had purposely exposed a lot of skin  
  
to undo Starbuck. That exposed and vulnerable flesh  
  
now could be our undoing.  
  
I kicked off the corridor wall and swam after  
  
Starbuck, grabbing Aliana on my way. She was trying  
  
too hard to move. Zero G is like quicksand, sometimes  
  
the harder you try to go one direction, the faster you  
  
go in the other direction. I'm kind of used to the  
  
concept of zero G, being part Piscerian. Swimming in  
  
the salty sea can leave you feeling weightless at  
  
times. Obviously Starbuck knew that as he had no  
  
problem traversing the corridor to the Engine room,  
  
even with the billowing smoke clouding our vision. I  
  
didn't want to lose track of him and tried to clear my  
  
mind and concentrate on catching up. Frak, I had to  
  
have that last drink! I was feeling disoriented, and  
  
I knew it wasn't just from the lack of gravity.   
  
I was finally right on Starbuck's heels, towing Aliana  
  
who had finally realized her best bet would be to just  
  
go limp and let me tow her along, when a droplet of  
  
moisture hit me in the face, and then another. I  
  
wiped it away distractedly, then was hit with another.  
  
Aliana gasped and that's when I realized that what I  
  
was wiping away was blood, Starbuck's blood.  
  
We reached the end of the corridor to find the sealed  
  
hatch to the Main Engine Room. Unable to stop in  
  
time, I bounced into the door. Starbuck was able to  
  
catch Aliana before she too hit the hatch. Luckily  
  
the door was cool on my bare arm as I hit. I can only  
  
imagine the nasty burn I could have received had the  
  
door been warm. I was hoping when we got through the  
  
hatch that we would find coveralls on the other side.  
  
Most of the engine rooms and bays on the Galactica  
  
always had spare suits hanging nearby. I was hoping  
  
the same rang true for the Rising Star.  
  
Starbuck immediately went to work on the hatch  
  
controls, attempting to get them to open manually.  
  
Aliana reached a hand up to check Starbuck's wound,  
  
and he brushed her hand away distractedly.   
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He mumbled as  
  
he worked the controls. Aliana shot me a worried  
  
look, but I knew there was nothing we could do about  
  
it at the moment.  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it." Starbuck said "When the  
  
door opens, let me go through first."  
  
"I'm kind of in the way." I said, which was true  
  
since I had chosen the slight crack of the opening of  
  
the door as my hand hold.   
  
"Then switch places with me. When you pull the lever  
  
the door will open."  
  
"Quit trying to be gallant Starbuck and just open the  
  
door." I said.  
  
"Cadet, switch places with me. That's an order!" He  
  
glared at me in anger and reached to grab me and pull  
  
me to him.  
  
"Look Sir," I replied angrily, "what do you know  
  
about engines, big engines, not just vipers?" I  
  
pulled slightly away from him.  
  
"Now is not the time for this!" Starbuck said  
  
exasperated.  
  
"Yes it is." Aliana said, putting her hand on his  
  
shoulder. "Before they opened the female viper  
  
training, we were training to be mechanics."  
  
Starbuck looked at Aliana in surprise, then back at  
  
me. "I don't remember you two in the mechanics  
  
division."   
  
"Well," Alian responded, "how many mechanics do you  
  
know?"  
  
"Alright, good point." Starbuck answered taking a  
  
deep breath, and wiping again distractedly at the  
  
blood that was streaming over his temple.  
  
"Besides," I said reaching to tear a strip from the  
  
bottom of my dress. "You're injured." I reached out  
  
to touch the fabric to his head and he stopped me. He  
  
took the cloth from me and touched it to his forehead.  
  
"It's not that bad. Okay, let's do this. I'll open  
  
the door, you go through and Aliana and I will follow.  
  
First we need to get the gravity back. This ship is  
  
not exactly equipped for lack of gravity."  
  
"You're right on that one, but first we put out  
  
fires." I said.  
  
"Then you work on repairs." Aliana seconded.  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know about you two?"  
  
Starbuck quipped sarcastically.  
  
"Well we were getting to that when all the fun  
  
started." I smiled at him and winked.  
  
Starbuck rolled his eyes and shook his head as he  
  
turned back to the controls. "It is a shame we had to  
  
skip dinner, but it is party time."   
  
The doors opened and I pulled myself into the room  
  
with Starbuck and Aliana behind me. There were flames  
  
everywhere. The smoke was thick and I could hear  
  
voices of the mechanics, but could not locate anyone  
  
through the smoke. I misjudged my speed and  
  
trajectory and had launched myself straight for one of  
  
the fires. I frantically lunged for a nearby  
  
stanchion grasping it with my fingertips before  
  
getting a good hold. I vainly reached out to grab  
  
hold of Starbuck and Aliana who were right behind me,  
  
hoping to at least slow their speed. My fingers  
  
brushed his jacket and I was unable to get a grip.  
  
************* The heat and thick, black smoke burned my eyes and made me choke as soon as Reyana and I pushed through the door ahead of Starbuck. With eyes blurred by tears, I could not see to stop myself as I sailed forward, straight towards the flames. Reyana, I thought I saw, was able to reach out and grab a stanchion. Blast it! I just hadn't had enough of the zero-g training to be able to control myself very well in free fall, or free float, as it was. I felt myself panicking, flailing, losing all equilibrium.  
  
"No! Stop!" I heard Reyana cry out. And where was Starbuck? The lieutenant had been right behind me, but at that moment, all I saw and felt was the scorching flames towards which I was now tumbling.  
  
I felt a scream building in my throat - and then a hand at my back grabbed the material of my dress and pulled me back. I grabbed for the arm, desperately, having totally lost my orientation.  
  
"Whoa there!" yelled Starbuck.  
  
Gripping his arm tightly, I finally got my bearings and saw that we were braced against a support column. To our left, Reyana had hold of a stanchion. I felt stupid and angry at myself for being such a hindrance, and we were wasting precious time.  
  
Starbuck seemed unfazed, though. He pointed back behind us towards the door and shouted, "Emergency gear!" Of course! We wouldn't last five centons without breathers and protective gear - especially with Reyana and me in these flimsy dresses, which were probably flammable, as it was. "Grab the handle on the panel!" he said and then pushed me towards the case that contained the equipment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him extend a hand so that Reyana could double back, as well.  
  
It was getting unbearably hot, I noticed, as we donned protective suits and breathers as quickly as we could. We also sealed the exit doors again to help contain the fire. Escaping the choking smoke helped me to regain my composure. Looking beyond the closest flames, I saw three technicians about ten metrons away from us, trapped against the wall and surround by the fire. One of them appeared to be unconscious and all were coughing and struggling to breath. Starbuck and Reyana grabbed the two extinguishers and launched themselves towards the technicians, spraying fire retardant foam as they went. Waiting to be sure that I could maintain control and would not run into them, I grabbed the extra breathers, took several deep breathes, then propelled myself at a spot just to the right of techs.  
  
I was getting the hang of this! I tossed the breathers to the nearest tech as I floated by, then caught the edge of a crate to stop my forward momentum. Sticking a toe under the bottom, I turned to see what else I could do for them. The one man was slipping the breather over the unconscious tech's face, while the other was steadied him. Starbuck was motioning towards the exit. Then he yelled to me, "Reyana and I'll lead the way. We need you to open the exit again, once these men get over there, okay?"  
  
"Roger!" I shouted back and readied myself. He and Reyana pushed off the wall and headed back, spraying to clear a path for the three technicians. The techs, supporting their friend between them, went next. Then I aligned myself with the exit and launched towards the door. As I floated, I noticed that while the flames in our immediate vicinity had abated somewhat, the main engine core, off to our left, had huge columns of fire blazing around it. A leak. A tylium leak. "Oh frak, oh, frak, oh, frak!" I muttered as I tried to will myself to float faster.  
  
At last, I reached the emergency exit panel, fumbled in desperation to pull the lever. Fingers slipped in the bulky gloves of the fire suit. I cursed and made myself slow down. Taking time I wasn't sure we had, I slipped my fingers around the lever and pulled. The door slid open. We all moved through it. One of the tech banged the release mechanism to close it again, then turned to us. "Thanks!" he said and started to say more.  
  
"Is there anyone else in there?" asked Starbuck urgently, interrupting.  
  
"No," said the man, "but as I was about to say, we need to get that fire out - now!"  
  
We had only moments to act, maybe less, because a tylium explosion would destroy the entire ship in a micron, and from the look on their faces, I could tell that Starbuck and Reyana already knew that. The lieutenant glanced around quickly, located the com panel, about three metrons up the corridor, and launched himself towards it. Grabbing the transceiver as soon as it was within reach, he turned so that his back hit the wall and shouted into the device, "Bridge! Tylium leak! Purge the atmosphere in the engine room now!"  
  
"Who is this?" Came a voice through the crackling static. Thank the Lords of Kobol that communications were powered by the backup systems. "We can't just -"  
  
"Lieutenant Starbuck, viper pilot. We've cleared the room. Now purge -"  
  
"You don't have the proper authority to -"  
  
"There isn't time to debate this. It's a tylium leak!"  
  
"I'll have to get clearance from the captain - "  
  
"Cut the felgarcarb," screamed Starbuck into the transceiver as he pounded the wall with his other hand, "and open those frakkin' blast doors before we're all vaporized! *Now!*"  
  
For a moment there was no response, no indication whether he had convinced the bridge officer to act or whether he'd simply been cut off. The two techs, still holding their companion, Reyana, Starbuck, and I stared from one to another, wondering, waiting. At the other end of the corridor, the official emergency crew had finally arrived and was headed our way.  
  
Then a jolt and a rumble. An emergency light began flashing above the entrance to the engine room. And we could hear the faint sound of air escaping into the vacuum of space.  
  
'Yes!" We all shouted and hugged one another. With no oxygen, the flames would quickly die, and the emergency crew, dressed in their pressure suits, could do their job, sealing off any leaks and getting started on the repairs.  
  
*****************  
  
Part 10  
  
Starbuck didn't wait for the emergency crew to  
  
approach him, as he tore off the environmental suit's  
  
helmet and began yelling questions.  
  
"What happened? Is it an attack? Are the bays  
  
operational? How is the Galactica?" Starbuck fired  
  
off the questions without giving the man in the lead a  
  
chance to respond.   
  
"Everything is under control." He finally was able to  
  
get out. "Go back to your rooms and await further  
  
instructions." He said coldly trying to brush past  
  
Starbuck.  
  
"Frack that! What is going on!" Starbuck said  
  
grabbing the man by the arm.  
  
Another of the emergency crew said, "Starbuck, is that  
  
you?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. What the frack is going on?" Starbuck  
  
asked, recognizing one of the dealers from a 7/11  
  
table.  
  
"We're under attack, but nothing to worry about. I  
  
heard Blue Squadron's already mopped it up. But they  
  
missed one, we took a couple of hits."  
  
"How are the bays? I need to get to the Galactica?"  
  
Starbuck asked.  
  
The man Starbuck grabbed pulled his arm free and  
  
responded, "Like he said, nothing to worry about.  
  
It's all over but no shuttles are flying at the  
  
moment. Now go back to your rooms and wait.."  
  
"To hades with that! I'm not floating around in some  
  
suite while you guys try to figure out your head from  
  
your.."  
  
"We're trained mechanics." Aliana interrupted  
  
Starbuck,. "How can we help, that's what you meant,  
  
right Starbuck?"  
  
"Yeah, right Starbuck?" I added, casting Starbuck a  
  
pleading look.   
  
Starbuck looked at both Aliana and me. We almost  
  
willed him to keep his cool. I think I even muttered  
  
a "please" under my breath.   
  
He took a deep breath and then muttered, "Well, since  
  
it's all over, yeah, where can we help?"  
  
The man in charge let the insult pass as he replied,  
  
"Take the wounded to the sick bay first, then we need  
  
to get that Tylium leak fixed first. You know  
  
anything about patching leaks?"  
  
I responded before Starbuck had the chance to open his  
  
mouth and get us locked in our quarters. "Yes we do,  
  
in fact, that's our specialty, isn't it Starbuck?"  
  
"Oh yes, centaurs of training on that, right  
  
Starbuck?" Aliana added.  
  
"Yeah, right, sure, tons of practice." Starbuck said,  
  
casting both me and Aliana a somewhat perturbed look.  
  
Two of the crew carried the wounded down the corridor  
  
as best they could in the zero g. The rest of  
  
us waited for a few more moments for the atmosphere to  
  
reestablish itself in the engine room. When the man  
  
in charge finally announced they could enter, Starbuck  
  
muttered to me as he floated past and into the  
  
compartment, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."  
  
  
  
I couldn't help smirking when Aliana countered, "Looks  
  
like we found something else that great illustrious  
  
Starbuck is not so great at."  
  
"I just fly 'em. I don't fix 'em. It's gotten me  
  
this far, right Cadet?"   
  
"Sure, it sure has, Lieutenant. Right into the middle  
  
of a flaming fireball. That was fun wasn't it?" I  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
"Best time I've had in years." Starbuck replied  
  
deadpan. "Where do we start?" He asked getting right  
  
to business.  
  
Aliana patiently walked Starbuck through the process  
  
of finding the metal patches and how they were first  
  
put in place with a type of adhesive, then very very  
  
carefully spot welded the metal in place. I  
  
demonstrated the process, that is until we got to the  
  
welding part, when without comment I handed the  
  
emergency welder to Aliana. I just didn't feel up to  
  
it, not with the several drinks I had had that  
  
evening. Aliana gave me a strange look, but didn't  
  
comment on it as she began welding and continued to  
  
walk Starbuck through the process.   
  
I turned away to find more patches. As I floated back  
  
toward them I noticed Starbuck shake his head, as if  
  
trying to dodge something. Small droplets of red  
  
scattered into the air. Aliana was preoccupied with  
  
the welder, so I approached Starbuck and whispered,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. My eyes are just fuzzy, that's all. From the  
  
smoke." He stated. "Where do we need to put those  
  
patches on?" He said trying to take one from me.  
  
"That's okay. You help out Aliana, I've got it."  
  
As I turned to scan for more leaks, the world suddenly  
  
turned upside down. Or that's how it felt as I found  
  
myself flying up to the ceiling, then was suddenly  
  
dragged to the floor. I landed unceremoniously on my  
  
back, flinging the metal patch as my arm impacted the  
  
floor.  
  
"Gravity has been restored." A mechanical voice  
  
commented cooly.  
  
"You could give a guy some warning!" Starbuck yelled.  
  
I turned to see him crumpled against a control panel,  
  
wincing in pain. He reached up and grabbed his head  
  
as he said more quietly, "Frack that smarts."  
  
I started to get up on my feet and was instantly sorry  
  
I tried as my stomach flip flopped, lurched and then  
  
heaved. I bit back bile and focused on not losing  
  
those drinks I had so enjoyed earlier. From my  
  
peripheral vision I saw Starbuck stagger over to the  
  
floor next to the control panel. At first I thought  
  
he was falling and I quickly got control of my nauseau  
  
and pulled myself to my feet to go to him. That's  
  
when I noticed Aliana was still on the ground, and not  
  
moving. The patch that had been in my hand was now  
  
resting beside her. I quickly forgot about my stomach  
  
and went over to the two. Starbuck was leaning over  
  
Aliana's face and I took Aliana by the shoulders and  
  
shook her shouting her name. She was limp for just a  
  
moment, then her eyes blinked open.  
  
"I'm okay. Just stunned." Suddenly her eyes went  
  
wide in fright.   
  
"What?! What is it!" I panicked. Aliana gently  
  
reached out to Starbuck. I followed her hand to see  
  
that blood was now pouring freely from the wound on  
  
his head. He kneeled down quickly and caught himself  
  
with one hand braced on the floor.  
  
****************** Part 11  
  
At any other time, the sight of those expressive blue eyes hovering near my face would have sent me floating, gravity or no gravity, but not this time. My head was still foggy from the fall, but seeing the blood streaming down the side of the lieutenant's face snapped me back to reality.  
  
"I'm fine," he said as he sagged to the floor. The sudden return of gravity made me feel like I weighed twice as much as I did and my head felt ready to explode from the sudden return of pressure; the effects on Starbuck were quickly becoming obvious. "I fine," he said again, in barely a whisper. Then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed on top of me.  
  
"Frak, frak, frak!" I muttered as I squirmed out from under the lieutenant with Reyana's help. Carefully we rolled him onto his back. "We need a medkit!" I yelled, but Reyana had already dashed over to where the emergency equipment had been kept and had pulled the first aid kit from the wall.  
  
The gash was nasty and had most likely been reopened in the fall. Reyana tore open several sterile wipes, I grabbed a roll of gauze, and together we tried to clean the wound and stop the flow of blood. By the time we had finished, both of our environmental suits were stained red, but the bandage seemed to be doing its job. And Starbuck was groaning as he began to regain consciousness.  
  
Taking several deep breaths to calm my nerves and to slow my racing heart, I looked around to assess our current situation. The emergency workers were occupied elsewhere, probably trying to restore more power, no doubt. I looked at Reyana, who seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. "They're counting on us to patch those tylium leaks," I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "and if we don't, we could still all blow to pieces."  
  
I looked down at Starbuck, wanting nothing more than to get him to the landing bay, find a doctor, make sure that he was okay, but that would have to wait. Grabbing the metal patch from the floor, I pulled myself shakily to my feet. I noticed that I didn't feel so heavy. They must have adjusted the gravity level, I thought to myself, so I *had* weighed more than usual . . . I shook my head to focus on my task.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on the lieutenant if you can get the rest of those leaks repaired," said Reyana. I noticed that she looked none too comfortable and was breathing as though to steady her stomach. Starbuck was still groaning, rolling his head back and forth slightly, but was not yet awake.  
  
"Right," I said. Ladders were attached to the walls near the main engine core. Darn, but it had been so convenient just to float around to fix those leaks! Now I was slowed by having to position the ladder. Torch in hand, though, I was slowly able to patch all of the noticeable fissures. Without the proper instruments, however, I had no way of knowing if I sealed them all. It would have to do until the technicians - the true experts -- from the Galactica arrived. For now, I felt fairly confident that the core was stable. The job had taken nearly a centar, I estimated.  
  
Not bothering to stow the ladder, I hurried back to Reyana and Starbuck. The lieutenant was awake and sitting propped against the control panel. Sitting quietly, too quietly. I had figured and feared that he would want to get up and help as soon as he was actually awake, and we had already seen how stubborn he could be. I cast a glance at Reyana, "What'd you do to him?" I asked.  
  
Starbuck gave me a bemused smile. "She said that if I moved, she'd knock me out again."  
  
Reyana grinned slyly and held up a hypo spray from the medkit.  
  
I chuckled and shook my head, feeling relieved in more ways than one. The fires were out. The leaks were patched. The worst was over. I noticed that the three other emergency workers were still busily engaged in cleaning up after the fires. Our job, though, seemed to be finished. And now that the blood wasn't streaming down his face, Starbuck looked close to his old self. Still . . . "I guess we'd better head to the landing bay so that we can get back to the _Galactica_ to have your head looked at," I said, a bit regretfully.  
  
Reyana nodded, but Starbuck held up his hand. "Whoa, wait! It's gonna be jam-packed in the landing bay trying to get everyone off this tub. What's the rush?"  
  
"What do you propose we do?" I asked as I stripped out the environmental suit. I felt grungy and sweaty and wanted that bulky thing off as quickly as possible. What I forgot was that I was wearing only a translucent dress. As I dropped the suit to the ground, I turned to see Starbuck staring, mouth agape, and Reyana trying desperately not to laugh. I felt my face flush hot as I realized just how clingy and transparent my dress probably was. Well, I told myself, I'd worn it for its effects. I shouldn't be complaining, should I? I grinned sheepishly and tried to brush out my hopelessly tangled hair with my fingers. To hades with it! Why not make the best of the little bit of time together we probably had. I didn't want to think about whether we'd made the right sort of impression that might encourage a second, legitimate date with the lieutenant, or whether he couldn't wait to lose these too-crazy, strong-willed cadets.  
  
Reyana had also climbed to her feet and had removed her suit. She was shaking out her blonde strands and trying to pull the sweat-plastered fabric away from her body. I caught Starbuck watching her efforts, and it was my turn to laugh. Starbuck turned to me and smiled that sly, electrified grin. I felt my face go red again. "Can you stand?" I finally asked. I extended a hand to him.  
  
With Reyana's assistance, too, Starbuck managed to climb to his feet. His face went pale for a moment, though, and I knew he was fighting to stay balanced and upright. With our help, he removed his environmental suit, and didn't argue when we each took up a supportive stance on either side of him. Leaning his arms across our shoulders, he let us lead him out of the engine room. Once outside, he motioned for us to stop, though.  
  
"What? What is it?" Reyana asked, looking concerned, afraid that he was not able to go any further.  
  
Starbuck leaned against the wall and smiled. "No need to wait in a crowded, stuffy launch bay -"  
  
"But with that injury," I said, noticing just how unsteady he looked, "we really should get you to the lifestation. I'm sure they'd give you priority."  
  
"Hm, probably." He grinned at us again, a challenging look on his face. "But I've still got this." He held up the entry card for our suite. Now that the power's partially restored, we could just wait there. The man did say to wait in our rooms. "  
  
"So he did!" said Reyana. The look of concern had changed to anticipation.  
  
"And dealing with doctors is about as much fun as a Cylon interrogation, in my book," he added.  
  
"But," I said, not sure about or comfortable with what I thought he was proposing, "what about the rules concerning fraternizing? I really don't want you to get into any trouble."  
  
Starbuck feigned a swoon. "I think it's best if I just lay down right now. Walking all the way to the launch bay . . . I just don't think I could make it." He tossed the card to me suddenly. I fumbled but caught it. "But it's up to you."  
  
I looked from Starbuck to Reyana. He was grinning, and his blue eyes were challenging me. Reyana was mouthing the words, "Open the door. Open the door!" as she glared at me for even hesitating about this.  
  
I took a deep breath, suddenly very conscious, again, of my thin dress clinging to me. This was it, the whole reason why we had concocted this crazy scheme and had sacrificed true study time to learning how to play Pyramid. But this time, there was no deception involved, only an open invitation to the private suite. So why was I hesitating? I fingered the card . . .  
  
**********************  
  
I gave Aliana time to decide what she was going to do.  
  
My mind was already made up.   
  
Besides, Starbuck had a good point about the shuttles  
  
being packed, the sick bay overflowing. He wasn't in  
  
immediate need now that the bleeding had stopped, and  
  
for a concussion they would probably just send him  
  
back to his bunk to rest. He could certainly rest  
  
more comfortably in the suite we had secured. And  
  
hades, I needed a turbowash. I was sweaty and smelled  
  
of smoke. Not sweet fumarello smoke either.  
  
Okay, so that's how I was justifying it to myself. I  
  
would have given anything to go back to that moment  
  
before the explosion, to the look that Starbuck was  
  
giving us with it's implied invitation. I just wasn't  
  
sure how Aliana felt. She had a point, we didn't want  
  
to lose Starbuck as our instructor. And this was not  
  
like us at all.  
  
I was about to say something to Aliana, reassure her  
  
that it was okay, nothing would happen, we'd just  
  
turbowash and let Starbuck rest. That's when Starbuck  
  
upped the ante.  
  
He reached out and closed his hand over her hand that  
  
was fingering the room card. "You are only young  
  
once." He whispered. "Isn't that what being young is  
  
all about, getting in trouble? It's kind of fun, you  
  
should give it a try." He winked at her and Aliana  
  
met his gaze straight on.  
  
"They could throw the book at all of us." She  
  
hesitantly whispered.  
  
"Then I'll catch it. Besides, everything is chaos.  
  
Most of the systems are down on this ship. Who's  
  
going to know?" Starbuck gently pulled the key from  
  
Aliana's hand. She offered no resistance. He held it  
  
up to her, dangling the key as he asked in a seductive  
  
voice, "Shall we?"  
  
I could barely hear her as she whispered, "Okay."  
  
Starbuck flipped me the room card. "I know you're  
  
game. Be a dear and open the door."  
  
I know I moved faster than when I was fighting that  
  
fire. I guess I didn't want to give my mind time to  
  
think, time to figure out this was probably not a good  
  
idea. Lords, why did I always have to think about  
  
things? Why couldn't I just unlock that door and have  
  
some fun, and then lock the door behind us when we  
  
left and not worry about it? Didn't I deserve some  
  
fun? I know Aliana does, she studies so hard, trains  
  
too hard to be the best.  
  
All this was running through my mind as I opened the  
  
door and saw that our suite was in somewhat the same  
  
condition we left. The food was splattered all over  
  
the floor, but the pillows and bedding had landed  
  
right back on the bed that must have been secured to  
  
the floor. Aliana helped Starbuck through the door,  
  
and I realized that he probably wasn't feeling as bad  
  
as he was feigning, as he reached down to retrieve the  
  
half empty ambrosia bottle from the floor at the foot  
  
of the bed. Starbuck let Aliana settle him on the bed  
  
and arrange the pillows beneath him, playing up his  
  
injury for all it was worth.   
  
"Oh yes, this is much better than some crowded shuttle  
  
bay." Starbuck sighed and then checked the level on  
  
the ambrosia bottle. "I don't suppose any of the  
  
glasses survived the commotion?"  
  
"Nope, pretty much shattered." I said as I surveyed  
  
the room. "I might be able to salvage the mushies if  
  
no one's too particular about eating food that's been  
  
on the floor."  
  
"We'll have to share the bottle too. Would you like a  
  
drink?" Starbuck offered the bottle to Aliana who had  
  
yet to say a word. She cautiously sat on the bed  
  
beside Starbuck and took a long pull from the bottle.  
  
Starbuck reached out and took her hand in his as she  
  
handed the bottle back.  
  
"You really surprised me in that engine room Aliana."  
  
Starbuck said. "I honestly didn't know how talented  
  
you are. There is a lot more to you beneath that  
  
beautiful surface than meets the eye."   
  
Aliana turned to look at Starbuck, and he gazed in her  
  
eyes. I have never seen Starbuck's eyes so deep blue  
  
and sincere, and I was instantly jealous.  
  
Just for an instant. And then it passed. I knew that  
  
Aliana had wanted this moment, had worked hard for  
  
this moment. She deserved a chance to.well, a chance  
  
to impress Starbuck, maybe even win him over.   
  
We had often laughed and joked about when we would  
  
finally *Starbuck* Starbuck and get him alone. But it  
  
hit me at that moment that we had never discussed what  
  
we would do after that. I guess neither of us had  
  
thought that we could actually do it to bother to  
  
think that far.  
  
Yet here we were. It was more than we had ever hoped  
  
for. And I wasn't sure if we could handle it. A  
  
cylon attack, nor problem. Fires and tylium leaks, no  
  
sweat. The two of us alone with Starbuck.that could  
  
tear us apart. I mean could we honestly *share*  
  
Starbuck. But, now it looked like that wouldn't  
  
really be an issue, sharing I mean.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to take a turbowash and get some of  
  
this grime off." I muttered, but I doubt that they  
  
heard me as I watched Starbuck reach up and stroke  
  
Aliana's face.  
  
I let the water run over me as I felt sorry for  
  
myself. It looked like Aliana had won that evening.  
  
I didn't begrudge her though, I just felt bad for  
  
myself. I also felt stupid, like I was some little  
  
kid who didn't get what they wanted for their  
  
birthday. I mean, what was I thinking! This wasn't  
  
really how things were done anyways As I stepped out  
  
of the turbo and grabbed my clothes I decided to be  
  
happy for Aliana and to make a delicate exit.  
  
I quietly entered the main room and saw that I was  
  
definitely interrupting something.  
  
******************** I was so nervous as I sat next to Starbuck on the edge of the bed that I didn't trust myself to talk, not if I wanted to say anything remotely intelligent. Three words kept repeating in my head: "This is it. This is it. This is it . . ." And I was terrified. Dreaming about this moment, even scheming and plotting about this moment, had been one thing, but this was it. Reality -- not a studious, never-even-bend-the-rules cadet's fantasy. I was sitting next to *the* Lieutenant Starbuck, who was handing me the half-empty bottle of ambrosa. I took a long sip, not even thinking about what I was doing. Then, as I handed the bottle back to him, he gently grasped my hand. He said something, but all I could concentrate on was how warm his hand felt, and how strong, yet gentle.  
  
Then I looked up and met his gaze for the first time since returning to the suite. His eyes, his captivating eyes . . . His hand brushed my chin. I felt electrified. He sounded sincere, so sincere, so inviting. Yet, I knew his reputation. And I didn't care, until out of the corner of my eye I saw Reyana disappear into the turbowash. My mind snapped back to reality.  
  
I pulled back. "Wait, wait." I stood up. "I can't. It's not right."  
  
"What's not right? Isn't this what you and Reyana wanted all along?" he said it softly, almost pleadinglingly.  
  
I felt my face flush. "Well. . . yes."  
  
Starbuck reached out and pulled me back. I sat down again on the edge of the bed, my back as stiff as a board. He cupped both hands around my right hand and gazed straight into my eyes and into my soul. "A kiss," he whispered, "I owe you both a kiss, at least. After all, you probably saved my life and everyone else's back in that engine room. A kiss," he repeated. "And nothing else . . . if that's what you want."  
  
"But what about the regulations? You could get into serious trouble -"  
  
"We've been through this," he said quietly. "It's my choice. I want this, too." I felt his fingers softly rubbing against the top of my hand. "It'll be fine. Just a kiss."  
  
We sat like that in silence for probably several centons. Then his hand touched my cheek, and I melted. He leaned in slowly, cautiously. I felt his breath against my face as I inclined my head so that my lips met his. Gently, slowly, we kissed . . .  
  
***********  
  
Starbuck broke off the kiss when I entered the room,  
  
and casually disengaged himself from Aliana, backing  
  
away and, propping himself against the wall.  
  
"Um, I was just going to go and leave you two ..um.."  
  
I couldn't say it. For some reason I just couldn't  
  
say the word alone.  
  
"We saved some mushies for you." Starbuck said  
  
pointing to an upside down plate near the center of  
  
the room.  
  
"Look, it's okay. I understand. I'll catch up with  
  
you later Aliana."  
  
Before I could turn to leave Aliana said, "Don't go."  
I stood there for a few moments staring down at the  
  
floor. For some reason I couldn't get my feet to move  
  
or my mind to think.  
  
"Reayana, sit down and have a drink." Starbuck said  
  
"I think I've had too many tonight. I'm just going to  
  
head back to the Galactica." I said, trying once more  
  
to exit the scene before me.  
  
"Then wait up for me. I'm going to turbowash first."  
  
Aliana shot Starbuck a glance, then got up and headed  
  
for the restroom.  
  
Aliana moved too fast for me to object, or to tell her  
  
I'd meet her in the shuttle bay. I stood for a few  
  
moments alone in the room with Starbuck, feeling  
  
foolish and stupid.  
  
"It's been an interesting evening Reyanna." Starbuck  
  
said smiling at me. "I don't think I've had this much  
  
fun on the Rising Star. Sit down and have a drink."   
  
I didn't know what else to do, so I sat down on the  
  
end of the bed across from him. Starbuck took a drink  
  
from the bottle, then handed it to me. I drained it  
  
without thinking about it.  
  
"Your friend is worried about getting me in trouble."  
  
Starbuck stated bluntly. "I think you're worried  
  
about your friend."   
  
I just nodded not knowing what to say. It was awkward  
  
and I knew I should just go and leave them to  
  
be...whatever.  
  
"You're not worried about me being in trouble are  
  
you?" He grinned at me, moving away from the wall and  
  
farther down the bed.  
  
"If you were worried about being in trouble, you  
  
wouldn't have agreed to the private room." I  
  
countered back, smiling slightly remembering the  
  
moment when we had bested him. "If you were worried,  
  
you would have won." I smiled at him teasingly.  
  
"Ahhh...so you caught that one." He nodded to  
  
himself, and moved closer "You're smarter than I gave  
  
you credit for. Your beauty hides your brains."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I laughed out loud. "And  
  
your good looks hide your reputation."  
  
"Well, there is that. And I do have a reputation to  
  
uphold. I couldn't let you leave without giving you a  
  
sample of what all those rumors are about."   
  
I preempted his attempt to move in closer by moving  
  
closer to the end of the bed. "What more could you  
  
give me than my victory over you at pyramid? A plate  
  
of mushies perhaps?"  
  
"Or a kiss." Starbuck said leaning in closer to me,  
  
putting his arm around my shoulder preventing me from  
  
backing away.  
  
Lords help me I should have stopped him. I knew what  
  
I was dealing with. I knew his reputation. And I  
  
knew that Aliana was not one to play around, not one  
  
just to let some rogue of a scoundrel kiss her. I  
  
could play the game, but.I was worried about Aliana.   
  
But my thoughts were too slow, and Starbuck was too  
  
fast. His lips met mine before I had a chance to  
  
object. His lips were sweet and tasted of the  
  
ambrosia. Lords this was fun, and I gave as good as I  
  
got, all worries flying out of my head.  
  
Starbuck broke off the kiss, his eyes blazing with  
  
surprise, and Lords help me, I moved in for another.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, and yet oh so short a  
  
moment before I heard Aliana enter the room.  
  
********* Part 13  
  
I needed that turbowash. A cold one. And I was so confused, so confused. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected us to actually find ourselves - the *two* of us - in a room alone with Starbuck, the most-sought-after womanizer in the Fleet; at least, that was how he was described by the other women cadets. That had been the plan all along, I knew that - the two of us. So why was I now . . . jealous? And angry at myself for feeling jealous!  
  
I had excused myself to be fair to Reyana, who had looked so hurt, so uncomfortable, and to attempt to sort out what was actually happening. What did I want? What did I have the right to expect? I knew the lieutenant's reputation and did not totally trust him. He would say what one wanted to hear. But that kiss . . .  
  
It *had* been worth it! I didn't care why it had happened. I laughed out loud, because suddenly everything was clear. Cylon emergency and fires aside, this had been the perfect evening. And as he had said - you're only young once - so enjoy it! And I had, I had. But it was one wonderful, blissful moment in the middle of the worst period in history that humans had ever known. And that was all any of us had. So suddenly I knew that I *could* share Starbuck . . . not that he saw it that way. I was, I decided, so very content with what had just happened, and I hoped it worked out just as well for Reyana.  
  
And Starbuck. When he had gazed at me with those eyes that blaze like a laser, I had seen, had felt, that he truly *did* want that moment, too. Consequences be damned. He had repeated that often enough. I still wasn't quite sure. It would hardly be worth it if he were pulled as our instructor. My bravado and "live for the moment" attitude did not quite go that far, yet, I also realized. I was still worried about what his superiors might do if they found out about this.  
  
But as I slipped my dress back on over my head, however, I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. Too late to worry about it now. So why not make the most of it? I laughed to myself again, feeling giddy.  
  
So as I left the restroom, I was careful to gage what was happening out in the main room, not wanting to interrupt something that had . . . progressed too far. Reyana and Starbuck were sitting on the bed but locked together in a long, passionate kiss that just seemed to go on and on. Her hands were massage his neck, brushing through his hair. All clothes were intact, though, I noticed with a grin. And I was amazed had how . . . relaxed I now was about this. "Ahem." I leaned against the wall and cleared my throat. My arms were crossed, my brow cocked, but my lips were curled in a smile.  
  
Starbuck pulled back, gasping slightly for breath, and looked at me. He looked a bit flustered. "Aliana, we were just, just . . ."  
  
Reyana was blushing. "Uh, we were . . ." I knew that she was probably worried about my reaction, knew that I was not the play-around type. Normally.  
  
" - having all that fun!" I said with a laugh and sat down on the opposite of the lieutenant. I wasn't sure where this wild, carefree Aliana had come from -- certainly not from just one sip of ambrosa - but I was going to make the most of it before she transformed back into the bookish, too- serious cadet. I slipped an arm around behind Starbuck's back and snuggled close. "I don't think I was properly thanked," I whispered.  
  
Lords, but Reyana was trying not to laughing because Starbuck actually pulled back. My sudden change had thrown the unflappable lieutenant totally off guard. He even looked embarrassed. But then, I surprised myself when I said, "If you'd like me to wait a little longer so you two can finish, I don't mind."  
  
That did it. Reyana burst out laughing. And Starbuck, his reputation at stake, made a quick recovery. "Not at all," he murmured in his most sensuous tone, his eye lids half closed, his lips parted in a seductive grin. "I think I can handle you both." With more than a bit of dramatics, he wrapped his arms around me, swept me across his lap, and leaned in for the kiss. No hesitating brush of the lips this time; it promised to be unlike anything I had ever experienced. I was melting again!  
  
*knock, knock* "Security doing room checks! We need to evacuate all nonessential personnel from the _Rising Star_."  
  
"Oh, crap!" I felt the blood drain from my face. I felt frozen.  
  
"Felgercarb!" I heard Reyana say.  
  
Starbuck, ever the quick-thinking warrior, unceremoniously dumped me on the bed and whispered, "I've got a head injury, remember? Concussion. I've been unconscious the whole time." With that, he slumped back on the bed.  
  
Reyana was quick to take up a position next to him, but I still felt totally terrified. A moment later, the door slid open, and a black-suited security guard entered. He stopped when he saw the three of us. "What's going on here?" he asked, frowning at us.  
  
"Treating a head injury," I said, more calmly than I would ever have thought possible and sliding off the bed to give him a full view of a drowsy-looking Colonial warrior. Starbuck was lying on the bed, eyes closed, groaning slightly. Reyana was pretending to arrange the bandage on his head. It didn't hurt that the white gauze actually was soaked through with a bit of blood.  
  
The guard eyed us, making full note of our skimpy dresses and ages, no doubt. Not a mark in our favor that we probably looked younger than our actual ages, which were a good 10-yahrens less than Starbuck's to begin with. "Why didn't you report to the sick bay and get emergency transport to the _Galactica_?  
  
"Because he was in no condition to be moved, and this room was available!" Reyana gave her sternest look. "Look, just check with the emergency crew. We're the ones who got the fires out and patched the tylium leaks. The lieutenant was injured when the gravity was restored."  
  
I pointed a finger at him. "That's right. And we didn't want to move him until we were sure he was all right."  
  
With that, Starbuck groaned louder and opened his eyes. "What? Where?" he muttered, looking suitably disoriented. He was a darn good actor, as well as kisser, I thought to myself!  
  
The guard looked unsure now. But with the lieutenant "regaining" consciousness, he apparently decided that now was not the time to discuss it any further. "Fine. All right," he said. Let me help you get him to the shuttle lounge. I'll have someone notify the _Galactica_ to expect another casualty."  
  
"No, no," said Starbuck, holding his head and still groaning. "I think I can make it. You just keep on doing your job . . ." He staggered to his feet as Reyana and I steadied him. Eager to get away from the security guard, we let the lieutenant lean on us as we exited the suite and headed out. We did not look back to see what the guard was doing now.  
  
My heart was pounding as we made our way towards the shuttle lounge. "That was too close," I whispered. "Do you think he'll report us? You were quite convincing!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll report me," Starbuck said with a sigh.  
  
"Why?" Reyana asked. We were nearing the lounge. The lieutenant continued his act, or partial act, because by the time we entered the lounge, I was feeling Starbuck depending more and more on our support and got the feeling that he was more than a little woozy from the exertion. I didn't doubt that he really did have a mild concussion. The lounge was about half full, and at least four of the occupants were security guards directing the evacuation. We took a seat to wait. When we were sure that no one was listening, she asked again, "Why would he report us? We were just taking care of the wounded!"  
  
Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall, Starbuck sighed again. "Because I know that guard. His name is Reese . . ."  
  
******************** MAS -part 14  
  
Reyana and I sat quietly but nervously in the shuttle lounge, waiting for the next available shuttle back to the _Galactica_. A glance at Reyana's face indicated that she probably felt as uncomfortable as I did sitting around in our skimp party dresses. I was starting to feel more and more conspicuous and more and more ready to ditch these outfits for our uniforms. Plus, we kept getting looks from the security guards; although, I wasn't sure if that was because of us or because of Starbuck's semi- conscious act. At least, we thought it was an act.  
  
After about five centons, one of the guards, a tall, stocky man, approached and asked, "Is he all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," I answered. "He's just resting. Bumped his head when the gravity came back on."  
  
The guard looked dubious, but did not press the issue. After he had ambled off, I shot a look at Reyana, then jabbed the lieutenant in the ribs. "Are you okay?" I whispered.  
  
No response.  
  
"Starbuck!" I whispered again, shaking his arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, just fine, just fine . . ." He sounded anything but fine. The bandage, I noticed, was looking soaked.  
  
"Oh, frak," I muttered. The original plan had been to get back to the _Galactica_, then go our separate ways. Starbuck had promised to go to the lifestation, and we were supposed to head back to our billet to get some sleep. He had promised to keep us informed if the security guard reported him, had kept on insisting that he could handle the matter, and had even promised another round of Pyramid sometime in the future.  
  
Now, however, I doubted that he could make it to the lifestation on his own. My fears were confirmed when the shuttle arrived. As the passengers began boarding, Reyana and I nudged the lieutenant. "Time to go!" Reyana said cheerfully.  
  
Starbuck, I noticed, was squinting and rubbing his forehead. "You okay?" I asked.  
  
"Just one hades of a headache," he said.  
  
Reyana and I sighed and both grabbed an arm to help him to his feet. Starbuck stood, took two steps, then toppled to the floor before either of us could stop him.  
  
"Whoa! Who made the shuttle spin!" he muttered.  
  
Quite conscious of the looks we now getting, we tried to haul him to his feet and steady him enough so that we could board the shuttle, but he seemed to have lost all sense of equilibrium.  
  
"Fine, huh," grumbled the security guard as he approached. Being quite a bit taller than either Reyana or me, he had no problem hoisting the lieutenant up and supporting him as we finally boarded the shuttle. As he deposited a groggy-looking Starbuck in his seat, the guard gave us a no- nonsense look. "I'll notify the _Galactica_ to have a medtech and gurney standing by when we arrive."  
  
Now I was worried. And I was kicking myself for ever giving in and going back to that suite when we *knew* that his injury was more than just a scratch. We had the blood all over the environmental suits to prove it. So Reyana and I sat in an uncomfortable silence, watching Starbuck, who sat with eyes closed, rubbing his temples throughout the short trip to the _Galactica_. Not the best ending to our evening.  
  
Once aboard the _Galactica_, the guard returned to help the lieutenant out into the landing bay. Reyana and I followed on either side. Sure enough, there was a gurney and two medtechs waiting a short distance from the shuttle. One of the medtech was a slim woman with blonde, shoulder-length, wavy hair. And from the look on her face, as she stared from Starbuck to Reyana to me, I could tell that she knew the lieutenant.  
  
Reyana sensed it also. "Uh, oh," she whispered.  
  
"Uh, hi, Cassie," mumbled Starbuck as the guard plopped him onto the gurney.  
  
"A bit too much excitement, Lieutenant?" was her response, then she motioned to her companion. I don't know about Reyana, but I felt extremely awkward as I stood there watching as she and the other medtech, without a word, fastened the safety straps. Her exterior was all business, very professional, but beneath that, I could sense a definite chill in the air. We stood and watched as they boarded the turbolift and vanished out of sight.  
  
*****  
  
PART 15 - the end! (for now)  
  
We watched helplessly as the blonde medtech escorted  
  
Starbuck away. She had made it very clear with her  
  
body language and professional attitude that we should  
  
not follow her, although we wanted to.  
  
"Shouldn't we go make sure he's alright?" Aliana said  
  
worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, we should, but I think his head is the least of  
  
his problems." I replied. Aliana shot me a puzzled  
  
look. "Come on, let's get into uniform. We need to  
  
get to the bridge."  
  
"The bridge? I don't understand?"   
  
"We need to report what happened before that security  
  
guard has a chance to! We need to make sure they know  
  
what *really* happened." I winked at Aliana and she  
  
caught my drift right away. We dashed for the  
  
bunkroom faster than if we were running for a red  
  
alert.  
  
Colonel Tigh was a little surprised to see us so early  
  
in the beginning of the day shift, but when we  
  
explained that we were reporting in from the night  
  
before he flashed us a very knowing and displeased  
  
look.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Cadets? I have a very  
  
busy schedule ahead of me.  
  
"We need to put ourselves on report." Aliana started  
  
with no preamble.  
  
"The proper chain of command for reporting a missed  
  
curfew is to see your Squadron leader."  
  
"Well, you see Sir," I continued, "It's our Squadron  
  
Leader that we need to put ourselves on report for,  
  
or, er, what we did to him."  
  
That definitely got his attention. He looked up from  
  
his reports and slowly asked, "What did you do to Lt.  
  
Starbuck?"  
  
"Sir, we disobeyed his direct order and took advantage  
  
of his injured condition." Aliana blurted out. I  
  
think I broke one of her ribs as I elbowed her. I can  
  
teach the girl how to play pyramid, but have yet to  
  
teach her about tact!  
  
The Colonel repeated what Aliana said, slowly  
  
accentuating each word. "You took advantage of his  
  
injured condition. What injuries are you talking  
  
about, and what exactly do you mean by."  
  
"Sir," I interrupted, "We were over on the Rising Star  
  
when the attack occurred, playing pyramid with Lt.  
  
Starbuck, and he received a head injury when we went  
  
to help repair a Tylium leak in the main engine room.  
  
He ordered us to take him directly back to the  
  
Galactica, but we thought it best that we treat his  
  
injury in one of the private lounges and stabilize him  
  
for the journey back to the Galactica. It was while  
  
we were stabilizing his injuries that Security came to  
  
check the rooms, and we are afraid that the Security  
  
Guard got the wrong idea." I spoke so quickly I made  
  
myself dizzy.  
  
Colonel Tigh stared at me, his mouth slightly open.  
  
He blinked once, then twice before he responded. "I  
  
see Cadet. Well thank you for reporting the incident.  
  
I just have a few questions. How exactly did you  
  
stabilize his injury?"  
  
Before I could respond, I heard a chuckle coming from  
  
behind me. I turned to stare in horror at Commander  
  
Adama. Aliana gasped, and I immediately came to  
  
attention.  
  
"Yes Cadets," The Commander said smiling, "how did  
  
you stabilize his condition?"  
  
"Uh Sir, uh.you see..um.well we applied pressure to  
  
the wound and had him rest." I stammered.  
  
"He ordered us to take him immediately back to the  
  
Galactica. It was not his idea at all!" Aliana  
  
added. I could have just laid down and died from  
  
embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, I see. You had him rest." The Commander turned  
  
to Colonel Tigh. "I see they had Starbuck's best  
  
interests at heart. You may be dismissed Cadets."  
  
The Commander said, then chuckled to himself and  
  
walked away.  
  
"Sir?" The Colonel asked after Commander Adama, but  
  
the Commander just kept walking and laughing.  
  
Neither Aliana or I moved. I wasn't sure what to do.  
  
The Colonel looked down at the floor shaking his head  
  
and sighing. He also turned to walk away, when Aliana  
  
spoke, "Uh Sir, are we, um, dismissed?"  
  
"Yes Cadets, you are dismissed. See that it doesn't  
  
happen again."  
  
I don't think I breathed until I was safe in the lift.  
  
Aliana looked paler than Starbuck had, and I was  
  
afraid she was going to be sick.  
  
"Well, that went well." I finally said.  
  
"Oh yeah, just great. I'm sure Starbuck would agree  
  
with you." Aliana said as straight faced as she  
  
could. Then we both broke into laughter, tears  
  
rolling down our faces.  
  
*********  
  
Starbuck honestly thought he got away with it. Cassie  
  
had never mentioned the two young Cadets who were kind  
  
enough to help him out on the shuttle, or at least  
  
that's the story he told her. He definitely expected  
  
a visit from either the Colonel or from Apollo while  
  
he was being checked out in the Life Center, but it  
  
was a routine exam. He was issued pain killers, anti  
  
inflammatorys and sent back to the barracks, with  
  
orders to return for a check up the next day. He  
  
fully expected to be awoken by a summons to the  
  
bridge, but instead, he had gotten a full 8 centaurs  
  
of sleep, uninterrupted. A true luxury in Blue  
  
Squadron. It wasn't until later in the day that he  
  
finally was called to Apollo's office, for something  
  
routine and minor, but Starbuck knew the moment he saw  
  
the Colonel that the jig was up.  
  
"So Lieutenant, I heard you had an interesting evening  
  
on the Rising Star last night?" The Colonel started  
  
as soon as he was in the room.  
  
"Oh yes, there was tons of excitement, but  
  
unfortunately I lost all my money. Real shame that  
  
one system didn't work out." Starbuck answered.  
  
"Actualy I was referring to the attack and the head  
  
injury you received."  
  
"Oh that? Nothing really. Just a minor distraction  
  
on an otherwise perfectly wonderful evening."  
  
"Yes, so I was told by two Cadets who claim they took  
  
advantage of you."  
  
"Two Cadets?"  
  
"Yes Starbuck," Apollol added, "I believe their names  
  
are Aliana and Reyanna. They are in the squadron you  
  
are training. Care to tell us about it?"  
  
"Oh yes, well, there's really not much to tell. They  
  
took advantage of me at the card table, there was an  
  
explosion, we put out some fires, patched some tylium  
  
leaks." Starbuck said stopping.  
  
Apollo and the Colonel said nothing, waiting for  
  
Starbuck to finish. The silent moment went on for a  
  
few more seconds before Starbuck went on.  
  
"Oh yeah, then I bumped my head, they helped me to a  
  
private room. I don't remember much, then I was on  
  
the shuttle back to the Galactica. I don't remember  
  
much, except that the Cadets took advantage of my  
  
situation to proposition me, and to put me in a rather  
  
uncomfortable situation, I mean with the private room  
  
and all. But I assure you nothing happened. I was  
  
very firm with them that they needed to obey orders."  
  
"Starbuck, are you trying to tell me that those two  
  
very studious and responsible cadets, who by all  
  
reports and witnesses spend every free centon studying  
  
or reading, propositioned you? Do you really honestly  
  
expect me to believe that they took advantage of you?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Starbuck said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I mean, I was kind of out of it with the head injury.  
  
I really don't remember much after the gravity came  
  
on. And next thing I knew they were helping me on the  
  
shuttle."  
  
"Lieutenant!" Tigh barked, "The dealer at the pyramid  
  
table reported that you left for the private lounges  
  
with the two VERY YOUNG cadets BEFORE the attack. I  
  
could request the security tapes if necessary."  
  
"Well, see sir...they were giving me a pyramid lesson,  
  
and I lost a bet that included dinner, and all the  
  
tables were full, but the private rooms were open.  
  
I'm sure if you check the tapes you'll see that we  
  
didn't really have, um, time to do, well to do much  
  
but get to the room before the attack occurred."  
  
Apollo laughed sarcastically. "You lost to them at  
  
pyramid? Starbuck, you have made up some tales  
  
before, but this one is a doozy."  
  
"Well, what did they report?"  
  
Tigh cleared his throat before replying. "Well, it  
  
seems that they put themselves on report for- and I  
  
quote - "Compromising an Officer and his authority".  
  
They claim you ordered them to cease and desist and  
  
they ignored your orders."  
  
"See, I was right." Starbuck said grinning the smile  
  
he can't resist when he's won a pot at pyramid.  
  
"Starbuck, do you really honestly expect us to  
  
believe.." Apollo started when Starbuck cut him off.  
  
"Are you calling those studious, forthright, heroic  
  
cadets liars? I mean they practically saved the  
  
Rising Star, and any other ships nearby from disaster  
  
when they put out the fire and patched the tylium  
  
leak. We could have lost nearly 500 civilians!"  
  
Tigh sighed and turned toward Apollo. "You handle  
  
this, you're better at dealing with him. As far as  
  
I'm concerned, it never happened. I'll do my best to  
  
sweep it under the rug." Tigh reached up and rubbed  
  
his forhead. "Heck, I can't even mention it to the  
  
Commander." Tigh glared over at Starbuck, then turned  
  
back to Apollo. "For some reason, Adama finds this  
  
humorous, and the only response I can get out of him  
  
is laughter."  
  
Tigh turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Apollo sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Alright Starbuck, for the record, you expect me to  
  
believe that two women beat you at pyramid,  
  
propositioned you, took you to a private room, and  
  
nothing happened."  
  
"You mean other than putting out the fires and sealing  
  
Tylium leaks? Of course nothing happened." Starbuck  
  
said smiling.  
  
"Buddy, I have known you for a long time. I've seen  
  
you woo women on every planet we wind up on. You were  
  
in the midst of every mans dream, two young women  
  
propositioning you, and you are telling me that  
  
nothing happened?"  
  
"Head injury, remember? For the record, I can neither  
  
confirm nor deny anything that occurred. All I know  
  
is that all my clothes were, um, intact, and they  
  
escorted me to the Galactica. I can not recall  
  
issueing any orders that they may or may not have been  
  
ignored. I guess you'll have to take their word for  
  
it."  
  
"Starbuck...I swear you are going to drive me to  
  
drinking!"  
  
"Speaking of which, I do owe those girls a drink for  
  
saving my life. Care to join us in the Officers Club?  
  
I mean if we're done here, for the record?"   
  
"No, I think I'll pass on the celebration." Apollo  
  
said sarcastically. "Yeah, we're done, but I'm  
  
telling you Starbuck," Apollo paused, then shook his  
  
head again. "Oh forget it."  
  
"What good buddy? I can take it. Let me have it."  
  
Said Starbuck, knowing he couldn't hide much from his  
  
friend.  
  
"Starbuck, it won't make a difference. Go, have fun,  
  
try to stay out of trouble." Starbuck cast Apollo a  
  
wry grin, then turned to leave.   
  
"Oh and by the way Bucko," Apollo said, "I'm not  
  
helping out when Cassie rips you apart, for the  
  
record."  
  
Starbuck's grin slipped. "Oh yeah..um, sure you don't  
  
want to join me for that drink?"  
  
"I'm sure your two heros can protect you. Have fun  
  
now." 


	2. Episode 2

MAD ABOUT STARBUCK - Episode 2  
  
Okay, so Rey and I thought that that was the end of it. We'd amazed the other women cadets by actually pulling off our bet - at least to be able to actually spend time with Starbuck. No one, but no one, except for the three of us knew - or would ever learn - the truth about what had happened on the _Rising Star_ that evening. As far as I was concerned, those kisses were our very dear and special secret. As far as our fellow cadets were concerned, we had, yes, played Pyramid with our illustrious Squadron Leader, had helped to save the ship by extinguishing the fires and patching the tylium leaks, and had rescued the lieutenant. That much was common knowledge - and was being broadcast throughout the Fleet over the IFB.  
  
Of course, our squadron mates continued to tease us - about having been with the Great Lieutenant and getting stuck putting out fires - but there was a new level of respect to their teasing. A bit of jealousy mixed with admiration. And no one teased us about all of our studying anymore.  
  
The next day, we had a tactical class and a simulator run. That was our first chance to see Starbuck since watching him being whisked away on the gurney at the hands of that obviously disapproving med tech. Except for the small bandage that he wore on his forehead, he looked fine and was his usual jovial, joking, but still professional self. As a teacher he was great. He made many satirical comments and wise cracks at the expense of either himself , the other warriors, or his superiors, but never crossed the line between instructor and student. While some of the women cadets shameless, at times, tried to flirt with him, he always ignored them, and he remained the unflappable professional, occasionally even looking amused by some of the more blatant efforts.  
  
There were, in fact, two women - Shyra and Nikki -- that, in our opinion, should have been tossed from the program long ago for some of the comments they made. Had the Fleet not been desperately short on pilots, I'm sure they would have been, too. Unfortunately, they were actually good at everything except their manners and understanding of "professional demeanor." And Starbuck, who was too nice to bother reporting their remarks, choose to ignore them and continue. Usually, one or the other would raise their hand to answer a straight-forward tactical question, but then add some totally inappropriate comment. Starbuck would pause, sigh slightly, then continue as if nothing had happened. The rest of us would glare at the offending cadet. But because of those two, Starbuck seemed especially careful about doing anything that remotely resembled "fraternizing" while in the role of instructor.  
  
Thus, we were vastly surprised when, as we moved from the tactical class to the simulators, Starbuck stopped us in the hallway. He handed Reyana and me each a pass - a pass to the OC! -- and said, simply, "I have permission. 2000 tonight, okay?"  
  
"Roger, we'll be there!" replied Reyana crisply, as I fumbled for words but couldn't get my tongue to work.  
  
We continued on to the simulators as if nothing had happened. We couldn't miss, however, the sidelong glances we received from Shyra and Nikki. And Reyana, so help me, had to go and stick out her tongue at them when our instructor wasn't looking!  
  
After that, it was strictly business. Our assignment was to practice maneuvers that we would be using on a real training mission the next day - flying real vipers on a real scouting mission to a real (but already scanned by the _Galactica_) planet to do real short-range scans! Our squadron had flown several practice flights to master launches and landings; now, it was time to advance. So tomorrow, our Fearless Leader would be leading his squadron of 8 cadets on their first actual mission . . Woohoo!!  
  
I thought the day would never end. 2000 seemed weeks away. I truly had not expected any further interactions between Starbuck and us, other than our standard instructor/cadet role. In my mind it had been a wonderful experience, priceless, but a one-time deal. Back to business as it had been and probably should be. After all, the lieutenant was a veteran pilot, our instructor, and at least 10 yahrens older than we were. Inappropriate all the way around. I mean, "fraternizing" with members of your own squadron was one thing, given our emergency conditions; this just crossed too many boundaries that probably shouldn't be crossed. That's what my left brain, the logical and rational side, told me. My right brain, however, sent my heart fluttering, remembering that kiss and lamenting that almost-kiss, every time I looked at the lieutenant. Once just wasn't enough. My right brain was ready to say "Frak the boundaries." I had fallen totally, helpless 100% under the Starbuck charm.  
  
So, as Reyana and I paused to show our passes at the door to the O.C. that evening, my heart was pounding in my chest, my feet ready to run the other way, and my right brain screaming, "More, more, more!" I was a wreck, in other words. I wondered how Reyana was feeling? *****  
  
I was pretty nervous about the idea of going to the  
  
Officers Club with Starbuck. I mean, I was nervous  
  
just to be in the place surrounded by all those highly  
  
skilled pilots. I don't think I could ever be as good  
  
as half of them no matter how many centaurs I studied,  
  
or simulations I ran. I knew I was out of my league.  
  
And to be there with Starbuck, well, that was even  
  
more daunting.  
  
But there was no way I was going to let Aliana know  
  
that. I was afraid if she knew just how shaky I was  
  
about the whole thing, she would just back out and  
  
we'd miss the opportunity to mingle with the pilots.  
  
And we'd miss our opportunity to be with Starbuck. I  
  
knew the time on the Rising Star was a once in a life  
  
time thing. Maybe because of that knowledge I  
  
certainly wasn't going to turn down any chance to be  
  
near Starbuck, even if it meant pulling extra duty or  
  
taking long patrols. Whatever it took to get close to  
  
him I would do. I guess you could say I was under his  
  
spell.  
  
I knew our fellow cadets were just waiting for a  
  
chance to give Aliana and I a good ribbing about the  
  
whole Rising Star incident, and I loved how flashing  
  
those passes to the Officers club just shut them right  
  
up! It was worth it, this feeling like I was going to  
  
be sick, just to shut them up!  
  
I wish I could say that the evening was a total  
  
thrill, but to be quite honest, in some ways it was  
  
kind of boring. Starbuck was already there and waved  
  
us over to a table which was very much out of the way.  
  
He was there alone, and had our drinks waiting for  
  
us. I guess I wanted to interact more with the other  
  
pilots, to get in on a good discussion of piloting  
  
techniques, or Cylon strategy. But instead, everyone  
  
seemed to be just hanging out having a drink and  
  
shooting the breeze. I swear I even heard one group  
  
discussing how they were going to decorate the new  
  
quarters they had been assigned, and another group was  
  
discussing where to find the best civilian clothes.  
  
It was like a bunch of old women sitting around at a  
  
sewing bee. Not at all what I expected for the  
  
infamous Officers Club.  
  
Starbuck appeared as suave as ever, helping both of us  
  
into our seats. It only took a milicenton for me to  
  
realize that he had an agenda to this little meeting.  
  
He pulled out a deck of pyramid cards and began firing  
  
off questions about the different systems and  
  
strategies we had researched to beat him at pyramid.  
  
I'll give Starbuck credit though, it had the right  
  
effect. Aliana went immediately from shy and  
  
intimidated, to talkative and animated as she outlined  
  
each system and strategy. Boy did she have a head for  
  
figures as she laid out the various odds and ratios  
  
for each system we had researched. Starbuck listened  
  
attentively, silently nodding as he soaked up the  
  
information. His eyes looked almost dreamy and I  
  
thought to myself that maybe Aliana had him under HER  
  
spell.  
  
Starbuck didn't miss an opportunity to compliment me  
  
on my card playing skills. He even offered me a puff  
  
on one of his fumarellos. Aliana shot me a look, but  
  
I couldn't help but to share a smoke with him. You  
  
know, they smell better than they taste, and Starbuck  
  
had a good time laughing at the faces I made with each  
  
puff.  
  
It appeared that the evening was winding down and we  
  
had only been in the club for about a Centaur.  
  
Starbuck was a perfect gentleman and began to thank us  
  
for joining him and showing him how we had  
  
*Starbucked* him. I knew it was our cue to say  
  
something nice, or witty, and then to leave. Then  
  
that would be that, the end to what could have been.  
  
For some reason, I just couldn't let it go. Maybe it  
  
was the dreamy look on Aliana's face, maybe it was the  
  
longing I knew I had within myself, maybe it was the  
  
too polite routine Starbuck was pulling, but I  
  
couldn't help myself.  
  
As Starbuck gave us our cue to end the evening by  
  
saying, "Well, this has been fun." I interrupted him.  
  
I leaned in close, locked my eyes on his and said,  
  
"So why don't we all go over to the Rising Star again  
  
some time, and play out that system again. Maybe this  
  
time you could win and then we'd owe you a dinner  
  
alone."  
  
Aliana didn't miss a beat as she took Starbuck's hand  
  
in hers and said, "It's a system that just can't  
  
lose."   
  
Starbuck swallowed, scanned the room quickly to see  
  
who might be watching us, then answered so softly I  
  
barely heard him, but I did hear him, "That's a bet  
  
I'd like to make. I think that system could work."  
  
He then said louder, "Ladies, I hate to have such a  
  
delightful evening end, but we do have training  
  
tomorrow. Let me escort you back to quarters."  
  
We took our cue and stood to leave, Starbuck being the  
  
gentleman and taking each of us by the arm to escort  
  
us to the door. He was enjoying himself, the stares  
  
he was getting from the other pilots as he walked us  
  
to the door. He smiled at each of us a winning smile  
  
that melted my heart, and for a moment we basked in  
  
his happiness.  
  
And then she walked into the room, and Starbuck's  
  
smile fell faster than a downed raider. The blonde  
  
med tech that had whisked him away in the landing bay  
  
flashed Starbuck a rather wicked smile.  
  
"So Starbuck, why don't you introduce me to your two  
  
Cadets? That is so nice of you to offer them a drink  
  
for saving you from such a nasty injury. Why without  
  
them, you might have actually had a headache." She  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
"Now Cassie, you know it was more than that. Why,  
  
these two ladies saved the Rising Star from certain  
  
disaster. I certainly owed them a drink for their  
  
daring heroics. Aliana, Reyana, I'd like you to meet  
  
Med Tech Cassiopea."  
  
The tension was too much for me. I caught on right  
  
away that somehow this med tech was more to Starbuck  
  
than just someone who treated his injuries on  
  
occasion. The jealousy inside me flared. But I  
  
didn't know what to do at that moment without causing  
  
a scene. Lords bless Aliana, but sometimes she does  
  
think quicker than I do. She said something that I'm  
  
sure was proper and polite, then got us the out of  
  
there.  
  
I let her drag me as far as around the first corner  
  
outside the club before I finally found my voice. And  
  
what I said wasn't smart or rationale. What I  
  
suggested was probably very stupid, but I wanted to  
  
know what was going on. I wanted to see just how  
  
Starbuck handled himself with this woman. I suggested  
  
we sneak back into the club and watch the scene.  
  
I expected an argument from Aliana. I expected her to  
  
be her usual smart and logical self and to talk me out  
  
of it. But instead, Aliana didn't say a word. She  
  
shot me a very knowing look, and then quickly reversed  
  
her direction and headed back towards the club.   
  
We rounded the corner to the club and there they were.  
  
We didn't have to spy, their voices were loud enough  
  
for all to hear.   
  
********  
  
Starbuck had been amazed that he had actually gotten  
  
Cassie to agree to step outside of the Officers Club  
  
before she let him have it. He was pretty convinced  
  
that she had planned to lay into him in front of all  
  
his buddies, but she also recognized the hint of a  
  
threat from Starbuck when he suggested that they had  
  
better have this conversation in private, "Or else!"  
  
At least Cassie had the decency to realize that this  
  
was Starbuck's turf, where he went to avoid stress.  
  
But she didn't wait much longer than the doorway to  
  
begin to vent her anger.  
  
"Starbuck, just what do you think you're doing?  
  
Playing me and Athena off each other is one thing, but  
  
this is something different! This is too much!  
  
Besides, they are so young. You are going to end up  
  
hurting them. Athena and I are big girls, we knew what  
  
we were getting into."  
  
"I'm not hurting anyone. Heck, this was their idea!"  
  
Starbuck said defensively.  
  
"You just don't get it Starbuck." Cassie said  
  
exasperated.  
  
"No, I think that's what has you so upset, I am  
  
getting *it*!" Starbuck yelled.   
  
They both glared at each other, and Starbuck realized  
  
that he had crossed the line. He took a breath before  
  
he went on, "Look Cassie, things aren't the same as  
  
they used to be. Everything is different since we  
  
lost the colonies, I mean everything. So who says our  
  
relationships have to stay the same? If they don't  
  
have a problem with it, then I don't have a problem  
  
with it."  
  
"Well I have a problem with it!"  
  
"Fine." Starbuck said evenly, without a trace of  
  
anger. "No one says you have to like it, or even deal  
  
with it. You're the one who always is saying 'no  
  
commitments'."  
  
"I'm the one saying 'no commitments'? You're the one  
  
who always said that!" Cassie said, now yelling.  
  
Starbuck replied quietly, "No, I never *said* that.  
  
You just assumed that." Cassie glared at him, but did  
  
not respond. Starbuck knew he had her. He had so  
  
avoided any conversation about commitment that they  
  
hadn't even discussed their lack of one. He waited a  
  
few more moments for Cassie to get her anger in  
  
control as she also realized the truth of his  
  
statement.  
  
"Besides," Starbuck added, taking a step back and out  
  
of firing range, "I don't think I'd have a problem  
  
committing to the right situation. If I recall on  
  
Gemon there were many sects where men took several  
  
wives, and everyone was pretty happy with the  
  
situation."  
  
"Starbuck you're not Gemonese!" She yelled.  
  
"Maybe I am? I am an orphan after all. Who knows  
  
where I came from? I'm not Caprican anymore, there is  
  
no Caprica now. Maybe we need to make up new rules  
  
and new relationships." Starbuck said wistfully.  
  
"Well you can hold your little meetings for your new  
  
rules without me!" Cassie turned and stalked off.  
  
"Uh, I kind of thought I was." Starbuck added lamely  
  
to her retreating back.  
  
Starbuck watched her retreat down the corridor and  
  
wondered what he should do now. There was no point in  
  
going back into the club. There would be way too many  
  
people asking way too many questions that he just  
  
didn't know how to answer.   
  
"Frack, why does this have to be so complicated." He  
  
said to himself, and turned to walk back to the  
  
barracks.  
  
**************** MAS - Ep II -- Part 3  
  
I barely slept that night. Between the upcoming practice mission the next morning and the conversation that Reyana and I had overheard, my mind was way too preoccupied to be able to relax. It was the latter, mostly, that kept running through my head, and the thought that, incredibly, inconceivably . . . we had a chance. A chance to possibly, maybe, someday . . . turn fantasy into reality. The words kept repeating in my mind: "If they don't have a problem with it, then I don't have a problem with it."  
  
In the morning our cadet squadron would be "exploring" our first planet, doing surveys and such, assessing our first new world. . . it looked like Reyana and I might get to explore "strange, new worlds" in more ways than one. And I amazed myself, because I would never, ever have considered an arrangement like this before . . . before we'd lost everything. Having your homeworld destroyed can change a person's perspective, though. Before, I was the kind of girl who wanted to find that one "perfect" person, get sealed, and build a long and lasting relationship, where two people bond and grow together, create a family, and are committed totally to one another.  
  
Until this little game with Starbuck, I had not realized just how much the Holocaust had changed my perspective. With the future so much in doubt, I saw that I did not want any serious *commitments,* as in getting sealed. Now, it seemed more important to grasp hold of what positive things the Fates presented us and make the most of each moment, day by day. The future . . .? I seldom let my mind go there. It was just too uncertain.  
  
So if Lieutenant Starbuck was ready to adventure into the realm of different possibilities, I was ready to accept this exciting new adventure! Seize the moment, because who knew what the future would bring for us. A shining new planet called Earth? Or total extermination through either the Cylons or even eventual starvation?  
  
Enough! Too depressing! But that's why I found myself so willing and ready to defy the old expectations about relationships and just see where this might take us.  
  
********* At 0700, Reyana and I found ourselves seated in the cockpits of our vipers, awaiting permission to launch. We had performed all pre-launch checks and were ready. Yes, ready . . . as ready as we could be, considering that this was our first true mission, where we did more than just launch, fly a few maneuvers, then land. We were responsible for taking detailed scans of the one planet in the nearby system that might be life-supporting. True, the _Galactica_ had already performed enough scans to deem it a safe training ground; although, we all knew that there were no guarantees out in these vast, uncharted regions of space.  
  
Still, our mission was as safe as it could be. The star, Omicron Nu, had eleven planets, but only the fourth one might remotely support any kind of (known) life form. Preliminary scans from the _Galactica_, however, had revealed no indications of intelligent life. Our assignment was to confirm that reading and to determine if the planet had any resources that the Fleet could use. With the eight of us each assigned a different set of scans to perform, the entire mission would take only about three centars. While Reyana and I and six other cadets were designated Yellow Squadron for our training assignments, in this case, we would actually divide into two groups. Given our inexperience, Lieutenant Boomer, instructor for Green Squadron, would be assisting and would monitor one of the groups. The bonus, though, was that it permitted us to spread out and perform a greater range of planetary scans.  
  
"Everyone understand their mission?" Starbuck's voice sounded through our comlinks.  
  
"Roger," I answered, as did everyone else. Yes, I was ready. The scans were simple procedures. I felt confident now in my abilities to handle a viper; I was even beginning to enjoy the thrill of the high velocity launches that catapulted the ship out into the freedom of space. Reyana and I, along with cadets Jorden and Cesar, would be flying with Starbuck once we reached the planet. Shyra and Nikki, much to their chagrin, were with cadets Edward and Ramius in Lt. Boomer's group. I don't know exactly how we were divided - whether it had been random or the two lieutenants had sat around discussing who deserved whom - but Reyana and I were quite thrilled to be flying with our Fearless Leader, and *not* with Shyra and Nikki.  
  
"Core command transferring control to vipers. Launch when ready."  
  
That was our cue. With a deep breath, I thumbed the thruster button. The sudden acceleration pushed me back into my seat; we were off. Within three centons we were all tucked into the correct formation, more or less, with Starbuck in the lead and Boomer at the rear. Thus, while Starbuck flew ahead to verify that the system was still secure, we got to listen to Lieutenant Boomer attempt to keep us all grouped properly.  
  
"Jorden, you're too close. Back off a few metrons." A pause. "Edward, hold 'er steady." Another pause. "Shyra, you're drifting out." And so on.  
  
After about a centar, we were nearing the planet and were rejoined by Lieutenant Starbuck.  
  
"Looks calm and quiet," he reported. "Okay, Squad B form on Boomer. You'll handle the northern hemisphere. Squad A form on me. We've got the southern. Let's proceed!" With that Starbuck rolled to the left and Boomer to the right. With a fair amount of grace, the eight of us followed suit and regrouped with our leader.  
  
For Reyana and I, our first set of scans took ten centons and confirmed that, for our assigned quadrant, there was no evidence of habitation by intelligent life, even though the planet had a breathable atmosphere. Next, we would fly at increasingly lower levels, eventually penetrating the cloud cover and skimming the surface, to obtain as many details about the planet's compostion as possible. With luck, we would find resources to help replenish those of the Fleet.  
  
As the four of us surveyed our specific sector of the planet, Lieutenant Starbuck hung back and basically just watched, evaluating our flying skills and answering any questions we might have. It was by luck - or lack thereof - that I would be the first of either group to penetrate the planet's exosphere. Up to that point, my readings had shown nothing of much relevance. In fact, as I studied the figures and descriptions that scrolled across my screen, something seemed slightly . . . off. It was just a feeling, nothing that I could pinpoint, yet. And it certainly didn't prepare me for what happened the moment my ship broke into the outer atmosphere.  
  
Without warning, every system in my viper went crazy. The comline exploded with static, my panel blinked frantically, but worse - much, much worse - my engines sputtered and died.  
  
I learned later that I was hit by a series of electromagnetic pulses that created some kind of shield throughout the atmosphere. I also learned that Reyana, who was microns behind me, somehow reacted quickly enough and was able to pull up sharply, escaping the worst of the electronic mayhem. She still had communications and a few more functioning systems. Thus, she was able to pinpoint the coordinates of the pulses. On top of the situation almost instantly, Starbuck issued an immediate recall order - all cadets were to form on Boomer pull out until he could assess the situation. Operating blindly, since scanner readings obviously didn't match what was actually on the planet's surface, he then targeted the coordinates of the electromagnetic pulses and let loose with his lasers. He must have hit something because the pulses stopped.  
  
All this I learned later, though. At the time, I was trying desperately not to panic as I worked frantically to restart my engines. The static was so deafening that I had to shut down the comline. In the sudden quiet, broken only by my gasping breaths and the pounding of my heart, I was better able to focus on all of the emergency procedures on which we had been drilled and drilled. Nothing. Nothing. The panic was increasing, my hands beginning to shake. The viper was losing speed and altitude and would soon start spiriling towards the surface of the planet. I gulped and swallowed hard. I swore and prayed and banged the panel. Nothing.  
  
Then the screen stopped flashing erratically. I retried the basic procedures. The engines sputtered and sparked, sputtered some more. Then the starboard and port engines both went dead again, leaving only the third one operational. It would have to do, because I was losing altitude now much too quickly.  
  
"Oh, frak, oh, frak, oh, frak," I muttered as I tried to regain control and level the ship off. Stabilizers weren't working. The one engine didn't have enough power to break my descent completely. I got the nose up and on an even keel, but I was going down. Down. One way or another.  
  
"May day! May day!" I started screaming into the comlink - until I remembered that I had switched it off. I jabbed the button. "Frak, I'm going down!" I screamed, not knowing if the line were even operational.  
  
"Try to hold her steady! Keep the nose up!" came Starbuck's voice.  
  
I broke through the cloud cover. Below, approaching rapidly - too rapidly - was what seemed to be a wide, grassy plain. Oh, thank the Lords of Kobol for that! "Oh, frak, oh frak, oh frak . . ." I had stopped listening to the instructions - the actual words -- that Lieutenant Starbuck continued to give, but the firm, yet calm, tone of his voice eased my panic enough for me to concentrate on bringing the ship down in one piece.  
  
With what seemed like a sudden rush, the viper hit the ground, bounced up, hit again. I hit the reverse thrusters . . . what little I had. The ship bounced and skidded across the grassy plain. Then hit - who knows what - and flipped over. The world started spinning wildly and I was slammed in all directions, screaming madly, I think, until everything went black . . .  
  
**********  
  
PART 4  
  
The mission started off easy. I'm always amazed at  
  
how flying an actual viper is really not that  
  
difficult compared to all the simulations and  
  
scenarios. Once you get launched, it's just a matter  
  
of keeping the thrust at the right level, watching  
  
your angle, and well, you can just feel what is right  
  
and what is wrong. Kind of like sailing a boat on the  
  
sea. It can look difficult with all the rigging,  
  
pulleys and sails, but once you get out on the water,  
  
it all comes easy.  
  
So I was having a good time on the mission, getting  
  
the feel of my viper. The scans were interesting. It  
  
was like solving a puzzle that was all about the  
  
planet. As the information rolled in it was  
  
exhilarating to realize that the planet could be  
  
useful to the fleet. It felt great knowing that even  
  
though it was a training mission, we were still making  
  
a difference. The resources found on the planet,  
  
tylium, metals, plants and animals, would make life  
  
better in the fleet. It was more than we had hoped.   
  
I had actually relaxed and forgot for a moment that it  
  
was a mission where my instructors were grading my  
  
performance. I relaxed and just let the viper fly  
  
itself.   
  
That's when it all went to hades. Aliana and I were  
  
headed in for a closer look, Aliana in the lead. Just  
  
as she entered the exosphere, every screen, light,  
  
gauge and dial in my Viper jumped. It was blinding as  
  
all my alarms lit up and instinctively I pulled the  
  
stick up, nosing my craft out of the atmosphere. My  
  
com gave a sharp burst of static nearly deafening me.  
  
Then all my instruments went dead for a heart stopping  
  
moment. I started to panic and began flipping  
  
switches and pushing buttons when just as mysteriously  
  
some of my systems came back on, functioning normally  
  
as if nothing had happened. I didn't have time to  
  
figure out what systems were dead. I shot past Aliana  
  
and saw that her engines were dead. She was rapidly  
  
dropping into the atmosphere.  
  
"Whoa, Starbuck, We've got a problem here!" I  
  
panicked. It felt like my voice came out in slow  
  
motion. I was told later that I was actually talking  
  
so fast that I was barely understood. "Aliana's  
  
engines are dead!"  
  
"I see that. I'm on it." Starbuck replied as if he  
  
was distracted.  
  
I quickly scanned my instruments and saw that I still  
  
had scanners and communications, but my fuel gauges,  
  
engine thrust levels and naviagation were dead. I  
  
pulled on the stick and got a response in the right  
  
direction, but my craft responded slowly. As soon as  
  
I released the stick, the nose of the viper dipped  
  
back down towards the surface. I realized I was being  
  
pulled in, but not nearly as quickly as Aliana. She  
  
was dropping towards the surface like a rock.  
  
"Starbuck, she's going down!!" I yelled into the com.  
  
"I see it. What's your status?"  
  
"Do something!!"  
  
"Reyana, calm down! Do you have power and control?"  
  
Starbuck was firm, but calm.  
  
I took a deep breath before answering, trying not to  
  
panic. "Yes, but it's sluggish. I think I can pull  
  
away from the planet, but I don't have navigation."  
  
Just then my scanner started flashing an alarm.  
  
"Starbuck, my scanner says that there's something on  
  
the planet that's transmitting!"  
  
Then suddenly my scanner went dead and my engines  
  
sputtered. "Starbuck, whatever is transmitting just  
  
knocked out my scanner and is effecting my engines!"  
  
"Where was it located?"   
  
"Uh.southern hemisphere, near the pole I think."  
  
"I see it." Starbuck pulled up near me and began  
  
firing off a volley of laser fire in the direction of  
  
the transmission. On the planet there was a flash of  
  
explosion, and I could see debris flying.  
  
"Okay, that problem is solved. All vipers, return to  
  
the Galactica." Starbuck ordered.  
  
"I should stay behind, looks like you need some help  
  
Starbuck." Boomer replied.  
  
"No I got it. You need to get back with the cadets  
  
and report our findings. Send out a shuttle as soon  
  
as you can, it looks like we're going to need a  
  
pickup." Starbuck answered.  
  
"Maybe I should stay behind until she's down." Boomer  
  
countered.  
  
"Would you quit debating and do something!" I yelled  
  
at the two, not bothering to consider their ranks or  
  
that I might be out of line.  
  
Just then the comline exploded with static and  
  
Aliana's voice came through shrill and frightened. I  
  
know I'll have nightmares about her voice screaming  
  
over my com. "Frak, I'm going down!"   
  
"Try to hold her steady! Keep the nose up!" came  
  
Starbuck's voice.  
  
"I can't! It won't respond! I'm going down!" Aliana  
  
screamed again.  
  
I pulled on the stick and started manuvering my Viper  
  
towards Aliana's coordinates. It was like flying  
  
through wet cement, taking forever to complete the  
  
simple right turn. My engines kept sputtering and  
  
without my gauges I couldn't tell what was wrong. I  
  
didn't want to risk a restart without all my  
  
instruments for fear I'd wind up in the same position  
  
as Aliana, crash landing with no power.  
  
Starbuck's voice continued to come over the com as he  
  
ran through the procedures for a crash landing. He  
  
calmly told her what switches to try and how to use  
  
her one engine to try to level herself out. I'm not  
  
sure she heard a word he said because she was no  
  
longer transmitting. I held my breath and watched as  
  
she dropped towards the surface.   
  
"Good, she's landing somewhere level." Starbuck  
  
whispered in the com. "Lords please let it be soft  
  
too."  
  
At the last minute we saw that she was able to get the  
  
nose of her viper up, and she skidded across the  
  
valley floor like a stone on a lake, bouncing once,  
  
twice, a third time before we saw a large plume of  
  
rocks and dust.  
  
"Is she okay?" I whispered afraid of what the answer  
  
might be.  
  
"Hard to tell from here. Boomer, I'm going down to  
  
check on Cadet Aliana. You head on back to the  
  
Galactica and send us back a rescue. Reyana, you head  
  
back with Lt. Boomer." Starbuck said.  
  
I tried to pull up my viper, really I did try. I know  
  
everyone thought that I headed down toward the surface  
  
because Aliana is my best friend, but believe me, I  
  
was ready to head back for home. I was convinced that  
  
I had lost her. The last thing I wanted to do was to  
  
go down and check out how mangled she and her viper  
  
were. I couldn't face the thought of losing her. She  
  
was like family, the only family I had now. I just  
  
wanted to head back with Lt. Boomer and the rest of  
  
the cadets and pretend that nothing had happened.   
  
But my viper wouldn't go up. Oh it was happy to go  
  
down, and with a little nudging would go left or go  
  
right, but not up.  
  
"Cadet Reyana, did you hear my order?" Starbuck asked  
  
in a stern voice.  
  
"Uh, yes sir, but I don't think my viper heard your  
  
order. I can't get my nose up. I can manuver  
  
slightly, but I'm headed down too."  
  
"It looks like one of your engines is out. Are your  
  
systems still out?"  
  
"Yeah, too many out. Maybe I should just tell you  
  
what I have on. It would be quicker."  
  
"Okay Boomer, make that a rescue shuttle for three."  
  
"Okay Bucko, be back in a flash. Do you need me to  
  
hang out till you're down?"  
  
"Naw, I think we'll be okay, you still have power,  
  
right Cadet?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can land okay, I just can't break  
  
free is all." I replied trying to sound confident,  
  
but to be quite honest I was scared. Landing on the  
  
Galactica is one thing. You just have to get it  
  
through the slot and well, the Battlestar kind of  
  
takes over after that. But landing on a planet? I  
  
hadn't tried that yet, just in simulation, and even  
  
then, I wasn't that great at it.  
  
"Okay Starbuck, back in flash." Boomer formed up the  
  
cadets and zoomed back towards the Galactica.  
  
"Okay Cadet, let's take her in. Just follow me down.  
  
Nothing fancy. Just put her down wherever you can."  
  
Starbuck said using his most confident instructor  
  
voice.  
  
"Okay, but don't grade this one."   
  
Starbuck laughed. "I'm not taking points off for  
  
neatness. Just follow me in and you'll be fine."  
  
It wasn't neat. It wasn't pretty, but I was able to  
  
bring my viper down in one piece, well minus a fin or  
  
two. I think I crumpled the port side landing gear  
  
too. I'm really going to get it from the deck crew.  
  
They grudgingly had given me on of their newest vipers  
  
that day. Well, Starbuck said that someone had to put  
  
the first dent in them.   
  
Starbuck was already out of his viper and running  
  
towards the wreckage of Aliana's craft. I started to  
  
open my canopy and stopped. I guess I wanted to know  
  
what to be ready for, so I sat and watched Starbuck  
  
approach Aliana. I knew that I could tell by his body  
  
language whether there was hope, or if she was gone.  
  
Starbuck ran up and hastily pulled the canopy aside.  
  
He flung the canopy as if it were made of paper. He  
  
reached down and began pulling Aliana from the  
  
cockpit. Her hair was matted with blood, but I could  
  
tell by the how fast Starbuck moved that all was not  
  
lost. I quickly popped my canopy and ran to join him.  
  
  
  
By the time I reached him he had Aliana on the ground  
  
and was assessing her injuries. It was bad, but she  
  
was breathing. I tried to look beyond the blood that  
  
was now coating Starbuck's hand and jacket. Her head  
  
was bleeding and her right shoulder had a nasty open  
  
wound where the blood was bubbling. There was blood  
  
all down her pant legs, but as Starbuck and I  
  
wordlessly checked her, her legs appeared to be fine.  
  
"I think it's just blood from her shoulder." I said.  
"She's punctured a lung. Probably by a broken rib.  
  
Run and get a medkit." Starbuck said, stripping off  
  
his jacket and laying it across her legs. I ran for  
  
his viper since it was closer and rummaged through his  
  
cockpit for the kit. It was not in the same place as  
  
it is in my viper, and I noticed he had a nice layer  
  
of fumarello butts on the floor of his viper.  
  
I ran back, ripping the seals on the kit, searching  
  
for a pressure bandage. If we couldn't get the wound  
  
on her shoulder sealed, she would slowly asphyxiate  
  
from a collapsed lung. Starbuck had ripped off one of  
  
the sleeves on his shirt and was pressing it against  
  
the wound on her head. I opened up the pressure  
  
bandage and applied it to her shoulder. Starbuck  
  
placed his hands over mine, applying more pressure to  
  
the wound. Aliana winced and moaned, starting to come  
  
around.  
  
"Hang in there Aliana. You're going to be okay."  
  
Starbuck said soothingly "Rey, why don't you look in  
  
the medkit and see if you can find some painkillers."  
  
I removed my hands from the wound and found the  
  
syringe. I gave her the full dose.   
  
"There's two more in there, and then that's it."  
  
"Why don't you check her viper and yours for another  
  
medkit." Starbuck looked at Aliana, then turned to  
  
me. His voice was calm, but his eyes were desperate.  
  
"We're going to need it."  
  
*********  
  
PART 5  
  
Pain was my first perception after the crash - incredible pain, unlike any I had ever felt before. For the first several centars after the crash, I drifted in and out of consciousness, until the painkillers reduced everything to a steady but mostly dull ache . . . if I did not move. Movement sent an intense, stabbing pain through my chest. My arm throbbed, as did my head. Most of my concentration was spent trying to breath in slow, shallow breaths to avoid the sensation of being drilled with a knife.  
  
Both Starbuck and Reyana had been talking to me, and I may have responded, but my first solid memory was gradually hearing the two conversing quietly as I lay with my eyes closed, my mind floating from dream-fill sleep, to random thoughts and memories, to bits and pieces of what was actually going on. I had remembered the crash and what had caused it, by then, but everything after that point was still the jumbled mass of sensations and thoughts. Eventually, I was able to focus on the two voices, two comforting voices, so close by. I kept my eyes closed, though, just wanting to listen and try to understand what was going on now.  
  
"How's she doing?" Starbuck asked.  
  
"Stable," answered Reyana, "and she seems to be sleeping." It was comforting to hear her voice. She was like a sister to me - we were the only family we each had, having lost everything and everyone in the Holocaust. I *knew* that had I not somehow let myself open up to her, during those first horrible sectons aboard that rickety freighter, well . . . I'm sure I would have given up all hope. So hearing her voice was a great relief and kept me calm. She continued. "What'd you find out?" She was speaking quietly, trying not to wake me, I'm sure.  
  
I heard a sigh. "Several things. Both good and bad news." I heard movement, as if Starbuck were sitting down on the ground.  
  
"Yes? What?" Reyana, ever the impatient one, asked.  
  
Another sigh. "Okay, I got a message from the Galactica, a short, scrambled signal. They'll be sending a shuttle soon, but first they have to get a better understanding of where that electromagnetic transmission came from. Assess the danger to the Fleet, of course. They hope to have a shuttle here within the next ten centars. If possible."  
  
"Is that the good news or the bad news?" I could hear the concern under Reyana's joking voice.  
  
"Ah . . . that's the good news."  
  
This time Reyana sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Okay, spill it, Lieutenant!"  
  
"I ran as detailed scans as I could. Wish I could transmit them back to the Galactica, but that would be too risky. I'm sure they'll figure it out here, soon, anyway -"  
  
"What!" Reyana was getting impatient as Starbuck was obviously hesitating about telling her something.  
  
"This planet has higher levels of radion - just beyond acceptable levels, at least here where we are. We should be okay, though, for at least a day."  
  
"And?"  
  
"My readings indicated structures - possibly a city -- about a kilometron away. No signs of life, but the radion may be scrambling the sensors. I can't be sure. If there is someone there, they probably noticed us. We *did* penetrate their defenses, after all. That's the other thing - most of the planet seems to be shielded. I knocked out part of it, but it'll still make it hard for the Galactica to get accurate readings. It may delay the shuttle . . ."  
  
I could sense Reyana's rising fear. "Do we need to find a safer place? What if the native inhabitants come looking for us?"  
  
Starbuck's reply, so calm and matter-of-fact, sent a chill through me as I listened. "We've got no place to go that'd be any safer than here. And if we try to move Aliana, it could make her injuries even worse. We'll just have to take our chances and settle in and wait. Besides, we don't even know if --"  
  
I couldn't help it. The acute fear that we might not be safe here - that an unknown group of people or aliens, who had obviously *not* wanted anyone to find them, given the shielding, might come looking for us - made my heart race. I felt short of breath and gasped. Which was a very bad idea. The pain shot through my chest, and I let out a cry that turned into a gag, then coughing. I felt out of control as each involuntary cough, each spasm, stabbed with an intense, burning sensation. I felt like I was choking and suffocating. I was certainly panicking at that point.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down!" I felt a firm touch on my shoulders. Saw Starbuck's face above mine. Felt a hand at my forehead as he and Reyana tried to settle me. "Calm down, calm down," he repeated. His voice was getting slower, firm but steady, soothing, as I finally focused on the tone. And the words. "Breath slowly," he said, "slowly, slowly, calm . . . calm . . .calm. Easy, easy. . ."  
  
My breathing matched his voice, steady now. The pain was subsiding back to the dull throbbing. I gazed up into Starbuck's face. His expression was reassuring, but I could see the concern in his eyes. Lords, but those blue eyes spoke volumes! Despite his steady voice and outward calm, I could sense just how worried he was. And . . . how guilty he felt. Lords, but I knew at that instance that he felt responsible for me and our predicament. A bit of stubborn anger did a lot to vanquish my panic and fears.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," I whispered.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
And - damn! - but I felt tears welling, tears of frustration and simple release. I wanted to explain, to say, to shout, at him that he was crazy to feel responsible when even the Galactica had not detected the shielding. There had been no way to know. No way to anticipate that entering the atmosphere would trigger the shielding. And that I knew the risks when I signed up to be a warrior - it was part of the job description! - and just because I hadn't actually graduated to ensign yet - that didn't make him any more responsible for me or for what had happened.  
  
Instead, I managed to keep my breathing steady, blinked back the tears, and whispered again, speaking the words slowly, with each breath, "It wasn't your fault."  
  
He was gazing at me with a serious expression, no trace of the normal, jovial Starbuck; I had targeted his feelings precisely and had caught him completely off guard. He tried to shake it off and brush off my statement, though, by smiling and saying, "Hey, good of you to join us again. How are you feeling?" He brushed the hair off my face, my forehead. The touch was very soothing. And pleasant, relaxing.  
  
"Terrible," I answered. Turned my head slightly and saw Reyana on the other side of me, looking just as concerned. "But, not so bad if I don't move."  
  
Reyana was staring from me to the lieutenant. She was very perceptive, as well, and had picked up his reaction, too. "She's right, you know."  
  
"I think we need to think about setting up a shelter -"  
  
"Stop avoiding the issue!" Whoa . . . Reyana could cut through the felgercarb, when she wanted to.  
  
I watched the two from my position. I couldn't see their faces, exactly, when he looked at her, but I could sense the body language, saw him stiffen a bit. "I'm not avoiding anything. We need to prepare for the night, since we don't know when a shuttle might -"  
  
"It's *not* your fault," she said firmly.  
  
"Reyana, we need -"  
  
"We'll get to that in a moment," she insisted. Bless her, but she could almost read my mind, sometimes. "How can you possibly think that this is your fault?"  
  
I could see the tenseness in his jaw. "Because as your squadron commander, it's my *job* to make sure that you - the cadets, I mean - are safe. Obviously, I failed on that point -"  
  
"Men," Reyana grumbled. I saw his jaw drop. She was looking at me, though, ignoring his surprised expression. "Why do they always think that they should somehow be able to *control* everything? Life just doesn't work that way, does it? Felgercarb happens, you know. And there isn't a darn thing anyone do about it. Why can't men just *accept* that?"  
  
Lords, I wanted to laugh, but had enough sense not to. My fears had diminished once I realized that had anyone been around to find us, they would have done so by then. Common sense - now that I could think somewhat clearly - told me that the "no life signs" reading was most likely accurate. The high radion levels, had we had the time to consider it right then and there, were a fair indicator of what had probably happened on the planet. Later, we would all learn from the Galactica's detailed scans that this planet had been devastated by a global catastrophe - nuclear war, most likely. The atmospheric shielding was the lonely reminder of how advanced this civilization had once been.  
  
At the moment, though, I just sensed that we were in no immediate danger, so I could relax some. I looked at Reyana and smiled weakly. "So true, so true . . ."  
  
"Look, I - I don't - It isn't -" Starbuck sputtered.  
  
Reyana was not letting up. "This was an *accident,* okay? Unforeseeable. Besides, we're big girls. We knew the risks when we joined the Colonial service."  
  
Gee, but Starbuck had a stubborn streak, too. "That's beside the point. I'm your trainer, your instructor, so you're still my responsibility until you've passed all the exams and graduated. So regardless of the circumstances, it's my job to keep you safe."  
  
"And you did," I whispered. Starbuck looked down at me. He was still stroking the side of my face, brushing back my hair in a way that felt so soothing, so . . . nice. When he didn't say anything, I continued, "It was your calm, cool, rock-steady voice that got me to concentrate on my training. You're the only reason I didn't just go splat into this planet. You saved my life . . ." I was gazing into those expressive blue eyes. By the Lords of Kobol, maybe I should get hurt more often, because my senses were keenly attuned at that moment. As I looked up into his eyes, I realized, suddenly, that his concern was deeper than just that of instructor/cadet.  
  
I broke the gaze to glance at Reyana, who was also uncharacteristically quiet at that moment. She, too, was sensing an undercurrent . . .  
********** PART 6 "Look, it's more than that." Starbuck said, turning  
  
to look at me, then he looked away. "Uh, I mean, than  
  
just being your instructor." Starbuck looked at  
  
Aliana again. " I mean."   
  
Starbuck took his hand away from Aliana and ran it  
  
through his hair, pulling his bangs from his eyes. It  
  
was a gesture I had noticed he only does when he is  
  
frustrated and trying to find a solution. He looked  
  
down at the ground as he fumbled for words. "I mean,  
  
there's more to it than that. It's just, you see..."  
  
Starbuck started again.  
  
My heart leapt and my head got dizzy. In my wildest  
  
dreams I never thought that this could get serious.  
  
But this was as serious as it gets. Aliana hurt,  
  
stuck on a potentially deadly planet, and Starbuck  
  
about to declare his feelings. I was scared, more  
  
terrified than I have probably ever been.  
  
"We know. Don't say anything more okay? We know.  
  
You know, let's talk about this later okay? Over  
  
dinner with a glass of ambrosia and soft music  
  
playing. But not here, okay?" I almost pleaded.  
  
Aliana looked at me worriedly. Then pain crossed her  
  
features and I became even more scared. "We need to  
  
get a shelter up."  
  
I turned and walked away from the two of them and  
  
headed for my viper to get the rest of the supplies.  
  
About halfway there Starbuck caught up to me. He took  
  
my arm and stopped me.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, perfect. Never had a better day in my life, oh  
  
yeah, there was that day my homeworld was destroyed.  
  
But yeah, everything's fine. Look, we need to get  
  
that shelter up, it's going to get cold." I wouldn't  
  
look at him, and he gently took my chin in his hand  
  
and brought my face up.  
  
"Are you okay?" He said looking in my eyes. It was  
  
that worried look on his face, the one so far he had  
  
reserved for Aliana, that made me answer him. A smart  
  
remark was on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed it  
  
down.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, it's just this is not exactly how I had  
  
things planned, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but life rarely goes as planned, at  
  
least in my life anyway." Starbuck took his hand from  
  
my face, but continued to gaze into my eyes. "If  
  
you're not comfortable with this, I understand. I  
  
won't pursue it."  
  
"No, no, no.that's not what I meant!" Starbuck looked  
  
confused, then relieved as I continued. "I mean, I  
  
want us to discuss all this somewhere romantic, some  
  
place, oh I don't know, nice I guess. Not on a radion  
  
rock with hostile inhabitants and, well, not like  
  
this. That's what I meant. I wanted it to be perfect  
  
and then you wouldn't have any doubts about this all  
  
working out."  
  
"Hey, what can be more romantic than alone on a  
  
starlit night with a sense of danger. If you ask me,  
  
this is perfect!" He smiled at me, then glanced over  
  
his shoulder and dropped the grin. "Well, except for  
  
Aliana being hurt. Yeah, not exactly as planned. But  
  
didn't we decide we'd take our moments where we found  
  
them? That life is too short to let this go by?"  
  
"Yes, but its going to get even shorter if we don't  
  
get a shelter up and get rescued."  
  
"Okay, okay.and everyone says I avoid issues." I shot  
  
Starbuck an angry look and he put his hands up in  
  
defeat. "Okay, we'll talk about it later, I promise.  
  
When we get back safe and sound."  
  
"If we get back." I said.  
  
"WHEN we get back." Starbuck countered firmly. He  
  
then did something I did not anticipate. He reached  
  
for me and took me in his arms. It was just a hug. A  
  
simple hug between friends that lasted for only a  
  
moment. But in that moment, I felt all the walls  
  
around my heart melt. We broke the embrace and  
  
Starbuck said softly, "No doubts." Then he turned and  
  
walked back to check on Aliana. I walked towards my  
  
viper to get the supplies, my head reeling from what  
  
my heart was telling me.  
  
As I walked back I could see Starbuck and Aliana  
  
talking, but I couldn't hear them. Starbuck was  
  
checking her wound and also stroking her face to keep  
  
her calm and conscious. I interrupted them as I  
  
spread a blanket over Aliana and began to construct  
  
the shelter. Starbuck got up to get the rest of the  
  
supplies and to see if there were any left in the  
  
ruins of Aliana's viper. I finished the shelter, such  
  
as it was, and stepped inside to check on my friend.  
  
She was pale, too pale, but at least she didn't appear  
  
to be in too much pain. Her eyes were closed and it  
  
looked like she was sleeping rather than unconscious.  
  
I reached down to remove one of the jackets that was  
  
covering her to ball it up and put under head as a  
  
pillow. She awoke with the movement.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked me.  
  
"Um, last I checked, you're the one that's hurt. Are  
  
you okay?"   
  
"Yes." She whispered. "I mean, it hurts, but it's  
  
not that bad." She looked up at me concerned and  
  
asked, "Are you okay with all this, because he wants  
  
to give it a try." Aliana looked elated for a moment,  
  
then concern creased her features again.  
  
"Yes, I am. Heck, I think this was my idea. Be  
  
careful what you wish for, right? Yeah, I'm okay.  
  
It's just not the greatest time to talk about it right  
  
now. I think we need to concentrate on getting you  
  
back and getting you patched up."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll work this all out and take it  
  
slow." Aliana said, then gasped for another breath.  
  
"Okay, okay, but right now, let's worry about you.  
  
Because I sort of need you along for the fun, okay? I  
  
mean, who else can I talk to about Starbuck? Who else  
  
would believe that I beat him at cards?"  
  
Aliana tried to laugh, and ended up coughing instead.  
  
"Easy there." I said, reaching to get out more  
  
painkillers.   
  
"I'm okay." She said, getting control of her  
  
breathing. "But I don't believe you beat him at  
  
cards, I believe that was me."  
  
"What? You have got to be joking, I mean if I hadn't  
  
have taken that one hand, he would have definitely  
  
beaten yours."  
  
"If I recall you were losing hands."  
  
"Well yeah, to get him all confident so we could take  
  
him when he least expected it."  
  
"Oh, was that it." She smiled and I relaxed for the  
  
first time since the strange pulses that put Aliana in  
  
this condition.  
  
Starbuck entered the shelter, bringing with him two  
  
more blankets, rations, and producing from behind his  
  
back, a bottle of ambrosia. "Ta da!" He said with a  
  
flourish. He popped the cork and took a swig.  
  
"Ladies" he said, offering me the bottle.   
  
"Where did you get this?" I asked looking at the  
  
label that claimed the bottle was over a hundred  
  
yahrens old. I helped Aliana take a drink before  
  
taking one myself.  
  
"Oh, there was this time I crash landed on some penal  
  
colony that just happened to make ambrosia. I keep it  
  
stashed for when I land on cold and lonely planets,  
  
you know, to remind myself that sometimes I do get  
  
lucky." He smiled his winning smile. He draped  
  
another blanket over Aliana and snuggled in on the  
  
other side of her in our small shelter, and we waited  
  
for a rescue.  
  
As the sun set the temperature dropped to below  
  
freezing. The wind picked up. As it howled across  
  
the open valley, there were several times in the night  
  
that a gust would startle us. Often I thought I heard  
  
voices. But as I strained to hear what they were  
  
saying, it would suddenly stop. Starbuck kept watch  
  
most of the night, telling me to sleep and not to  
  
worry. But he kept his lazer drawn.   
  
Aliana slept most of the night thanks to the  
  
painkillers and the ambrosia. Probably not the  
  
smartest thing we could do, but if it took more than a  
  
day for them to rescue us, we would run out of  
  
painkillers. Starbuck and I decided a good nights  
  
sleep would do Aliana good before having to face the  
  
pain. She was too weak to argue with us, although she  
  
tried.  
  
We snuggled close to each other for warmth. Starbuck  
  
left us at least ten times, to check outside the  
  
shelter to see if anything or anyone was out there.  
  
He must have heard the voices too, but each time he  
  
came back in he would mutter, "Just the wind." I  
  
wasn't entirely convinced it was just the wind. The  
  
words at times were too distinct just to be the wind  
  
howling. But I couldn't make them out.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Aliana said at one point, having  
  
been awakened by a wind gust.  
  
"It's just your imagination." Starbuck said, and  
  
smoothed the blankets around her, stroking her hair  
  
until she fell asleep. Then he got up once again to  
  
check outside the shelter.   
  
He came back a few cenons later, muttering under his  
  
breath.   
  
"Driving you nuts too, huh?" I whispered in the dark.  
  
"So it's not just me that's hearing it." He stated.  
  
"I think it's just the wind, right?"  
  
"I can't find anything to suggest otherwise. Try to  
  
sleep."  
  
"Okay." I whispered, then drew my lazer.  
************* PART 7  
  
With the amount of painkillers they'd given me and the small bit ambrosa to boot, I should have slept, dead to the world. But every time I reached a true sleep, an involuntary movement or breath sent my chest throbbing. And in those waking moments, as groggy as I was, I could still sense that Starbuck and Reyana were worried about something. Something . . . At one point, when the winds had blown shrieking through our makeshift tent, I could have sworn I heard voices, but I was too drowsy to be sure. And Starbuck insisted that it had been the wind, just the wind. Still, I could sense that Starbuck and Reyana were tense.  
  
The night seemed like one of the longest and coldest that I can recall. Despite the blankets, I eventually started to feel chilled straight through to the core and began to shiver uncontrollably. Which hurt like hades. I think it was towards morning. I remember Reyana and Starbuck talking, discussing something; I was in too much pain to focus on the words, but the worry came through loud and clear. Finally, since the blankets were having no effect, they took the only course of action they could -- Reyana and Starbuck laid down, one on each side of me, on their sides, so that they formed a warm, human cocoon round me. I was on my back, so they were able to entwine their arms together above - but not touching - my chest. With the blankets wrapped tightly around the three of us, I soon felt so warm and snug that the pain subsided and I finally drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next sound I heard, the one that startled me awake, was definitely a voice, a loud voice directly outside the shelter. I jumped and gave a short gasp, but was aware enough to calm myself and avoid moving any further. As the stabbing pain faded, I realized that Reyana and Starbuck, who must have been exhausted, having been awake most of the night, were still asleep. Well, at least I thought they were until Starbuck whispered in my ear, "Take it easy. It's all right. Shhhh . . ."  
  
"But I heard --"  
  
"I know, I know. But it's okay," he said softly. I glanced at him and he was smiling. "Help's arrived. The shuttle. Just let me just get up carefully -"  
  
I realized that Reyana *was* still asleep. I also noticed that our feet and legs were rather tangled up. Starbuck had just started to carefully pull himself free when someone flung the shelter flap aside, sending the sunlight flooding in.  
  
"What?!" Reyana almost jumped up, but Starbuck's firm grasp stopped her. He knew that the painkillers had worn off and any undue movements - as I had already discovered - hurt. Extremely. Even her mild jerk made me gasp and groan.  
  
"Help's arrived," he repeated. "It's okay. Just don't move until I can get these blankets off."  
  
So we were still firmly and completely entwined when our rescuers entered the tent. I heard a snort and then lieutenant Boomer's deep voice, "They're here, all right!"  
  
More movement, footsteps. Starbuck was trying to undo the blanket without bumping me. It was very slow going. "Lieutenant!" I recognized that as the voice of Captain Apollo. Starbuck's superior. I got a sudden uneasy feeling and felt acutely self conscious.  
  
"Uh, Boomer, Apollo, and, uh . . ." Starbuck had finally pulled the tucked- in ends out from under us and was extracting himself, carefully. "Glad you could make it!" Reyana also slipped out from under the covers and stood up, rather quickly, I noticed.  
  
With the blankets pulled down now, I could see the two warriors standing just inside the shelter, staring at us. Behind them stood the medtech - it was Cassiopeia, and her expression was slowly fading from wide-eyed to stony. Boomer had a lopsided, amused grin on his face. The captain looked stern and - I'd have to call it upset. I didn't yet know about the depth of their friendship, so there was an aspect to his expression that I just couldn't interpret.  
  
Boomer was chuckling. "Way to go, Bucko!" he said.  
  
"Lieutenant -" The captain sounded ready to issue a reprimand, but Starbuck interrupted him.  
  
"Apollo, Cassiopeia," Starbuck said, pointing at me. "She needs immediate medical attention, so the sooner we get her back to the _Galacica_, the better. And for the record, this was the *only* way to prevent her from going into shock. It was damned cold last night!" Lords, but he sounded angry. And defensive. Was he in trouble again?  
  
*********** Thank the stars that they had brought a medtech with them, even if it was *her,* because the moment they tried to lift me onto the stretcher, I cried out. Everything hurt, but especially my chest; it felt as if someone had drilled a knife straight through me. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I was gasping, but it felt as if I was suddenly in a vacuum. I could not get any air. I was panicking. Starbuck was above me, brushing my forehead with his hand- I couldn't hear his voice, although his mouth was moving. A loud hum was filling my ears, my vision was blurring, splintering . . .  
  
I remembered bits and pieces from the shuttle ride back to the _Galactica_, voices, swatches of conversations, faces, mostly random images and sensations. Reyana sat right next to me, and so did Starbuck, holding my hand, because I remembered the comforting warmth of his touch. And Cassiopeia, in spite of everything or how she might have been feeling, kept herself professional, for the most part, from what little I recalled. At one point, after a nasty coughing fit that had sent me into pain-filled spasms and gasping for breath, Starbuck had asked her if I would be all right.  
  
Her response had been soft and serious. "The sooner we get her aboard the _Galactica_, the better." She had paused. My eyes were closed, so I don't think she knew I could hear her. "Starbuck," she had said, "Regardless of what might be going on--" She paused again, to steady her voice, it seemed. "You and the cadet here probably saved her life by keeping her warm last night. The _Galactica's_ readings had indicated that the temperature had dropped considerably after dark. We were worried about the unavoidable delay. About what we might find when we finally got there. I was just caught off guard, okay?"  
  
"You and Apollo both," Starbuck grumbled. Then he said quickly but seriously, "Thanks, Cassie."  
  
"I won't ask about the bottle of ambrosa, though." She had to add that. Even in my semi-conscious state, her underlying anger was quite evident.  
  
I don't know if Starbuck responded or if any more was said, because after that, I drifted off.  
  
And woke up to find myself in the lifestation, feeling totally disoriented. I had no idea how long it had been, whether a couple of centars had passed . . . or several days. My arm was bandaged, as were my head and chest. At first, I could not figure out where I was, even, and did not remember the crash. As I struggled to make sense of everything, I felt a rising panic. . .  
  
************************ PART 8 Thank the Lords it didn't take that long to get to the  
  
Galactica. Aliana had me terrified the way she kept  
  
gasping for air and I could tell she was in a lot of  
  
pain. The med tech kept reassuring me that she was  
  
okay, that she was getting enough air. I could tell  
  
she was just saying those things to keep me calm.  
  
Starbuck worked on keeping Aliana calm.   
  
Once we reached the Galactica they allowed me and  
  
Starbuck to accompany Aliana as far as the Life  
  
Center, then they took her to surgery. I felt better  
  
when the Doctor assured me that she would be fine and  
  
that I could wait if I wanted. He was a crusty old  
  
geezer that I knew wouldn't sugar coat anything. The  
  
med tech, Cassiopea, tried to give me a "See, I told  
  
you everything would be fine." look. "Why don't you  
  
clean up." She said. "She will be in surgery for a  
  
few centaurs." But I wasn't leaving. Not until I  
  
knew my friend was okay. She tried to shoo Starbuck  
  
away too, but he wasn't budging either.   
  
So he and I waited outside the Life Center . For a  
  
while we didn't say anything, just stood there in our  
  
own thoughts. Neither of us had gotten much sleep.  
  
After the rough landing and laying on the ground, we  
  
were both pretty dirty. Starbuck looked pretty rough.  
  
Both the sleeves were missing from his uniform, as he  
  
had torn the other one off in the night to use as a  
  
bandage. His tunic was smeared with dried blood, and  
  
his hair almost looked gray from the amount of sand in  
  
it. He must have left his jacket behind on the  
  
planet. Now that we were alone and the danger was  
  
over, I could see he had let his guard down. He  
  
wasn't wearing his usual "happy-go-lucky" smile. His  
  
face was serious, and his eyes were as dark as a sea  
  
before a storm.  
  
I suddenly became self conscious, wondering what I  
  
must look like. I looked down at my own uniform to  
  
see that it was also smeared with blood, though not as  
  
much as Starbuck's. My pants were covered in dirt,  
  
and it would take me centaurs to get my boots to shine  
  
again. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to  
  
dislodge some of the tangles.  
  
"You look beautiful." Starbuck said, completely  
  
taking me off guard.   
  
I laughed, "Yeah, dirt becomes us. I might style my  
  
hair this way every day." I fluffed my hair and sand  
  
bounced off the deck. We both laughed, but Starbuck's  
  
eyes stayed serious. His eyes found mine, holding my  
  
gaze.  
  
"You said we should talk later. It's later." He said  
  
from across the corridor. He stepped over beside me  
  
and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, it's later. But is now the right time? Or the  
  
right place?" I tried to brush some of the dirt off  
  
my shirt. I realized I probably smelled rank too.  
  
"With our luck? Well I can't get us to that romantic  
  
time and place unless we talk. I'd say now is the  
  
perfect time."  
  
"You have a good point." I chuckled remembering that  
  
this was Starbuck's second trip to the Life Center in  
  
only a few cycles.  
  
"Look, I'm kind of new at this. Dating two girls I  
  
mean, well, maybe not new at that. There was Noday,  
  
and Aurora, and Athena and."  
  
I interrupted him. "Starbuck, I don't need the list.  
  
I think every warrior can recite it along with the  
  
preflight check. Besides, it's that list that made  
  
Aliana and I think we could, well, try this."   
  
"Okay, so it's not anything new for me to date two  
  
women." He hesitated for a moment. "But so, openly.  
  
That's new. I'm used to sneaking around behind their  
  
backs. It's kind of different for me that you two  
  
seem, well, okay with it. So pardon me if I seem a  
  
little out of my element."  
  
"Sneaking around can be fun too." I flashed him an  
  
evil grin that made Starbuck choke a little.  
  
"Yeah it can be fun." He smiled wistfully. "Oh yeah,  
  
this is going to be fun. Different, but fun." He  
  
went serious again. "I just want to make sure that  
  
you are both okay with it."  
  
"I was right about you. You would never intentionally  
  
hurt a woman."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that. There have been a few times  
  
that I knew exactly what I was doing. I can be a real  
  
jerk sometimes."  
  
"As long as we're all truthful, well, I think it could  
  
work." I reached over and took his hand without  
  
looking at him. "It'll be fun."  
  
We stood there like that for a few centons, just  
  
holding hands lost in our own thoughts. I know I  
  
should have been worried about the rules and  
  
regulations. Technically Starbuck couldn't date  
  
either of us, but the rules had been ignored for  
  
several other individuals that it didn't seem to be a  
  
big concern. I was worried about Alianna, her health  
  
anyway. But right at that moment it was my only  
  
concern. I felt like the future had suddenly turned  
  
bright and hopeful. It was like a sunrise after a  
  
storm, when the air smells fresh and clean.  
  
"I think I need to get to know you two, alone I mean.  
  
It seems that you two know each other pretty well, and  
  
I think that I should get to know each of you. You  
  
are two very different people." Starbuck said  
  
breaking our silence.  
  
"You could say that again. So Starbuck, want to go  
  
out on a date?" I looked at him waiting for an  
  
answer.  
  
"You're supposed to let me ask. Let's not go breaking  
  
all the rules in one day, okay?" He laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay.but you'd better ask Aliana out first. I  
  
think she's going to need a good night on the town  
  
after what she's been through!  
  
"Okay, so let me handle that okay?" He teased me.  
  
"Then the next night, you and me, and we'll just take  
  
it from there." He squeezed my hand.  
  
"Sounds like a fair deal to me." I smiled.   
  
We stood that way for a few more moments, both of us  
  
smiling and holding hands. We must have looked pretty  
  
odd. When Lt. Boomer came around the corner of the  
  
corridor looking for Starbuck, he slid to a halt  
  
before continuing on his normal pace. I expected  
  
Starbuck to immediately drop my hand when the warrior  
  
approached him, but he didn't.  
  
"Uh, Apollo wants to see you on the bridge." Lt.  
  
Boomer said to Starbuck. "They got those scans in on  
  
the planet and downloaded the information from your  
  
Viper. It seems you guys were right. You did hear  
  
voices."  
  
"So we weren't going crazy!" I blurted out, then  
  
realized I was talking to one of my instructors. "Uh  
  
Sir." I added belatedly.  
  
"No Cadet, you weren't going crazy. It seems to be an  
  
old early warning system. Something you triggered  
  
when you penetrated the shielding on the planet."  
  
"So that's what knocked out their engines." Starbuck  
  
said. "So, when I blew up the shielding--"  
  
"It triggered the warnings." Lt. Boomer finished.  
  
"Only there was no one to warn. Looks like the  
  
population has been dead for several hundred yahrens.  
  
Not sure why yet, but we're looking into it."  
  
"Does it look like part of the thirteenth tribe?"  
  
Starbuck asked giving my hand a squeeze.  
  
"Hard to say at this point. We might make another  
  
expedition to the planet, since it also had some  
  
resources we could use. Plus we want to pick up the  
  
other viper. Seems you guys landed one of the new  
  
ones. Bent it up pretty good." Lt. Boomer said to  
  
me.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that sir." I said embarrassed.  
  
He chuckled. "It's the risk you take when you fly  
  
with Starbuck. He's not exactly known for bringing  
  
them back in one piece." Lt. Boomer cast Starbuck a  
  
disapproving look. "Uh buddy, you might want to clean  
  
up before you head up to the bridge. Can you for once  
  
land on a planet AND keep your uniform clean? You're  
  
lucky they don't charge you for those shirts. You'd  
  
be too broke to gamble."  
  
"Hey I can't help it that they keep sending me on  
  
these dangerous missions. It's just a part of the  
  
job." Starbuck finally dropped my hand. "Reyana, you  
  
tell them to get me as soon as Aliana wakes up, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Was all I said, very conscious of Lt.  
  
Boomer's presence.  
  
They continued to banter as they walked down the  
  
corridor, and I could tell that they were pretty good  
  
friends.   
  
"So rolling around in the dirt is mandatory for each  
  
of your missions?" Lt. Boomer asked sarcastically.  
  
"You ought to give it a try Boomer. I can't help it  
  
if my viper likes landing in mud bogs."  
  
I continued to wait for word on Aliana, alone with my  
  
thoughts. I was sure that we could handle, no restate  
  
that, love working out the details of both of us  
  
dating Starbuck. But I suddenly had my doubts about  
  
how everyone else would handle it. Starbuck was known  
  
for his large circle of friends. They were older than  
  
Aliana and me, and outranked us. It was a bit  
  
intimidating. I knew if we were going to make this a  
  
long term arrangement, that eventually we'd have to  
  
work things out with his friends. I wasn't sure how  
  
to do that. I knew it was important though. So I  
  
while I waited, I tried to think up a plan.  
  
A centaur later when the Med Tech came to tell me that  
  
Aliana was out of surgery and I could see her, I still  
  
hadn't come up with any good ideas.   
  
As I approached the pod, Aliana looked so different  
  
all swathed in white bandages. It stunned me to  
  
realize just how injured she had been. The whole  
  
ordeal caught up to me, and I couldn't move. Until I  
  
noticed that Aliana was waking up. She started to  
  
thrash and panic. I saw from the corner of my eye  
  
Cassiopea heading towards her, but I beat the med  
  
techthere.  
  
"Shhhh.it's okay. It's okay. You're on the  
  
Galactica."  
  
Aliana's eyes cleared and she breathed a deep sigh.  
  
She winced and I panicked.  
  
"Does it still hurt? I'll tell them to give you more  
  
meds."  
  
"No." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm okay. Just hurt  
  
for a milicenton."  
  
"Are you okay? You sure?" I asked, still frightened  
  
by the whole ordeal.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. I don't remember getting here."  
  
"You were pretty out of it by the time we got here. I  
  
think they had you on some powerful stuff. But  
  
everything's fine now. You're back on the Galactica  
  
and all patched up. See, wasn't that fun?" I tried  
  
to crack a joke to make her feel better.  
  
"Yeah, lots of fun. You look awful."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I kind of thought this look became me?"  
  
"Where's Starbuck?" She asked and I took her hand in  
  
mine and gave her a knowing smile.  
  
"Duty called him away. Something about the scans from  
  
the planet. They're getting him down here now." We  
  
were both silent for a moment, then I whispered for  
  
only her to hear. "We talked."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what he said?" She asked  
  
perturbed.  
  
"No. I don't think I am." I said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why not?" She sounded almost angry.  
  
"Because he wants to talk to you first. Don't worry  
  
though, it's all okay. In fact," I lowered my voice  
  
to insure we were not overheard by the hovering med  
  
tech. "It's wonderful!"  
  
Aliana smiled, and at that moment Starbuck walked into  
  
the Life Center. He glowed, fresh from the turbo  
  
wash, with a clean uniform and shining hair. His face  
  
was lit up with smile. He radiated confidence and I  
  
couldn't help smiling as I was caught up in his mood.  
  
"Aliana, you look great! Wow, they did a good job on  
  
you! Look how wonderful you are!" He took her hand  
  
in his, then reached across and took mine. "See,  
  
didn't I tell you everything was going to be fine!"  
  
All we could do was smile. It is so easy to fall  
  
under his charm. Starbuck turned his attention to me  
  
for a moment. "Everything's alright now. I've got it  
  
all taken care of. Why don't you go get cleaned up  
  
and get some rest."  
  
It didn't take me long to agree. All was right with  
  
the world, how could it not be with Starbuck in  
  
charge? Of course, I had to make sure Aliana was  
  
going to be okay, so I approached Cassiopea and asked  
  
her about Aliana's condition.  
  
"She'll be fine. All the damage was repaired, and she  
  
should stay in the Life Center for just a few cycles  
  
until her lung heals sufficiently. Just to make sure  
  
there are no complications. Feel free to visit her  
  
anytime."   
  
I thanked her and started to leave when she said,  
  
"This isn't the first time I've seen you two with  
  
Starbuck is it? Something about a head injury and  
  
tylium leaks on the Rising Star?"   
  
I couldn't tell from her tone what she was getting at.  
  
But it didn't sound like a friendly inquiry either.  
  
"Yes, that's right." I said coolly. "And it won't be  
  
the last time you see us with him."   
  
She laughed sarcastically as she turned away from me.  
  
I knew I needed a turbo wash. I suddenly felt very  
  
dirty.  
****************************** PART 9  
  
"Look, I just want to be 100% *sure* that you are okay with this." Starbuck stared at me with an uncharacteristically serious expression, his lips pursed, his eyes searching mine.  
  
We were standing just outside the portal that led to the compartment for the main thrusters - why, I wasn't yet sure. But the lieutenant had promised me a "special evening." He had also made the same commitment to Reyana, openly, with our encouragement and continued assurances that we *wanted* things to be this way.  
  
After two sectons, I was finally feeling back to normal. The bones had been easy to fuse, but the lung had been pesky and had been a little more reluctant to heal. I had spent over three days in the Lifestation, and Reyana and Starbuck had come by as often as they could to see me. After being released, I had had plenty of time to ponder things, since I was not permitted to continue with my training until the second secton - and then only with daily trips to the Lifestation to monitor the progress of the lung. But today, finally, I had been declared "fit to return to full active duty." In honor of this occasion, Starbuck and I had agreed that this was the evening when we would have our first date - just the two of us. The three of us had talked over the two sectons how we wanted to "take things slowly," but the unspoken sentiment that seemed to vibrate through the air was that this was it - the true test of our resolve to be open and willing to share.  
  
And now, as daring and free-spirited as he claimed to be - as he viewed himself, I'm sure - I could tell that he was truly uncertain about this, that deep down, I suspected, he was as traditional in his values as I had thought I was. Sure, he had dated half the women in the Fleet, according to the rumors, but I also suspected, based on those rumors and gossip the other women cadets had been spreading, that he had, for a while, only been seeing the med tech, Cassiopeia. I suspected that he was actually quite monogamous at heart. But I had thought that I was, too.  
  
However, surviving the destruction of your homeworld can change one's perspective. Big time. As I gazed up into his fluid blue eyes, so deep and revealing, as I read his hesitancy, his fear, even, that this was wrong, I felt the conviction that this was, under our present conditions, the right thing to do. Or if not "right," at least acceptable. Or maybe even necessary. No one had released any of the statistics to the people of the Fleet, but all one had to do was look around at the ranks of the Colonial warriors to know . . . our numbers were unbalanced.  
  
Reyana and I had discussed this, as well. And we had surprised ourselves greatly by mutually agreeing that, one, neither one of us wanted to even consider a "permanent" relationship with someone at this time. No. We both had lost everything and everyone - everyone in our families. We were the only family we each had now. And with our future so vastly uncertain, we had both vowed that we would live each day to its fullest, enjoy each moment that we could, but make no definitive plans. We wanted to be warriors. We wanted to stop being victims and have a direct hand in trying to create a future for the human race. And with being a warrior came the doubled risk that our future could end in a flash - at the hand of enemy fire or even through the inherent risks of flying vipers and exploring the unknown space in front of the Fleet. But we would not just be sitting around on our astrums mourning the past.  
  
But, second, second . . . we had agreed that if the Fates had introduced us to a man, whom we both found incredibly irresistible, and who seemed genuinely interested in both of us, well . . . then who were we to disagree with Them? I sensed - when I let myself look at our true condition of around 300,000 people crammed aboard 220 ships - I sensed that our survival would depend on many, many more people realizing that we could not *afford* to commit to monogamous relationships until . . . until our future was much more certain and our numbers were much greater and more balanced.  
  
Lords, which raised one final question that I had been avoiding. What if . . .? It wasn't as if birth control were even readily available in the Fleet. Although, a population explosion under our current restrictive situation might be just as disastrous as too high of a death rate . . . argh! It was a precarious balance that we needed - and no one had bothered to address, yet. I wondered when . . .?  
  
But at that moment, as I gazed into those blue eyes, I was ready to let the Fates decide what they would. And I had but one reservation: that Lieutenant Starbuck, whose reputation was known throughout the ranks -- a woman-chaser with a list of "conquests" as long as his arm (Miri, Noday - we all could cite it!), a charmer, a con man, a free spirit, a gambler - that *he* would regret proceeding with this. Reyana and I had seen the tension between him and Cassiopeia, had overheard their argument, and there had been several more, I sensed, since that one. Was he really ready to let go of that relationship? Or was he responding in anger to her reaction? Where did he really stand in all of this? We knew what he *said,* but did he even know what he truly felt? I sensed, just sensed, that his reputation was mostly a cover, a gambler's bluff, to hide the real way he felt. I also sensed that he had always done his best to avoid figuring out what those feelings might be.  
  
So I took a deep breath. "Starbuck," I said quietly, locking my gaze with his, so that he could read how earnest I was. "I want this. Reyana wants this. But only if *you* are totally, completely comfortable with it. I promise you, promise you, that . . . that the only way I'll survive this horrible mess - without giving up or going insane -- is if I live each and every day, each moment, to the fullest - and let the Fates bring what they may!" I wanted to reach out, to touch him, to let my desire keep him from pulling away. . . but I kept my hands resolutely at my sides, because I also wanted this to be *his* choice, with no undue persuasion. In fact, I stepped back, broke the gaze, and leaned against the wall as I said, "Do you really want to do this? What about Cassiopeia?"  
  
For a moment, there was silence, broken only by the low drone of the thrusters reverberating through the walls. Starbuck walked a few paces in the opposite direction, away from me. My heart was pounding. I held each breath a beat as I waited, tense, expecting the worst. When he turned to face me again, after several agonizing centons, I was prepared, I told myself, for him to back down. I fully expected it as he walked slowly back towards me. His face was so serious, his jaw set. Thus, he caught me completely by surprise when, without hesitation and in one fluid motion, he took me by the shoulders, pulled me close, sliding his hands to each side of my face and bringing my chin up so that my lips melted into his kiss - a long, passionate, heart-felt kiss as I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him tightly.  
  
"Wow," was all I could manage when he finally pulled back.  
  
As I tried to regain my composure, I watched Starbuck open a compartment located next to the door that led to the main thrusters. He removed two pairs of ear protectors and handed one to me. "Put these on," he said with a sly smile.  
  
I gave him a dubious look. "More engine repairs? Is that your idea of a 'special time'?"  
  
"You'll see. Just follow me." He winked and yanked open the door. The roar of the thrusters was loud, even through the ear protectors. He grasped my hand and led me into the chamber, past the huge, pulsing engines, and over to a ladder near the rear. He pointed up and began climbing the rungs. I had no idea where we were headed, but I followed. Starbuck had hoisted open the hatch above us and disappeared through it. As I reached the top, he extended his hand to help me up and through.  
  
As I pulled myself into the chamber, Starbuck closed the hatch, and all was silent suddenly. Removing the ear protectors, I gazed around, still not sure where we were. "What is this place?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"It's a celestial chamber." He explained how it had been used by navigators hundreds of yahrens ago to verify the old star charts. He also described how Captain Apollo, after discovering the dome, had repaired the ancient equipment and now used it as a place to which he could escape. It was probably the only place in the Fleet that offered complete solitude. Or privacy. "Look," he finally said and pressed a switch on the rotating command chair.  
  
The dome opened slowly, letting the velvety black of space spill in and the brilliant stars surround us. It was breathtaking, the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. "Oh, wow," I said again.  
  
Starbuck was grinning, pleased by my reaction. He moved in close and wrapped me in his arms, hugging me against his chest. "I thought you might like it . . ." Placing a hand against my cheek, he kissed me, tenderly, softly, at first. He slid the hand around my back again, caressing, drawing me closer. The kiss became more eager, more passionate.  
  
"Wait!" A sudden, horrible thought had struck me. I pushed back from him with both hands.  
  
Starbuck looked distressed. "What? What is it?"  
  
"You said that Captain Apollo comes here?" I said, feeling an acute panic attack. "What if he -"  
  
"Don't worry!" Starbuck grinned, chuckling. "He knows we're here -"  
  
"He what?!" I pulled free of the lieutenant's hold, feeling my heart racing. I felt anxious and angry, even, because Starbuck was still laughing at me. "What do you *mean* 'he knows'?" I was nearly shouting.  
  
Starbuck shook his head. "No. Everything's fine. Come here." He pointed to the chair on the swiveling control center in the middle of the celestial chamber. Taking my elbow as I continued to frown at him, he guided me over and helped me up.  
  
I was still staring at him, trying to calm my nerves. "Won't you get in trouble for this?" I asked, finally. I was remembering the stern, disapproving looks the captain had given him after finding the three of us wrapped in the blankets on that planet.  
  
Starbuck leaned on the panel, putting his hand on my knee. "No," he said quietly. "I guess I'd better explain some things."  
  
"That might help." I felt calmer but rather confused.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I had a, uh, meeting with Apollo and the commander the day after your crash landing. Well, you need to understand that it wasn't really an official reprimand or anything like that." Pacing back and forth now, he went on to explain that he and the captain were close friends - family really. And the same applied to the commander. He said all this as he stared everywhere but at me, so I knew that this sort of frank discussion was not easy for him. He finally looked at me. "Anyway, we had a rather lengthy conversation about, well, us. The three of us."  
  
I gulpled. He was discussing "us" with the commander of the Fleet.  
  
He continued. "And it's true. Apollo was madder than hades with me, at first. His exact words were, 'I never thought you'd stoop this low, playing two cadets off one another.' So I explained -again - that we, the three of us, had decided it was what we wanted."  
  
"You said all of this in front of the commander?" I asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. And he's the one who eventually backed me up."  
  
"You're joking, right?" I was frowning at him again.  
  
"Nope." He was grinning. "First, I reminded Apollo that he had not only dated a cadet but was *sealed* to one -"  
  
"He was?"  
  
Starbuck suddenly stopped and looked away. "Uh, that's another story that I'd rather not go into right now." He returned his gaze to me and continued, "But the point was that we can't possibly adhere to all of the old regulations, given our refugee status. And Apollo had to concede that point."  
  
"But two cadets?" I said. "I don't suppose he understood this."  
  
"Ah, no," he admitted. "Captain Apollo is quite traditional when it comes to matters of romance and such." He gave me a wry smile. "Actually, this is where I gained the commander's support."  
  
"How?" I was incredulous.  
  
"Well, I laid out the facts. The unavoidable truth that we've faced a drastic population reduction and could find ourselves completely obliterated tomorrow. Nothing's certain and nothing's the same. And I used the figures that you and Reyana used with me, about how we've got an imbalance of males versus females, about how - genetically - we might have to forgo traditional, monogamous relationships if we are to survive."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It turns out that the commander - as I should have known! - had already considered all of this. He's very much aware of our current situation, of course, and he's always thinking of the future. He simply hadn't brought any of this up because people, even a yahren later, are still recovering from the shock of the Holocaust. He didn't think they'd be receptive to something so radical. I mean, he'd have to bring it up with the Council of Twelve, first."  
  
"Oh, Lords," I whispered, covering my mouth.  
  
"They'd probably keel over with heart attacks right then and there. Talk about 'stanch and traditional'!"  
  
"So . . . what happened?" I was feeling a growing relief, a glimmer of hope that what we had in mind might actually be . . . accepted - by some, at any rate.  
  
"Apollo eventually conceded that I wasn't being a total louse or cretin and agreed to withhold any further judgment on my moral character - or lack thereof - for now. The commander words," Starbuck said with a wink, "were, 'Why am I not surprised that's it's *you* who's one of the first to be willing to give this sort of arrangement a try?'"  
  
I had to laugh. I couldn't quite believe it, but I certainly didn't see him fabricating a tale like this. So we even had the commander's approval, more or less. It was beyond comprehension!  
  
"Does that put your mind at ease?" Starbuck asked. He had moved in closer and was offering me a hand down from the seat.  
  
I nodded as I took his hand and jumped down. There were no more barriers. No more excuses. We were not going to be reprimanded later or interrupted right now. We were alone, surrounded by a myriad of brilliant stars, just the two of us. So why was I so nervous all of a sudden? I was fidgeting. Maybe the fact this was actually the first time that I had ever felt this strongly or had been in this sort of situation with a man had something to do with it. After all, even up until we climbed the ladder into the celestial dome, everything seemed like a fantasy, a dream. But that fantasy had every chance of becoming reality now. I felt eager, excited, extremely nervous and totally terrified. And I did *not* want Starbuck to know that I had never done this before . . .  
  
Starbuck, I hoped, figured I was just nervous considering all of the social mores were about to break, at least after he had his date with Reyana the next evening. He led me around to the other side of the rotating control console where he had arranged a picnic dinner, with a plate of proteins, carbos, and mushies and a bottle of ambrosa laid out on a blanket. Still, Starbuck knew I was uneasy. "Look," he said, "no pressure, okay? We'll only do what you feel comfortable doing. I promise." He smiled and popped the cork off the ambrosa. "Here's to setting new traditions," he said, taking a long swig from the bottle before handing it to me.  
  
I took a careful sip. If I was going to relax, it would be without any alcoholic influences. I wanted this to be perfect, perfect. And it was. Or would be, if only I weren't so tense.  
  
Starbuck offered me the plate and I took a protein cube. "I know you met Reyana," he said, "after the Great Destruction. I'm curious, though, about how you two became such close friends. You seem very different."  
  
I have to admit that the lieutenant knows how to put a person at ease. As I told him our story, about how we'd found ourselves crammed in with about 300 other refugees on the freighter Virgus, about how we'd ended up, somehow, defending each other during a riot caused by food shortages, about how after that, we gradually became inseparable, I began to relax. I told him that we had had similar fates - losing *everyone* in our families, and that although we were opposites in many ways, we seemed to complement each other. Starbuck nodded and smiled at that. And I remembered how he and Captain Apollo - definitely two opposites! - were such close friends.  
  
As we talked and ate the food and sipped at the ambrosa, I eventually let Starbuck move closer. He put his arm around me, and it felt so warm and so safe. With the stars shining all around us, it felt wonderful; I had not felt this happy since long before the Holocaust.  
  
And then he told me his story, about how he had grown up in orphanages and on the streets of Caprica, eventually enlisting in the Colonial service before he ended up in too much trouble from all of the cons and gambling schemes he in which he had inevitably always gotten involved. He described how he had befriended the most unlikely of friends - the commander's son. He spoke so casually about what must have been a very difficult childhood; I realized just how strong and enduring his character was - just how, how good he was at heart. I admired him tremendously.  
  
Finally, he pulled me close again, so close. He turned so that he could lean in and kiss my forehead, my ear, my cheek . . . my lips. I melted into his embrace, feeling the passion, the growing desire, the readiness to let the Fates take their course.  
  
Lords, help me, but it was he who pulled back this time, holding my face gently with his hands and gazing into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you sure about this? You have to be sure," he said softly. "Because I would very much like to . . ." His voice trailed off as he gazed at me, and a frown crept across his face.  
  
Oh, no! I realized that I was blushing, blushing like a schoolgirl, like -  
  
"Oh, frak," he whispered and sat back. "You've never - I mean, is this your first time to . . .?" He looked suddenly quite nervous. "Look, I'd just assumed that since, well, you both were so, so, uh, content to try this arrangement, I assumed that you both had, uh, experience in these matters." He was looking everywhere but straight at me and he was running his hand through his hair. "Maybe, since this is just our first time out, maybe we should just take things, you know, a bit more slowly. I don't want you to feel, to feel -"  
  
"No!" I said and pulled him back to me. "I'm certain this is what I want. Positive. Look, I've had two long sectons to think about this, too." I put my hands behind his ears, caressing his neck. My face was centimetrons from his. "I've never been *more* certain about anything." I kissed him, fervently, so afraid that he would back down. I was breathing in long, slow, deep breaths as I embraced him tightly. For a moment, just a moment, he held back, but only for a moment. After a few microns, he let go of all reservations.  
  
Slowly, tenderly, passionately, fantasy became reality.  
******************************** Part 10  
  
Aliana had gotten into the barracks late. She didn't say much about the date, just smiled at me from her  
  
bunk before she rolled over and went to sleep. I didn't really ask much either. I guess I could have  
  
been jealous, but instead I felt happy. It was nice to see a smile on Aliana's face, a true smile. She  
  
had confided in me a long time ago that she had never, and at one time was actually waiting until she got  
  
sealed. But something about almost dying on a barren rock made her change her mind about a lot of things.  
  
It was like overnight she had turned into a "live for the moment" kind of gal.   
  
We had simulator training that morning, to go over together as a squadron what had gone wrong on the  
  
planet. They ran us through more simulations for planet side landings. Of course in a simulator I did  
  
great. So how come it didn't work that way in reality? They finally had to kick me out of the  
  
simulator for lunch. Lt. Boomer was nice about it though, telling me that it didn't matter how many  
  
simulations I ran, you just couldn't always predict what would happen.   
  
I only agreed to go to lunch because I wanted to talk with Aliana. I wanted to hear all the details that  
  
had her floating through the day. She even completely ignored all the nasty comments that Nikki and Shyra tried to send her way. They rolled off Aliana's back like water. Starbuck had tactfully kept his distance from both Aliana and me. But the lack of contact was almost more noticeable than if he had paid us extra attention. Every time he came to help or comment on Aliana's progress, he smiled, but not his usual for public smile. It was something else, something I'd never seen before.  
  
We got our trays of food and sat off by ourselves. I expected her to start gushing about what a good time  
  
she had, but instead she said something that completely unnerved me.   
  
"The Commander knows about us!" She whispered.  
  
"WHAT!" I almost yelled it I was so shocked. She motioned for me to lower my voice. "What do you mean the Commander knows? What about us? You and me, or, or.*us*."  
  
"Starbuck, you and me!" She hissed.  
  
I admit, I wanted to die. Just to slide underneath the table and melt into the deck plates. Aliana rushed on, oblivious to the fact that I was completely embarrassed.  
  
"But it's okay. The Commander's not against it. In fact, he said he was trying to find some way to bring  
  
the subject up with the Council of Twelve and the general public."  
  
"The subject being *us*?" I said shocked.  
  
"No, well, not exactly. It seems he's not so old he can't see the same things we see. I mean, men are  
  
pretty scarce around here unless you are on the Galactica. I mean, you said straight out it's one of  
  
the reasons you wanted to become a Warrior. Increase your dating potential is how I think you put it. The  
  
Commander has noticed that there aren't many men left in the fleet and death rates are higher than birth  
  
rates and that needs to be changed. Starbuck had a conversation with the Commander and Captain Apollo,  
  
and."  
  
"Captain Apollo knows too? Wait a minute, what did you just say about the Council of Twelve?" I asked  
  
numb with shock.  
  
Aliana continued to fill me in and I got the general concept that we had somehow received the Commander's approval to proceed with our new arrangement, although quietly. But in the pit of my stomach I felt sick. The reality of all this was almost too much. We had become too public too quick. Fun and games are one thing, but this was serious stuff now if the Commander was involved. I guess I always knew that we were skirting the rules and regs, but I never thought about the reality of it. I had just been working all this out in my own little simulation, and as I had recently  
  
learned, simulations can often be radically different from the real thing.   
  
Aliana prattled on about what a wonderful evening it had been, and something about a celestial chamber, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was happy for her, but my mind was running fast to figure out how we were going to deal with the public aspects of all this. We had already taken a lot of ribbing from our  
  
fellow cadets, and plenty of veiled insults. I wasn't sure if I could take any more.  
  
Aliana caught that I was only half listening. "I freaked you out with the Commander thing, didn't  
  
I?"  
  
"Uh yeah!" I answered sarcastically.  
  
"You know, that's just like you. I talked until I was blue in the face about how we could get Starbuck in  
  
trouble and you just kept telling me 'No worries. No problems.' And now that I'm telling you that it's  
  
all worked out and fine, you start to worry!"   
  
She would have lectured at me longer, but it was time to go back to class. I was so looking forward to  
  
running more simulations. I felt like trying extra hard to crash, you know, to see how smashed up the  
  
simulator would let me get. Starbuck caught up to me while I was waiting my turn over in the corner by  
  
myself.   
  
"I'll meet you after class in the landing bay. I can't wait, it will be fun!"  
  
I don't remember what I said to him. I had actually forgotten that we had a date, and wasn't even sure I  
  
could go through with it. But I knew if I didn't go, I'd get an even longer lecture from Aliana. So she  
  
had me pegged. I guess my style is more suited to sneaking around.  
  
I made it through class. I have to admit Lt. Boomer gave me an odd look when I thrust my simulated engines and plowed my simulated viper into the simulated planet. He asked me if I had gotten it out of my  
  
system and would I like to try it again. I said no, but he started the simulator up again anyway, and  
  
according to the readings I performed a perfect landing. Yeah, what does a machine know anyway? Lt.  
  
Boomer did say that maybe I was done in the simulator for a while.  
  
Aliana lectured me all the way back to the barracks. "What was that all about? You know better than that!"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to have some fun with it. Besides, it's not like it's real." I replied  
  
flippantly.   
  
"It's how we learn to do the real thing. Without simulators we would be out there with no experience.  
  
If we didn't have the experience we may have crashed on that planet."  
  
"Uh, Aliana, we did crash! The hangar crew keeps giving me dirty looks for messing up a new viper. I  
  
bet I get the scummiest one next time!"  
  
"Yes, but we could have crashed and died instantly. It was our training that got us through the ordeal."   
  
Aliana continued on, but I wasn't listening. She wasright, I know. I just wasn't in the mood. I had  
  
other things on my mind.  
  
She didn't stop until she was interrupted by one of the other cadets coming up to tell us that Lt.  
  
Starbuck wanted to see me.  
  
"Oh yeah, we have a date." I said. Aliana gave me a strange look, but I didn't give her a chance to ask me  
  
what was wrong. I headed straight for the corridor outside the cadet quarters.  
  
"Hey Starbuck." I said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hey Reyana, about tonight. I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel. They changed the duty roster and I've  
  
got a picket patrol and I promise I'll make it up to you." He was talking fast and had a pleading look on  
  
his face.   
  
I had never seen Starbuck this way. He looked really worried actually. That kind of threw me. I had yet  
  
to see him worried, not like this. We had been through a cylon attack, tylium leaks, a freezing cold  
  
night on an alien talking planet, but this worried look was new. He nearly danced from foot to foot.  
  
"The duty roster is posted if you don't believe me. I am really sorry about this. I know it's not fair, I  
  
mean, Aliana and I, and the deal was for you and I. But I couldn't get anybody to switch with me."  
  
I stopped Starbuck before he could say anymore. I hated to see him like this, like he was being tortured  
  
or something. "Hey, it's alright. I believe you! Duty comes first, it's okay."  
  
Starbuck looked at the deck, quickly up at me, then back to the deck again. "I am sorry. I tried to  
  
switch with Bojay, but he said he didn't want to do a double, and I can't track down Jolly."  
  
"Starbuck, it's okay! I understand! Would you look at me?" Starbuck slowly looked up from the floor and  
  
with a sheepish look on his face. "I know duty comes first. You know Starbuck, I had this instructor once,  
  
and on the first day of class he said, 'Duty comes first. Everything else, friends, family, lovers, all  
  
come last. The Service is your family, your viper is your lover and I'm your best friend.' Do you  
  
remember that, because I do."  
  
"Man I hate it when my own words come back to bite me!" He said smiling. Then he flashed me the  
  
apologetic face again. "I really am sorry."  
  
"Would you stop that? I mean, I like you Starbuck, but I love to fly too. I would skip a date with you  
  
to fly anytime." I said reaching out to rub his arm to make him feel better.  
  
"Not the date I have planned." He flashed me a coy grin.  
  
"Well, maybe I would. Depends on what you had planned." I teased back. "I can't think of a single  
  
romantic spot on this big barge."  
  
"Oh I can find one or two. But I was thinking maybe we'd play some cards first."  
  
"Are you trying to win back your cubits? Because I already spent them on the dress I'm going to wear." I  
  
grinned at him.  
  
"Maybe I'll have to play you for that dress." Starbuck gave me one of his famous smiles.  
  
"I bet it would look good on you. Don't you have a patrol or something?" I teased.  
  
"Oh yeah, I gotta go. I really am sorry."   
  
He gave me the sheepish look again and I just wanted to smack him!  
  
"Stop that and get out of here!" I said, but was laughing so he'd know I wasn't serious.  
  
"Okay." He started to walk away, then turned around smiling again, "But you said you liked me."   
  
"I will never admit that unless you come through on that date." I threatened.   
  
"Oh, I'll come through. You said you liked me, you said you liked me." He continued in a sing song voice  
  
as he walked down the corridor.  
  
I shook my head in mock disgust. I had to admit I was relieved to not be going on a date with Starbuck  
  
tonight. I needed to think. But after seeing him, and joking with him, I was kind of disappointed.  
  
It took three more cycles before we had the chance to get together again. Between his schedule and mine it  
  
just didn't seem to happen, and that was fine. Except for Aliana constantly worrying about it. I teased her  
  
at one point that she just wanted us to go out so she could have him again. She vehemently denied it, and I  
  
felt relieved that that wasn't the real reason. I knew her better than that, but she was on me  
  
constantly to clear up my schedule and get my studying done. I was starting to wonder what her motive was. But she finally confessed to me that she was worried I would back out of the whole thing, and she wasn't sure if she could do this without me. That took me a little by surprise, but I had to admit, I probably  
  
couldn't have gone through with a date alone with Starbuck without her backing me up.  
  
Starbuck kept apologizing to me every chance he got, and then getting this really odd relieved look every  
  
time I yelled at him to stop it. I guess he's not used to women who understand that duty comes first.   
  
We finally were able to meet up one day after class. I rushed back to the barracks to change and met him at  
  
the landing bay just like he said. He had teased me so often about what a nice date he had planned that I  
  
was finally excited about the date instead of dreading it.   
  
Starbuck was there waiting for me in his dress uniform. He openly gaped at me when he saw the dress  
  
I was wearing. It wasn't as revealing as the one from our night on the Rising Star, but it was a nice one.   
  
"Wow, I would have worn something nicer too, but someone stole all my cubits." Starbuck said taking my  
  
arm in his.   
  
"And you're not getting them back." I said batting my eyes at him.  
  
"At least the money was well spent. Well, why don't we go steal someone else's money? The shuttle for the Rising Star is leaving soon." He escorted me to the shuttle and we entered the packed shuttle arm in arm.  
  
I think all of blue squadron was there, as well as many of the cadets. So much for sneaking around, I  
  
thought to myself. I suddenly became very conscious of the whole situation, but Starbuck firmly kept my  
  
arm in his and found us seats. He held my hand once we were seated. He didn't seem to notice how quiet  
  
and nervous I was as he kept going on about the system Aliana and I had used on him and how he thought he had worked out the flaws. I was starting to relax and sink into the reality of actually being on a date with Starbuck. It was kind of exciting! He did look so handsome in his dress uniform. He looks good in a  
  
cape. The gold trim went well with his hair and made his blue eyes stand out. It was nice to talk to  
  
someone about something other than flying and war.   
  
We were deep in a heated discussion of the pros and cons on one of the three systems Aliana and I had  
  
tried on him that fateful night on the Rising Star, when Shyra and Nikki came up to us.  
  
"So Starbuck, out tonight with one from your harem?" Shyra said with an insipid smile on her face.   
  
I flushed with embarrassment and felt my blood start to boil.   
  
Starbuck didn't even flinch or look in their direction. "Just ignore them." He muttered to me.  
  
Neither of them had taken the hint, and still stood in front of us. I turned and glared at them.  
  
"What Reyana, can't cut it as a pilot, so sleeping your way to a good grade?" Nikki added.  
  
I was up like a shot and reached out and shoved Nikki. I know it wasn't a wise move, there I was in heels,  
  
and she was still in uniform. Those boots do stick to the deck well. I guess it was a good thing she didn't  
  
budge or it would have really drawn attention to us.   
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Shyra said to me. "You wouldn't want us to ruin that dress before you had your chance to  
  
earn a better grade."  
  
I wanted to pulverize her! Starbuck stood up and grabbed my arm as I pulled back for the first punch.  
  
Thank the lords he has a strong grip, because I swear I tried to break free.  
  
"Reyana, relax." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear. He pulled me back towards him wrapping his arms around me. "Okay girls, you've had your fun. Now move on." Starbuck almost sounded friendly.   
  
Nikki and Shyra smiled at him like maneaters. "Starbuck, you just let us know anytime your ready for  
  
a real woman."  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Said the security guard, who must have noticed me trying to shove Nikki.  
  
"No Reese, not a problem." Starbuck said annoyed. "Just having a little chat with my cadets, right  
  
Ladies?"  
  
"Oh right. Have a fun evening Reyana." Nikki said sweetly.  
  
"Anytime Starbuck, anytime." Shyra said just as sweet, but it sounded sour to my ears.  
  
"See Reese, no need for your protection." Starbuck said. Starbuck waited until the security guard  
  
ambled off before he relaxed his grip on me. He still held me, but not as tight. I stood there for a few  
  
centons just taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. "Relax." He whispered again, brushing my ear  
  
with his lips in a kiss. In my angry state, it sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
"Stop that." I pulled away from him, and he tightened his grip.  
  
"Not until you calm down."  
  
"People are staring."   
  
"So calm down and have a seat."  
  
I sighed and relaxed, and Starbuck released his grip and guided me to my seat. We sat there for a while as  
  
I tried to calm down. Starbuck started to chuckle, then to laugh. I tried to ignore him, but it was  
  
getting to me.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"Oh, you have a temper!" Starbuck teased me, as he reached over to tickle me.  
  
"And you find that funny?" I was still angry and annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He laughed at his own private joke. "I like learning new things about you."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm going to teach you a few new things tonight." I turned and smiled at him, running my  
  
finger down the line of his jaw, down his neck, tracing my way to the middle of his chest. Then I  
  
poked him. "At the card table. Your cubits are mine!"  
  
He laughed. "Oh you think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do." I replied  
  
"Well maybe I'll let you win again. It worked out in my favor last time."  
  
"Oh you think so?"  
  
Starbuck reached up to my shoulder and ran his finger down the line of my dress, following the neckline  
  
around and down to where it plunged. "I'll be collecting my winnings later. Nice fabric by the  
  
way."  
  
Starbuck's gaze was so hot I melted. I lost myself in his deep blue eyes. They twinkled as he started to  
  
smile.   
  
I smiled back. "I'm sure it will look good on you."  
  
"As long as it's off you." He sat back and pulled a fumarello out of his sleeve. "Now I'm thinking  
  
between me and you we should be able to take at least every other hand, so if we spread our cubits out just  
  
right, we should make a killing." The air was filled with the sweet smoke as he detailed our plans for the  
  
evening.  
  
Starbuck was right. We had the flaws worked out and had a wonderful time beating dealer after dealer. The waitresses kept bringing us free drinks to try to slow us down. But we were invincible. They finally shut the table down on us, claiming that we were too drunk and they couldn't serve us anymore. We had been talking about leaving for about a centaur anyway, but Starbuck wanted to see if they really would shut the table on us. He said then we'd know we had really beat them. We didn't win all that much, but it was  
  
more cubits than I had seen since the destruction.   
  
Most of them went to securing a private room. Starbuck was very coy about it, telling the host that  
  
since they had shut the tables on us because we were too drunk then they had an obligation to provide us a  
  
place to sleep it off. Somehow I think that gray haired gentlemen knew we weren't going to be doing  
  
much sleeping.  
  
The room was nice, and I was pleasantly warmed by all the ambrosia I had consumed. I walked over to the viewport and gazed at the stars as Starbuck finished paying the host. I was lost in the stars when  
  
Starbuck came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck.  
  
"Mmmmm, this is nice. Thanks, I needed this."  
  
"My pleasure." He answered and started kissing my neck. I swear I purred.  
  
Then suddenly he pulled back, and spun me around. He tried to sober up for a moment and gave me a serious look. "Okay, I have to ask."   
  
But then he didn't say anything. Just stood there looking serious.  
  
"What?" I finally asked. "Am I sure? I'm totally sure about this. I thought we already covered this?"  
  
I said reaching to pull him close.  
  
"No, not that." He said backing away. "I have to ask." But then he didn't say anything more.  
  
"Ask what? I'm confused."  
  
Starbuck reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to ask, um, well."  
  
"Well what?" He reached to run his fingers through his hair again and I grabbed his hand. "What?"  
  
He looked everywhere but at me. "This isn't your." He hesitated.  
  
"My what? You know, you shouldn't drink. It makes you loopy."  
  
"I'm not drunk! Look, this isn't your first is it?"   
  
He looked so uncomfortable as he said it. I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. Now it was his  
  
turn to be confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
I just kept laughing and started to pull him close.  
  
"No, you answer me first." Starbuck said trying to pull away from me. I reached out and grabbed the edge  
  
of his cape pulling him in.  
  
"It's not funny!" He protested. I reached out and tickled him. Starbuck tensed, grabbed my hands, and  
  
got right up in my face. "I'm serious, I need to know!"  
  
He scared me a little so it took me a moment to answer, but he didn't seem to have plans to let me go  
  
until I did.   
  
"No, it's not." I said softly. "But the last guy was a while ago, and it was pretty serious. So let's keep  
  
this fun, okay?"  
  
He practically melted as he relaxed. He slowly moved his hands from a grab to a gentle hold, and leaned in  
  
for a very long passionate kiss. Somehow I wound up with my arms around him and my hands in his hair. His arms wrapped around me once again holding me tight. It felt like centaurs before we both pulled back.  
  
Starbuck brushed my ear with his lips, sending a shiver through me as he said, "Let's have some fun."  
  
Then he reached down and tickled me. It didn't take me long before I had him pinned on the bed, I am the  
  
better tickler after all. And then we had some fun!  
  
****  
  
So I guess we did use the room to sleep it off, because I remember Starbuck waking me up to remind me  
  
I had to get back to the Galactica before curfew. He started off nice and easy, with soft kisses and  
  
ruffling my hair. He said something about how cute I looked sleeping, and I told him he'd better just let  
  
me be cute. He finally had to order me to get up. That bed was so nice and soft, and I didn't want to  
  
the night to end. But Starbuck was relentless, literally dragging me out of bed.   
  
We made it just in time for the last shuttle back. It was nearly empty, so we sat in the back by ourselves.  
  
He freely put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder trying to go back to sleep. Starbuck  
  
caught me just as I was dozing off.  
  
"So this guy, how long ago was it?  
  
"About a yahren." I said sleepily.  
  
Starbuck thought for moment, then asked, "So how serious was it?"  
  
"There was a ring involved, if that's what you want to know."   
  
"So what happened?" Starbuck asked. "The destruction?"   
  
"Oh you know, usual story. He was a on a training mission for the Atlantia, just a peace envoy what  
  
could happen. Oh no, look! There's a wall of Cylon fighters!" I answered sarcastically.  
  
"That's not funny." Starbuck said angrily. "I lost a lot of good friends that way."  
  
"Sorry." I said "No it's not funny."  
  
We sat there in silence for a while before he asked, "So how did you get out of the colonies?"  
  
I took my head from his shoulder and looked up at him. "You know, you are the first warrior to ask that.  
  
Most don't want to know about how we had to scramble to the ports. I swear, I walked over people to make  
  
it on that broken down freighter. That's where I lost the ring. I bought my way on."  
  
"That's not right!" Starbuck said.  
  
"I guess that's why you guys don't ask how we got here. Most of what went on then wasn't right."   
  
Starbuck looked at me with sympathy, then drew my head back down to his shoulder. We sat in silence until he asked, "Is that where you met Aliana?"  
  
"No. That freighter wasn't going to make it, so they transferred all of us to another one. That's where I  
  
met Aliana."  
  
"She said something about a food riot."  
  
"Oh yeah, now that was fun. We ran out of food, and...and people started dieing. Then suddenly we had  
  
protein cubes. Rumors started going around that the Galactica was turning people into food."  
  
"That's not what happened at all! We found people who were hoarding food, like Sire Uri. We would never do that!" Starbuck said outraged.  
  
"Well, you've got to admit, it looked kind of bad. No food, people die, now there's food. You have to  
  
admit, it didn't look good."  
  
"You don't honestly believe that the Galactica canablized people?" Starbuck pulled away and stared  
  
at me in horror.  
  
"No. In fact, I didn't care. It was food, and I wanted to survive. I didn't care where it came from  
  
at that moment. And, that's when Aliana and I met and we swore that would never happen to us again."  
  
Starbuck's look of horror softened back to sympathy. "So you joined the service. As mechanics at first,  
  
right? Three square meals, right?"  
  
"Right. Only it was fun too. But when they opened up the program for female pilots we didn't hesitate to  
  
switch over. I love flying!"  
  
"Really? Hmmm. What do you like best?" Starbuck had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Launching. The steel walls zipping by, and then," I closed my eyes imagining it perfectly, "then openness. Nothing but the stars ahead. What about you?"  
  
"Hmmm.I like feel of the engines, knowing I'm in control of all that power." Starbuck said, sounding  
  
sectors away.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's nice too."  
  
We spent the rest of the shuttle ride talking about the thrill of speed and the expanse of space. We  
  
docked on the Galactica way too soon. I knew I would be feeling the effects of this night for a long time to come. 


	3. Episode 3

MAD ABOUT STARBUCK Episode III - part 1  
  
Reyana didn't get back to the cadet barracks until late that night, right at curfew. And I was just dying to know how her first date had gone. Since I knew that they were going over to the Rising Star, and, remembering how nice that private suite had been, I was almost surprised that she returned at all. However, missing curfew was probably not a good way to discourage the criticism we were already getting.  
  
I was also ready for Rey to return, though, because I was getting sick of putting up with the constant stream of insults and nasty comments that I'd been getting from Nikki from the moment she had returned to the barracks around 2300. Where Shyra was, I didn't know and couldn't have cared less. In fact, I'm sure they both would have been on me, had she been there. So dealing with just Nikki was more annoying than anything. As I was sitting on my bunk, pretending to study, she kept passing by. Sometimes, she would just knock my book. At other times, she would purr some degrading comment, such as, "He'll use you and dump you, you know, as soon as he's bored with you - which shouldn't take long."  
  
I would either ignore her, or just smile and chant quietly, "You're just jealous. You're just jealous. You're just jealous . . ." It was juvenile, but it felt good.  
  
I was quite happy, then, when Reyana finally floated back right at the last micron before curfew. However, it was obvious that she was not up to talking.  
  
"Too much ambrosa, again, hmm?" I whispered as she crashed into her bunk, still in her dress, her eyes already closed.  
  
I couldn't understand her reply, but the smile that still danced across her lips told me all I needed to know.  
  
******* After that, the other cadets seemed to ignore us, mostly. In fact, while Nikki and Shyra had never bothered to make any friends among the ranks of the cadets, Reyana and I were finding that we, also, were receiving more disapproving looks from them. Most never said anything, but there was an air that we had crossed some invisible social line. The others were mostly polite but distant with Reyana and me and didn't go out of their way to include us in conversations or the locker-room banter. Not any more. Maybe it was my imagination.  
  
But it was just the feeling I got as several sectons passed and we neared graduation. However, I have never been much for socializing, so their attitudes did not bother me. I had known that with Rey and me both so openly dating our Flight Instructor, that we would be inviting disparagement. I didn't care. I almost died during what was supposed to have been a safe training exercise, so life was too short, too uncertain, to waste. If a cadet dare had evolved, somehow, amazingly, into a true - if rather untraditional - relationship, I was willing to put up with the felgercarb. If the three of us were comfortable and happy with the arrangement, then the others would just have to deal with it. And I wasn't going to bother trying to explain our own reasoning to them; it was enough that the three of us were content with it.  
  
Plus, we made certain that during duty centars, we kept ourselves totally professional. If anything, Starbuck was more formal, more reserved, with us than he was with the rest of the cadets. Only occasionally, when no one was looking, would he slip our way a brief but captivating smile. In fact, with graduation only three sectons away from when he and Reyana had had their night at the Rising Star, we had decided that any more romantic interludes could wait until we were full warriors. Then, at least, we would be crossing one less social line and no longer be "fraternizing" with our instructor.  
  
But, oh Lords, the wait was both exciting and frustrating. Already, I had plans in my head for how, during our next time together, Starbuck would see much less of my serious side and much more of my usually hidden fun-loving side. The celestial chamber encounter had been . . . Heaven, unforgettable . . . but I wanted to show the lieutenant that it wasn't just Rey who enjoyed the gambling and games. No, no. Even the flying was as exciting to me; I knew why he was addicted to his life as a warrior.  
  
We still saw Starbuck, though, during meal periods, sometimes, and twice in the Officer's Club, when the cadets were given permission once a secton during those last three sectons to mingle with the *real* warriors. The first night that the cadets had invaded the O.C., Reyana and I had noticed Starbuck there with his circle of friends - Captain Apollo, Lt. Boomer, and Lt. Sheba. He had waved but then had fallen back into some deep discussion he seemed to be having with them. The second time we had gone to the O.C. they were there again. But this time, Starbuck had motioned for us to join them. Mortified and terrified, we had shaken our heads and had declined, finding a table as far as possible from them. Starbuck had shrugged and had seemed willing to let the matter drop, since we had agreed never to pressure one another into doing something that was uncomfortable. Sitting around with Starbuck's peers and our superiors was about as uncomfortable as I figured it could get! However, it was Lt. Boomer who came over to our table to try to convince us otherwise  
  
"Hey," he said, "come on over and join us. We won't bite."  
  
"Uh, no thanks," Reyana had answered. "We wouldn't want to intrude -"  
  
"Look," said Boomer, smiling, "we're Starbuck's friends. We only give him a hard time because he's so easy to tease. And if it makes you feel any better, Lt. Sheba is also dating her superior officer, Capt. Apollo, you know."  
  
"No, really," I said, shaking my head. "I just don't think -"  
  
"Hey, ladies," Boomer said, "In another secton, you'll be full-fledged ensigns. So what's a few days?"  
  
"Uh, really, I, uh -"  
  
"Come on," Boomer said with a smile.  
  
It was obvious that Boomer would not take "no" for an answer, and with people already staring at us, or so it felt, I supposed it couldn't get any worse. So we reluctantly agreed to join them. It was the most awkward centar I have ever spent, I think. Starbuck looked pleased and did his best to include us in the conversation, but I sensed that he was a bit uneasy, as well. It may have been because Capt. Apollo remained gracious but distant with us, not exactly rejecting us, but not very accepting either. Lt. Sheba gave us odd looks and wry smiles from time to time, so I never did figure out how she felt, exactly. Lt. Boomer was the only one who seemed comfortable with us there. Still, I was quite relieved when we were able to make our exit politely as our curfew approached - a centar earlier for cadets.  
  
"Lords, that was *weird*," whispered Reyana as we headed back.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. "Not exactly a rip-roaring success in getting along with his friends."  
  
"At least, Lt. Boomer acted like we almost belonged." Reyana gave me a relieved smile as we finally reached the barracks.  
  
********* The following day brought our most challenging simulator session and our final exam before graduation. This was it. Although we still had five days after this until we were promoted to either Red, Blue, or Silver Spar Squadron, the rest was supposed to be routine and easy - just a couple more written tests. Mostly, the five day period was to give Captain Apollo and Colonel Tigh, along with our instructors, Starbuck and Boomer, time to work out the assignments.  
  
During this session, we would be flying as a squadron and face attack by a large force of Cylons. To graduate, we had to achieve a minimum score, even if we ended up blown to bits. The simulation was supposed to test not only our basic flying skills, but our ability to function as a coherent squadron - as a team. Anyone who failed, though, also had the five day period to retake the test in order to graduate with his or her class.  
  
As we settled into our simulator cockpits, I was tense - too tense, probably. If I didn't relax, I would make stupid mistakes, so I tried to take deep breaths and pretend that this was just a routine practice run - no stress, not stress. I glanced at Reyana, who was in the simulator to my left. She looked determined and ready. However, I knew her well enough to know that she was as nervous as I was inside. She just did a better job at hiding it.  
  
A hand brushed my shoulder on my right. "You'll do great. Just relax," Starbuck said softly, then moved on.  
  
A moment later, the simulation began. We launched as the red alert klaxon sounded, flying out into a wall of Cylon raiders, outnumbered 3-1. With the adrenalin rush, though, I felt myself relaxing and felt the maneuvers coming easily. I really felt ready for this - to fly and fight to defend the Fleet - after the sectons and sectons of training and practice runs. Everyone else seemed to be equally prepared, because after five centons, all had passed the minimum requirements. All were graduating! The pace of the battle was becoming more intense, though, more challenging. The Cylons were using more difficult maneuvers, and I nearly smashed into the Galactica, at one point, after escaping a nasty trap that three raiders had tried to pull on me. Reyana had come to my defense too. A moment later, I returned the favor.  
  
The first of our squadron to be obliterated, it turned out, was Shyra. I tried not to feel smug, but it meant that for this exam, at least, she would finish ranked *last.* Very soon, however, more and more pilots were shot down. The number of Cylons was never-ending and the difficulty level kept increasing, so the only way to end the simulation was to explode. Reyana held on the longest. I finished third. I was quite happy with that as I climbed out of the mock cockpit. Reyana was ecstatic. She was ranked first!  
  
Lt. Boomer's squadron had done just as well as we had. As the exam ended, all 16 of us grouped around the two instructors, feeling elated and light- hearted. We were almost there! Only five more days and we would be full warriors! Boomer waved to get eveyone's attention. "Listen up, cadets," he said, shouting, at first, to be heard over our excited voices. "We are adjourning to the Officer's Club to celebrate your upcoming promotions!"  
  
A cheer went up.  
  
"Oh, and Starbuck's buying," Boomer added, then ducked his friend's playful punch. He motioned for us to follow him.  
  
While we waited for the group to trickle out the door, Reyana and I were almost bouncing off the walls. I kept slapping her shoulder and saying, "Way to go, Rey!"  
  
And she kept uttering profound comments, such as, "All right!" or "Yes!"  
  
As we got closer to the door, we were looking around for Starbuck, wondering if he had gone ahead with Lt. Boomer. As it turned out, we spotted him in the back next to the simulators. He was talking with one of the cadets. It was Shyra. My curiosity shot through the roof. "I wonder what *that's* all about?" I whispered to Reyana, pointing towards the two. "Come on."  
  
We stepped back a few paces. After the rest had filed out of the simulator room, we could hear their discussion in the sudden quiet.  
  
"Can't it wait?" asked Starbuck, sounding a bit exasperated.  
  
"If we wait," Shyra responded, sounding serious, "then it won't be fresh in my mind. I really want to know what I could have done differently. Please, I just want to see the replay tape. Just once."  
  
She sounded sincere. Too sincere, in fact. Something didn't feel quite right. However, we were still so roused up because of our successes and the great relief of being so close to graduation that we let it pass.  
  
Starbuck looked over, noticing the two us waiting. He looked back to Shyra and sighed. "Fine, fine. We'll run the replay." He turned an apologetic gaze to Rey and me. "Go on to the O.C. I'll meet you there once we clear this up, okay?"  
  
We nodded and waved, heading on out. We were just too wrapped up in our excitement to wonder about Shyra's sudden interest in her academic performances, when it had never bothered her before. Instead, we were laughing and joking about how sweet it was that *she* had finished last. We barely noticed Nikki in the hallway, and we just assumed that she was waiting for Shyra.  
  
*************** PART 2  
  
By the time we got to the Officer's Club, Lt. Boomer and the others had the celebration well under way. He was in the middle of proposing a toast as we slipped in and grabbed one of the few empty tables that remained, near the door. When he had finished, he came over our way, grinning. "Nice flying, ensign!" he said to Reyana.  
  
"See," she answered, "all those simulator crashes *did* pay off!"  
  
Boomer chuckled and motioned for the bartender to send some drinks our way. "Where's you instructor?" he inquired quietly after the bartender had left. He must have been surprised that Starbuck wasn't in the thick of the celebration.  
  
"Detained," I grumbled. Boomer gave me a curious look. "He'll be here shortly, I imagine," I added.  
  
Boomer nodded and moved on to talk with the other cadets. It was nice to see that he was as excited as we were. He and Starbuck both made great instructors with their casual, yet resolute attitudes, joking around lots of the time, yet serious when it counted. They both used humor - at each other's expense, usually - to put the cadets at ease and to emphasize important points. And the interest and pleasure they took in watching us progress and grow from scared, inexperienced cadets into eager, confident warriors showed in their genuine enthusiasm. They made quite a team as instructors.  
  
Reyana and I were soon lost in our discussion of the simulator exam, reliving the excitement, and then wondering about squadron assignments. Since we were wingmates, we knew we would be assigned to the same aquadron, which was a vast relief. As to whether it would be Red, Blue, or Silver Spar, we didn't know. And we weren't sure whether we wanted to be a part of Blue Squadron, or not. That was Starbuck's squadron, led by Capt. Apollo. It might be fun to fly with Starbuck. It also might be awkward. Lt. Sheba, we noted, was a member of Blue Squadron. If she and Apollo could work it out, then perhaps . . .? Then again, it might be a relief to be on our own. Boomer was Flight Commander for Red Squadron, and Capt. Bojay led Silver Spar. My preference was leaning towards flying with Boomer in Red Squadron. Less, pressure, I figured, than flying under the critical eye of Capt. Apollo. Reyana was teasing me that I was more intimidated by the captain than I probably should be. After all, he was Starbuck's closest friend. All the more reason to *not* be with Blue Squadron, I argued. Rey, I think, wanted the thrill of flying with Starbuck and even challenging him, perhaps. I could just see the two of them sending Apollo into a apoplectic fit by breaking formation and racing off, trying to out maneuver one another.  
  
We were still debating the issue when Nikki strolled into the O.C. She looked smug. I started; alarm bells sounded in my head right away. And as she walked by our table, she said, speaking to the group of cadets behind us, but clearly intending the comments for us, "Guess what I saw?" She paused a beat, then cast a quick glance our way. "Starbuck kissing Shyra! In the simulator! Looked like a hot one, too!" Her voice was not loud enough for Boomer to hear.  
  
The cadets gave her the appropriate reaction by saying, "No way! Come on!"  
  
"Yes, I swear!" she said, sitting down at the table with her back to us. "I was waiting for Shyra. She wanted to see the replay of her simulator run, and when I went to check on what was taking so long - there they were, arms around each other, locked in one hades of a kiss." Nikki lowered her voice at that point to whisper to the others, knowing that she had had the desired effect on Reyana and me.  
  
We were shocked and didn't believe a word of it. From the look on Rey's face, I could tell that she was about to explode out of her seat and attack Nikki. "Don't!" I hissed. "It'd give her just the react she wants.  
  
Reyana was red in the face. "Look, those two snakes can say whatever they want about us. It doesn't bother me. But when they make up wild tales like that about Starbuck -"  
  
"I know. I know. I'd love to just strangle her," I whispered fiercely, still gripping Reyana's arm. "But I *won't* give her the satisfaction here, in front of Lt. Boomer and all the others." Rey was too angry to say anything, so I went on. "Look, I bet that's her plan, anyway. To get one of us to start a fight. Get put on report. You know." I stared into her blazing eyes. "So stay calm!"  
  
I glanced around. Nikki and the cadets were still whispering. Some were shaking their heads, apparently viewing her tale as the fabrication we *knew* it was. Lt. Boomer was oblivious to the near-commotion, being off on the other side with a group from his squadron.  
  
He did look up, however, when Starbuck walked into the O.C. finally. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the odd expression on Starbuck's face as he paused just inside the entrance. He looked . . . tense. And furious. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were blazing. He didn't even notice us. He spotted Boomer and went straight for him. Boomer also observed his friend's countenance, because his smiled faded into a puzzled frown. Starbuck motioned for him to come, and the two walked back out into the corridor, beyond earshot.  
  
Reyana looked as shocked as I felt. "What in the name of hades is going on?" she whispered. Then we noticed Nikki watching us out of the corner of her eye, a faint smile on her lips. This time it was Reyana grabbing me as I nearly flew from my seat at her. "Stop!" she whispered fiercely. "We need to find out what's going on first!"  
  
I took several deep breaths, staring at the still-full glass in front of me. Finally, I said softly, "What do you suppose . . .?"  
  
Reyana shook her head. "I don't have a clue. Maybe -"  
  
Starbuck and Boomer came back in, more slowly than they had departed. Starbuck still looked tense, but calmer. When he saw us, this time, he flashed his trademark grin and grabbed the open seat at out table. If he noticed Nikki at the table behind us, he ignored her. And as perceptive as he is, I'm sure he did notice. He said to Boomer, "Thanks, buddy," then gazed at us, the smile still in place. It looked forced, though.  
  
"What's wrong?" Reyana whispered. She looked as concerned as I felt.  
  
"Just . . ." he started to say, cast a quick glance in Nikki's direction, then said, "Nothing. Nothing worth ruining the celebration over." He waved to the bartender. "Yo! An ale, please!"  
  
It was apparent that the discussion was closed, for now. We sure as heck would not let it drop, once we had the chance to talk to him in a quieter place. At the moment, however, I knew he had the right idea. Just let it go. So I smiled at him. "Okay, in five days, you owe me the next date, remember?"  
  
His grin loosed a bit. "How could I forget. It's been a long three sectons, you know. How about -"  
  
"I've got it all planned out," I said, interrupting him. He gave me an astonished look. "I thought you were the shy, quiet one." He grinned at Reyana. "And Rey's the bold, wild one. You know, opposites. Keep me on my toes."  
  
"So you thought," I said coyly. "I keep the real, inner me well hidden. But next time --" I stopped and stared at him without blinking and ran my tongue across my lips.  
  
Starbuck's face went all serious. "Not now, okay?" he said, a touch of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure . . ." I answered, puzzled and a bit hurt.  
  
Starbuck's eyes clouded for a micron, then the smile went back up. He tried to look apologetic, then turn to Reyana. He sat back in his seat and raised his tankard. "To our number one and number three cadets!" he said. "That was some great flying, Rey!"  
  
I felt even more puzzled and now worried. Everything he did and said, at the moment, looked forced.  
  
Reyana was about to respond with one of her sarcastic comments when Starbuck's smile vanished again. I looked up to see Capt. Apollo standing in the entrance to the Officer's Club. He was staring at Starbuck, and his face was cold and formal. Not a trace of camaraderie visible, he was totally in the role of captain and superior officer as he said, "Lieutenant, the commander wants to see you in his office. Now."  
  
******** PART 3 Starbuck did not return for the rest of the  
  
celebration, and while I was riding high on my  
  
achievement of being ranked first, it just wasn't as  
  
sweet without Starbuck there. Especially the way he  
  
was called away. It didn't take a genius to figure  
  
out that Starbuck was upset about something, and so  
  
was the Captain.   
  
Aliana asked me at one point what I thought was up,  
  
and I hazarded a guess that Starbuck was probably in  
  
trouble. I mean, he practically bragged about how  
  
much trouble he could get into at times. I tried to  
  
blow it off, so that Aliana would enjoy the  
  
celebration. It isn't very often that she cuts loose.  
  
But I had a nagging suspicion that somehow it had to  
  
do with Nikki's little announcement. I tried a couple  
  
of times to pull Lt. Boomer aside to find out, but he  
  
was always with someone.   
  
As the celebration wound down, I noticed that Lt.  
  
Boomer had left us to join his and Starbuck's friends  
  
Lt. Sheba and Capt. Bojay. They were deep in  
  
discussion, and I tried to sidle up to overhear. I  
  
just knew it had to be about Starbuck, but I never got  
  
the chance to get close. As soon as I had my  
  
opportunity to break free from the other cadets, Lt.  
  
Boomer had left the conversation to come and remind us  
  
that we were still Cadets and had a curfew.  
  
It was just as well. I wasn't in the mood to party,  
  
and now that the adrenalin from the test was out of my  
  
system, I was feeling tired. And if Nikki flashed me  
  
one more wicked smile, I was going to have to get up  
  
and wipe it off her face.   
  
As we all gathered for one last toast, Aliana pulled  
  
me away from the group. "You don't think Nikki and  
  
Shyra have something to do with Starbuck being in  
  
trouble do you? Do you believe that Starbuck kissed  
  
Shyra willingly? I thought he had more taste than  
  
that?" Aliana whispered.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think?" I said, rubbing  
  
my temple to soothe away the headache that was  
  
threatening to come on.  
  
"Just a feeling from the way Nikki is smiling like the  
  
feline that's caught the bird."  
  
"Yeah she does seem a little too pleased with herself,  
  
especially with how low her score is. We need to keep  
  
an eye on her."  
  
Lt. Boomer came over again to remind us that it was  
  
time we headed back to the barracks, and he escorted  
  
all of us to the door. Aliana and I were the last to  
  
leave, and as we passed our instructor he clapped me  
  
on the back to congratulate me again for my high rank.  
  
Then he said softly, "Lay low." Neither Aliana nor I  
  
could ask why, as he literally pushed us out the door  
  
of the club.   
  
"See," Aliana hissed. "Starbuck is in trouble, and  
  
we're probably in trouble too."   
  
"I don't know." I said suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"We need to find out what's going on!" Aliana turned  
  
around and started to head back into the club.  
  
"Uh, Cadet Aliana, we have a curfew, remember?" I  
  
said grabbing her arm before she could get too far.  
  
"I can't sleep knowing something's wrong! I've got to  
  
find out what's happened!"  
  
"Aliana," I said, seeing that Nikki was waiting for us  
  
in the corridor with that evil grin on her face. "I  
  
think we're going to find out more back in the  
  
barracks than we could from Lt. Boomer." I pointed to  
  
Nikki.  
  
"I told you those two were up to no good!" Aliana  
  
said, striding down the corridor towards Nikki.  
  
"Aliana, what happened to Starbuck?" Nikki asked  
  
innocently when Aliana had caught up to her. Too  
  
innocently in my opinion.  
  
"I don't know Nikki, why don't you tell me?" Aliana  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
"Why whatever do you mean?" Nikki said, feigning  
  
ignorance.  
  
"Look Nikki," I said, trying to sound threatening.  
  
"Why don't you just cut through the felgercarb.  
  
You've had your fun, now tell us what's going on."  
  
"I really don't know what you mean." Nikki turned to  
  
walk a few feet away from us. She stopped and turned  
  
back, "But you should have seen that kiss!"   
  
It was my turn to hold Aliana back, as Nikki  
  
practically sprinted down the corridor away from us.  
  
"She's baiting the trap." I hissed. "Don't fall for  
  
it."  
  
"I don't think we're the ones she's trying to catch.  
  
I'm worried about Starbuck." Aliana turned again  
  
towards the Officers Club.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Ali, but Starbuck is a  
  
big boy. He can take care of himself. The best thing  
  
we can do right now is go figure out what Nikki and  
  
Shyra are up to."   
  
I headed towards the barracks, hoping that Aliana was  
  
following. I was afraid to look. I knew I would only  
  
be moments behind her if she went back to confront Lt.  
  
Boomer, but I also knew it wasn't a smart move right  
  
now. I was trying to be smart. I was trying to keep  
  
my cool. I knew the source of our problems were in  
  
the barracks, waiting. The trap had been set. The  
  
only thing left to do was to see just how big a trap  
  
it was before we tried to tackle it.  
  
I walked into the barracks to find Nikki and Shyra  
  
sitting on their bunks smiling. They were waiting for  
  
us. I had the eerie feeling that the trap had already  
  
been sprung. Aliana brushed past me and strode up to  
  
Shyra before I had a chance to stop her.   
  
"What did you do?" Aliana demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Shyra said, baring her  
  
teeth in a victory smile  
  
"Besides, she was told by Command not to talk about  
  
it." Nikki added.  
  
"What about command?" I asked, backing up Aliana.  
  
"It seems Starbuck has been a very bad boy, very."  
  
Shyra didn't get a chance to finish as I shoved her  
  
and she fell backwards into her bunk.  
  
"Cadets! Is there a problem here?" It was Lt.  
  
Athena, who was the duty officer for all the female  
  
barracks that night. I had forgotten that she usually  
  
does a check right at curfew. I had forgotten that we  
  
were in a barracks full of witnesses.  
  
I also had forgotten to do the job right, as Shyra had  
  
merely landed in her bunk without a scratch.   
  
"I was just helping Shyra into her bunk, isn't that  
  
right Aliana?" I said. I glared at Shyra daring her  
  
to say anything. I swear I would kill her if she made  
  
an issue out of this. Shyra must have sensed how  
  
deadly serious I was, as her smile slipped.  
  
"Cadet Shyra, is there a problem here?" Lt. Athena  
  
asked her, seeing the look on my face.  
  
"There's not a problem, right Shyra?" Aliana said.  
  
The menacing tone of her voice made my knees quake.  
  
Lt. Athena looked from Aliana, to me, then to Shyra.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here, but I suggest you  
  
all get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Some busier than others." Shyra said, her leer  
  
returning to her face.   
  
I swear had Lt. Athena not been standing there I would  
  
have knocked all of Shyra's teeth out.  
  
"You watch yourself Shyra." Aliana said, then headed  
  
towards her bunk.  
  
Shyra just laughed. I took a step towards her,  
  
wanting to kill her, but Lt. Athena stepped in front  
  
of me. "Cadet?" She posed it as a question, but I  
  
recognized an order when I heard one. I thought it  
  
best to not say a word. I knew that whatever words  
  
came out of my mouth would be vile and most certainly  
  
get me on report. Not how I really wanted to end the  
  
day I had ranked first.   
  
I undressed and climbed into my bunk without speaking  
  
to anyone. I looked around before the lights went out  
  
and noticed that half the cadets were grinning at me,  
  
the same evil grin that was on Nikki and Shyra's face.  
  
But I also noticed that the other half of the cadets  
  
were flashing me looks of sympathy or concern. The  
  
odds appeared to be evenly split.   
  
Aliana whispered to me from her bunk beside me, "I  
  
can't sleep knowing Shyra has gotten Starbuck in  
  
trouble!"  
  
I rubbed my temples, knowing that my throbbing head  
  
was going to be keeping me awake. "I know, I know.  
  
But there's nothing we can do about it now. Not with  
  
the Commander's daughter as watch dagget. We are in  
  
the spotlight enough as is." The lights went out, and  
  
I rolled over and tried to get comfortable. "We'll  
  
just have to ask Starbuck in the morning."  
  
I tried to fall asleep, but it evaded me most of the  
  
night. When I did sleep I dreamed of raiders pursuing  
  
me, all painted with these evil leers on the front.   
  
The next morning Nikki and Shyra were in true form.  
  
They were constantly underfoot, trying to trip us up.  
  
I tried to keep my composure, but I woke up with the  
  
remnants of a nasty headache, and was not in the mood  
  
to deal with much of anything. Aliana woke up ready  
  
for a fight. Every time Shyra tried to sidle up to  
  
me, Aliana was there, ready for battle. Nikki was  
  
able to lob a few insults our way at breakfast, but  
  
surprisingly some of the other cadets came to our  
  
defense before we could respond. Aliana and I were  
  
both surprised at the sudden support, but apparently  
  
we weren't the only ones who were sick of Nikki and  
  
Shyra's dirty deeds.  
  
Aliana repeatedly said to me that she couldn't wait to  
  
see Starbuck, to find out just what was going on. I  
  
kept reminding her that we'd probably have to wait  
  
until after class, but I wasn't sure I could be that  
  
patient.  
  
Unfortunately we wound up with seats in class right  
  
behind Nikki and Shyra. I tried to ask around if  
  
someone would switch with me, and was getting up to  
  
change seats when Lt. Sheba came in the room and  
  
called the class to order. I stood there like an  
  
idiot, until Capt. Bojay entered the room and  
  
suggested I take my seat. Lt. Boomer came in the room  
  
and announced that we would be going over yesterday's  
  
test with two of the Galactica's and the Pegasus' best  
  
warriors.   
  
Aliana leaned over and whispered in alarm, "Where's  
  
Starbuck?"  
  
I was too shocked to respond. I knew that Lt. Sheba  
  
and Capt. Bojay had never taught a class. Rumour  
  
among the squadrons was that they both thought it was  
  
beneath them. That training should be left to the  
  
injured warriors, or those too old to fly.   
  
Aliana whispered to me again, but I just shrugged and  
  
flashed her a bewildered look.   
  
It was Nikki who finally asked. "Uh, Lt. Boomer Sir,  
  
shouldn't Lt. Starbuck be going over this with us?"  
  
That's when I knew that something was definitely up  
  
with Starbuck. All three instructors looked at each  
  
other before Lt. Boomer finally answered. "He has  
  
been called away on other duties. Now if you notice,  
  
the opening run you were all in formation, but some of  
  
you here on the edges needed.  
  
"Lt. Boomer Sir?" Nikki interrupted again.  
  
"Yes Cadet?"  
  
"Will he be back as our instructor tomorrow?"  
  
Shyra about gave herself whiplash looking back to  
  
check our reactions as Lt. Sheba answered. "I'll be  
  
filling in for Lt. Starbuck until your graduation."  
  
I stifled a yelp as Aliana kicked me under the table.  
  
I tried not to react, I tried not to give Shyra the  
  
satisfaction, but I was in shock. Starbuck had never  
  
been called away for duty before. Things were pretty  
  
quiet in this sector. The patrol schedules had been  
  
routine, with none of the changes that usually  
  
indicated trouble.   
  
I shot Aliana a perplexed look, and noticed that she  
  
was beyond shocked. I think it would be safe to say  
  
she was about to have a conniption fit. I made a hand  
  
motion for her to calm down.  
  
"Cadet Rayanna, is there a problem?" Lt. Sheba asked.  
  
"Uh, no, Sir, uh, Lieutenant, I was just showing Cadet  
  
Aliana how the raiders came in three to a formation."  
  
I replied trying to cover myself.  
  
"Cadet Rayanna was ranked first, is that correct  
  
Boomer?"  
  
"Yes, Cadet Rayanna had the privilege of being ranked  
  
first for this test." Lt. Boomer answered Lt. Sheba.  
  
"Cadet, why don't you come to the front of the class  
  
and discuss your strategy."  
  
"Uh, that's okay Lieutenant." I answered, wishing I  
  
could just slide under my desk.  
  
"It wasn't a request Cadet." She motioned for me to  
  
join her.  
  
I walked to the front of the room as slowly as I  
  
could. I was not up for this today. My head still  
  
hurt and now my stomach was in knots. Between the  
  
frantic looks from Aliana, and the nasty leers from  
  
Shyra, it's a miracle I survived the few centons it  
  
took for me to stutter through my version of battle.  
  
"Thank you Cadet Rayanna. That was very insightful."  
  
Capt. Bojay said, dismissing me back to my desk. I  
  
died of embarrassment as he continued. "As Cadet  
  
Rayanna has illustrated for us, sometimes your success  
  
in battle can be based on skill, and sometimes on pure  
  
dumb luck."   
  
I tried to laugh along with everyone, but Shyra's  
  
cackle crawled up my nerves. I struggled to take deep  
  
breaths to keep my cool.  
  
The rest of class was pure torture. It's a good thing  
  
that Lt. Sheba and Capt. Bojay aren't regular  
  
instructors. They were humorless and impatient. They  
  
were also very oddly distant, always remaining at the  
  
front of the class. Even Lt. Boomer would not mingle  
  
amongst us.   
  
Lunch didn't even feel like a break as Nikki and Shyra  
  
shadowed us in the mess hall. Aliana was ready to  
  
explode with worry and confusion. I had no answers  
  
for her, only more concerns. Lt. Boomer made a point  
  
of not eating with us cadets. Up to this point our  
  
instructors had joined us for lunch, laughing and  
  
joking with us and providing us with an opportunity to  
  
ask questions in an informal environment. Today, when  
  
many of us had more questions than ever before, Lt.  
  
Boomer was absent. When we returned from lunch, he  
  
was cold and formal.  
  
I began to regret having been ranked first as Lt.  
  
Sheba consistently called upon me to answer questions,  
  
or much to my horror, to have me offer suggestions to  
  
other Cadets. I think the most insightful thing out  
  
of my mouth all day was, "Uh, I don't know."  
  
When class ended all I wanted to do was take a turbo  
  
and crawl into my bunk and pretend it was all a bad  
  
dream. As we were leaving the classroom, Lt. Boomer  
  
waited for each one of us at the door to offer a word  
  
of encouragement. It was like a doctor giving you a  
  
lollipop after jabbing you with a really big needle.  
  
It was nice, but didn't make up for the shot. Aliana  
  
was in front of me, and I didn't hear what the  
  
Lieutenant said to her, but suddenly her eyes flared,  
  
and she nodded ascent.   
  
To me he said, "It will get better Rayanna."  
  
"Yeah, right. Remind me not to ever finish first."  
  
Lt. Boomer smiled, his first one for the day it  
  
seemed. "Don't worry, Aliana has the answers."  
  
I shot him a puzzled look, but he had moved on to the  
  
next cadet. Aliana waited for me with a very  
  
determined look on her face.  
  
"Look, whatever it is you have planned, count me out.  
  
I just want to go to bed." I said to her, knowing  
  
that I probably wouldn't be seeing my bunk until  
  
Aliana had completed whatever mission she had planned.  
  
"Starbuck is going to be waiting for us in the  
  
Celestial Chamber after dinner." She said, so softly  
  
I barely heard her.  
  
"Okay, good. I want to punch him for not being here  
  
today. You know, this viper pilot thing isn't so much  
  
fun without him around." We headed off towards the  
  
mess hall. I grumbled most of the way, but it was  
  
just to hide my nervousness of what Starbuck had to  
  
tell us. I had a feeling that we were in just as much  
  
trouble as he was. I certainly wasn't in Lt. Sheba's  
  
good graces today.  
  
********  
  
We were able to ditch Nikki in the mess hall. However  
  
I thought it very curious that Shyra was not there.  
  
If I thought I could speak to Nikki without doing her  
  
bodily harm I might have asked where her boss was. I  
  
thought it best to leave it alone and just enjoy the  
  
respite from the little serpent. I got myself some  
  
food, but noticed that Aliana did not eat. She sat  
  
there tapping her foot and checking her chrono every  
  
centon.  
  
I leaned over to her and said, "Remind me never to get  
  
you worried. You're a basket case."  
  
"Just hurry up and finish, okay?" She snapped at me.  
  
"Okay. You should eat you know." She just looked at  
  
me like I was stupid. Yeah, I barely ate myself, but  
  
I knew we couldn't just bolt for the Celestial Dome,  
  
wherever that was. I knew we had to take our time,  
  
act casual, and wait for our chance to sneak away from  
  
the others.  
  
Aliana wasn't that patient and finally informed me  
  
that I was done, and it was time to go. I was out of  
  
breath trying to keep up with her as she led me  
  
through the maze of the corridors to right above the  
  
main thrusters. She handed me ear protectors and  
  
pointed to an up ladder.  
  
"I thought you said it was a romantic place?" I asked  
  
sarcastically.  
  
She didn't answer me. She just looked at me with that  
  
worried face of hers. "Ali, it's going to be okay."  
  
I said, but she didn't hear me through the ear  
  
protectors as she began to climb the ladder. She  
  
opened a hatch above our heads and a hand reached down  
  
to help her up. The same hand reached for me and I  
  
looked up into Starbuck's face. I flashed him a smile  
  
I was so relieved to see him. Then the smile froze on  
  
my face as I swear Starbuck had the same worried face  
  
as Aliana's.  
  
"Where the hades were you today?" I practically  
  
yelled at him as I continued to hold his hand.  
  
Aliana cut me off by reaching out to hug him.  
  
Starbuck gave her a quick squeeze before disengaging  
  
and backing off. That's when I noticed that Lt.  
  
Boomer was in the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aliana quickly asked.  
  
"Ladies, we have a bit of a problem." Lt. Boomer  
  
began.  
  
That's when Starbuck exploded. "That's an  
  
understatement! That little she-devil, I swear, if I  
  
ever get my hands on her." He turned and kicked at  
  
the base of the podium of a control center. The metal  
  
rang from the impact.  
  
"Uh Starbuck, I think that's the problem, you did get  
  
your hands on her."  
  
"Very funny Boomer! This is no time for jokes!"  
  
Starbuck shot him a look that could melt metal.  
  
"So let me guess, this has something to do with Shyra  
  
and that kiss?" I ventured.  
  
Starbuck suddenly looked guilty, too guilty. I felt  
  
my own anger begin to rise.   
  
"How did you know?" Starbuck asked.  
  
"Nikki was happy to announce it to the whole class."  
  
Aliana added.   
  
Starbuck turned away swearing. Aliana bridged the  
  
distance between them, putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"Starbuck, we knew it wasn't your fault. She's been  
  
toying with you for a while now."  
  
"I didn't kiss her!" Starbuck said, yanking his arm  
  
from Aliana.  
  
"Starbuck, the tape says otherwise. Even the  
  
Commander had to concede that you two kissed." Boomer  
  
said.  
  
I suddenly was angry too. "Does the Commander get  
  
involved in everyone's relationships?"   
  
"When it involves Cadets and sexual harassment, yes."  
  
Boomer answered calmly. "Look, let's all calm down  
  
and find a solution to this."  
  
"Well, what exactly did happen then?" I asked Boomer.  
  
But it was Starbuck that answered me.  
  
"That she dagget asked me to stay after the test and  
  
run through it again with her. She kept insisting  
  
that I get closer and show her exactly what to do by  
  
putting my hands over hers. Next thing I know, she's  
  
rubbing against me and kissing me." Starbuck paced as  
  
he explained. "I pushed her away! Even the Commander  
  
had to admit that I pushed her away!"  
  
Starbuck suddenly punched the wall of the dome with  
  
all his might. He pulled back from the pain and  
  
cradled his fist. Aliana approached him again, gently  
  
placing her hand on his arm again. She's much braver  
  
than I am. There was no way I was getting close to  
  
Starbuck in the mood he was in.  
  
"Don't do that. Don't hurt yourself." She said  
  
calmly.  
  
"I'm in deep trouble. You two are off limits.  
  
Official orders." He said, a little calmer, but still  
  
angry.  
  
"Why, what did we do?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Shyra is claiming that Starbuck came on to her.  
  
She's filing sexual harassment charges." Boomer  
  
interjected. "The Commander has already ruled that  
  
the findings are inconclusive. But to be on the safe  
  
side, Starbuck has been pulled as an instructor, and  
  
the Commander told him to keep his distance from you  
  
two until you're full ensigns, maybe longer."  
  
"Inconclusive!" Starbuck yelled, and made to punch at  
  
the wall again. He pulled back at the last micron,  
  
and punched the air instead. "I pushed her off me!"  
  
Aliana pulled back to where I was and we all let  
  
Starbuck rant for a little while. All we could make  
  
out was a bunch of swear words follow by an occasional  
  
"Inconclusive!"  
  
"The Commander knows that Bucko." Boomer tried to  
  
calm Starbuck down. "The tape even shows that, but  
  
the tape also shows that she kissed you and up until  
  
then you weren't backing away."  
  
"She had me in a corner!" Starbuck turned as if he  
  
was ready to pounce on Boomer.  
  
"Wait a minute, what tape?" I asked, trying to follow  
  
the flow of events.  
  
"We usually tape most of the training sessions, for  
  
our own purposes. To analyze how to better train  
  
pilots. Well, the tape was still running from the  
  
test when Starbuck was with Shyra. I have to admit  
  
she's good. She had Starbuck's back to the camera, so  
  
all you could really see is her face. You can't  
  
really see Starbuck's expression. From the tape,  
  
well, I know Starbuck, I can tell he wasn't the one  
  
pursuing."  
  
"You are fraking right I wasn't! I kept backing  
  
away!" Starbuck interrupted.  
  
"Up to a point, yeah you were, but then the tape shows  
  
you came towards her." Boomer stated.  
  
"She had me against the panel! I had to get out of  
  
the situation! I thought you were on my side?"  
  
Starbuck ranted.  
  
Boomer rolled his eyes, then turned back to me. "From  
  
the tape, that's when Shyra made her move. It looks  
  
like Starbuck walked into the, uh, situation."  
  
"I did not kiss her!" Starbuck went to punch the wall  
  
again, only a little softer this time.  
  
"The Commander is on your side Starbuck. He knows  
  
you. He can tell that you were trying to back out of  
  
the situation and you did push her away. But she is a  
  
female cadet. He has to take the report seriously.  
  
Inconclusive was the best he could do. You're lucky  
  
he didn't dock you some pay and put you on deep space  
  
recon."  
  
"Shyra has been out to get us since we started  
  
training." Aliana said. "And if I recall she was the  
  
one who really put us up to trying to beat Starbuck at  
  
Pyramid."  
  
"Yeah, she did. That's right. She wagered the most  
  
money on it." I added remembering back to how all  
  
this began, a dare between squad mates. "At the time  
  
I thought she was just out to see us humiliated. She  
  
didn't think we could do it, you know, being all  
  
brainy and in her opinion, homely."  
  
"Yeah, but there was more to it. Didn't she say  
  
something about seeing Starbuck get his due?"  
  
"I think so. Hard to remember now, I just wanted to  
  
prove to her that we could beat Starbuck at cards."  
  
"I let you win." Starbuck spoke up, starting to calm  
  
down. "So she's out to get me, that much is clear.  
  
But why?"  
  
"Well, weren't you the one who thought she shouldn't  
  
be in this class because her marks weren't high  
  
enough." Boomer recalled.  
  
"Yeah, they were low. I mean, for a shuttle pilot  
  
they weren't bad. I guess if I saw some natural  
  
ability in her I wouldn't have made such a big deal  
  
about it. But she just isn't that good. You know, I  
  
don't even know how she got reinstated in the class?"  
  
Starbuck asked puzzled.  
  
"I do." Boomer answered. "Apollo said something  
  
about powerful friends and that she deserved a chance  
  
to try. He said that if she failed we could prove  
  
that she wasn't cut out for it."  
  
"Wait a minute, what friends?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know that one." Boomer answered.   
  
"I know she spends a lot of time on the Rising Star."  
  
Starbuck added. "I'd see her on the dance floor,  
  
before she was a cadet."  
  
"I bet you did, with those skimpy dresses she wears."  
  
I said, my tone harsher than I meant it to be.   
  
Starbuck flashed me an annoyed look, but Aliana jumped  
  
to his defense. "Who wouldn't look? She has it all  
  
nicely displayed for the whole fleet to see."  
  
"You should have seen the one she was wearing when  
  
Starbuck and I went over to the Rising Star. Slit  
  
from here to here." I said, motioning down my whole  
  
side.  
  
"Didn't Shyra disappear as soon as we docked?"  
  
Starbuck asked.  
  
"Yeah she did. But I'm not sure where she could go  
  
since there wasn't a Triad game. Unless she went to  
  
the dining lounges or to private quarters." I said,  
  
remembering how Starbuck and I had seen Shyra on the  
  
shuttle to the Rising Star, but she had disappeared  
  
shortly after arrival. Nikki we had seen sporadically  
  
throughout the evening on the dance floor or at the  
  
gambling tables, but Shyra had vanished.  
  
"She misses curfew a lot." Aliana added. "If we can  
  
somehow prove that she is trying to get Starbuck in  
  
trouble, maybe we can clear all this up."  
  
"That might be kind of hard. You should see the  
  
security tape." Boomer said, casting Starbuck a  
  
disapproving look.  
  
"She does NOT need to see the tape!" Starbuck said, a  
  
little too guilty for my tastes.  
  
"Yeah, that case is closed, sealed with a kiss." I  
  
said, and was rewarded by another nasty look from  
  
Starbuck. I knew I should stop, but I was mad that  
  
Starbuck had gotten himself into this mess. If he  
  
would have just backed away sooner, or avoided Shyra  
  
completely, we wouldn't be off limits. I didn't  
  
appreciate being officially told to leave him alone.   
  
I was having fun and did not want the party to end. I  
  
began to think quickly. "Maybe.if we can dig up our  
  
own case, maybe we can get Starbuck's dropped."  
  
"What kind of case? Dig up some dirt you mean?"  
  
Starbuck asked suspiciously.  
  
"Prove that she is out to get you." Aliana added.  
  
"It seems pretty obvious to us. Now we just need some  
  
proof."  
  
"Finding out who her friends are might help." I said.  
  
"Or what business a Colonial Cadet has tramping around  
  
the private quarters of the Rising Star." Aliana  
  
added.   
  
"I bet we could find out." I flashed Aliana a wicked  
  
grin.  
  
"We could definitely follow her, find out where she  
  
goes when she shows up late for curfew." Aliana  
  
grinned back.  
  
"Look, I don't want you two involved in this."  
  
Starbuck said protectively.  
  
"We are already involved, remember? Off limits until  
  
we're ensigns, or longer?" Aliana stated.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Starbuck conceded.  
  
"I've waited this long to get my hands on a good man.  
  
I'm not waiting any longer!" I said with a smile.  
  
"No offense Boomer."   
  
"None taken, I think." Boomer said, then winked at  
  
me. "You know, you'd think Starbuck would set me up  
  
eventually. He seems to always have more than enough  
  
women. You'd think that he would share once or twice.  
  
Especially with all the cadets throwing themselves at  
  
him. He could throw one or two my way."  
  
"Boomer!" Starbuck protested.  
  
Boomer held up his hands in submission, "I'm just  
  
kidding Bucko. Well, sort of, I mean."  
  
Starbuck cast him a glare.  
  
"Actually Boomer, I bet we could find you a date  
  
pretty easy. I noticed Lexia giving you the eye the  
  
other day." I said.  
  
"Really, you don't say? She is kind of cute." Boomer  
  
said putting his arm around me.  
  
"Oh yeah, and if that doesn't work, I know Brigitte  
  
thinks your hot."  
  
"Hot, I'm hot? Did you hear that Starbuck?"  
  
"You're supposed to be working on solving my problems,  
  
not Boomer's!" Starbuck whined  
  
"Well Shyra disappeared already for the evening. Why  
  
don't we take the opportunity to see what we can dig  
  
up in her personal locker?" Aliana suggested.  
  
"Boomer, do you think you could get the code to the  
  
locker." Starbuck asked, putting his arm around  
  
Aliana.  
  
"That would definitely be a violation. I'm not sure I  
  
could pull that off."  
  
"Well, I could accidentally read it over your  
  
shoulder." I suggested. "I bet we could get that  
  
ruled inconclusive." I flashed Boomer a flirty grin.  
  
"HEY!" Starbuck yelled. I couldn't help but to  
  
laugh.   
  
"Gotchya!" I said smiling.  
  
"Don't tease with me!" Starbuck added, reaching to  
  
pull me from under Boomer's arm. Starbuck placed his  
  
other arm around me.  
  
"You know, it serves you right for kissing Shyra!" I  
  
teased.  
  
"She has a point Starbuck. I know you're hard to  
  
resist, but really, how many cadets do you need?"  
  
Aliana teased.  
  
"You know, off limits sounds like a good idea right  
  
now!" Starbuck complained as he tried to disengage  
  
his arm from around our shoulders. Aliana wouldn't  
  
let him, and held on.  
  
"We're just teasing. It will be alright Starbuck."  
  
Aliana said.   
  
Starbuck sighed and I snuggled into him, rubbing my  
  
hand down his back.   
  
"I know you're just teasing." He finally said  
  
relaxing. "It's just, well, I don't like being in  
  
trouble when it's not my fault."  
  
"Then next time maybe you should watch your back. I  
  
can't do it all the time for you buddy." Boomer said.  
  
"You know, someone should warn me that women are more  
  
devious than Cylons."  
  
"Uh, I would think with all of your experience you  
  
would already know that." Boomer said laughing.   
  
"So maybe I will throw a few your way and see how you  
  
like it." Starbuck joked.  
  
We didn't linger too much longer. Just long enough  
  
for Starbuck to show me what was so special about that  
  
little metal dome. The stars were so beautiful! We  
  
thought it might make a great place for Boomer's first  
  
date with Lexia.  
  
The plot thickens!  
  
Or is that my brain? Kind of all gummed up with  
  
thoughts of Starbuck.  
  
Vaughn  
  
******  
We convinced Boomer to give us the code to Shyra's  
  
locker right then. Starbuck wasn't too pleased to  
  
just say good-bye and watch the two of us walk away  
  
with Boomer. But we were "off limits" so he didn't  
  
have much of a choice, and besides, we could justify  
  
our presence with Lt. Boomer. We had questions about  
  
our training, or something. But I also noticed that  
  
Starbuck lurked around the squadron duty office while  
  
we were there with Boomer. I felt kind of bad for  
  
teasing him as it was obvious that he was feeling a  
  
trifle jealous, or at the very least was feeling the  
  
effects of his restriction from us. I get the feeling  
  
that Starbuck isn't used to being told no about much  
  
of anything.  
  
Once we got back to the barracks, I was suddenly very  
  
awake. We needed to wait until all the other cadets  
  
were asleep before we attempted to open Shyra's  
  
locker, which gave us a lot of time to sit and wait.  
  
Aliana did her best to give me a headache and put me  
  
to sleep by lecturing me. She started by getting on  
  
me about how much I tease Starbuck. She thought I was  
  
downright cruel to him at times, and I tried to  
  
explain to her that was how I dealt with pressure. I  
  
thought she knew that about me, that I couldn't take  
  
too much seriousness without popping off some smart  
  
remark. I reminded her that Starbuck was the same way  
  
at times. He was known for his smart remarks. She  
  
lectured me about how one day my smart mouth would get  
  
me into trouble. She moved on to how I should be more  
  
professional in class and prepared with more  
  
insightful answers than, 'It just seemed the right  
  
thing to do' and 'but, gee, it worked'.   
  
I humored her until she got on me about Lt. Sheba  
  
harassing me in class, and reminded her that she had  
  
answered a few questions like she was quoting from  
  
some text book.  
  
"The viper's velocity and pitch called for a change  
  
in the yaw." I said mimicking her in a monotone  
  
voice. "What the does that mean? Can you actually  
  
quote those manuals? You know you need to lighten up,  
  
listen to your instincts once or twice."  
  
"I listen to my instincts. I came in third if I  
  
recall. It wouldn't hurt you to actually read the  
  
manuals instead of just using them as a booster seat  
  
in your viper."  
  
We continued back and forth until she finally  
  
suggested that maybe we should do a little studying  
  
until lights out. She was right. I couldn't afford  
  
to let my studies slip this close to graduation. And  
  
despite her accusation, I did read the manuals.   
  
I guess the manuals did the trick, because next thing  
  
I remembered was Aliana nudging me awake and pointing  
  
out that everyone else was asleep, including Shyra who  
  
had snuck in a few minutes after curfew. We snuck  
  
over to the lockers and keyed in the code.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order." Aliana said  
  
regretfully. Sure enough, on the surface, everything  
  
looked neat and tidy. I guess that's what tipped me  
  
off.  
  
"Yeah, too much in order. That's not like Shyra.  
  
Isn't Nikki always making her bunk and picking up her  
  
towels from the floor?" I reminded Aliana.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Aliana didn't hesitate and  
  
began rifling through the piles of pants and tunics.  
  
Near the back and on the bottom she pulled out what  
  
appeared to be a fancy fumarello case. It was silver  
  
and engraved with a Council of Twelve seal. "What do  
  
we have here!" Aliana whispered in glee. She popped  
  
it open and then said disappointed. "Oh they're just  
  
fumarellos."  
  
"Those aren't fumarellos, at least not the legal  
  
kind." I pulled one of the sticks out and sniffed the  
  
fresh tobac. "Those are plant vapors."  
  
"How would you know?" Aliana asked. "You've never,  
  
have you?" She asked suddenly wary.  
  
"No, of course not. But I had an older brother who  
  
was in trouble a lot. Once you've smelled plant  
  
vapors, well, it's pretty identifiable. Hey, look  
  
what's down there." I pulled out a box, opened it and  
  
found a plethora of pills. "These don't look  
  
prescribed by the Life Center."  
  
Aliana dug deeper and found a money pouch. She  
  
carefully opened it, but had to stop before the sound  
  
of the tinkling cubits woke the whole bunkroom.  
  
"There's more than a secton's pay in here! We haven't  
  
even been paid for our training time yet. How did she  
  
save this much?"  
  
"I doubt she saved it." I replied. I opened her  
  
makeup kit to find a stash of cosmetics, many still  
  
sealed in their original packages. "Hey, you can't  
  
even find this stuff on the black market! I know I've  
  
tried! This one still has the price tag from the  
  
Caprican Capital Mall. Wow, it wasn't cheap back then  
  
either. This stuff must be worth a fortune!  
  
"This should be enough to get her kicked out of the  
  
service!" Aliana smiled, but then her smile slipped.  
  
"But that won't get Starbuck out of trouble. We still  
  
need to follow her. We need to catch her in the  
  
middle of some of this black market activity."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure they'd believe us about all this  
  
stuff anyway. They might think we planted it."   
  
Aliana nodded knowingly. "Okay, so we are agreed.  
  
Next time she leaves the Galactica, we follow her."  
  
"I think we should still let Boomer know about all  
  
this. Maybe he can arrange for an inspection or  
  
something."  
  
Aliana agreed and went to work putting everything back  
  
the way she found it. We snuck back into bed.  
  
Neither of us could sleep though as we plotted our  
  
revenge.  
************* PART 7 Even though Reyana and I are opposites in many ways, at times we think so much alike that it's scary. I guess that's why we're such close friends; our differences complement each other but we share the same fundamental beliefs and ideas. Thus, when we awoke, there was no need to say what we intended to do. It was understood. We would speak with Lt. Boomer the first chance we got - hopefully, right after the morning classes - about arranging a "surprise" locker inspection, and then we would follow Shyra the next time she went out without her sidekick, Nikki. We hoped it would be soon, because in just four days we would all be reassigned to our official squadrons, and the chances that we would be placed in the same squadron as Shyra and Nikki was slim to none.  
  
So we said nothing beyond our normal morning banter as we got ready for the morning classes. We even both resolutely ignored all of the looks and snide comments that Shyra and Nikki kept sending our way. Eventually, our lack of response must have bored them, because they finally left us alone - for the time being. We were just about to head out for class when the signal from the intercom sounded. A moment later, Colonel Tigh's voice boomed out of the loud speaker.  
  
"Attention all personnel. All first-rotation activities are cancelled. The commander will be holding a mandatory briefing in one centar. The purpose will be clear once you hear what the commander has to say. Again, that's in one centar. All available personnel should meet in the assembly hall at 0880. Colonel Tigh out."  
  
"Now I wonder what's up?" grumbled Reyana as we stood on the threshold a moment before turning back around.  
  
That meant all morning classes were cancelled. And we'd probably have to wait until later to speak with Lt. Boomer. So, while pretending to be resting on my bunk, I used the extra 80 centons to try to imagine just where Shyra might be acquiring her illegal goods. By the time we had to leave, I still had no idea. I hoped - no, prayed - that we could learn something useful by following her. It seemed to be our only chance of finding a way to pressure her into recanting her accusations against Starbuck - the only way to clear his service record of that idiotic "inconclusive" ruling.  
  
We filed into the _Galatica's_ huge assembly chamber along with all the other warriors, other personnel, and even some civilians. I did a double take when I thought I spied several Council members up near the front. "Look!" I whispered to Reyana, pointing.  
  
"Whoa, the big-wigs are here," she said. "Must be an important announcement."  
  
"Indeed." We looked for the members of Red Squadron, hoping for a chance to get close to Lt. Boomer, but he was with Apollo, Starbuck, Sheba, and the others, so we kept our distance. Instead, we ended up near the back close to some of the maintenance workers with whom we used to work. From our vantage point, we could see Lt. Starbuck but doubted that he knew where we were. Oh, well. At least, Nikki and Shyra were nowhere within eyesight.  
  
At precisely 0900, the commander walked out onto the raised conference platform. The crowd immediately shushed. He cast a slow, stately look across the gathered people, and it was then that I noticed the IFB cameras were there. So this was a Fleet-wide announcement. My curiosity was soaring. I glanced at Reyana, who raised her eyebrows and shrugged. The commander began to speak in his deep, patient voice that had inspired me from the moment I had heard it broadcast over the intercom of the rickety Virgus freighter. I think his voice, which radiated confidence and inspired hope, had saved many from the depths of despair during those first sectons - including me.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fleet," he began. "I have called you all together to talk to you about our future." He paused and smiled to show that what he was about to say was good news. I hoped. He continued. "After nearly a yahren of traversing the depths of new, previously unexplored regions of space, I want to emphasize the positive aspects of our situation. No need to review all that we have endured since fleeing the Colonies. Be it enough to remind you that we *have* endured and survived. And given time, we might even begin to thrive again.  
  
"It is with cautious optimism that I point out that, while we have not yet eluded the Cylons, we have seen no trace of a base star since our triumph over a sectar ago. The few Cylons that we've encountered have come from remote bases - which we have destroyed. With our series of course adjustments, I believe that even if they were able to transmit our previous coordinates and heading back to the Cylon Empire, they will find no trace of us once any base stars reach that location. I do believe that we are at the outer fringes of the Cylon occupation. And soon, we should be well beyond their reach." Adama paused again, looking confidently across the crowd and into the IFB cameras.  
  
"Now," he continued, "it is time to speak of rebuilding our civilization and reestablishing humanity's strength. While it is too soon to talk about settling permanently on any planet, be it Earth or another life-supporting world, it is time to think about how we should prepare for the future. At this point," the commander said, his tone becoming more solemn, "I will remind you that we teeter somewhat on the brink - our current population is around 300,000. And it is probably not necessary to tell you that women outnumber the men almost four-to-one. But I'll come back to that." He smiled again. "It also needs to be known that conditions in the Fleet have otherwise stabilized. We have established a solid, well-balanced sustenance program consisting of a combination of recycled and reprocessed nutrients and newly grown foods from the agro ships. No one lacks food or nutrition. In fact, we have a comfortable system that is ready to handle some expansion." He paused again as we pondered the word "expansion."  
  
And when he began to speak again, he assumed his most theological tone. "The Book of the Word speaks of a time, many millennia ago, just shortly after the Great Exodus from the dying world of Kobol, in which humanity faced a trial not dissimilar to the one we now face. In settling the new worlds, the people faced famine, starvation, and wide spread epidemics caused by local microbes to which the people had no immunity. The numbers on each of the Twelve Worlds were reduced to somewhere probably close to what we now face - less than a half million. Yet each world survived, endured and eventually thrived. But not without many sacrifices, including a suspension of traditions ways of viewing relationships between a Man and a Woman."  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat. Could he possibly be about to . . .? "In times of plenty, the Book of the Word tells us that a Man and a Woman shall take the holy vows to be sealed as one for all eternity. But we are not blessed yet with 'times of plenty.' We teeter on the brink of the total collapse of the human race if we do not rebuild our numbers, slowly but steadily. We face a similar time to when the first descendents of Kobol made the decision to forgo, for a period of time, those traditional vows, and encouraged all to spread the seeds of humanity as widely as possible, to ensure survival and to guard against the degradation of our genetic codes." Adama paused as a quiet murmur swept through the crowd. So, he *was* going to publicly support our untraditional arrangement. I cast a startled glance at Reyana, who looked both nervous and amused at the same time.  
  
The commander continued. "Given our current imbalance of men and women, it will be necessary - no, vital - for many to be willing to forgo the traditional one man-one woman union. Our numbers simply cannot support it, anyway. At this period in our history, I must strongly urge *all* women of childbearing yahrens to have at least one child. And given our current status, some, if not many, of those children will need to be conceived without traditional sealing vows. All parents, especially the mothers, and all children, I pledge to you, will be supported and protected, because they *are* our future." He paused again to stare sternly around the assembly hall. "I also promise you that if we do not embrace this nontraditional concept, our numbers *will* dwindle until nothing we do can save us. Yes, it is that important and that critical."  
  
"But can we support an increase in the population since we are still confined to our ships? The answer is yes. Yes, we can. Already we have salvaged enough materials to not only repair the aging ships but to also construct *new* ones. In fact, one ship is already under construction. It should be space-worthy in only four sectars. So, yes, yes we are ready to begin our expansion. After over a yahren, I firmly believe we are ready."  
  
The commander was so convincing that I wanted to jump up and applaud, but the mix of startled murmurs and confused faces kept me quiet. It was apparent that it would take time for many to accept this new and radical proposal. I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of Starbuck, just in time to see him grinning as he poked Boomer in the ribs. And Reyana, though still clearly embarrassed, was smiling cautiously. Our arrangement now had the official approval of the commander, himself. We could pursue our three-way relationship openly and without embarrassment - once we had erased Shyra's false accusations, I reminded myself bitterly.  
  
The commander was nearly finished. "So to you all, I say think about what I have said. *Think* about it. If it were not vital for our survival, I would not propose it to you, I think you realize that. Be it also known that is proposal has been approved by the Council of Twelve, who also recognized its importance. So, finally, for now, I ask you - especially all of our young women - to think about this proposal. The survival of the human race is in our own hands. Thank you. Thank you all." With that, the commander nodded several times and quietly exited the assembly hall.  
  
As the people slowly filed out, talking in hushed tones about the commander's proposal, Reyana and I stood frozen in place, just staring at each other. "Wow," I finally managed to say. We were so surprised that we forgot to look for Lt. Boomer until nearly half the people had exited. "Frak," I muttered, looking around and jabbing Reyana with my elbow. "Did you see which way he went?"  
  
"'He' who?" asked a voice from behind us.  
  
"Ugh!" I exclaimed, startled.  
  
"Boomer!" said Reyana, smiling gleefully.  
  
The lieutenant made shushing motions, then said quietly, "Meet me in ten centons in the landing bay at the training viper." He then went on to act as if he were just answering questions before our last exam later that afternoon. And since the topic was viper mechanics, the landing bay was actually a logical place to meet.  
  
As he moved off, I noticed that Shyra and Nikki were staring at us from halfway across the assembly hall. I couldn't help myself. I gave them a huge, triumphant grin as Reyana and I finally exited. It was obvious that the commander's message was not lost on them - or the fact that it legitimized our three-way relationship. Our victory, at the moment, though, was bittersweet, since we were "off limits" to Lt. Starbuck, still, regardless of any announcements made by the commander. I felt very frustrated.  
  
******** We were ready and waiting in the landing bay before ten centons had passed. At last, we saw Lt. Boomer approaching. We were close to bursting in our eagerness to explain what we had found, and he had not even stopped when we both started talking at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" he said, holding up both hands. "Slow down and one at a time, please."  
  
I took a deep breath, glanced at Reyana, then explained what we had found in Shyra's locker the previous evening. Boomer's response was a frown that deepened as I listed the various items we had seen. When I finished, he gave us a serious look. "The black market is not something that inexperienced cadets should be messing around with," he said. "I want you two to back off. Don't follow her."  
  
"Now wait -" I started.  
  
"I'm afraid that's an order."  
  
"Hold on!" insisted Reyana, glaring at the lieutenant. "What makes you think we can't take care of ourselves and handle something like a little black market trading?"  
  
"'Little'?" said Boomer, eyebrows raised. "That was not 'little' what you described. That was big time, heavy dealing. The kind that can get deadly if they feel threatened or suspicious. My decision stands. Back off."  
  
"But -" Reyana was still glaring at him.  
  
"No," he said, interrupting. "Look, I've got a friend who's a Colonial security guard." Boomer tried to soften his expression. "He'll be able to put her under surveillance. I'm sure we'll be able to get enough evidence that way to convince her to drop her accusations." He stared at us without blinking. "So tell me you'll follow orders and back off."  
  
"No," said Reyana. I got to admit that she has guts, sometimes. "I won't do that."  
  
Boomer sighed. "Well, at least, you're honest. And you are obviously aware that I won't be able to officially discipline you two because what we're doing is 'unofficial' and off the record." Reyana was smiling triumphantly at him. "Okay, but let me repeat - this sounds very dangerous. Be careful. And try keep me informed, okay?"  
  
We agreed to that much. However, it was not as if he were readily available for us to find, though. When I mentioned this, the lieutenant frowned. "I know. Do your best, okay? And I'm still going to talk to my security friend." He pointed a finger at us both. "And be careful."  
  
***** PART 8 To our chagrin, Shyra stayed put that evening, even though we were officially finished with all of our class work and had been given the next four days as a furlon before being promoted and assigned to our new squadrons. The last exam had been that afternoon - viper mechanics. I could have completed it in my sleep. It had been that easy. And I was glad that we didn't have to return to that classroom anymore; watching Sheba and Bojay grudgingly and humorlessly conduct the class had been downright painful. A painful reminder of, all personal feelings aside, just how *good* an instructor Starbuck had been. It was a less than joyous end to our training.  
  
So we had been certain that Shyra would celebrate her free time by spending some of those accumulated cubits and would give us the chance to try to follow her. But she didn't. She and Nikki, instead, went to the O.C. to drink and play cards with each other, alone, and seemingly unconcerned that everyone else seemed to give them a wide berth. We had followed them into the O.C. and had stayed just long enough to realize that Shyra did not have time to go anywhere before curfew. So we went back to the barracks feeling out of sorts and depressed. And we had just three days, now. We also realized how much we missed our interactions with Lt. Starbuck - how much we had truly fallen for him, cast under the spell of his irresistible charm, in just a matter of sectons.  
  
The next day passed slower than slow, with nothing official to do. With no family to visit, we spent the day in our most casual civilian clothes, just lounging around in the barracks. What we were really doing, though, was making sure that if we were going to trail Shyra, we didn't stand out loud and clear in our uniforms. This way, we hoped that we would blend in with the populace. If. If we ever got the chance to follow her. We even had our plan in place for just how to trail her unseen. We figured that as soon as she started getting ready to go out - we had noticed that she spent a good deal of time preening on the nights she left alone - we would head to the landing bay, given that she had only one way off the _Galactica_. We hoped that we'd be able to board whichever shuttle she took without her noticing.  
  
Afraid that we might somehow miss her, Reyana and I skipped dinner, pretending to be involved in a Pyramid game on my bunk while most everyone else trickled out to go to the commissary. Out of the corner of my eye, as the last few seemed to be leaving, I noticed Nikki saying something to Shyra. And then she, too, left - alone. Shyra, instead, headed into the turbowash. "Look!" I whispered to Reyana. She was pretending to look at her cards, but I could tell from her smile that she had been watching Nikki and Shyra, as well.  
  
"Let's go," she whispered back. If it turned out that Shyra was just running late for dinner, then the worst that could happen was that we sat in the landing bay watching all the shuttles take off and land.  
  
Once there, we checked a computer console to see what shuttles were running. For most destinations in the Fleet, a shuttle flew only a couple of times a day. But to the Rising Star, one was available almost every centar, since about half the squadron members were on furlon. The next one departed in 50 centons, in fact, and a small group of people had already gathered. We mingled in with the crowd, keeping a close eye on the turbolift. After 40 long centons, as people had already started to board the shuttle, our wait was rewarded. Shyra stepped off the turbolift and walked towards the shuttle. Her long, black hair was pulled up, and she was dressed in a short, tight gown that hugged every curve and had a neckline that plunged to her navel, almost. To me, she looked like a she- tiger on the prowl, the way she strode, purposefully and confidently, a slight smile on her face, her eyes straight ahead, but obviously aware of the stares and leers she was receiving from all of the nearby males.  
  
"Disgusting," whispered Reyana as we boarded the shuttle.  
  
Shyra had taken a seat towards the back. We slipped into a couple near the front. Our goal was to avoid being seen, yet to not appear like we were being furtive, should she notice us. I felt tense and pumped with adrenaline, staring at the floor or out the portal, my fingers tapping on my knees, while we endured the 10-centon ride to the Rising Star. As soon as the hatch opened, Reyana and I exited and mingled in the Rising Star's shuttle lounge with the crowds who were waiting to depart. A few moments later, Shyra strode through the docking bay entrance and headed straight for the lift. We had no choice but to join the rest of the people who filed into the turbolift once it arrived. Shyra was at the entry pad, selecting her level as we walked past her. She seemed to be doing more than just debating whether to go up to the entertainment level or, for whatever reason, down to the triad courts - the only two options available to visitors. And as we passed her, she turned to give us a wicked smile. So much for being unnoticed.  
  
We ignored her, though, and pressed in with the crowd to the back of the lift. A moment later, the door opened and everyone exited into the vast entertainment hall. Well, we *thought* everyone had exited, but when we stopped to scan for Shyra, she was nowhere to be seen. "Frak!" I muttered. "Do you see her?"  
  
Reyana was peering hard throughout the crowd. "No. So how could she disappear like that? At the very least, with that dress, we should be able to follow the trail of drooling men!"  
  
"Humph," I grumbled. I did not see her anywhere. Then I noticed that the lift had gone up instead of back down. "Look!" I jabbed Reyana in the ribs. "You don't suppose . . .? The lift just stopped on a restricted level. You know, privately maintained suites."  
  
"Great, just great," muttered Reyana. "It's a good guess that that was her, since she's obviously not on this level. And it'd make sense, too."  
  
"Yeah, except, how do we get up there? Those levels are accessible through special codes, only."  
  
Reyana narrowed her eyes, thinking, then suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come on! I've got an idea." She jabbed the lift pad and kept muttering, "Come on! Come on!" as we waited for the doors to open. When they finally did, we had to wait for the people to file out. We hurried in, but the lift soon filled with more people. I was curious as to what Rey was up to, because she pushed the pad for the triad courts. I had an inkling, though, when the turbolift stopped at the docking lounge and everyone exited, except us. We were alone as we traveled down to the deserted triad courts.  
  
"You're not planning to . . .?" I asked with a grin when Reyana pushed the emergency stop button.  
  
"Once again," she murmured in reply, "our training in maintenance pays off!" She flipped open the control panel, exposing the circuits beneath it. "Which level do we need?" she asked after a few moments of cross- wiring and rerouting of the circuits.  
  
"Level 4," I said. "Can you do it?"  
  
Reyana released the emergency stop and touched two wires together. The lift jerked for a moment, then started up. "Ta da!" she whispered. She quickly shut the panel. My heart was pounding as we passed the entertainment deck and passed level 3. At level 4, I held my breath as the lift settled and the doors opened. Given that this was a restricted level, we had no idea what to expect, but we were quite sure that anyone there would instantly know that we did not belong. Cautiously, we peered out. The corridor was empty. We slipped out quickly and looked frantically around for a place to hide. On either side, the passage turned a corner after several metrons.  
  
The only door, next to the lift, was marked "storage," and we quickly hustled into it when we heard voices echoing from around a bend in the corridor. We could just barely hear the footsteps as they passed by. Reyana pressed the manual release on the door, which allowed her to pull it open just a crack. All seemed quiet again. I thought the thumping of my heart must be audible throughout the ship as we snuck out and headed in the direction in which the passersby had gone. As we peaked around the corner, we could see that two doors were open, one close by and to our right, and the other further down the corridor and to our left. Voices, two voices, were audible from the one on the left.  
  
"I have some lovely new things to show you," said one voice, a male's voice.  
  
We heard several microns of "oohs" and "ahs" as the other person must have been examining these new things. I was getting very tense, though, standing out there in the open. We really needed somewhere else to hide.  
  
"This is extraordinary!" It was Shyra's voice.  
  
'Now, now, my dear, you may have whichever you want, but not now. First things first." The voice sounded too coy. It was time to find a place to conceal ourselves. Not knowing what else to do, we moved silently but quickly to the closer open chamber and cast a quick glance in. It was vacant, for the moment, but a large bottle of ambrosa sitting next to the huge bed indicated that it would probably not be for long.  
  
I'm not sure if the Fates were smiling on us or laughing at us that evening when we decided to enter the private chamber. Its design was almost identical to the private suite we had shared with Lt. Starbuck during our Pyramid-playing, fire-fighting evening, so we headed straight for the closet. It was filled with elegant, expensive gowns, some made with materials that would have cost a fortune even before the Great Destruction. We pulled the rare and probably priceless dresses around us as we settled in, leaving the door cracked ever so slightly. About five centons later, we heard muffled voices that grew louder as someone entered the room. Reyana was closest to the small slit in the closet door and she was peering through the crack. I heard the two voices: one, an oily male voice that seemed vaguely familiar and the other - definitely Shyra purring like that she-tiger.  
  
"Holy frak," Reyana whispered. "You'll never guess who Shyra's been sleeping with -"  
  
I jabbed her quietly in the ribs but said nothing. That voice . . . where had I heard it before?  
  
"It's Sire Uri," Reyana finally informed me. Yes! Now I recognized those smooth tones as the same ones he had used on the crowds at Carrilon to try to convince the people that the Fleet should lay down its weapons. We had been in that chancery that fateful night and had heard his speech, before the Cylons opened fire. We had thought he was full of equis dung then, and had almost laughed when the halls had started exploding around us. He made my stomach churn. How and why he still had enough influence to own private suites on the Rising Star was beyond me. I guess he was so slick that nothing could legally be done. Not yet, anyway.  
  
I began to hear the unmistakable noises of kissing as the talking stopped. "Oh, frak . . ." muttered Reyana, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Just do it!" I whispered, feeling sorry for her, but not about to risk moving around in the narrow confines of the closet to switch places now.  
  
Reyana sighed and withdrew a small camera from her pocket. "I can't look," she whispered as she pointed it through the crack.  
  
"Wait." I grabbed her arm and whispered intensely, "Is the flash off?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Rey sounded very nervous. "Now let go so I can do it." The noises were getting hotter and heavier as Reyana, eyes averted, snapped photo after photo. Eventually she slid the camera back into her pocket. "If that doesn't do it, then nothing will," she mumbled.  
  
I decided that if I could survive this, I could handle anything that my life as a warrior might throw at me. The sounds of those two lusting after each other went on for nearly a centar. The phrases they used, the way Shyra used all her obvious talents with him - I'd just as soon forget, but probably won't, so disgusting was it. Finally, they both disappeared into the turbowash. "Let's move!" whispered Reyana.  
  
We shoved the door open and closed behind us and moved as fast as we dared to the chamber doors. We palmed the pad and stepped through as soon as the doors had opened wide enough, then pressed it again so that they closed. The corridor still seemed deserted. All we had to do was get around the corner and back onto the lift. We should have had enough incriminating evidence to convince Shyra that it was better to tell the truth about kissing Starbuck, rather than have it known she was sleeping with Sire Uri. No self-respecting warrior would be caught dead with him - let alone nude! We were that close to achieving our objective. We started for the turbolift, moving quickly but quietly.  
  
"Halt!" A loud voice boomed out behind us from the other direction.  
  
We swung around to see a security guard. He had his laser leveled at us and an expression on his face that indicated that he would use it. We froze and raised our hands. What was the worst he could do to us, we figured - charge us with trespassing and get us kicked off the Rising Star? We were wrong.  
  
******* PART 9  
  
The security guard, a tall, burly guy with cropped black hair and a thin moustache, motioned for us to move into the chamber across the hall from the private suite. "I don't know how you two got up here," he growled, "and I don't know what you've seen or heard, but we can't afford to take any chances."  
  
I didn't like the sound of that. I felt wobbly as Reyana and I entered the room. Then stopped short at what was in front of us. My mouth dropped open. Arranged on a table were a vast assortment of items - clothing, jewelry, drinks, fumarellos, perfumes, cosmetics -- all quite luxurious, all quite exquisite, and all very much illegal. My heart skipped several beats when I saw that there were weapons, too. Boomer's warning about the seriousness of the black market trade echoed in my head.  
  
"Move!" The guard had pushed Reyana into me, and I stumbled forward. "Sit down!" he ordered, motioning towards some chairs that lined the wall to my left. We each took a seat. A glance at Reyana showed me that, although her face was expressionless, she was equally tense; I could see how tight her jaw was clamped. I was trying desperately to keep my own expression passive, too. But I felt close to panicking when the guard pulled out a pair of shackles. One pair. After a moment's consideration, he decided to fasten the two of us together. I knew he wanted a way to secure us in place, but - thank the Lords of Kobol! - he didn't yet have a way. He thought quite hard about it, though, examining the chairs and looking around the room, before finally just clamping the shackles on our wrists - my right and Reyana's left. He narrowed his eyes. "If you move," he growled, "You're dead. Understand?" Then he moved to stand at the entrance, where, I guess, he could watch the corridor, as well, and continued to glare at us.  
  
My mouth was so dry. And I felt like my heart would explode, as rapidly as it was pounding. This was nuts! Even after Boomer's warning, I had not believed that Shyra would be involved in anything this serious or . . . deadly. But as I watched the menacing security guard, I realized that we were in trouble. Big trouble.  
  
Eventually, after about ten agonizing centons, we heard movement and voices approaching. The guard stepped out into the corridor to intercept them.  
  
"What?!" said Uri, obviously not very happy about this new development. A moment later, he entered the room and stopped to stare at us. Behind, Shyra stepped in. And froze when she saw us, her eyes going wide. When Uri turned to motion her to the other side of the room, I noticed that she concealed her recognition of us quickly. Her expression became . . . cold and unreadable. Powerful friends, indeed! Lords, so it had been Sire Uri who had been backing Shyra's admittance to the service. He must have had connections to other council members, though, because I did not see Captain Apollo or Colonel Tigh - and certainly not the commander! - giving in, had it just been Uri. No, for them to decide that she "deserved a chance," Uri must have been working through several other important Council members, at least! I felt lightheaded. This was not good, not good . . .  
  
Uri pursed his lips and cast a look at the guard. "A most unfortunate development," he said. Then he spoke to us. "Ladies, you chose a very inconvenient time to 'drop in.' I don't know how you did it -" He shot a glare at his security man. "But, I'm, afraid that I can't just let you walk out of here."  
  
Reyana had finally found her voice. I was still too terrified to possibly speak, but she managed to glare at Uri. "And just what do you plan to do with us? We've got friends, too, you know. And when we don't show up, they'll come looking for us. You don't think we're here on our own, do you?"  
  
I forced myself not to stare at Reyana. Lords, but what a bluff! Too bad we *were* here on our own.  
  
Uri laughed. Not a good sign. "You don't think I could manage all of this -" He made a sweeping gesture with his hands towards the horde of illegal items. "-- without being able to handle a couple of foolish, young intruders." He gave us an evil smile. "'Accidents' happen, you know . . ."  
  
Frak. Oh, frak, oh, frak, oh, frak. Not good. Not good at all. I was trembling. I shot a quick glance at Shyra. And noticed that she looked horrified for just an instance at what Uri had just said. I wondered if, just maybe, this was going too far, even for her.  
  
"What kind of 'accident"?" asked Reyana. Frak, but she was looking so calm! But I knew her. I knew that she was as terrified as I was but better able to control it.  
  
Uri seemed to ponder that question for a moment. I wanted to kick Rey. It seemed to me that she was helping them plot our demise, as well as trying to buy some time. Not good, not good! He finally gave us another twisted smile. "It will be most unfortunate when you two very foolish and very drunk girls stumble into the maintenance room on the triad deck. It's full of lots of hazardous equipment, you know. A careless person could get electrocuted. Such a shame, such a waste of youth . . ."  
  
A weird sort of calm had come over me. A deep instinct had overridden the panic and was telling me to stay calm, stay calm and to think, to *think.* To wait and to analyze the situation. There was one guard and two of us. Okay, he was a *big* guard, but we had defensive training. As for Uri, he looked too fat and too smug - too used to having others take care of him -- to know how to actually be able to fight for himself. And Shyra? I darted a look in her direction. She looked . . . tense and very uncomfortable. She might not actually help us, but I didn't think she would hinder us, either. I hoped. Should we get the chance to actually do something. I glanced at Reyana. She had a determined glint in her eyes; we were still on the same wave length, I could tell. Besides, all of our survival training had taught us to never give up. Be calm and patience and wait for a possible chance. And be ready to move in an instant.  
  
Uri must not have been satisfied with our lack of response to his statement. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to Reyana. "Then again," he said, gripping her chin with his pudgy fingers, "perhaps they should just disappear." Rey looked ready to bite him. I prayed for her to keep her cool. "I could find a use for two such young and innocent looking girls. . ." The implied threat dripped from his voice. He let go of Reyana none too gently and then looked at me. I met his stare. He took the same hand and ran it through my long hair, making sure that he brushed against me as he followed it down my shoulder and across my chest. I stiffened despite my resolve, enough to elicit as chuckle from him.  
  
And to give him an idea. A nasty idea. A slow, sick smile spread across his lips. "Durley," he said to the guard, "feel like having some fun before we decide how they should 'disappear'?"  
  
I struggled to stay still and concentrated on breathing. Breathing in slow, controlled breaths. Even Shyra, I noticed, looked upset by what they seemed to be plotting. Her eyes went wide, and she stared from us to Uri and back. The sire noticed, too. "Shyra, dear," he said. ":Why don't you head back for tonight. I promise you can have your pick of the goods the next time. Now go!" He motioned towards the door with his head. Shyra hurried on out. What, I wondered, was the hold he had on her? How could he feel so confident that she would just ignore the fact that they were obviously planning to murder us - and worse. Did he think that she was as purely corrupt as he apparently was? Was she? Or did he have her so far down in his pocket that, despite how she might feel about their intended actions, she did not dare say anything? I didn't know, but wasn't going to count on her for any assistance. We seemed to be on our own.  
  
Durley was grinning. "I'm sure we can think of a story to explain the disappearance of these two." He studied us for a moment, taking in our common appearance. Fortunately, dressed as we were in plain tunics and skirts, we looked pretty defenseless and harmless. I hoped. His gaze had settled on Reyana. "I want this one . . ." He put the laser in his holster and moved towards us, taking out the key to the shackles.  
  
Uri was leering at me. I felt sick. Reyana, I noticed with a quick glance, looked terrified and determined all at the same time. "Use the other room," he said, tossing the guard an entry card. He moved closer, practically drooling, as he waited for Durley to undo our restraints. He let the shackles fall to the floor and grabbed Reyana by the arm, pulling her to her feet. Uri was reaching for me as I watched her. I didn't want to do anything, because she had the stronger opponent and would need the element of surprise. Uri had his hand on my arm and was dragging me out of the chair. And the leech just couldn't wait. As he pulled me up to him, he started slobbering down my neck and groping around with his free hand.  
  
And Durley looked very pleased by the show Uri was giving him. He was grinning a nasty grin at us. I gave him a sick, frightened look and tried to wiggle away from the sire. Durley started to laugh. And was cut off when Reyana suddenly twisted her arm free from his loosened grasp, swung around, and in one graceful, fluid motion, kicked him where it counts. Hard. He doubled over. She did not relent, though. She slammed a fist into his head, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
Uri had been caught totally by surprise, and before he could tighten his hold on me, I twisted around so that I pulled free from the hand on my wrist. He was not our biggest worry though. Durley was recovering and looking like an enraged bull. Reyana threw herself on him, trying to grab his laser. Reyana got to it first, but then the guard grabbed her wrist. I looked frantically around for a way to help. And saw the weapons on the table.  
  
"No!" roared Uri as he snatched at me. I dodged and dove for the guns and lasers, grabbing one. Lords, I hope it worked. Durley was on top of Reyana, one hand still gripped around the wrist that held the laser, the other pulled back about to strike her on the head.  
  
"Freeze!" I screamed.  
  
Uri froze. Durley stopped his swing to look at me. And laughed. Oh, Lords . . . I pulled the trigger. The laser beam seared past his ear, singing his hair. He dropped his hand, forgetting about Reyana. Big mistake. She was furious. She scrambled out from under him, still holding the laser, and slammed it into the side of his head. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Uri was backing into the corner, looking terrified. I could still feel the wet drool on my neck. I was breathing in ragged breaths as I stalked towards him, very much intent on one thing. I pointed my laser at him.  
  
"No!" screamed Reyana. "Wait! Don't!" I shot a glance at her. She had a pleading look on her face. And I realized what I was intending to do. I dropped the laser, feeling suddenly very light headed, and sat down on the floor. Reyana aimed her gun at Uri, but was staring at me. "Let's get out of here!" she said. She stepped past Durley and reached out to help me to my feet.  
  
The sound of footsteps in the corridor stopped us. They were echoing as if running and were headed this way. "Move and you're dead!" Reyana hissed at Uri. Then she pulled me out of sight, next to the open door, laser held ready.  
  
The footsteps stopped at the threshold. "In here! It came from in here!" said a deep voice. A familiar voice. A wonderfully, delightfully familiar voice!  
  
"Boomer!" we both shouted at the same time. We stepped out where he could see us. Reyana had sense enough to keep her weapon pointed at Uri. I flung my arms around Boomer's neck, giving the startled lieutenant a relief- filled hug before stepping back.  
  
Boomer, looking amazed, moved into the room. He was followed by a Colonial security guard and Captain Apollo. They were looking from us to the two men behind us. The last person to enter the room was the last person in the Fleet I would have expected to see. My jaw dropped. "Shyra!"  
  
********  
  
It had happened all so fast, that it wasn't until the  
  
shuttle ride back to the Galactica that I realized  
  
just how serious it had all been. We had really only  
  
been hoping to catch Shyra up to something so that we  
  
could get her to recant her accusations against  
  
Starbuck. We hadn't planned to stumble upon the  
  
largest smuggling ring in the Fleet, as well as free  
  
Shyra and several other young gals from virtual  
  
slavery. We had gotten in deep and almost forfeited  
  
our lives for our carelessness. Our luck had held,  
  
this time. And that's what it was, pure dumb luck.  
  
We owed our lives to Shyra, I knew that from Boomer  
  
telling us that it was Shyra that had alerted him to  
  
our predicament. But I wasn't quite ready to be  
  
overly gushing with my appreciation. If it wasn't for  
  
her we wouldn't have been in the predicament in the  
  
first place.  
  
We had gotten into deep trouble without even meaning  
  
to, and it could have gone the wrong way. This was  
  
running through my head on the shuttle ride back to  
  
the Galactica when Boomer came and sat by me. I guess  
  
I had a distressed look on my face, or maybe it was  
  
the fact that I was starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Are you okay?" Boomer asked softly.   
  
"Yeah." I said trying not to sound out of breath.   
  
"You don't look okay."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just thinking about how close we came to  
  
really being in trouble. Thanks for showing up when  
  
you did." I said.  
  
"Yeah thanks! It was getting bad." Aliana added from  
  
where she was sitting on my other side. She had a  
  
pained look to her face, like she was trying not to  
  
cry. I also noticed that she was sitting so she  
  
wouldn't touch anyone or anything, very stiff and  
  
trying to make herself as small as possible.  
  
I looked at her, but suddenly all I could see was Sire  
  
Uri slobbering all over her. I dropped my head and  
  
gagged.  
  
Boomer reached out to rub my back. "You're going to  
  
be okay."  
  
"Sorry, just a bad taste in my mouth." I said, but I  
  
didn't attempt to look at Aliana. I didn't think I  
  
could look at her again until she had thoroughly  
  
cleansed herself of that man's slime.  
  
"Sire Uri has that affect on a lot of people. Are you  
  
going to be okay, because when we land the Commander  
  
wants to talk with you two." Boomer flashed me a  
  
sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh Lords, so how much trouble are we in?" I asked,  
  
feeling like I might need to be sick again.  
  
"You've been hanging around Starbuck too long."  
  
Boomer laughed. I flashed him a look to let him know  
  
that I didn't get the joke. "Well it seems you two  
  
have single handedly found one of the largest stashes  
  
of Black Market goods and led us onto a bunch of very  
  
bad people. The Commander wants to decorate you as  
  
heroes."  
  
"No really Boomer, give it to us straight. How much  
  
trouble are we in?" Aliana asked. She sounded  
  
scared.  
  
Boomer laughed again. "Well, since Shyra is saying  
  
she's going to drop the charges against Starbuck in  
  
exchange for not being prosecuted, Starbuck is  
  
probably all yours again. I'd say you're in for a lot  
  
of heartache." He laughed and got up to walk over by  
  
Capt. Apollo.  
  
Aliana and I didn't speak the rest of the shuttle  
  
ride. I just couldn't bring myself to look at her,  
  
let alone talk to her about what had happened to us.  
  
I was pretty sure that she was just trying to hold it  
  
together until we saw the Commander. It was good news  
  
that we had cleared Starbuck, I just hoped for Sagan's  
  
Sake he knew the price we paid for him. He owed us  
  
big time!  
  
When we landed Aliana and I followed Capt. Apollo to  
  
the Commander's office while Boomer tracked down  
  
Starbuck. We were obviously interrupting the  
  
Commander from some sort of paperwork, but he set it  
  
aside and welcomed us in.  
  
"Well, Cadet Aliana, and Cadet Reyana, come in. You  
  
have done us a great service!" The Commander reached  
  
out to shake our hands, and I felt like a silly girl  
  
as my knees began to shake. Here was the savior of  
  
the human race shaking my hand. I wanted to tell him  
  
how much he had meant to me, to all of us in those  
  
first days after the destruction. How it was his  
  
voice over the com speakers that kept our sanity. But  
  
all I could do was mutter something intelligible that  
  
I think was "you're welcome" or something just as  
  
stupid.  
  
"I see that this is the second time you have saved the  
  
Rising Star from disaster, is that right? Something  
  
about a Tylium leak and a fire in the engine room."  
  
"That's correct sir. With the help of Lt. Starbuck."  
  
Capt. Apollo added, giving us a wry grin.   
  
"Well, maybe we should assign you two to Captain the  
  
Rising Star on your graduation. Apollo, remind me to  
  
transfer Starbuck to the Rising Star too, since he is  
  
always there anyway."   
  
Neither of Aliana and I knew what to say and just  
  
looked at each other.  
  
"Cadets, due to your investigative work we have  
  
confiscated several store houses of illegal goods. I  
  
do want to thank you." He sounded sincere, but there  
  
was a distinct mirthful sparkle to his eyes.  
  
We were saved having to come up with some sort of  
  
response when Starbuck sauntered through the door.   
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Starbuck made it sound  
  
like he just stopped by to say hi.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant, thank you for joining us. It seems  
  
that Cadet Shyra has dropped all charges against you."  
  
"Really, you don't say?" Starbuck said feigning  
  
ignorance of the day's events.  
  
"Yes." The Commander openly smiled at Starbuck.  
  
"Yes, it seems these two cadets have uncovered a  
  
rather large black market ring involving Sire Uri and  
  
Cadet Shyra. Apparently Sire Uri put the Cadet up to  
  
making her accusations against you."  
  
"See, I told you I was innocent!" Starbuck said very  
  
smugly.  
  
The Commander shook his head. "Yes, so it seems, this  
  
time anyway. Although who could blame me for my  
  
ruling considering your rather, how shall we say,  
  
colorful past."  
  
"Colorful past? I'm offended." Starbuck said  
  
mockingly.  
  
"Hmmm, well let's see, there was Aurora, Athena,  
  
Noday, Cassie.shall I go on? Or shall we just  
  
consider the case closed?"  
  
"Uh, case close, but innocent instead of  
  
inconclusive?" Starbuck asked with a twinkle in his  
  
eye.  
  
"Yes, once again Starbuck, you have come out on the  
  
winning side of this game." The Commander said  
  
condescendingly, but with a smile on his face. "Now  
  
Starbuck, I'm told that these two cadets took on Sire  
  
Uri and his guards using hand to hand combat skills  
  
learned in their training." The Commander turned to  
  
us with a smirk. "Would you two Cadets care to  
  
demonstrate for me? I'm sure Lt. Starbuck wouldn't  
  
mind standing in for Sire Uri's guard, would you  
  
Starbuck?"  
  
"Uh, you know, I have seen these two gals in action.  
  
They are pretty impressive. I think I'll just take  
  
your word for it that they handled themselves well."   
  
"Are you sure? No? Well, perhaps another time." The  
  
Commander turned back to us. "All kidding aside, you  
  
two were very lucky in how things went today. From  
  
Boomer's report, you two were in serious trouble and  
  
have only the Lords to thank for not winding up dead!"  
  
The Commander's gave us a stern look that seemed very  
  
paternal. But I also noticed he was very serious.  
  
"Some of Starbuck's luck must have rubbed off on you  
  
two, but I wouldn't push that luck too far if I were  
  
you. Even Starbuck's luck runs out sometimes.  
  
Perhaps next time you will go to your superiors with  
  
your problems."   
  
We both mumbled "Yes sir's".   
  
Starbuck spoke up and said, "He's right you know. I  
  
told you two to stay out of it, that we would handle  
  
it."   
  
"We were already onto a connection between Shyra and  
  
black market goods." Capt. Apollo said. "Of course  
  
you two solved the case much quicker than we probably  
  
ever could." Apollo conceded, "But almost at the  
  
expense of your lives. I hate training good Cadets  
  
just to lose them to a lowlife like Uri."  
  
We both mumbled another "Yes sir" and I prepared  
  
myself for more lecturing, when the Commander changed  
  
the topic.  
  
"I see that you two will be graduating soon. I hear  
  
you are both at the top of your class. And I want you  
  
to know, that I consider you to be full Ensigns as of  
  
now." The Commander produced from his desk drawer  
  
insignia pins for Ensign rank.  
  
He turned to Starbuck and said, "And no longer off  
  
limits. In fact, I expect to see you and Aliana and  
  
Reyana at the next dinner we have."  
  
Starbuck for once kept his smart remarks to himself.  
  
Maybe he noticed that Aliana and I weren't very  
  
comfortable with all the teasing. We were both trying  
  
to fathom that we had just been invited to dinner with  
  
Commander Adama.   
  
Starbuck noticed that neither of us looked exactly  
  
thrilled at the moment and he made a comment about it  
  
being a long day for us and maybe we should get some  
  
rest. He was right, it had been a long day, and after  
  
all I had witnessed that day, well, I needed a long  
  
turbo. I was definitely not going anywhere near  
  
Aliana until she had had a very very long turbo, with  
  
lots of soap!   
  
As we made our exit, Capt. Apollo shook each of our  
  
hands and thanked us for clearing Starbuck's name.  
  
"He is one of our best instructors and we'd hate to  
  
lose him. You are each a credit to his training."   
  
As we left the Commander's office, I breathed a huge  
  
sigh of relief.   
  
"Boy am I glad that's over!"  
  
"Me too." Aliana said.  
  
Starbuck put his arm around each of us and said, "You  
  
two really shouldn't have done what you did tonight,  
  
but thanks."  
  
Aliana started to say it was no big deal, but as she  
  
spoke I could hear Sire Uri's slobbering.  
  
"Starbuck, you owe us, you owe us big!" I said  
  
cutting Aliana off.  
  
"Don't I know it! You two deserve dinner and drinks  
  
and." Starbuck trailed off suggestively.  
  
"Starbuck, you have no idea how much you owe us!"  
  
Aliana said.  
  
"Oh I intend to repay you." He cast each of us a very  
  
seductive look.  
  
"Uh Starbuck, no offense, but tonight I am really not  
  
in the mood, what about you Aliana?"  
  
"Uh Rey, you may have had to witness it, but I was on  
  
the receiving end, remember? Sorry Starbuck, but I  
  
need a long turbo before I'm going to feel human  
  
again."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Starbuck said  
  
perplexed and concerned. "And what was the Commander  
  
talking about "hand to hand" combat. All Boomer told  
  
me is that you found Shyra with Sire Uri with a load  
  
of illegal goods, so she dropped the charges."  
  
I closed my eyes and shuddered remembering how close  
  
we came to "having some fun" with Sire Uri and his  
  
guard.  
  
"Yeah, you know Starbuck, you may not want to touch  
  
Aliana right now. It could be contagious." I said.  
  
Starbuck looked at me confused.  
  
Aliana started to say, "Well Starbuck, Sire Uri and  
  
his guard decided that maybe."  
  
I cut her off before she could say anymore. "You know  
  
Ali, why don't we let Boomer tell him. I'm not sure I  
  
can relive it without getting sick."  
  
"What happened?!" Starbuck asked alarmed now.  
  
"We'll tell you later, over that dinner and some  
  
drinks you owe us!" Aliana said.  
  
We had reached our bunk room and bid him good night,  
  
with a very chaste kiss on the cheek.   
  
"You're not just going to walk away and not tell me  
  
what happened?"  
  
"Ask Boomer." I called to him.  
  
"But I have the night off. I have drinks to  
  
celebrate. You're not off limits anymore!" He  
  
whined.  
  
"Good night Starbuck." I said  
  
"Remember, you owe me!" Aliana said.   
  
We both headed for the turbowash, where we stayed for  
  
at least a centaur. I loaned Aliana an extra bar of  
  
soap. 


	4. Episode 4

MAD ABOUT STARBUCK - Episode 4 Part 1  
  
********** Life was good again. We were no longer "off limits" to Starbuck; although, we had already agreed to keep things cool until after the actual graduation. With the commander's apparent blessing -- with our "early promotions" and an invitation to dinner with Adama and his family, in which he was included, Starbuck explained later -- Starbuck had wanted to show his gratitude by taking us each out the following two evenings. However, with those images from our adventure on the Rising Star still burning in our memories, we had declined, saying that the wait would do him good. Maybe show him that there were times when it was better to 'back off,' we'd said with a smile, referring to how, had he *really* paid attention, he would have never gotten into that tight spot with Shyra in the first place! We did not tell him the real reason, though. That I needed time to shake off the queasy feeling I got every time I remembered the feel of Uri's slimy mouth and those lecherous hands against me. And Reyana and I both firmly stated that it would be a *long* time before we had any desire to visit any private suites on the Rising Star! Starbuck was too sharp, though, to believe that we were telling him the whole story, even when we had given him the abridged version of the events - our capture and the fight, minus any lecherous intentions. Although we insisted that was all, with straight faces and no joking, he repeatedly asked what else had happened. Maybe we'd tell him later, when a bit more time had passed. We were forgetting one detail, though.  
  
Starbuck reluctantly agreed to wait a few more days. Unfortunately, the commander had to hold one final, informal briefing the next day about the incident, just to settle a few remaining details and to let us know that, while we had a solid case against Uri and his guard - on several big charges - we had not cracked open the entire smuggling ring. Uri had, unfortunately, not been able to name his sources, because the person or persons he had met with always concealed his face. So while we'd removed one of the wealthiest clients, we hadn't actually caught the black market dealers.  
  
And we'd completely forgotten that there would have to be a tribunal. Frak. But Uri was headed to the prison barge, though, and that was enough to make me happy, even if we did have to look at him one final time during the tribunal, which was scheduled to take place in one secton. And we'd have to tell Starbuck the whole story before then, I realized, too, but it gave us some time.  
  
And while the commander thanked us again for our unwitting help, he reminded us, firmly, to stick to official ways of handling things in the future. Maybe he had Starbuck there, along with Boomer and Capt. Apollo, to emphasize that all three of us needed to stay out of trouble. After all, we'd known the lieutenant only about a sectar, and we'd already had two dangerous escapades!  
  
It was during that briefing, though, that Starbuck got a hold of the list of formal charges against Uri and Durley. He was scanning the list, then suddenly stopped, looking over at Reyana and me. "What's this about 'attempted sexual assault'?" He demanded, going red in the face.  
  
Well, since it would have come out at the tribunal, later, anyway, maybe it was a good thing it happened in a meeting where Boomer and Capt. Apollo were also present, so that they could hold him back when he jumped to his feet and swore that he would kill Uri. Boomer almost had to sit on him, literally, but, eventually, after we had calmly explained what had happened, he had settled down. I guess he understood why our aversion to the Rising Star was so strong, now. He also didn't tease us any more about waiting until after graduation before going out on more romantic interludes.  
  
He wasn't the only one to be handed an unpleasant surprise, though. I had thought the briefing was over, that we were about to be dismissed. The five of us had risen, but the commander was sitting in his chair still, his fingers to his lips, looking pensive. I glanced at Reyana, who shrugged. Finally the commander rose and came around to stand in front of his desk, facing Reyana and me. "There is one more thing you need to be aware of," he stated, looking serious. Serious enough to make me quite nervous.  
  
"What's that?" asked Starbuck, who was near us, still flanked by Boomer and Apollo.  
  
Adama crossed his arms, leaning against the desk. "As much as I would very much like for this to remain a military matter and a restricted case, that simply won't be possible, not given Sire Uri's involvement."  
  
"What's that mean, sir?" asked Reyana. I was looking over at Starbuck, who was frowning and looking angry again, enough so that Boomer and Apollo looked ready to grab him. He obviously knew what that meant. We should have, too.  
  
"It means," the commander said with a sigh, "that I will have to go public with this case and release all pertinent information to the Fleet. And the IFB. I have that obligation as commander of the Fleet. The people deserve to know, will demand to know, every detail. And anything that will come out in the tribunal will need to be released to the press ahead of time. Otherwise, I might very well face a riot, if it appears we are withholding information. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, frak," I mumbled. But he was right. This case involved a prominent - if sleazy - Council member. It was way beyond the bounds of being purely a military issue. Lords, but I was now wishing fervently that we *had* gone to Boomer and let them handle this. But it as too late for that. We would have to suffer the consequences of our actions.  
  
Starbuck was fuming but not out of control -- at least not yet. "If those frakking IFB -"  
  
The commander cut him off. "Starbuck, I'll do what I can. All information and interviews will be conducted by an official spokesperson, in the name of respecting the pivacy of all involved, but all details *will* have to be released. Including why two cadets would be trailing a third cadet, in the first place." He gave us all a stern look. "Again, I'll do what I can, but consider it a lesson. We'd have been able to keep a lot more of the details confidential, had this investigation been conducted through more official channels."  
  
"Yessir," we had mumbled.  
  
I decided not to think about what all this meant. At least not right now. Starbuck walked us back to our barracks, but said very little, except to keep muttering, "I'm sorry." We took our leave of him rather quietly and awkwardly.  
  
"Hey," I had said, poking him in the ribs after a brief hug and kiss and trying to lighten the mood, "just don't forget that we *will* have that date in two nights." He had smiled for moment, but had then left, still glowering and in a rather ugly mood. Boomer and Apollo could deal with him, I thought tiredly. I just wanted to crash on my bunk for a while.  
  
******* But, now, a day later, graduation and the promotions were scheduled for tomorrow at 0900. At that time, we would officially receive our new ranks of ensign and be assigned to either Red, Blue, or Silver Spar Squadrons. Letting the excitement wash away any concerns of what all might come out in the pre-tribunal publicity, Rey and I were still arguing about which would be the better assignment - Red or Blue. She was itching to fly head-to- head with Starbuck, I was just sure of it. But something inside told me that flying with him could also be more complicated. I didn't want to see him put into the position of having to give us risky orders and then have him feeling guilty if something went wrong. Like it had the last time we flew with him. I couldn't stand to see that worried, guilty look that he kept giving me on that planet. No, for this, I thought it better to keep personal lives separate and not put the pressure on each other; I wanted to feel free, free to stretch my wings, so to speak, and enjoy the new challenge of being a viper pilot, risks and all.  
  
The only remaining formality was the physical exam required before we would be permitted to fly full time. Given that we all had passed the exams four sectars ago, upon enlisting, I didn't see what could possibly go wrong. Just show up, take the required tests and then we were home free! The exam took about a centar because they wanted to be thorough, including all sorts of detailed laser-patterning scans of cell tissue, nero-pathways, blood, and detailed cranial scans. The computer was able to analyze the results almost immediately, so the last ten centons was simply waiting around for the all-clear.  
  
Reyana and I were still debating our squadron assignment when I noticed Dr. Salik approaching us. He stopped just in front of us, arms crossed, and gave a wry smile. "Cadet Aliana," he said, "I need to speak with you in my office."  
  
I gave Reyana a wide-eyed look as I got up to follow the doctor to his office. My knees were wobbly because I couldn't possibly imagine what could be different this time; the last time, I had been in peak physical shape. Looking back, I should not have been so surprised. After all, I knew from the start that it was a possibility. It was just that I had been so caught up in the grand excitement of graduation that I was totally unprepared for what he was about to tell me.  
  
After motioning for me to take a seat, Salik leaned against his desk, arms still crossed, same wry smile in place. "I have some good news and some bad news," he said. "I guess it depends on how you look at it."  
  
"What?" I heart was pounding in my chest.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be flying a viper in the near future, at least."  
  
"What? What is it?" My voice was getting louder. Lords, but he seemed to be enjoying my bewildered, anxious reaction.  
  
"You really don't have a clue?" he asked.  
  
"No!" I said, shouting almost.  
  
By the moons of Sagittarius, he was chuckling now. "Cadet, maybe you need to refresh your knowledge of basic biology. I don't think that this should be such a shock -"  
  
It finally hit me what he was referring to. My mouth dropped and I'm sure my face went pale. "You're not saying . . .?"  
  
"You're pregnant," he finally said.  
  
I felt faint. No, this had not been a part of my plans, not yet, anyway. "But - but -" I stammered. "We've only -"  
  
"One time is all it takes," Salik said, rather admonishingly. Then his tone seemed to soften. "Look, you wouldn't have known yet, most likely, because it's still very early. How long ago?"  
  
I forced myself to think. It had been, it had been . . . "Three sectons." My mouth felt dry.  
  
"That would fit what the blood scan revealed." He must have finally taken pity on me, because he moved to put a hand on my shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry that this is such a surprise, and if I was flippant, it was because I am still amazed by how naive people can be about these things."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right," I mumbled. I *had* known, at the time, that this could happen. I just didn't think . . .  
  
"Cadet," he said. "It's not the end of the world. For now, flying a viper is considered too high-risk, but that's only temporary."  
  
I looked into his face and took several deep breaths to calm myself. "So what are my options right now?"  
  
"You have two, I believe. You can ask for a temporary reassignment to a lower-risk position. You can even fly shuttles, if you still want to fly. Later, then, you can evaluate how you feel, once the baby is born, and even choose to go back to being a viper pilot. Or you can ask to be discharged from the service at any time."  
  
I took another deep breath and let it out slowly. I felt ready to cry.  
  
"You know," Salik said softly, "there is a bright side to this. Remember the commander's proposal-the Survival Plan -- that he made to the Fleet a couple of days ago?"  
  
I nodded, trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"I helped him go through the facts and figures. I even approached him about a possible population crisis before he came to me," he said. "And while having a child is by no means easy, it may be one of the most important things you can do to help ensure the survival of the Fleet - much more so than flying a viper. Remember, you'll have the utmost care and support during your pregnancy."  
  
His smile was soft now, comforting. Lords, I knew he was right. But it was still a shock. I finally cracked a smile. "So really I'm just following the commander's orders," I said, sniffing despite my efforts to not cry, "like every good warrior is supposed to."  
  
"That's one way to look at it." He patted my shoulder. "It *is* a good thing." He paused a moment, giving me some time.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said eventually. "I really did understand the facts. It's just, what with graduation tomorrow, I just . . . it just didn't occur to me."  
  
Salik smiled softly. "You know, if you still want to pursue being a viper pilot after the baby is born, that's entirely up to you. It's just necessarily on hold for now." Then his expression grew more solemn. "But I will mention that the commander and I are very serious about protecting the children of the Fleet - all children, even the unborn. So you now have the responsibility of avoiding any actions that might endanger your child's health or survival. We have lots of information for you and guidelines for you to follow." He studied my face. "But for now, I think that can wait a day or two. I know you need time to think about all of this."  
  
Dr. Salik gave me a hand up and looked prepared to send me on my way. It suddenly occurred to me that he had failed to ask one rather important question. "Don't you want to know who the father is?" I asked, frowning at him. "Isn't that equally important?"  
  
"Yes, yes," he said, "but I thought that could wait until next time. I do want you to come back in a couple of days. At that time, we'll fill out records for the computer and go over the other information." He gave me that crooked smile again. "I was actually about to suggest that when you do come back - make it no later than three days from now - that you bring the father with you. Besides sharing the responsibilities of his actions, we also want to keep a database of genetic codes, so we'll have some tests for him, as well. Okay?" he studied my face again. "Will you be okay with this?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah," I said with a sigh. "Kinda changes my plans, but I'll be okay. I'll probably even be quite happy . . . eventually."  
  
"Right," he said. "Understand, also, that I will have to send a copy of your physical exam results to Colonel Tigh and the commander."  
  
I gulped and nodded. Of course. And then I would have to explain to everyone why I was being reassigned . . . this was not going to be any sort of secret for very long. As I left Salik's office, I realized that my immediate priority was to talk to Starbuck. Oh, Lords . . . what was he going to say?  
  
Reyana was waiting for me as I left Salik's office. I'm not sure what my expression was, but she was quicker on the uptake than I had been. She looked equally shocked. "You're . . . aren't you?" I couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears started streaming down my cheeks as I nodded, unable to speak. Reyana reached out and hugged me, holding me tightly. "It'll be okay," she said. And I just let it out, crying on her shoulder, sobbing, as we stood there, in the middle of the Lifestation.  
  
"I know," I managed to whisper.  
  
****** PART 2 People were staring at us, I realized as I sniffed back the tears, finally, and pulled back from Reyana's embrace after several centons. I didn't care. Let them wonder and speculate. They'd find out soon enough. Tomorrow morning, at the latest, when I was reassigned somewhere - but I couldn't even think that far ahead, yet. At the moment, I needed to do one thing and one thing only - find Lt. Starbuck. Dr. Salik could be sending that report to the colonel and commander at that very moment. The colonel and Capt. Apollo would have to change my assignment. Apollo is Starbuck's best friend -- And I didn't want Starbuck to hear the news from anyone but me. So I had to find him and find him now. All this was running through my head as Reyana and I walked out of the Lifestation, ignoring all of the stares from the other cadets still awaiting their exam results. Cassiopeia, I did note, was also staring intently at us. Did she know? I didn't care.  
  
Once out in the corridor away from everyone, we stopped. I put my hands on my hips and took several deep breaths, trying to steady myself. I hadn't even considered what Reyana's reaction would be, I realized suddenly. I looked at her. "This doesn't change anything," I said, then realized how stupid that sounded. Of course things would be different! "I mean," I started again, "It doesn't change how I feel about you, me, and Starbuck. It just adds a little, uh, 'complication' to our arrangement."  
  
Reyana looked nervous and fidgety. "Yeah. I know that. You know that," she said. "And remember, long ago it seems, we even talked about something like this."  
  
We had, I remembered now, back after our wild, inconceivable night of fire fighting and almost-romance aboard the Rising Star. We had been daydreaming like two teenagers the next day, talking about what if, what if? I was surprised that my subconscious had let that conversation slip from my mind. "Yeah," I said, running my hand across my face and through my hair, "I remember. But we forgot to include one factor into our little discussion - how's Starbuck going to feel about this?"  
  
Reyana let out a slow breath. "Good question, dearie. But I guess we'd better find out. And soon." She gripped my arm and looked me in the eyes. "Hey. Do you want me there when you tell him, or do you want to do it alone?"  
  
"Together," I blurted out, before I could even think about it. Heck, I didn't need to think about it. We were in this relationship together, to support each other. All of us.  
  
"Okay, then," she said. "I guess we'd better track down the lieutenant and let him in on the good news." Reyana grinned at me. "It *is* good news, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . . well, maybe it'll feel like 'good news' in a few days. Right now, it feels like a royal mess!"  
  
******* Locating Lt. Starbuck was easier said than done, since we were not full warriors yet. We couldn't just pop our heads into Blue Squadron's barracks and ask for him. I was tempted to, though. When I get tense and determined, look out. Sometimes my impulses override my logic. And I was about to take off with that very idea in mind when Reyana stopped me. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Blue Squadron -"  
  
"Yeah, right. That part of the ship is still off-limits to us, remember?"  
  
"Frak. Of course. Then how --?"  
  
"Let's see who's in the commissary, first. Maybe we'll find someone who knows where he is. Maybe we'll even find him, since it's just about midday meal time."  
  
"Okay, okay," I said.  
  
We entered the commissary gazing around, looking for a face that might be able to help us. Near the back, we spotted Lt. Boomer with Sheba and Bojay and several other warriors, including some from Blue Squadron. Our best bet, I figured. We headed towards the group. Adrenaline made me bold, I guess, because as they looked up with curiosity at our approach, I said without preamble, "I'm looking for Starbuck."  
  
I got a mixture of reactions. Boomer raised his eyebrows. Sheba and Bojay looked annoyed that two cadets would interrupt like that, and the others looked both surprised and amused. "Hello to you, too," said Boomer.  
  
"Sorry, uh, sir," I said, trying to sound a bit more proper with my superiors. "But I really need to speak with the lieutenant."  
  
"He and Apollo are on patrol in about 15 centons," Sheba said, frowning at us, wondering, I could tell. "They're probably in the launch bay."  
  
"Thanks!" I said and turned to hurry on out, leaving still more surprised and curious faces behind us. Oh, well. They'd all know soon enough.  
  
We practically ran to the launch bay. I felt desperate now. I had to catch him before they launched. I simply didn't want him to hear about this from anyone else, like Colonel Tigh or the commander. And the first place that they would go after returning from a patrol would be to the bridge for a debriefing with those two people. No, I had to talk with him first.  
  
As the turbolift whined slowly down into the launch bay, I jumped off before it had reached the deck. I could hear the hum of viper engines warming up. We were in time, if just barely, I saw, as we approached the two ships. Starbuck and Apollo were seated in their cockpits with the canopies open, running through the preflight checklist. Apollo was the first to see as coming. "Can I help you, cadets?"  
  
I saw Apollo staring at me and then saw Starbuck look up to see us. He smiled and looked curious. And I froze, unable to move or speak.  
  
Reyana did not miss a beat, however. "We need to speak with the lieutenant, sir," she said to Apollo.  
  
"I'm afraid it'll have to wait. We're launching in a few centons."  
  
"It can't wait, sir," Reyana said. She looked over to Starbuck. "Please, it's important. And it'll only take a moment."  
  
Starbuck sighed and said to Apollo, "Don't launch without me, buddy. I'll be right back."  
  
"All right," said the captain, "but make it fast."  
  
Starbuck followed us to a relatively secluded spot away from the vipers and the hanger crew. He looked puzzled, and he was scanning us with those penetrating blue eyes of his. "What is it?" he said guardedly.  
  
I opened my mouth, closed it, and felt the blood draining from my face. I had felt so determined just a moment ago. Now, all of the possible ways to tell him that I had run through my head as we hurried to the launch bay dissipated. My mind went blank.  
  
Again, Reyana took over. "We've got some good news and some bad news," she said, sounding very much like Dr. Salik.  
  
"Yes?" Starbuck was frowning at us.  
  
"Aliana's pregnant." So much for breaking the news slowly and gently.  
  
"She's what?! How -"  
  
"Oh, come now, lieutenant!" said Reyana. "Surely you know how these things work!"  
  
"I - yes, but, but - are you sure?" He looked completely unnerved. Not a good start. But, then again, that was how I felt, too.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," I said, finally able to speak. "I failed my physical exam. That's how I found out. Dr. Salik just told me."  
  
Starbuck was staring at the floor, running his hand through his hair repeatedly, and breathing in deep breaths. We gave him a moment to process the information. But we never expected him to say what he said next. Finally, he looked up and into my eyes. "We should get sealed," he said.  
  
"What?!" I said. "No, wait! That's not necessary! I -"  
  
"Yes, it is," he said, gripping my shoulders. "It wouldn't feel right if we didn't. Look, I'm sorry, Rey --" He cast her an apologetic glance.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I gazed at him as if he were a stranger. "Remember what the commander said? This is okay -"  
  
"No, it's not! I mean, it's different just talking about it, but now -" Starbuck looked close to panicking. I knew he was not thinking clearly. But then again, neither was I. Emotions were raging and about to clash.  
  
"I don't want to get sealed!" I yelled at him. "Not know, not ever!" He was gripping my arms still, and tightly too. I pulled out of his grasp. "And I don't know why you should be acting so surprised. You were there, remember? Don't tell me that someone as smart as you are doesn't know the 'facts of life'!"  
  
"Of course I do! I just never thought -"  
  
"Well, it happened, buddy." I couldn't stop myself. I was just too overwhelmed at the moment. I stuck a finger in his face. "And the first time, too, yeah. But I'm the one that's frakked, you know. I'm the one who gets to be reassigned as a shuttle pilot. I'm the one who'll have to find new quarters. And Reyana'll have to find another wingmate. And -" Apollo was calling him. We were out of time, I knew. Reyana was looking at us both helplessly, still stunned, I think, by his unexpected reaction. I think he wanted to reach out to me, but I was just too upset, too angry. I turned away. "Go, please," I snapped, staring at the floor.  
  
And then he, too, exploded. "No!" he grabbed my arm again and swung me around. "You will not brush me off or shut me out like that! And don't think for one moment that I won't take this seriously. That I . . . that I . . " I was staring at him with a cold expression, my own rage having abated. He finally realized that he was shaking my arm quite hard. He let go. "Sorry," he said. "Sorry."  
  
I took a deep breath. "It's okay."  
  
Reyana stared pleadingly from Starbuck to me and back. "Take it easy, you too! And calm down!" We both looked at her, our tempers settling. "You both need some time to think - logically and calmly. Then we - or you two - can discuss this."  
  
"Starbuck?" Apollo had climbed out of his viper and was approaching us. He looked angry until he saw our massively confused faces. "What's going on?"  
  
Reyana put a hand on Starbuck's shoulder and said quickly but gently, "Go. You've got to go. We know that. Just give yourself some time, okay?" She looked at the puzzled captain. "Oh, and maybe Apollo'll have some words of wisdom for you." She grinned and pushed him towards his waiting wingmate.  
  
Starbuck opened, then shut his mouth a couple of times, then finally said, "I'll see you when I get back." To Apollo he grinned nervously. "It's nothing, buddy."  
  
Apollo obviously wasn't buying that, because as they moved back to their vipers, I heard him saying, "Look, Starbuck, it's me. And I know something's wrong. . ." Then his voice faded out.  
  
Reyana turned to me. "Well, that went well," she said shaking her head. She began gently guiding me out of the launch bay because I was otherwise still too shocked to move. "And I guess it's a good thing I was here to referee. For a moment, there, I thought you might slug him."  
  
I laughed, feeling the tension drain a bit. "I almost did!" I said.  
  
"Let's go get some food, okay?" she said. "Then maybe get you should get some rest before their patrol gets back. I have a feeling you'll be up pretty late talking . . ."  
  
"*We,*" I said, stopping to stare at Reyana. I could sense her starting to pull back, pull out, feeling uncomfortable and unwanted. "As you saw, I need you there. Okay? It's still 'we.'"  
  
Reyana smiled. "Okay," she said.  
  
*************  
  
PART 3  
  
Starbuck's reaction was the last thing I expected. I knew he would probably be shocked by the news, we all were shocked. I mean, I know it can happen the first time, but you just don't ever expect that.   
  
But I did not expect Starbuck to insist that they get sealed. It made sense though. I knew it's what should probably happen. We weren't playing around anymore. I know Aliana, she would take this seriously, probably too seriously. She's a traditional gal in her heart, and this "whatever the fates may bring" was probably just a phase brought on by her crash landing.   
  
I walked Aliana to the commissary and got her seated. I went ahead and got a plate for the both of us and had to keep reminding her to eat. She sat there numb and dazed. I started thinking aloud about all the things we would need to get started on, like finding her quarters and whether she wanted to go back to mechanics or to a shuttle squadron.   
  
It took a while before Aliana finally came to and started to talk to me. The first words she said took me back. "I'm not getting sealed to Starbuck."  
  
"Why not? It's a good idea with a baby on the way. He does care for you, you know." I said trying to ease her into the idea.  
  
"He cares for you too." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But that's not important now. The baby is."  
  
"Yes it is important. We can't be *us* if Starbuck and I get sealed."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that. Aliana was too upset and angry for me to say what I was really thinking. Plus I didn't want her to think I was abandoning her when she probably needed me the most. I knew that I would be there for her through all of this. In fact, I was pretty excited. A baby! Life and renewal, something to look forward to and to love. It would be wonderful.  
  
But I also knew that this changed everything. I wasn't sure there could be what we had once thought could be. It had all seemed like a good idea in theory. It even sounded good when the Commander talked about it, and if it could be pulled off, well, Aliana and I were probably the people who could do it.  
However, we had left out one little detail, the father. We had gotten so far ahead of ourselves with our plots and schemes for a happily ever after, that we hadn't bothered to include Starbuck in the planning. We hadn't planned on his reaction.   
  
I shook my head and started to laugh.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Aliana asked me, bewildered.  
  
"I'll tell you if you start eating. You're eating for two now."  
  
"Alright, alright, but this is serious, why are you laughing?" Aliana said, picking up her fork and toying with her food.   
  
"You know, everyone always accuses Starbuck of only thinking about himself. But you know, we've kind of just been racing ahead with what we wanted. We're worse than Starbuck."  
  
"He wants this too. He knew what he was getting into." Aliana said starting to get angry again.   
  
"Yes and no." I said, holding up my hands to stop Aliana from going off on me. "He was getting into dating two women. Two very fun loving, gorgeous women, I might add." She smiled at that, then I went on. "But I don't think he was planning on getting  
  
into anything too serious, certainly not as serious as parenthood."  
  
Aliana was silent as she looked down at her plate.  
  
"This does change everything." I continued, hoping I could say everything I was thinking without Aliana getting angry, or the two of us crying. "Maybe Starbuck's right, you know. Maybe we need to let him decide how to handle this. It would be easier if you  
  
two got sealed. It would be better if I wasn't there to complicate things."  
  
Aliana looked up from her plate and I could tell that she was about to protest, so I rushed on. "Just listen to me, okay? I'll still be there. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm going to be an Aunt! I'm not going to let you enjoy that baby all by yourself." I took a deep ragged breath and went on. "But I think this is something you and Starbuck need to be together on, alone together, you know. Heck, I can find another guy. I'm going to be assigned to a squadron soon. Lots of eligible men. That's why I went into this pilot thing, right?"  
  
Aliana looked down and then back up me again. She had that determined look on her face and I knew I wasn't  
  
in the mood to fight with her, not today, not after Starbuck's reaction.  
  
I wasn't prepared for what she asked me. Like most of the events of the day, it took my off guard.  
  
"Do you want another man?"  
  
I didn't know how to answer her and immediately looked away. I didn't think after the destruction, after sectons of checking the lists of survivors over and over again, hoping against hope that his name would be on the list the next time, that I would ever want anyone again. In some ways it was good that I'd had to pay my way on the freighter with that ring. I didn't have the constant reminder on my finger of what I'd lost. But there had been days when I realized that I had nothing left of that time, and even the memories had deserted me. I went on, there was survival to think of, food and quarters to be found. I joined the service and then had trainings and  
  
lectures, a career to map out. Over time I realized I wasn't the only one to lose someone, and others could go on.   
  
Then I met Starbuck. I knew who he was, who didn't! We had all watched the triad matches, and seen him decorated as a hero several times. But meeting him as my instructor was something different. He was friendly and funny. He was cuter in person than on an  
  
IFB broadcast. Then we took him on at cards, and I beat him. He was right in a way when he said he let us win. He let me win back my heart that I thought was lost forever.   
  
When we made love I had shut my eyes. Starbuck had stopped for a moment, made me open my eyes and look at  
  
him.   
  
"I want you here with me." He had said and pointed to his heart.   
  
I had never had a man look at me so intently, like he knew my every secret, my every desire.  
  
It would be hell giving him up. I would be hard to have jump started my heart, and then ask it to shut down again. But it would be worth it for the baby.   
  
Aliana was patient and waited until I looked back at her before she asked me again.  
  
"You don't want another man, do you?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't want to be in the way of what should be."  
  
Aliana got mad at that one. "Who's to say what should be? Things are not the same as they were before. Everything is different. We have to change how we think of what should and should not be. Weren't you there when the Commander talked to everyone?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
Aliana didn't let me go on. "This is how it should be. I don't want to do this without you there. Starbuck will just have to live with that. He canmake his own decisions, but this is my decision! I am not getting sealed to Starbuck!"  
  
I sighed and realized that at least today there was no arguing with her.   
  
"Okay, okay." I said, calming her down. "I understand what you're saying, and I'll support anything you decide, okay? You don't want to get sealed to Starbuck, you don't get sealed to Starbuck." I said, and watched Aliana calm down. She still had that determined look in her eyes though, and I knew I'd have to be just as determined with her to get her to see my point. "But as soon as Starbuck gets back, you two need to talk."  
  
"WE need to talk."   
  
"No." Aliana started to protest. "NO!" I said firmly enough to get her to be quiet. "I agree with you, I'm in this too, and I'm asking you, as my friend, to talk to Starbuck first, just the two of you. You two need to work this out, then we'll talk."  
  
"Only if you promise not to back out."  
  
I sighed again and fumbled for the right words to make her see my point. "We knew that the only way this would work is if we all mutually agreed, right?"  
  
Aliana flashed me a puzzled look, "Yes."  
  
"I'm not sure I agree with this." It killed me to say it. It came out in slow motion like some other person in the room was saying it.   
  
Aliana was silent for a long time, and I didn't know what to say either. So we sat staring at our plates of uneaten food. I took slow steady breaths, willing the tears back.   
  
Aliana finally said, "I will talk to Starbuck when he gets back." She said it like it was a defeat.  
  
"Then we will talk, okay? That's all I'm asking." I said, trying to smile and be cheerful.  
  
"I can't do this without you." She looked at me and I could see the tears that she was trying to bite back.  
  
"You won't be alone, okay? I'll be there, I promise." I felt a tear slide down the side of my face. "Let's get out of here before we both start crying, okay?"  
  
She agreed and we headed back to the bunk room. I suggested she lay down and get some rest, but she was too upset for that, so we ended up logging into the computer terminals to see about her career options now that she had failed the pilots physical.   
********* PART 4  
  
Once Aliana finally calmed down and decided to get some rest, I started working on my plan for finding quarters and getting her set up. The Commander had sent out a memo on the Fleet Survival Plan that had mentioned special privileges for beginning families.  
  
I guess we'd be taking them up on those privileges, and with Aliana being one of the first, I figured we could ask for a little extra.  
  
I was still researching some of the benefits of the Survival Plan, when Lt. Sheba came into the bunkroom. I assumed she was there to find Lt. Athena, but when she bypassed the duty desk and headed straight for me. I quickly brought down my terminal and tried to look like I was studying.   
  
"Reyana? Can I talk to you?" I noticed that the Lieutenant did not address me by rank, as she had the whole time in class.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Lt. Sheba, what's up?"  
  
"I guess I should talk to Aliana too, is she around?" That got my curiosity. I didn't think news of her pregnancy would travel that fast. I figured she had at least until tomorrow, or graduation to have to announce it to everyone.  
  
"Yeah, she's at her bunk. Let me get her." Lt. Sheba followed me over to Aliana's bunk.  
  
"Yes, Lt. Sheba, you wanted to talk to me?" Aliana said, getting off her bunk and almost coming to attention.   
  
Sheba put her hand on Aliana's shoulder. "Relax, it's just Sheba. I'm here as a friend."  
  
Aliana and I exchanged a look. This was a new one, Lt. Sheba from the Battlestar Pegasus as a friend.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this. I know you two are Starbuck's," Sheba hesitated, then smiled and said, "friends. I thought you should know that Starbuck's patrol ran into trouble."  
  
Aliana's face went white with shock.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" I asked quickly.  
  
"We don't know. We got a garbled transmission about running across a Cylon outpost and taking damage. But we don't know what happened. And now they're overdue."  
  
"Who took damage?" I asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"We don't know. We haven't been able to contact them. We don't think the transmission is being jammed, so we don't know why we can't reach them."  
  
Aliana started to say something, then she reached out to grab the support for the bunk and missed, sinking to her knees.  
  
"Aliana!" Sheba and I both yelled, reaching for her. We were able to catch her before she hit the floor.   
  
"We should take her to the Life Center!" Sheba started to say, as we brought Aliana back up to her feet.  
  
"We've already been there today." I said, helping to lay Aliana on her bunk.  
  
Aliana shook her head as she started to come to.  
  
"We really should take her to Life Center." Sheba said again, a look of concern etching her face.  
  
"I'm okay." Aliana said softly. "I don't need to go to the Life Center. I'm just.." She stopped.  
  
"I don't understand." Sheba said, looking from Aliana to me.  
  
"She's pregnant." I finished for Aliana.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have known this would be a shock! Is there anything I can do?" Sheba seemed so sincere and so concerned. She seemed, well, human for once.  
  
"I'm okay." Aliana said. "Just let us know as soon as you hear anything!"  
  
"Oh I will! I'll report in to you every centaur, okay."   
  
"Thank you. We would appreciate that." I said, and Sheba gave me kind of a strange yet thoughtful look.  
  
"Starbuck's the father isn't he? I mean the rumors have been flying and Cassie did say something about him taking up with two cadets. I've seen you around with Starbuck. Boomer said I should let you two know, especially now. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I guess now I do."  
  
I looked to Aliana, but she didn't say anything. I looked back to Sheba, but I didn't know if it was my place to say anything.  
  
"That's what I thought." Sheba said, then smiled. "Don't worry, I'll act surprised when he tells me."   
  
Then Sheba said something that really surprised me. "This will be good for him. He needed a family."  
  
What she said got me to thinking. She was right, we were a family. An odd one, but then again, my original family hadn't exactly been normal either. But Starbuck didn't have a family before the destruction. He hadn't lost what some of us had. He hadn't had it to begin with. Aunts and uncles, cousins and nieces and nephews, he hadn't known any of that. We were going to be a family, and the thought made me smile.   
  
"You just let me know if he doesn't come through for you. I know a few people who would be more than happy to kick him in the butt for you." Sheba said with a touch of vengeance in her voice.  
  
"If he makes it back." Aliana said softly.   
  
Sheba's smile faded, and her eyes turned dark with worry. "I sure wish I was finding out under better conditions." Sheba sighed and we were all quiet for a few moments. "But they always make it back. They probably just wanted to make sure that the Cylons  
  
can't trace them back here." She reached out and patted Aliana's hand. "Starbuck always comes back. He might have to wreck his viper to do it, but he always comes back." She flashed us a confident smile, but her eyes were still dark and concerned. .   
  
"Just keep us informed if you would please!" I asked.  
  
"You bet, every centaur. You'll be here, right?" Sheba asked.  
  
"Here, or in the landing bay waiting." Aliana said.  
  
"We'll be here." I said, flashing a look to Aliana that she needed to stay put. All I needed was for her to be fainting in the landing bay.  
  
Sheba continued to smile confidently as she left us alone. But I knew it was just for show. Her eyes were easy to read. She was worried. And Aliana was so worried she was making herself sick. I sat on the bunk beside Aliana and tried to process everything  
  
that had happened that day. It proved to be too much for Aliana as she muttered, "Oh Lords, what now." And burst into tears.  
  
"It will be okay." I said over and over again. I was hoping if I said it enough, it would come true. In my head, I said my own little prayer, "Starbuck, don't let us down."  
  
*******  
  
PART 5  
  
I sat with Aliana until she calmed down. She kept apologizing for her tears, telling me that she understood that patrols sometimes ran into trouble, that it was part of the job, she knew that. She said that she knew he was okay and that they were probably just taking out some base or something. I told her that it was okay, probably hormones or something. I told her to cry and get it over with. We were pretty much alone in the bunkroom, no one was going to notice. She sobbed for a little longer, then calmed down and dried her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just feel guilty." She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Guilty for what? If you want to get technical this is Starbuck's fault. He could have, well, you know, taken some precautions. It's easier for the guys to do that." I said, knowing it was true.   
  
"That's not it. I don't feel guilty about being ." I noticed that she couldn't say the word, and really hadn't said it up to this point.   
  
Aliana looked at me, tears starting to well up again. "I shouldn't have told him right before a patrol. This could have waited. He was upset when he left. It could affect his flying."  
  
"Oh Ali, he's a veteran. He's flown during the destruction. He knows how to pull it together even when he's upset. Don't feel guilty."  
  
Aliana flashed me a look like she was listening, but my words still had no effect on how she felt.  
  
"Look, I'll go to the bridge and see what I can find out, will that help?"  
  
"You'd do that for me?" She said. She knew that since the whole Shyra and Sire Uri affair I had avoided any contact with anyone that came close to Command staff. That included bypassing the Bridge at all costs.  
  
"Yeah, I would. You wait here, I'll be back."  
  
She nodded and I gave her a reassuring hug. Like Lt.Sheba, I kept the confident smile on my face until I left the bunkroom. As soon as I was out in the corridor, I let the façade drop. I was worried. I knew risks were part of the job, but it didn't mean that you didn't worry. I knew I had to keep busy or it would eat me up inside. Besides, I had a lot to take care of setting Aliana up for the baby that was on the way. A baby she would end up raising alone if Starbuck didn't come back. The thought made me cringe. Starbuck had to come back.   
  
I stopped about halfway to the Bridge as a nagging thought crept into my brain. I stared down at my left hand, at where the ring had once been. I hadn't thought about it in a long time, the loss I had gone through during the destruction. I realized I needed  
  
Starbuck to come back. Even with all the complications and differences in this relationship, I needed him. Starbuck made me smile, and I'm not sure I could take another loss.  
  
I resolved at that point to do anything I could to make Starbuck stay. I couldn't bring him back from the patrol, but I could set things up to where he would want to be with Aliana and I. I could make it to where he would want to stay in the relationship. I could show him that having a family was wonderful. I could make this transition to fatherhood a little easier. I could help make things easier for him with Aliana.  
  
I reached the bridge and found the Commander at the Command Station.  
  
He greeted me by name, which probably shouldn't have surprised me with how much trouble we had gotten into recently. He said they hadn't heard anything on the missing patrol, but not to worry. He told me that sometimes no news is better than bad news. Their  
  
beacons were still transmitting. If they had been shot down, there would be no signal. But unfortunately they were too far out for the Galactica to track them.  
  
"Don't worry." He had said, placing a fatherly hand on my shoulder. "Apollo always takes care of him. Starbuck always makes it back. Now he has even more reason to return."   
  
I knew then that the Commander alread had been told about Aliana's pregnancy. I could bring up my real reason for coming to the bridge.  
  
"Sir, about the Survival Plan and some of the benefits for new mothers, I was wondering what those would be?"  
  
"Yes, we've received *Starbuck's* request." The Commander said giving me a wink. He must have known right away Starbuck didn't write the request, he was on patrol. "The Duty Officer would be happy to help you with that. Omega, this is Reyana. She is  
  
Aliana's family."   
  
The duty officer was more than helpful. In fact, I think he enjoyed the distraction from his regular duties. It didn't take long for him to set everything up. I knew Starbuck would be happy with the arrangements when he got back.   
  
When, not if. There still was no word from the patrol as I left the bridge to check on Aliana. I set my sights in the future. I couldn't afford to think about the present. I couldn't afford to lose it, Aliana needed me.   
******* PART 6  
  
After Reyana left to go check with the bridge crew, I sat listening to the silence of the deserted bunkroom, hands on my knees, staring at the floor. The panic had faded but disbelief remained; I felt numb, totally numb. This isn't happening, I told myself, this just can't be happening. I was taking slow, deep breaths as I tried to process what all had gone on that day. My mind went back to how happy and excited Reyana and I had been as we talked about tomorrow's graduation. That seemed like a lifetime ago, now. To go from the shock of learning that I was . . . pregnant, to throwing it all in Starbuck's face right before he had to launch, to -- this. To have him and Apollo missing. It was too much. Too much.  
  
I kept seeing Starbuck's bewildered expression as he walked off with Apollo to fly off on his patrol. Kept seeing his angry, tense face when we had argued. He had to have been more than a little rattled. He had to have been preoccupied. What if that had slowed his responses just a micron? What if, what if . . .? But I was so stupid! I should have waited to tell him, waited until he got back. Met him in the launch bay and then pulled him aside. Done it then. Then. Not before a mission, even if it were just a routine patrol. No patrol is *just* routine, as was clearly evident with that garbled transmission. "Cylons . . . damaged taken . . ."  
  
"Oh, Starbuck," I whispered. I put a hand over my abdomen, feeling caught between the two extremes - life and death. A new life, just beginning to form, to grow, somehow starting from the union of two cells and blossoming into the most wondrous of all creations - a human life. A delicate human life that could end in the blink of an eye. To be destroyed by the merciless, relentless Cylons.  
  
I felt numb.  
  
"Hey?" A voice broke the silence.  
  
I looked up to see Lt. Boomer standing next to my bunk. Otherwise, I barely moved, didn't even wonder if he were bringing good or bad news. I didn't dare hope for the former and had already started to prepare for the latter. I gave him a brief, weak flicker of a smile.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing," he said quietly. "I was on the bridge when the commander got the results of your physical, so I know this can't be easy for you."  
  
"I'll be fine," I said, looking up into the lieutenant's dark eyes and feeling suddenly glad that he, out of all of Starbuck's buddies, seemed to truly accept Reyana and me, had never questioned our arrangement, and without hesitation had come to include us as a part of Starbuck's inner circle of friends. "And thanks," I said.  
  
He must have read the resignation in my face, though. "Hey, don't give up on them so soon," he said. "Those two always come back," he said with a smile. "Remember, they walked into the heart of a Cylon basestar and back, without a scratch, I might add." He hesitated a moment, but then sat down next to me on the bunk.  
  
I sighed. "I know. That's what Lt. Sheba said, but . . ." I felt the tears breaking through again and stopped. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It's just that, that . . . well, this day has been so crazy, and. . . and, the last time I saw Starbuck, right before they launched, we were screaming at each other . . ." I gulped back the tears. I was *not* going to cry.  
  
I felt a hand on my knee and opened my eyes to look at Boomer. He was giving me a crooked smile. "He didn't take the news too well?"  
  
"No . . . and then for them to run into trouble, I'm afraid, afraid . . ."  
  
Boomer shook his head. "Don't feel guilty," he said firmly, reading my reaction. "He's a pro - the best. He's used to cutting off his emotions when he needs to, or he wouldn't have survived this long. So *don't* feel bad."  
  
"That's what Reyana said," I responded, taking another deep breath.  
  
"And if by some long shot they don't make it back, then, at least, he knew," Boomer said, squeezing my hand. "Isn't that important, too?"  
  
I was silent for a moment, finally letting sink in what he and Reyana had said about a little emotional turmoil not affected Starbuck's flying skills. They were right, I knew that, I knew that. At least, my brain knew that. And, yeah, at least, Starbuck knew about the baby, if -- "So be honest with me," I said. "What do you think are their chances of returning? Just how long overdue can they be before they run out of fuel? It's been seven centars since they launched, already."  
  
"They were on a course that's ahead of the Fleet, so they've got time, quite a bit of time, in fact. Let's say they were able to fly at standard velocity," Boomer said, pausing to do the figures in his head. Then he continued, "they'd still have about two days within which they'd still be in range of the Fleet, because we won't bypass the tangent to their vector for another 12 centars. Okay?" He squeezed my hand again. "I'm honestly not worried. Apollo and Starbuck are the best, and they should have no problem dealing with a Cylon outpost. And they just always come back," he said, sounding confident, honestly confident.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," I said. "Look, I'm sorry if I sound so pessimistic, but, but . . . it's just -" I stopped and looked the lieutenant in the eyes. "Can I tell you something? I just need to explain . . ."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"I just *have* to be prepared for the worst to happen, or I don't think I could handle it. I mean . . ." I looked away. "I know the risks of being a viper pilot - I accept them. But, but . . . Starbuck is the first person I've ever felt this way about." I paused, putting my hand back over my abdomen and smiling faintly, but then the smile faded. "I lost everyone in the Destruction, everyone," I said after a moment. "My parents, my brothers . . . everyone. I grew up in an agro community, and we were all close, very close . . . I was away at the university when the Cylons attacked. They were all at home. I was the only one to survive." I was amazed by how calmly I was able to say all of this, even after over a yahren. "In those first few sectons, I'm not sure how I made it, because I was beyond despair, especially when the conditions kept getting worse and the food and water were running out. I almost, almost . . ." I couldn't say the actual words, but I had been so close to just giving up completely.  
  
"So what got you through all that?" Boomer asked quietly. "From what I've seen, you're one determined cadet."  
  
I had to chuckle, because he was right. And it was that underlying stubbornness that had finally helped pull me out of the despair. "It was that food riot on the Virgus," I said. "I mean, I had already decided to just . . . quit, when it happened. We were lined up to receive our rations. Rumors started flying. People started pushing, hitting, kicking. I saw a man hit a child and grab her food - and I snapped. I let him have it, pulled the little girl out of the way, and was suddenly determined to help save others from animals like him. So I jumped into the middle of the rioting."  
  
Boomer raised his eyebrows. "So how'd you meet Reyana? I know you've said it happened during that riot."  
  
I took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, remembering, then gave him a crooked smile. "I was angry and got carried away, trying to fight against all those people who'd gone crazy, trying to keep others from getting hurt - like that little girl. It must have been her terrified face, or something. But I suddenly vowed to myself that I was *not* going to give in - not if I still had the power to help others. I figured I'd escaped for a reason, and I owed it to my family to not throw that away. So I let my stubbornness and anger take over. But it got me into trouble. This guy had me around the neck . . . Reyana saved me and pulled me away from the fighting. Why, I don't know. But we stuck together after that. And in just a few sectons, we were inseparable - like twin sisters. We became each other's family. We'd do anything for each other."  
  
Boomer had to chuckle. "So I gathered. I don't actually know of two other women who could, well . .uh," He stopped, looking embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay!" I said, poking him in the ribs. Lords, but I even felt comfortable enough around him to do that! "But, yeah, we can even peaceably share the same man." My grin faded as I remembered the point I had actually been trying to - and had yet to - make. "But anyway, what all this is leading up to is *why* I have to let myself prepare for the worst. I just have to."  
  
Boomer gave me a puzzled look. "Don't tell me you're ready to give up that easily?"  
  
"No, no - it's not that." This was so hard to put into words. But just trying to, I realized, had helped. I felt much calmer, now, not so rattled, as things began to settle in. "Okay, I made a vow to myself and my family that I would never give up. And that means - given the life we all have and how uncertain our future really is - that I have to be prepared for anyone, including Starbuck or Reyana, to walk out the door and just not come back sometime. I mean, that's our life now. It's yours, it's Starbuck's, it's Rey's. It would have been mine had something . . . more important not happened so soon." I smiled. I felt the tears, but they were not ones of sorrow this time. I let them flow. "Oh, Boomer! I *am* glad for this," I said, holding both hands to my abdomen. "It's a gift. It's our future. And I'd very much like Starbuck to be there, but . . . but, I can deal with whatever the Fates decide." I shook my head. "Does any of this make any sense?" I asked. "I love him, I do, more than I ever thought possible. And I will treasure our time together - however long that may be."  
  
"That sounds like Starbuck, you know," said Boomer. He was chuckling again.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said, smiling still. "And I wouldn't change one thing about him!"  
  
Boomer gave me a pat on the shoulder and stood up. "You sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, and I meant it. That didn't mean I wasn't going to worry about him and Apollo, but I was through being the basket case. "Thanks. Thanks for being such a good friend to Starbuck. And to us."  
  
"No problem," he said. "However," he added, a twinkle in his eye, "having gotten to know you two - and having bailed you out of trouble, already, I just hope Starbuck's up to the challenge he's gotten himself into. Between you and Reyana, I'd have to say maybe he's finally met his match!"  
  
Boomer dodged the pillow I threw at him, then waved as he headed on out.  
  
******** PART 7  
  
I passed Boomer on my way back from the Bridge. He gave me a puzzled look when he noticed that I was actually smiling. "So how are you holding up?" He asked a little confused.  
  
"I'm okay." I answered, actually feeling more than a little okay. I was pretty excited about what I had lined up for Aliana and the baby. "Okay, a little worried about Starbuck, but the Commander kind of reassured me. Starbuck always comes back, right?"  
  
"Usually. So there was no word yet?" Boomer asked concerned.  
  
"No, not yet." I took a deep sigh. "He's probably just taking a tour of the sector or something. I'm worried about Aliana though." I said, dropping my nonchalant attitude.  
  
"You know, I think she's going to be okay." Boomer cast me an even stranger look. "You know, you two seem to really have a handle on Starbuck. That's actually kind of scary."  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it! You headed to the bridge?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Will you get me the moment you know anything?"  
  
"You bet." Boomer said, then headed off.  
  
I walked into the bunkroom to find Aliana at least laying down on her bunk, but she was still wide awake. She started to get up when I came in, but I motioned for her to stay where she was as I sat down on my bunk across from her.  
  
"What did you find out?" She said, but not as hurriedly as I would have expected. But then again, she probably could tell from my stance that I didn't have any good news.  
  
"Not anymore than Lt. Sheba told us. Their short range beacons are transmitting, so they know that they are both..intact" I hesitated over the word. I suddenly couldn't imagine anything worse than Starbuck being vaporized on a patrol without a chance for either of us to say good bye, not to even have a body to bury. But then I knew that's what must have happened to Jamison during the destruction. Blown to bits without even someone left to report how it had happened. I hung my head and swallowed hard.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aliana asked. She knew me too well. No matter how hard I tried to hide things from her, she always knew when something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, old stuff. It doesn't matter." I waved her off and lay down on my bunk. "Boomer said he'd come get me the moment something happens. I think I'm going to get some sleep. You should too."  
  
I felt awful for doing it, for rolling away from her and cutting her off. But it was just something I didn't want to share. In some strange way, all I had left of him was the grief, and I wanted to remember it on my own. I guess because I knew if I lost Starbuck,  
  
I would have Aliana to share it with. We would be okay. We had a piece of Starbuck with us still.  
  
I still had my back turned to Aliana when I said, "Ali?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I'm really excited about the baby."  
  
"So am I." She sounded sincere.  
  
I rolled over to look at her, and saw that she wore a smile. Her hands were on her stomach, already cradling the baby.  
  
She looked to me smiling, and I smiled back before rolling away.  
  
I was awake each time Boomer crept in to give us a report. None of the cadets seemed to mind the unusual intrusion. Word had spread quickly through the Galactica about Apollo and Starbuck being long overdue. We weren't the only ones wanting an update.  
  
Each time Boomer came in I kept expecting some sort of news, since I hadn't told Boomer to give us centaurly reports, just to let us know when he knew something. Sheba joined him most of the time. So far, there was no news. Aliana finally dozed off, but we still woke her each time. I knew it was the only reason she was sleeping, knowing that Boomer, and now Sheba, wouldn't let us down.  
  
It was almost time for the day to begin when Boomer came running into the bunkroom smiling and out of breath.   
  
"What?! Good news?" Aliana asked, shooting out of her bunk as if she were electrified.  
  
"You bet!!" Boomer said.  
  
"Well what?!" I yelled.  
  
"They took damage, but they're okay and on their way back!"  
  
"Who took damage? How bad? How far out of range are they?" I shot questions off at him.  
  
He shot answers back. "Apollo took a hit. His engines are gone and Starbuck had to tow him back. We're already sending out a patrol to intercept them and take care of the outpost they found. Starbuck's fine."  
  
"Say that again?" Aliana said, not believing for a moment that she heard right.  
  
"Starbuck is fine!" Boomer said taking Aliana by the arm as if to make the words more real.  
  
"How's Apollo?" I asked suddenly worried. He was after all Starbuck's best friend.  
  
"He's okay too. No injuries."  
  
"That's good! Heck, that's GREAT!!!" I yelled, waking up the rest of the bunkroom.  
  
"Let's get to the landing bay!" Aliana said, starting to rush off.  
  
"Well you're going to have a long wait. They're still a ways off. Probably won't be in for centaurs."  
  
"I don't care." Aliana said deteminedly as she stalked off for the landing bay.  
  
Boomer shot me a puzzled look, and I shrugged back.   
  
"She's stubborn, what can I say? Don't worry, I'll take care of her. You know, I think I owe you breakfast. Let me go get her and we'll meet you in the mess hall. Oh and tell Lt. Sheba thanks!" I trotted after Aliana.  
  
She was almost running for the landing bay when I caught up to her.  
  
"Whoa! Wait up!" I yelled.  
  
"Well catch up!" She said, not slowing her pace.  
  
"Ali, we have centaurs, slow down!"  
  
She finally stopped, but she shot me an annoyed look.  
  
"Look Ali, we have centaurs to wait. Let's get some food and clean up first, okay?" I said, panting from running to catch up with her.  
  
"I can't. I have to see him. I have to talk with him. I need to make him see that everything will be okay."  
  
"Okay.okay." I said, putting up my hands to keep her from running off again. "Aliana, you have a whole life time to do that. First get some food."  
  
"Do I? Do I have a whole lifetime to do that? Do any of us? No, we don't! None of us do. Don't you see how important it is for us to tell each other every day, every moment, what we mean to each other?" She had that frantic "what the fates may bring" look in  
  
her eye that I had noticed more and more lately since her crash landing. Something about her finding out she was pregnant had put that look forever in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do. Ali, I care for you."  
  
That stopped her cold. "Oh Rey, ."  
  
I cut her off, not letting the opportunity go. "You are my family Ali. You are everything I have now, and I will do anything in my power to take care of you and to show you how much you mean to me. And right now, that means seeing that you stay healthy and eat when you are supposed to!"  
  
Aliana looked at me intently, then shook her head laughing. "Okay, okay.I guess I do have time don't I?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Besides, I promised Boomer and Sheba breakfast. Then maybe we should get some sleep, since we didn't get any last night."  
  
"But I want to be in the landing bay when Starbuck comes in." She protested.  
  
"Okay, you will be. But right now, the fates want you to take care of yourself, okay."  
  
She laughed again. "Oh, so now you're the fates?"  
  
"When it comes to seeing that you take care of yourself, yes, yes I am. Come on, the fates are bringing breakfast your way."  
  
She came along willingly. Breakfast was actually very pleasant. Sheba, I was pleased to discover is actually pretty human, for a Silver Spar Pegasus Lieutenant. She of course was still worried about Apollo. She didn't believe Starbuck's transmission that Apollo  
  
wasn't injured. I can't say that I blame her. It's hard to picture taking a hit, losing all three engines, and not to have some sort of injury. Boomer did admit that normally Starbuck would be the last one to deliver bad new. But Boomer also admitted that when it came to Apollo, he would have been straight with the Commander. Boomer reassured Sheba that if Apollo was hurt, Starbuck would see that there would be Hades to pay if the whole Life Center staff wasn't on hand in the landing bay.  
  
It was at breakfast that I officially heard the word that Graduation ceremonies, which had been scheduled for today, would be officially postponed. Apparently several of our fellow cadets had gone to the Commander requesting that it be put off until their favorite instructor, Lt. Starbuck, could attend. It was a relief. I couldn't imagine graduating without Starbuck there.  
  
After breakfast I was able to talk Aliana into going back to the bunkroom, but she never did get some sleep. We cleaned up and changed clothes, but she paced the bunkroom, and I finally relented and let her head to the landing bay. Besides, I needed some time  
  
alone to take care of a few things. I had a few surprises for Starbuck and Aliana. I had a plan that I had set in motion for making things easier on all of us, especially on Starbuck. I knew that in time, with the right incentives, he could be happy about the baby  
  
and the changes it would bring. But I knew he needed the right incentives. He needed the situation to be easy, with minimal complications. I could do that. I could make it all right. Oh I do believe in the fates, but sometimes they just need a little helping  
  
hand.  
  
I was able to finish up just as word was given that Apollo and Starbuck were landing. Aliana and I weren't the only ones in the landing bay to greet them. It seemed that all of Blue Squadron, as well as most of the cadets showed up. The Commander also came  
  
down to watch Apollo's viper being towed in.  
  
Our shouts of joy were quickly silenced as we saw the horrible lazer burns on Apollo's viper. His engines were gone, literally gone. He had his delta wing, the bottom part of the lower two engines, and his cockpit and nose section. That was it. We were all amazed  
  
that he had been able to maintain life support. A med team had been called to the landing bay just in case, and they ran to Apollo's cockpit, but he popped the canopy and hopped out without a scratch on him. I noticed though, as I got closer, that he looked pretty  
  
worse for wear, and there were marks on his face that must have been left by his portable breather. He had lost life support after all.  
  
Starbuck was greeted as the hero of the day. Everyone was quick to slap him on the back and congratulate him for a job well done. He basked in the glow, smiling and hugging everyone. I just hung back and smiled at the scene. I knew I'd get my chance later to tell him how great he was, of course by then his head would be so swollen I'd have to find some way to bring him down a peg or two.   
  
Aliana was right up in the thick of it, anxious to hug and greet him. I noticed he took a moment to hug her and spoke a few words just for her. Then I saw him look around, until he saw me and waved. I waved back and smiled, but stayed where I was. Boomer came up beside me.  
  
"Go on, go hug the hero." Boomer said, giving me a nudge with his elbow.  
  
"That's okay. I'm sure he'll regale me later with the tale of how he saved the day."  
  
Boomer gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything. We both stood there watching the reunion party. Aliana finally came over to the two of us.  
  
"I guess everyone is headed to the Officer's club." She said.  
  
"You both are invited you know." Boomer stated.  
  
"I could use a drink. I think I owe you one Boomer." I said.  
  
"Naw, you bought me breakfast."  
  
"I'll catch up with you later." Aliana said softly. "Starbuck and I have to talk." She flashed me a knowing look. "You should be there." She said looking at me again.  
  
"I'll see you in the officer's club." I said, and turned and walked away.   
  
Boomer caught up to me in the lift. We rode in silence for a few moments before he asked, "Things are different now?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little." I said then sighed. "Don't worry. It'll work out."  
  
"I'm here if you need to talk." Boomer said, and I knew that he meant it.  
  
"Thanks. It's going to be okay." The lift opened and we headed into the Officers Club. I didn't stay too long though. I had a few surprises to take care of.  
  
********* PART 8  
  
As I walked through the maze of corridors that led to the celestial chamber, I think my steps became slower and slower. I was dreading the impending discussion, afraid that it would escalate into an all-out fight. Or end in neither one of us talking to each other. And I was wishing fervently that I had not let Reyana talk me into doing this *alone.* After all, we were supposed to be in this all together - all THREE of us. And I needed her as my strength and support and the Voice of Reason if Starbuck and I let our emotions rum rampant again, as they had the first time, in the landing bay before his patrol.  
  
But Reyana had insisted that, given the circumstances, I should make this a one-on-one thing. She had kept giving me that wicked smile of hers, the one she has when she's plotting something sneaky. I don't know what she thought might happen -certainly nothing for which we'd need to be *alone*. Except maybe to guarantee we had a sound-proof environment to drown out all of the yelling and screaming I pictured occurring.  
  
So as I approached the entrance to the main thrusters, my heart was thumping in my chest, and I had to consciously force each foot to move. Maybe he wasn't there yet. Maybe he would have other pressing duties. Maybe I could hide some place else and just *say* I went. That would serve Rey right for making me do this alone!  
  
"There are just certain times," she had said with that coy smile, "that one of us needs to back off. And I'm certain that this is one of those."  
  
I stopped as I reached the hatch and pressed my back against the wall. *Just open the panel, get the ear protectors, and go!* I told myself. But my feet felt frozen to the deck. I just didn't know what my reaction would be when I finally saw him again, face to face. Alone. They had only been missing for a little over a day, but it had seemed like a lifetime. And just when I had prepared myself for the worst to have happened - how can I *not* assume the worst after losing my entire family in the Great Destruction? - Boomer had reported that they were returning. Safe and sound. Everything just fine. Except that we had this one minor little detail to work out. Sure, meeting in the celestial chamber after their debriefing with the commander was *Starbuck's* idea, but I was still convinced that Reyana should have been there, too.  
  
I had just gotten up the nerve to open the panel when I heard quick-paced footsteps echoing down the corridor. I looked back down the way I had come, at the turn in the corridor. A moment later, Starbuck rounded the corner and stopped. Lords, but we must have looked like a scene from a sappy vidnovel, because I forgot all of my nervousness and fears at that micron. I greeted him about halfway down the corridor with a teary smile, burying myself in his open arms, gripping the back of his flight jacket as I pulled him tightly to me.  
  
**** "You're being stupid and stubborn!" I screamed at him. "Getting sealed was *never* a part of the plan, remember?"  
  
What had started out as a calm discussion had quickly degenerated. I had hoped, with his first comment that he and Apollo had talked at length, that everything would be fine, that he had rationally thought about this. Apparently, I was wrong, because his next statement had been to say, again, that getting sealed just seemed like the appropriate course of action. The incongruity of how casually he had said what I knew to be the totally wrong decision, especially for someone like him, had complete blown my composure. I had started screaming at him.  
  
Starbuck wasn't shouting, yet, but his face was red and he was practically growling. "Stubborn? Just *who's* being stubborn? You won't even listen -"  
  
"What would be the point?" I was still yelling. "Why waste time with worthless formalities when I'll probably end up having to do this alone, anyway?" I was being unfair. I knew it as soon as I said it, but all the worry and fear from earlier was suddenly spilling out.  
  
Starbuck looked like I'd slapped him in the face. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
I couldn't stop myself. "It means that one of these days, odds are that you *won't* come back from one of your patrols or missions!" The tears were flowing now, too, as I spat all of this at him. "I know that! I *expect* it, even."  
  
He looked stunned. "Hey, I *always* come back, remember?" he said after a moment. The joke did not hide the hurt in his eyes, though. I had hit a nerve, because he suddenly dropped all pretenses when I answered him with an angry stare. "Does that mean that you want me out of the picture now? Is that it? Well?" He was shouting now, and not giving me time to answer. "Make it easy and shut me out now? Well, forget it!"  
  
I turned away. I was too angry, too upset, to speak, because the idea had crossed my mind. That maybe it would be simpler and safer to just let him go. Then he'd be free of the added burden that I knew he didn't want, anyway. I had never had any intentions of tying him down --  
  
He must have been reading my mind, because he grabbed my arm so hard that it hurt and swung me around. He looked enraged and - scared - at the same time. "You think I don't want this baby, don't you? That's it, isn't it? You think I'm saying all of this because it's the 'right thing to do,' not because that's how I feel? Well, honey, no, I'm not stupid! I knew damn well that this could happen! And I'm glad! I'm glad! Don't you understand?" He was screaming in my face and shaking my arm as he said this. And I saw tears glistening in his eyes. "I *want* this!"  
  
'What?" I said it so softly I wasn't sure he'd heard me. I felt stunned and horribly guilty, now, because he had pinpointed my exact feelings and fears - that he would feel trapped - and was saying something I honestly had not expected to hear from him. Not from Starbuck, the freedom-loving, woman-chasing, live-for-the-moment warrior. "You want this baby?"  
  
"Of course I do!" He suddenly pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me so tightly. "Of course I do," he said more quietly. "And when Apollo and I ran into those Cylons out on that patrol, I was *determined* to get back. There was no way that I wasn't going to let you *know* how I feel. Not after how badly I reacted before launching . . ."  
  
He pulled me back so that he could look me in the eyes. "Look, it hit me while Apollo and I were talking. Just what this means. Just that, that . . . I'll finally have someone who's . . . who's a part of me."  
  
His gaze was desperate, pleading for me to believe him. I knew that what he'd just told me was straight from the heart and had been very, very difficult for him to voice. And I saw that the tears had left streaks down his cheeks. I lost it, too, starting to sob. "I do believe you," I whispered.  
  
He reach out with both hands to guide my face to his, kissing me with the same desperation that had reflected through his deep blue eyes. I felt electrified as the intense emotion, the anger turned suddenly to comprehension, resolved into a burning desire. As we kissed, passionately, I ran my hands over his face, through his hair, feeling the warmth of his skin, the smooth, softness of his hair, the strength of his arms as he pulled me still closer. His hands were caressing my back, my neck. The sensation was intense, maddening, even. I had never felt this way before, so hungrily, desperately wanting him, needing him. . .I broke the kiss and pressed myself tightly against his chest, my arms wrapped across his back, my face buried in his shoulder. I felt so safe, so secure, and suddenly so happy that we were helping to create a future for not just us, but for the human race. I believed him when he said he wanted this child. I believed him. And I wanted him now. Desperately.  
  
******* We were supposed to have been attending a celebration in the Officer's Club, toasting the safe return of the missing warriors. We were late, very late. Finally, finally we were able to talk about our situation, calmly, openly, and honestly. He told me about the long discussion he had had with Apollo, before running into the Cylons. The captain had pointed out the obvious, too: that if you fool around, don't be so shocked at the consequences. And after he had settled down, Starbuck had realized just what it meant - that he would have a family, someone who shared a blood connection to him. And that meant more to him than he had realized. Apollo had recognized it even before he had.  
  
Apollo. Starbuck's own "conscience" and "Voice of Reason," he had said with a twinkle in his eye. As closely connected to him as if he had been his true brother. It was the same bond that Reyana and I shared, so I understood. But despite how close they were, Starbuck had always had that yearning to have an actual, genetic connection. . . a history.  
  
Apollo had also pointed out to a skeptical Starbuck just how good he thought he would be as a father. He had described how he had seen the lieutenant interact so easily with Boxey and other children, such as when they had gone over to the Orphan Ship for triad demonstrations. Apollo had stated that he made the children beam with his sense of humor. Starbuck still sounded skeptical, but it made sense to me. I trusted Apollo's judgment, even if Starbuck didn't.  
  
Still, as they had talked, Starbuck had kept saying that we should be sealed. Apollo had not supported or rejected the idea, saying that that would be up to us, but the captain had reiterated his father's proposal and the actual *need* for arrangements such as the one he, Reyana and I had worked out. All this from someone I knew to be quite traditional in his views. Starbuck had told me, then, that the picture of a "perfect family" -- like he had never had -- kept pushing the idea of getting sealed into his thoughts. Wasn't a family supposed to be the mother, the father, and the child? There had been times, so many times, when he was young that he had fervently wished for such a family and such a life.  
  
But then I had, in my turn, explained how I felt -- that I felt no need, had no desire, to be sealed. I described how the Great Destruction had completely changed my way of thinking. How I now felt that our current life was too uncertain, too shaky, to worry about the formalities of a sealing ceremony. Besides, I had said, I liked our current arrangement. And while I fully expected him to share all responsibilities that having a child entailed, the odds were pretty good that, one of these days, he would go out on a patrol or mission and not return. I hated to be so fatalistic, but that was how I honestly felt.  
  
By that point in our discussion, though, it didn't bother him. "Well, I love beating the odds," he said, winking, "so I'll have fun proving you wrong!" He also admitted, finally, that getting sealed should not be a part of our plans.  
  
Eventually, centars late, we headed down to the Officer's Club.  
  
******** PART 9 Starbuck and Aliana were more than a little late to the celebration in the Officers Club, but I had expected they would be. They had a lot to talk about. I hoped that Starbuck would talk some sense into her,  
  
convince her that getting sealed was the right thing  
  
to do.  
  
In the meantime, Capt. Apollo enjoyed the attention  
  
that he so often usually shared with Starbuck. I  
  
enjoyed myself too, spending most of my time talking  
  
with Boomer, and even had a great conversation with  
  
Sheba. I found out that we both love the theater and  
  
had seen some of the same plays produced by a  
  
traveling company. We even made plans to see about  
  
attending some of the plays they were talking about  
  
putting on over on the Senior Ship. Apparently some  
  
of the seniors had been in the entertainment field.  
  
When Starbuck and Aliana arrived there was a loud  
  
cheer and Starbuck was welcomed as a hero. He was so  
  
funny, talking about how he was going to become a  
  
drunkard from all the parties they were throwing for  
  
him for saving Apollo from certain doom. Apollo gave  
  
him a hard time back about all how it only seemed fair  
  
since without Apollo constantly saving Starbuck's  
  
career Starbuck would be in the brig instead of saving  
  
him.   
  
Things finally settled down and Aliana and I wound up  
  
at a table with Starbuck, Boomer, Sheba, Apollo and  
  
Athena. They were great about including Aliana and I  
  
in the conversation, and talk finally turned to what  
  
squadrons we thought we would like to end up with  
  
after graduation.  
  
"I think you'd make a great addition to Red Squadron."  
  
Boomer said sincerely. "I'm not sure Silver Spar  
  
could handle your style. I mean, Starbuck was your  
  
instructor."  
  
I laughed at that, and Starbuck said "Hey, that seat  
  
of the pants flying comes in handy sometimes."  
  
"You know, I don't think I'd mind Blue Squadron. I  
  
mean, they're already used to Starbuck constantly  
  
crashing vipers right? So my dents and scratches  
  
should be no big deal." We all laughed at that.  
  
"So Aliana, what squadron would you like to go to?"  
  
Athena asked.  
  
I noticed that the table suddenly suffered an awkward  
  
silence. It became clear to me that maybe everyone  
  
but Athena knew about Aliana's condition. I was about  
  
to rush to cover for Aliana, to spare her having to  
  
make so public an announcement, when Starbuck spoke  
  
up.  
  
"Aliana has a more important job to do than flying  
  
Vipers." Starbuck said taking her hand in his and  
  
smiling. "She's going to be a mom!" Starbuck leaned  
  
over and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
I noticed however that he never actually stated out  
  
loud that he was the father. But I let it go for now,  
  
especially since I realized so many of his friends at  
  
the table seemed to already know.  
  
Everyone was quick to congratulate her and Apollo  
  
offered up a toast to "The happy family", pretty much  
  
confirming that we all knew Starbuck was the father.  
  
"Speaking of the happy family," I said. "If all of  
  
you don't mind, I have a few surprises for the mom-to  
  
be."  
  
"Surprises? What are you talking about?" Aliana  
  
asked confused.  
  
"Well, I had to pull some strings. And I kind of  
  
flung your name and rank around Starbuck, hope you  
  
don't mind."  
  
"Well at least it did you some good. Doesn't seem to  
  
help me." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you. Let's go Starbuck, say your  
  
good-byes."   
  
"But I'm not finished with my drink?" Starbuck  
  
started to protest. "They all said they'd buy me  
  
drinks?"  
  
"No we didn't!" Boomer protested.  
  
"You can con them out of drinks later. Maybe tomorrow  
  
you can save Boomer. Let's go." I said, taking his  
  
fumarello from him and having my own puff.  
  
Aliana just smiled at the two of us as we continued to  
  
fake argue our way out of the Officers Club.  
  
I led them down near the Council of Twelve chambers,  
  
and one of the better officer eating lounges, before I  
  
came to a corridor labeled VIP Quarters. They both  
  
asked me repeatedly where we were headed, but I just  
  
kept telling them that they would see.  
  
I loved the look of shock on both their faces as I  
  
keyed the entry pad for what used to be a Sire's guest  
  
quarters.   
  
"Ta Da! I said as I entered the rather spacious room.  
  
  
  
The guest quarters were set up in a quad pattern, four  
  
large rooms with a central restroom and kitchen area.  
  
The quarters were meant to house dignitaries visiting  
  
the Galactica, and were very spacious. The room I  
  
chose for us to enter had a viewport to the stars, a  
  
large comfortable couch and two chairs, as well as a  
  
full bed in the corner.  
  
"Wow." Aliana said. "This is nice. How did you get  
  
this? Do we have it for the whole night?"  
  
"No, these are your quarters." I said grinning from  
  
ear to ear.   
  
"These are my quarters?" Aliana walked around the  
  
room in awe.  
  
"Remember, the Survival Plan? Well, new mothers get  
  
special privileges. Especially since you seem to be  
  
the first one."  
  
"Rey, I've got to admit, you've outdone me." Starbuck  
  
said, walking over to admire the view.  
  
"Wait, there's more! Follow me."  
  
Both of them were speechless as I showed them large  
  
food processing area, and a turbo wash with a washing  
  
tub.  
  
"I haven't seen a tub since." Aliana started to say,  
  
tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I know, since before the destruction. I have first  
  
dibs on that by the way! My payment so to speak."  
  
"Okay, you've earned it." Aliana said, brushing a  
  
tear from her eye.  
  
Aliana started to hug me, but I held up my hands.  
  
"There's more!" I giggled in delight. It was so much  
  
fun seeing the look on Aliana's face.   
  
I led them through a door in the food processing  
  
center to another room without a star viewport.  
  
"These are my quarters." The room was of the same  
  
dimensions and furnishings as the first, only minus  
  
the chair. I opened another door to a room also minus  
  
the star viewport. "This is Starbuck's quarters."  
  
"You're kidding? Starbuck entered the room, his mouth  
  
hanging open. He walked the entire circumference of  
  
the room, touching every item.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Starbuck said again.  
  
"Well, I did have to use your name and rank, so I  
  
figured it was only fair. Oh, and they're going to  
  
deduct a little pay, not much though, I promise. You  
  
probably won't even notice."   
  
Starbuck didn't even hear what I said about his pay.  
  
His eyes had a dreamy look, and he said, "I don't know  
  
if I could sleep in here. I've never had a room to  
  
myself before. This is almost a quarter of the  
  
bachelor's bunkroom!"  
  
It's easy at times to forget Starbuck's past, but I  
  
realized as he said it that it was probably true.  
  
He'd been in group settings almost his whole life,  
  
from orphanages to the academy to the squadron.   
  
"You can do what you want with it." I said trying to  
  
make him feel more comfortable with the idea. "Hey,  
  
turn it into a card room or something!"  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Starbuck said, his eyes  
  
twinkling with mischief.  
  
"There's more!" I said, taking hold of the edge of  
  
his jacket and dragging Starbuck away from his new  
  
gambling den.  
  
I opened the door to the last room. This room also  
  
had a star viewport. But more than that, the gray  
  
walls of the room had been painted a soft yellow that  
  
glowed. From the ceiling hung paper moons and stars,  
  
and instead of a bed in the corner, there was a wooden  
  
crib.  
  
Aliana gasped, and then started to cry in earnest.  
  
She walked over to the crib.  
  
"Wow, I had forgotten that walls used to have color."  
  
Starbuck said reaching out to touch the paint.  
  
"Careful, it's not dry yet! Do you like it?" I  
  
asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"I like the stars, nice touch." Starbuck said  
  
smiling.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Aliana said, running her  
  
fingers over the wood rails of the crib reverently.  
  
"Well, it seems Shyra still has a few connections. It  
  
cost me those pictures we took of her and Uri though.  
  
Oh, and look what else I found!" I pointed to a table  
  
with a toy Viper and action figure, and a small foam  
  
triad ball and backboard.  
  
"Hey, I had one of those Vipers when I was growing up!  
  
You can control it with a remote!" Starbuck said  
  
picking up the toy and trying to turn it on.  
  
"When did you have time to do all this?" Aliana  
  
asked.  
  
"Well, I actually was able to arrange a lot of it  
  
through the computer terminal. That Survival Plan  
  
Memo had a mail address that went straight to the  
  
Commander, so, well, I used it and signed Starbuck's  
  
name. I got a pretty fast response too! And then  
  
when Starbuck turned up missing, I couldn't sleep, so  
  
basically I woke up a duty officer. He was bored and  
  
had some spare time, I think his name was Omega. He  
  
says he knows you Starbuck, and well, that helped too.  
  
He's the one who found the paint for me. Believe it  
  
or not, he had some of the bridge crew cutting out the  
  
stars!"  
  
"Oh lords, I am never going to hear the end of that  
  
one!" Starbuck said shaking his head and laughing.  
  
"I wanted to do more. Shyra said she could get some  
  
really nice baby clothes and maybe some decorations  
  
for the room, but, well, I didn't feel right using her  
  
connections too much."  
  
"Oh Rey, you did enough!" Aliana said turning to hug  
  
me. "This is wonderful!"  
  
It felt so good to make her happy, and even Starbuck  
  
seemed excited by everything. I just hoped he'd stay  
  
that way when he saw how much of his pay this was  
  
going to take.   
  
"So you have quarters here too, you're not backing  
  
out?" Aliana asked while hugging me.  
  
I stiffened a little and backed away. I still wasn't  
  
sure what the two of them had talked about or how  
  
Starbuck really felt about all this, so I chose a safe  
  
middle of the road answer.  
  
"I want to be here for the baby too! It will be fun  
  
to be part of a family again, and you are going to  
  
need some help at times."  
  
"You didn't answer the question." Aliana said. She  
  
knew me too well.  
  
I looked from Aliana to Starbuck, and saw how happy  
  
they looked. They had obviously worked some things  
  
out in the Celestial Chamber and I was glad for that.  
"I just feel that, oh I don't know, it's just that."  
  
Starbuck put the toy down and approached me. "We're  
  
not getting sealed. Aliana had a good point, and  
  
besides, I'm not exactly the marrying kind. We're  
  
just going to take this at it comes. All of this."  
  
He said looking from Aliana to me.  
  
I sighed, and looked at Aliana. "You know, you can  
  
really be stubborn when you want to be."  
  
She smiled and said, "I know. But like you said,  
  
we're a family now." She reached out to hold my hand,  
  
and with her other she took Starbuck's hand.  
  
"So we agree to take it as it comes, right?" She said  
  
looking from me to Starbuck.  
  
We both nodded our assent. I wasn't sure how we were  
  
going to work this out. But I couldn't let them down. 


	5. Episode 5

MAD ABOUT STARBUCK - Episode 5  
  
PART 1  
  
We graduated the day after Apollo and Starbuck returned from their extended patrol; we were finally and officially ensigns, no longer cadets. Even though the commander had informally "promoted" us after the Shyra/Sire Uri incident, it just didn't feel real until Colonel Tigh handed us each our ensign pins. Following that ceremony, he announced the squadron assignments. By then, all the others knew that I was not going to be assigned to one of the viper squadrons. I would divide my time between acting as an instructor for some of the technical courses, such as viper mechanics, and being a shuttle pilot, flying several runs a day. Not as exciting as piloting a viper, but it would do, for now.  
  
One by one, the colonel announced each assignment with flair, and the attending squadron members cheered at their new additions. Nikki was assigned to Red Squadron, and perhaps now that she was away from Shyra, she would be a more pleasant person. I hoped so, for Boomer's sake.  
  
The only one who did not graduate was Shyra. She had been released from the service, with no charges filed for the illegal items she possessed. I did not know the details of the deal she had worked out with Commander Adama and Sire Solon, but I got the impression she was going to do what she could to help them crack the black market smuggling ring. Uri certainly had been no help. I wasn't sure what to think, having lived with her for four sectars and having personally experienced just how nasty she could be. I knew she was saving her own neck. But, still, she had surprised us by helping us when it really counted. I wasn't going to miss her, though.  
  
Reyana was ecstatic when she was assigned to Blue Squadron. And on a rotating basis, she would fly as Starbuck's wingmate. Look out, I thought to myself.  
  
The rest of the morning, the former cadets spent their time moving their belongings into their new barracks. Reyana and I, with help from Starbuck and Boomer, moved our things into the wonderful new quarters that she had managed to arrange. I still couldn't believe it when I walked into my room. My own room. If Boomer and Starbuck hadn't been there, as well, I would have started crying again. I owed Reyana. Big time. And I made sure she knew that she had *better* stick around and enjoy her own room - if she wanted to be the first to try out that tub.  
  
As for Starbuck, I was not bothered or surprised when he said that his room would make a great game room; I had known he wasn't going to pack up and leave the barracks. He didn't need to - at least, not for another eight sectars. Then it would be a different story, I had told him with a wink.  
  
And we would put him through the first test of fatherhood the next day, in fact, when he was required to attend our first prenatal checkup. He had widened his eyes when I mentioned that the doctor wanted to perform some tests on him, for the genetic database, but after looking from Reyana to me, he had promised to meet me here at my quarters before the 0900 appointment.  
  
I asked Reyana to come, too, because she was still, in my mind, very much a part of this family. Heck, I was closer to her than I had ever been to my real siblings; she was a true sister as far as I was concerned. But, once again, to my frustration, she had said that Starbuck and I should start on this journey as a couple - as the prospective parents. She promised to join us at the future visits, but insisted that for this one, Dr. Salik probably preferred to just talk to Mom and Dad, anyway, at least this time. We could add "Aunt Rey" to the equation next time.  
  
******** "May I have a word with you." Cassiopeia, her eyes fixed on the lieutenant, intercepted us almost before we had crossed the threshold to the Lifestation. "Alone," she added, casting me an unsmiling glance.  
  
Starbuck's expression quickly went from puzzled to angry as we stopped, unable to proceed, since she was standing in our way. "No," he said, his temper flaring. "We've got an appointment. And no time to talk."  
  
Cassiopeia was not budging, though. "Fine, then I'll make it quick," she said, switching her gaze from Starbuck to me and back. "I thought you had more integrity than this, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Just what are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't see the looks the others give you now? Haven't heard what they're saying about you on the IFB? Look, messing around with Athena or me or someone who's close to your own age and experience is one thing, but a cadet? And not one, but two? Why, you're the talk of the Fleet! And now this-"  
  
I felt my face flush bright red. And Starbuck was livid. "This is none of your business," he growled, jabbing a finger at her. "And I'm not going to explain myself to you or to anyone else. I don't give a rodent's astrum about what the sleazy announcers on the IFB care to say, either." He was on a roll, though. "But while we're at it, maybe I do need to point out a few things -"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I thought you -- of all people - would realize that it has nothing to do with age. It has to do with understanding and compatibility."  
  
Cassiopeia looked surprised. Her eyes widened. I don't think she had expected a rational argument from him; I had a feeling that she had been hurt - yes, and I didn't feel particularly good about that - and had just assumed the worst. That he had dropped her for a couple of 'new and fresh' faces after starting to feel trapped by a seemingly more permanent relationship. All that her anger and bitterness let her see - as was true with many others, including the scandal-loving Zara and Zed of the IFB - was the surface appearance: the womanizer gallivanting around with two young and gullible women. A point obviously made even clearer by my current condition.  
  
Starbuck took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I realize that maybe I do owe you more of an explanation. You did put up with a lot of felgercarb from me, and then . . ." He looked away uncomfortably. Cassie suddenly looked close to tears. And I felt horribly conspicuous standing there in the Lifestation entrance. But I guess this conversation between the two was overdue. He tried to continue. "I'm not sure I can put it into words so that you'll understand."  
  
"Try, please," she said quietly.  
  
He was staring at the ceiling. "Do you remember," he finally said, "the conversation you had with me before Apollo and I boarded that basestar? Do you remember what your reaction was?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "I was worried. So I overreacted."  
  
"No," Starbuck said slowly. He looked into her eyes. "You let me know how you truly felt. That you really don't like what I do, being a warrior, taking risks."  
  
"I -" she started to protest but stopped. He had zeroed in on the truth, I could see.  
  
"And think about it. How did you really feel every time I went out to gamble on the Rising Star? Admit it. You think it's a bad habit and that I'm wasting my time. You disapprove. Just like you disapprove of my smoking."  
  
Cassiopeia said nothing, but her expression revealed that she could not argue.  
  
"Cassie," Starbuck said softly, "whether you realized it or not, deep down, you weren't satisfied with me as . . . me."  
  
"But to take up with . . .?" Her arguments were losing all of their steam. I think, finally, she was beginning to understand what had happened.  
  
"I didn't 'take up with' anyone, okay?" he said quietly but still a bit defensively. "It just happened. And you know that's how my life goes - it just happens. I don't plan much of anything. Well, I've met two young women who feel the *same way.* They enjoy taking risks. *They* conned me into playing Pyramid with them." He shot me a quick, apologetic glance. "One of them even enjoys smoking fumarellos!" He looked back to Cassiopeia, almost pleading. "And they want to live life simply as it comes, too. Heck --" He smiled ironically at Cassie. "When I found out about Aliana's. condition, *I'm* the one who immediately said we should get sealed. And she nearly decked me for it. We're just. . . weirdly, inconceivably . . . compatible. And I didn't plan it this way, but I'm also not going to apologize to anyone for it, either."  
  
Cassiopeia was shaking her head, and her eyes were glistening with tears. "Fine," she said, "fine." She took a deep, ragged breath, but smiled weakly. "Well, at least you're sticking around when it counts . . ." She nodded in my direction.  
  
"Cass . . ."  
  
"Give me some time, okay?" She finally moved out of our way and disappeared into a back room in the Lifestation.  
  
Starbuck stared after her for a moment. "Sorry . . ." he whispered. Then he turned to me. "Come on."  
  
Well, this was not how I had envisioned our first appointment with Dr. Salik going. Starbuck looked downcast, and I realized that, while what he had told Cassiopeia was true, it wasn't the whole truth. He had, in fact, run from her to us. He *had* been feeling trapped, and we had happened along at the right time, providing an excuse for some fun and escape - a way to get away from his "noncommited" relationship with her. It's just that life had turned things all around on that planet five sectons ago . . . and here we were.  
  
Despite the delay with Cassiopeia, though, Dr. Salik was occupied with a minor emergency, so we still had to wait. As we sat down out of the way, I looked at Starbuck. I was curious. "It's probably none of my business," I said, "but what did Cassiopeia say to you before that mission to the basestar?" I didn't know if he would want to discuss it after the scene we had endured, but I had to, at least, ask.  
  
Starbuck seemed willing to talk, though. "Before Apollo and I launched," he said with a sigh, "Cassie pulled me aside to yell at me about always taking the risky missions. She was scared and worried - and very much unhappy that I was going. And I just got the feeling that even if she didn't yell at me in the future, she'd still be feeling the same way every time I went on a dangerous mission."  
  
"Oh," I said. I remembered that battle well and how Starbuck and Apollo had been celebrated heroes afterwards. Heck, they still were, since it had only been a little over two sectars since then. Reyana and I had been in the middle of our cadet training and had been just starting to formulate our plan to beat Starbuck at Pyramid. I remembered feeling very nervous, because we knew both him and Lt. Boomer as our instructors. We had worried and hoped and prayed, not only for their safe return but for everyone's. But . . . we had known it was a part of the job, too. Starbuck and Apollo were two of the best warriors in the Fleet; their selection for the seemingly suicide basestar mission had seemed logical to us. However, we hadn't been in love with Starbuck at that point, either. I had to wonder if we'd feel any different now?  
  
We had lapsed into silence. I was glancing around, a dozen different thoughts floating through my mind. The vid screen in the waiting area was turned on, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was still settling down from that uncomfortable scene with Cassiopeia. Lords, I knew that they had been together for nearly half a yahren. I hoped we could come to some kind of peace with her -  
  
Starbuck broke my thoughts by muttering an obscenity, one that was harsh, even for him. I looked at him. "What?" I asked, confused.  
  
He jabbed a finger at the vid screen. "Don't they have anything better to talk about? Blasted, golmunging -" He kept the rest to himself as he got up and banged the power switch on the monitor.  
  
I sighed. "The tribunal is in two days. Maybe they'll drop the subject after that." I hoped. I was just as mortified by some of the things that had been said in the past couple of days, but I tried to ignore it. And avoided watching the IFB. It helped that we were on the Galactica and not out with the general Fleet population. Our fellow warriors might tease us, but by now, they were getting used to our arrangement.  
  
"I doubt it!" he grumbled. "Look," he said, sitting back down. "I don't care what they say about me. It's the outright lies they've been implying about you and Reyana. And after what you two went through -"  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said, cutting him off. I hadn't been, not really. I'd been ignoring it. And avoiding even thinking about the fact that we'd have to face it all, all of it, in two days at the tribunal. The commander had informed us that he expected the proceedings to last the entire day, but we only had to be present during the time we had to testify. However, in addition to answering questions from Sire Solon, we would be confronted by the protector that Uri had hired - Harcek, a big- name defender well known for showing no mercy, showing no restraint, when it came to twisting the facts to support his client, however impossible that might seem. How do you prepare for that? I was choosing to shut out the very thought until the absolute last minute. Total avoidance.  
  
Starbuck was still grumbling. Unexpectedly, he took my hand in his. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," he said, staring at the floor.  
  
I was confused. "About what?"  
  
He was gently rubbing my palm but not looking at me. "For getting you and Reyana into that mess with Shyra and Sire Uri. I should have been more careful and backed off sooner from her."  
  
"Yeah, you should have," I said quietly. "But you had no way of knowing it was a trap." A carefully and skillfully orchestrated trap performed with Sire Uri's encouragement. I despised the man. I didn't care what his sleazy protector might ask me, it would be worth it to see Uri escorted in and out in shackles, knowing he would be spending a long time on the Prison Barge. I turned to Starbuck and gave him a peck on the cheek, needing desperately to clear my mind now. "And you'll get your payback," I said grinning, an idea brewing. "Whenever there's a stinky diaper to change, I'll just mention a certain vidtape . . ." I punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
"You wouldn't!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Wanna bet, pilot?"  
  
********** PART 2  
  
With the tribunal just two days away, we were fortunate to be sheltered from all of the gossip that was dominating the IFB broadcasts because we were aboard the Galactica, living in a restricted military environment and not out among the general populace of the Fleet. Short of disguising themselves and sneaking aboard, Zed and Zara had no way to personally accost either Rey or me. It was simple enough to just avoid the broadcasts. Too simple, because neither of us had any second thoughts about attending Apollo and Starbuck's triad match that evening. While we had both followed the games, we had never attended one live on the Rising Star. So we were excited for the chance to be up in the gallery, watching Gold Team take on the third place team - Red Squadron's Barton and his new partner.  
  
Apollo and Starbuck had given us their VIP player's passes to allow us to have seats front and center, along with Boomer, Sheba, and Athena. So we were all aboard the shuttle headed for the Rising Star that evening. Still feeling a bit nervous around Apollo and Athena - I mean, they *were* the commander's children and quite well known in the Fleet -- Reyana and I didn't say much, at least not at first. But once Boomer, Starbuck, and Apollo had gotten into a discussion on triad strategy, becoming oblivious to everyone else, Athena had turned to us and smiled, hesitantly at first. "Um, congratulations, I guess, to you both," she said, "on your graduation and . . ." Her voice trailed off. Then she had looked at Reyana. "So you're going to be flying with Blue Squadron. It's the best, you know."  
  
Boomer broke off his argument of triad tactics to shoot a look at Athena. "I beg to differ," he said, and launched into a list of the Red Squadron's virtues and on what all Rey would be missing out. That, of course, got Starbuck and Apollo's attention. And Sheba, although now a member of Blue, took up for Silver Spar and how no one had been a match for them when they'd flown for the Pegasus. Reyana had no problem jumping right in as the pilots traded verbal jabs and comments. I kept quiet, mostly, but I was smiling as I watched everyone interact, laughing, teasing, happy. Even Apollo and Athena seemed suddenly real and not so much the unapproachable legends. Apollo and Starbuck ended up arguing about who had saved whom more often. Watching them, it was easy to see the brotherly bond that existed, that each drew strength from the other.  
  
What surprised me the most, though, were the little looks that kept passing between Boomer and Athena. Something was there . . . A fact reaffirmed when we docked at the Rising Star. As we lined up to exit, Starbuck was between us, Apollo was behind us with Sheba, and Boomer, I noticed, was close beside Athena -- very close, as they seemed to be whispering comments to each other. Were they holding hands?  
  
All this was running through my mind as we exited through the docking tunnel and rounded the corner into the shuttle lounge for the Rising Star. And came face to face with an IFB announcer, audiophone in hand, surrounded by his camera crew. They must have been watching the disembarking passengers, lying in wait like a pack of lupases, ready to pounce on their prey. Us.  
  
Before we could maneuver around them, they had skillfully surrounded the three of us and cut us off by forcing us to step to the side, out of the way of the other passengers. Apollo, Boomer, Sheba, and Athena were behind them, looking startled and irritated.  
  
Starbuck stuck an unlit fumarello between his teeth, seemingly unfazed, and stepped forward so that we were behind him, almost. "Excuse me," he said, "but we've got a game to prepare for." He tried to move through them, but the reporter and his three technicians didn't budge. Short of physically knocking them out of the way, he was forced to stop.  
  
I recognized the reporter. It was one of Zara's protégées, a young, weasely-looking man named Kerr He thrust the audiopohone at Starbuck, and said, loudly, "Given your reputation, do you really expect the people of the Fleet to believe that you did not come on to that cadet -"  
  
"Now, that's none of their business, is it?" Starbuck tried again to move, but the four were standing their ground.  
  
Kerr began firing off more questions, and Starbuck, grin fixed on his face, teeth clamped on his fumarello, tried to ignore them.  
  
"We understand that she was a consort for Sire Uri. Did you know that she was sleeping with him?"  
  
"No. Look, I've got a game --."  
  
"Were you sleeping with Cadet Shyra, too, as well as these cadets?'  
  
"No. Now, I really need to go warm up."  
  
"Be honest. How many other cadets did you proposition?"  
  
"I've got a game -" His smile was had slipped considerably, I noticed. And the others, not wanting to cause a scene, were watching in exasperation, motioning for him to do something.  
  
Kerr was on a roll, though, looking smug. He shot Reyana and me a knowing glance. "So is sleeping with the instructor one of the cadet requirements -"  
  
"Oh, come on!" The time for being polite was long past. Starbuck was moments away from losing his temper. A glance behind Kerr and all of his equipment, which had effectively cut us off from our friends, showed Boomer holding an angry Apollo by the shoulders. I just wanted out of there, and Reyana looked as mortified as I felt. I caught her attention behind Starbuck's back. "On the count of three," I whispered. "One, two -"  
  
"Tell us, do the three of you all share the same bed -"  
  
"Three!" I whispered behind Starbuck's back. Reyana grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other before Starbuck lost it. Pulling him with us, we plowed forward, knocking Kerr out of the way as we went. The cameraman, I did notice, stepped quickly aside and panned to follow us as we hurried off towards the lift. Oh Lords, I thought, that little scene was sure to be plastered all over the IFB for the next secton!  
  
After a very uncomfortable ride down to the triad level, Apollo, who had calmed down with Boomer's help, dragged a fuming Starbuck off to prepare for the game. With a big sigh, Boomer motioned for us to follow him, Sheba, and Athena to the spectators' gallery.  
  
***********  
  
A centar later, the sting from that reporter's brazen questions had faded some, and Reyana and I were actually enjoying sitting with Boomer, Sheba, and Athena. Not really being a diehard triad fan or following the standings, I had asked how the teams were doing. Boomer patiently explained that Gold Team was ranked #1 and Red Team was #3, while he and his partner, Blue Team, were ranked #2. They would be playing the #4 team in a couple of days, and the winner of each of these match-ups would go on to play in the final round, the Triad Championship game.  
  
The players had taken the court and were warming up. "I know of Sergeant Barton," I said, pointing at the blond-haired warrior, "but who's his partner?"  
  
"That's Silva," explained Boomer. "He's a Colonial security guard. He became Barton's new partner after Ortega's murder."  
  
"He's big," I whispered, noting how the man towered at least a head above the other three players and looked as broad as a landram.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Boomer, "and I think that's the only reason he and Barton have done so well. Can't say that he has all that much skill."  
  
The buzzer to start the game sounded, interrupting the triad lesson. We settled back to watch. With our view from above, it was quite a bit different from watching a game on a vidscreen. While I didn't miss Zed's annoying commentary, it was harder to follow the action, since the play was so fast paced. The players scrambled, jumped, shot off passes, and blocked each other so quickly that when the ball zipped into the goal, I wasn't sure who had scored, at first. The others clapped and cheer, so I knew before the score was posted, that Gold Team had made the goal.  
  
It didn't take more than five centons, however, for the play to turn rough. Apollo jumped to pass the ball to Starbuck. A micron before he let go, though, Silva slammed into him, ramming his huge shoulder into Apollo's solar plexus and sending him back against the wall. It was a legal move, if just barely, explained Boomer. Apollo looked winded and a bit dazed as Starbuck helped him to his feet after the referee called a time out. Then the play continued with Red Team in possession of the ball - until Starbuck intercepted a pass from Barton and swung around in midair to fire at the goal. The shot missed, but as he came out of the leap, Silva greeted him with a nasty elbow jab in the ribs that sent him sprawling. That was a clear foul, even to me. Starbuck, rubbing his side as he climbed to his feet and, glaring at the Colonial guard, got a free shot and easily scored.  
  
"Barton sure knows how to pick his partners," mumbled Sheba.  
  
Boomer snorted. "First Ortega, now this guy!"  
  
The play continued in much the same way. I remembered watching that fateful game with Ortega and how he had been openly antagonizing Starbuck - until they had both been ejected for fighting. This guy, Silva, just seemed to enjoy using his size and throwing his weight around.  
  
At one point, mid way through the game, Silva blocked Apollo again by forcibly slamming him into the wall. "How can that be legal?" I asked, amazed when no penalty was called.  
  
"Most players just aren't that big," said Sheba, shaking her head. She was clearly not enjoying this game, either.  
  
The play continued in much the same fashion, with Silva knocking either Apollo or Starbuck every few centons, it seemed. And most of his blocks, while rough and not quite in the spirit of the game, were legal. I had to cover my face when Starbuck and Silva jumped for the ball. The huge guard's elbow hit the lieutenant square in the cheekbone, and Starbuck grabbed at it as he staggered to the ground. Silva hadn't even noticed, it seemed, as he grabbed the ball and flung it in for a goal. Another legal move, if barely, exacerbated by the man's size.  
  
By the time the game was nearing its completion, both Starbuck and Apollo looked battered and were limping. Apollo had a thin trickle of blood from a split lip, and both would need a trip to the Lifestation to check out all of those bruises. But they were winning, still, 4-3, and they only had three centons remaining. Good, I thought to myself. I had seen enough. I was ready to end this evening. And I had certainly not developed a desire to see any more of these games.  
  
Apollo caught the ball after a pass from Starbuck. The captain twisted and aimed at the goal. But before he could throw it, Silva slammed into him with an elbow. Hard. Apollo grabbed his side and collapsed to the floor. The penalty whistle blew.  
  
"Oh, frak!" muttered Sheba as she got up and squeezed past us to get out.  
  
Apollo was writhing on the floor, hands gripping his side, and Starbuck was trying to help him. The captain's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his mouth open as he gasped in pain. Everyone was on their feet, staring at the scene below.  
  
"I'm going, too," whispered Athena. She followed Sheba out.  
  
Two medtechs brought in a stretcher. With some words to Starbuck to presumably reassure him, they eased Apollo onto the stretcher and carried him out. Starbuck had started to follow, but the referee stopped him, shouting at him and pointing to Apollo's replacement, who had walked hesitantly onto the court. Barton, looking serious, was waiting, hands on hips, in a corner. Silva was pacing, but I could have sworn he that he looked - satisfied. I felt an intense loathing of the man at that moment.  
  
"The ref should call the game!" Reyana was shouting, pointing down at the court and glaring at Boomer.  
  
"He can't," he said, clearly frustrated, too. "If they do, they'll have to replay the match. Besides," he said, motioning towards the scoreboard. "They're winning."  
  
Hardly any consolation, I thought as Boomer, Reyana, and I sat back down to watch the last three centons. Apollo's replacement was Sergeant Greenbean, Boomer informed us. Before the play resumed, I saw that the referee was talking to Silva in an animated fashion. Cautioning him, I hoped. I little late for that!  
  
Greenbean got to take Apollo's free shot. And missed, sending the ball into free play. Lords, but Starbuck dove not at the ball but straight at Silva, knocking him down through shear momentum.  
  
"No!" screamed Boomer, swinging his fist in frustration. "If you fight, you'll be disqualified!" I doubt if his words would have done any good even if Boomer had been in the court with Starbuck. Greenbean, however, grabbed the lieutenant before he could do anything else outside of the illegal tackle, and the referee, taking some pity, perhaps, ignored the obvious intent and just gave Silva his free shot.  
  
"Miss it, miss it, miss it!" I muttered with eyes closed.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Reyana. So he had missed. I didn't want the game going into over time, should he have scored.  
  
The clock counted down slowly, so slowly. Greenbean seemed to keep himself between Starbuck and the guard and did his best to play defensively, too. I made a mental note to buy him a drink in the O.C. later. Fortunately, Silva must have been strongly cautioned - or maybe he was just pleased with all the damage he had already done - that the play progressed fairly until the buzzer sounded, ending the bloodbath. Finally! Gold Team had managed to win 4-3.  
  
"Come on!" Boomer said, grabbing Reyana's hand, even, as we hurried out, pushing against the crowd as politely as possible. We followed him, not sure where he was headed, but trusting him. It turned out that our destination was the Rising Star's lifestation. And we got there at the same time Starbuck did. As he brushed past us, intent on finding Apollo and not even seeing us, I got a glimpse of just how battered he was. I sucked in a deep breath and followed Boomer and Reyana into the lifestation.  
  
******** PART 3  
  
********************  
  
It had been a rough game, one of the roughest I had  
  
seen. This one even beat out the Ortega match. There  
  
was just no getting around the big guy. Starbuck had  
  
actually been smart, knowing that the best way to  
  
defeat size is with speed. But Apollo and the guy  
  
kept going head to head. Apollo was coming out on the  
  
losing end, no matter what the scoreboard said.  
  
When Apollo went down I couldn't believe that the  
  
officiator didn't call the game. I had to stay to see  
  
how it ended, if the officiator would finally open his  
  
eyes and see that that guy was not playing fair. The  
  
only consolation to the whole bloody event was that  
  
Starbuck and Apollo won. As soon as the clock ticked  
  
down and the horn blew, Boomer grabbed my hand and we  
  
headed for the Life Station. We got there the same  
  
time as Starbuck did. He brushed past us and Aliana  
  
gasped.  
  
It was bad. He had the beginnings of bruises up and  
  
down his ribs, and his eyes had the shadow effect that  
  
let me know tomorrow he was going to look worse.  
  
Black eyes most definitely. I hoped that fancy  
  
chiller in our new quarters made ice. We were going  
  
to need buckets of it. His nose had an angle to it  
  
that didn't look good either. Possibly broken.  
  
Starbuck and Boomer almost said it in unison, "How's  
  
Apollo?" They weren't going to put up with the brush  
  
off that the Med Tech tried to give us. Apollo  
  
limped out at that point, his arms around both Sheba  
  
and Athena. His ribs were wrapped in a type of  
  
bandage, and there were gauze strips across his nose  
  
and on his cheek.   
  
"It's okay guys, I'm gonna live."  
  
The doctor quickly followed him. She handed him a  
  
vial of pills. "These will help with the pain. You  
  
need to check in tomorrow morning with the Galactica  
  
Life Center. I'll be checking to see that you do  
  
Captain, understood? I just don't have the equipment  
  
to do a detailed scan for internal injuries. If the  
  
pain gets any worse, you go immediately to the Life  
  
Center, understood? And no triad for a Yahren!" You  
  
could tell by the doctor's tone that she was more than  
  
a little upset. She took a look at Starbuck, shook  
  
her head and said, "You're next."  
  
"I'm fine." Starbuck said, reaching for his friend  
  
and to take Athena's place under his arm.   
  
"That's an order Hero!" She said reaching for him.  
  
Starbuck pulled away, but we all noticed the wince of  
  
pain and intake of breath as he did.  
  
"Fine, you want to be a martyr, that's your business.  
  
Captain, be sure to share those pills with your buddy  
  
here. Any blurred vision, headaches, shortness of  
  
breath, you drag him to the Life Center with you."  
  
She turned to Boomer. "Are you their friend?"  
  
"Yes M'am." He replied.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow when they're both complaining to you  
  
about how much pain they are in, do me a favor."  
  
"Okay." Boomer said hesitantly.  
  
"Remind them that this is a game! It's supposed to be  
  
for fun!" The doctor stalked away leaving us alone in  
  
the outer lobby.  
  
Boomer reached for Apollo, cautiously taking the side  
  
Starbuck had been ineffectually trying to prop up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Boomer. Just some cracked ribs." Apollo said,  
  
starting to limp out of the Life Center. Starbuck  
  
followed behind, limping slightly himself.  
  
"Oh, is that all." Boomer said sarcastically.  
  
"So Boomer," Sheba said, "How is it these two can take  
  
on a base star and come out without a scratch, but  
  
they can't play a simple game of triad without  
  
breaking bones?"  
  
"Very funny Sheba." Starbuck said,  
  
"You really should get someone to look at you."  
  
Aliana said. Starbuck flashed her a very annoyed look  
  
and walked past her. I could tell that's not what he  
  
wanted to hear right now. His head was still in the  
  
game. Tomorrow morning when he was sore and could  
  
barely pull himself out of his bunk, then he'd be  
  
ready to talk about a trip to the Life Station. I  
  
took up a position beside him, without a word offering  
  
him my shoulder for support. He actually took it,  
  
letting me know that he wasn't as okay as he was  
  
claiming.  
  
We were all about to head down to the locker rooms to  
  
see that our Triad heroes got cleaned up, when the  
  
doors opened and Jolly came rushing in.   
  
"Boy am I glad I caught you guys. The Galactica is  
  
looking for you. They need you back right away."  
  
"What's up Jolly?" Apollo asked, trying to straighten  
  
up, and wincing instead.  
  
"It's the Chief Opposer that wants you, actually, he's  
  
looking for you two." Jolly said indicating me and  
  
Aliana.  
  
"The tribunal's not until tomorrow." Starbuck stated.  
  
"Yeah, well the witnesses seem to be turning up dead."  
  
Jolly said.  
  
"What, come again Jolly?" Boomer asked.  
  
"That Cadet Shyra? She was found murdered on the  
  
Celestra. The Chief Opposer wants Aliana and Reyana  
  
back on the Galactica for their own safety."  
  
"All right, you two go with Jolly. Sheba, Athena why  
  
don't you join them. Starbuck and I will catch up as  
  
soon as we change." Apollo didn't mention Boomer, but  
  
I noticed that he went with Starbuck and Apollo. It  
  
was going to take them a while to get changed, trying  
  
not to injure themselves any further getting into a  
  
uniform. It might have been humorous, watching Apollo  
  
and Starbuck walk off limping and wincing, except that  
  
they really did look to be in a lot of pain.   
  
Aliana had a ton of questions, but Jolly didn't have  
  
any answers. We found the shuttle waiting room empty  
  
and took a seat waiting for Apollo and Starbuck to  
  
catch up to us. As we waited, the IFB reporter Kerr  
  
tried to approach us, but Jolly and Sheba both stood  
  
up forming a very formidable shield. The reporter was  
  
smart and scurried away. He didn't reappear until  
  
Starbuck and Apollo walked into the lounge. The  
  
reporter tried to approach Starbuck, just as he came  
  
past us to board the shuttle. Starbuck shot the man a  
  
look that would melt metal, bumping him as he brushed  
  
past. The reporter moved to follow, but Apollo  
  
reached out and gave the man a small shove. The  
  
reporter backpedalled, tripping over his cameraman. I  
  
couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"Thanks Apollo." I said.  
  
"My pleasure." He said, glaring back at the weasel as  
  
he scrambled on the ground for his microphone. "Wish  
  
I was feeling better so I could do more than that."   
  
"Come on Apollo." Boomer said, coming to retrieve the  
  
Captain before he could do any real damage.  
  
******** PART 4  
  
The shuttle ride back to the Galactica seemed interminable, and no one spoke. Apollo closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest. I could tell that the pain was wearing on him, and even though the doctor had knitted the broken ribs, I was afraid that she might be right about the internal injuries, with the pounding that both he and Starbuck had taken.  
  
We all trailed into the commander's office in continued silence. Adama and Sire Solon were waiting for us, standing in front of his desk, watching us with solemn expressions. For just a micron, the commander's eyes widened as Boomer helped Apollo to a seat near the view port. Starbuck, still limping slightly and sporting bruises on his face that were just beginning to blossom, leaned against the wall. Sheba and Athena sat next to Apollo, while Boomer took up a position next to Starbuck. When Reyana and I entered, the commander nodded towards the two chairs in front of his desk. Jolly stood near the door, standing erect, as if standing guard.  
  
I glanced at Rey as we sat down, then looked at the commander and a frowning Sire Solon. For a long, uncomfortable moment, no one said anything.  
  
"I assume Jolly told you what happened," Adama said finally.  
  
"Yes sir," we answered.  
  
"How was she killed?" Apollo asked. He was trying to sit still and erect, but kept wincing at the effort.  
  
Solon glanced at Sheba and Athena, who had no real connection with the case, but must have decided that there was no reason for the meeting to be closed. The news would be all over the IFB then next day, anyway. "A technician found Shyra's body in the Celestra's landing bay," he said. "Approximately two centars ago. She was killed by a laser blast to the chest."  
  
"What was she doing over on the Celestra?" Starbuck asked.  
  
"We don't know," answered the commander. "I'm not sure what position she was seeking after being dismissed from the service, but she had requested a transfer to the Rising Star and had just been assigned new living quarters there."  
  
"What we do know is this," said Solon. "She was scheduled to be the first witness at the tribunal of Sire Uri and his guard, so we can only assume that there is a direct connection. It's possible that she knew more than she had told us, that she knew who Uri's connections were, so they silenced her, but that's only a guess. Plus, the way she was terminated is very troublesome." Solon was frowning and looking worried.  
  
I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Solon let out a slow breath. "Whoever killed her made no attempt to conceal her body, and there are at least a dozen ways it could have been done so that no one found her, at least for a while. But -"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Starbuck said. He had stepped away from the wall. I had a feeling he already knew the answer. I think I did, too.  
  
"That we were meant to find her quickly. And it's a message from whoever killed her. A warning. They're letting us know that they are very serious."  
  
I felt myself go pale. Reyana was staring ahead, expressionless. Even Starbuck remained silent as the implications of what that meant sank in. It was a challenge, really, a threat. More than a threat, even, I suddenly realized. It was a blatant declaration that these people would not be easily stopped and would openly fight. We seemed to be facing an internal war now. New enemies who were just as unscrupulous as the Cylons.  
  
"All witnesses are to be placed under protective custody until after the tribunal," said Adama. "That means you two will be under escort at all times, and for tomorrow, we'd like you to remain in your quarters."  
  
"Who's going to be protecting them?" demanded Starbuck. "Not some blackshirt -"  
  
"I'll do it," said Sheba. She looked angry and determined.  
  
Adama was nodding. "Yes, that'll work. I think you'll be safe enough aboard the Galactica, but I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Um, what about Lt. Boomer and Capt. Apollo," I asked. "They're testifying, too." They were the heart of the case, in fact, even more than we were, since they had investigated the situation and gathered the evidence through the proper, legal channels. We were more just added weight to Uri's case, since he had tried to silence us.  
  
"Same thing," said Solon, staring from Boomer to Apollo. "I want no one going anywhere alone, even someone with the training and experience that you two have. Is that understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
The commander gazed at his son, for a moment. "I don't like it that you're not in top physical shape right now, so once we're finished here, I want you to go with Boomer and Jolly to the Lifestation so that Dr. Salik can check you out and see if there's more that he can do."  
  
"But -" Apollo started to protest.  
  
"That's an order," he said firmly. "And I want the three of you to remain together until after the tribunal." He switched his gaze to Starbuck, who was trying to hide just how much he was hurting, too. "I'm posting a guard outside ensigns Aliana and Reyana's new quarters."  
  
"That's not -"  
  
The commander held up a hand, silencing Starbuck's protest, knowing how he felt about any and all Colonial security guards. "I know you'll be there, as well as Sheba, but you're not much better off than Apollo is, I would surmise." He frowned at the lieutenant. "And I'd order you to the Lifestation, as well, but I know it would be pointless to try to keep you away from the ensigns."  
  
Sire Solon was nodding but still looked unhappy. "That should do," he said. I doubt they're in any real danger here aboard the Galactica, but not knowing exactly what happened to Shyra, it's much better to be on the safe side." He took a breath. "I'll be frank with you," he said, looking around the room. "Shyra's death probably has two purposes. One, it was probably a warning that they are serious - deadly serious - about protecting their interests. And two, it was probably meant to scare all of those involved. Also," he said, leveling his gaze on Reyana and me, "these types of people always go for the weakest and easiest targets, so given the choice between two seasoned veterans and two young, female ensigns, you can guess who they'd choose to target. If they even plan to do anything else. But we cannot afford to take any chances. Is that understood?"  
  
I gulped and nodded. The others said quiet "yes sirs."  
  
Solon stared around at everyone, then appeared to be satisfied that his witnesses would take the necessary precautions, so he nodded and took his leave. I felt frozen to my chair, unable to move, as I considered what exactly had just happened. Shyra was dead . . . murdered. And Solon thought that Reyana and I could be next. It seemed unreal. Inconceivable. Not for the first time, I wished that we had not so impulsively followed Shyra. Had left the matter to Boomer and Apollo, who had been only a couple of steps behind us in making the connection between her and Uri. Oh, if only! But too late now. I glanced at Reyana.  
  
"Frak," she whispered.  
  
Jolly moved over to next to Boomer, and it appeared as if we were about to head our separate ways - Jolly, Boomer, and Apollo to the lifestation and Starbuck, Sheba, Reyana and me back to our quarters. Sheba had stood up, offering a hand to Apollo, who climbed to his feet with an effort. He was breathing in carefully measured breaths. Athena gazed at her brother for a moment, then stared at the commander, shaking her head, a question obviously in her mind. "Father," she asked, "how could Sire Uri, and elected member of the Council of Twelve, be involved with such people . . .people who can kill like that?"  
  
We all paused to look at Adama. The same question had crossed my mind, too. Quite a few times. Crime was actually quite rare, at least as far as we knew. The only other termination had been Charybdis's murder of Wing Sergeant Ortega. With life so precious and precarious as it was, with such a high price already paid, with a brutal enemy such as the Cylons hounding us, pursuing us . . . how could anyone value another human so little?  
  
Adama sighed. The rest of us, wanting, needing to hear his answer, settled back down to listen. "I wish I knew," he said, "Because Uri used to be an outstanding citizen, an honorable councilman, but that was at least ten yahrens ago. Somewhere along the line, wealth and power became more important. More important than anything else. It's as if the constant war and never-ending Cylon threat begins to eat away at some, like a slow, incurable infection that rots away the soul from the inside out. To where people like Uri care only about themselves - and feeding at any cost that insatiable need for power, that hunger for wealth. Like Baltar. Like Charybdis. Like Ortega, even. And I'm afraid it's spreading."  
  
Apollo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Father?"  
  
"I had been suspecting for some time that Sire Uri was involved in . . . something. I've had Colonel Tigh trying to discreetly and very carefully look into the matter for nearly five sectars now. But he has gotten nowhere. In fact, this is the first real break we've had. Unfortunately, we seem to have knocked the lid off a container of scorpiouses."  
  
"But why just Colonel Tigh?" asked Starbuck. "Why wasn't there a full investigation?"  
  
"Because I suspect that he is not the only top-level official involved. I just have a feeling that there is at least one - if not more - high-ranking people involved in this. And if we investigate openly, they'll simply close down their channels, change their operations, and side step any measures we might take."  
  
"Because all the Council members would have to be informed of and kept apprised of any investigation involving Colonial security!" said Apollo.  
  
"Exactly," replied the commander. Adama looked around at the group in front of him, his lips pursed, considering something, something that did not seem to please him very much, given the frown that spread across his lips. Apollo was shifting uncomfortably and wincing. Starbuck kept absently rubbing his temple as he leaned heavily against the wall and gazed at the commander. Neither one had taken any of that pain medication, I could tell. But curiosity kept us waiting in silence. Finally, Adama let out another long, slow breath. "I only see one alternative, and that is to have only the most trustworthy people investigating this. Slowly, carefully, and with the utmost caution and secrecy." Adama paused to gaze from one face to another. "I'll be informing Colonel Tigh that all of you are now involved and can be assigned to help him.  
  
"Now hold on," said Starbuck stepping away from the wall. "You don't mean *everyone* here, do you?" he said glancing meaningfully at Reyana and me.  
  
"As much as I would like to exclude our young ensigns," the commander said, "they're involved whether any of us likes it or not." When Starbuck started to protest further, he shook his head. "Lieutenant, I understand your concern. I'm quite concerned, too. But Sire Uri is not one who will take humiliation lightly. Just look at his recent actions - to encourage Shyra to try to disgrace you, and all because you did not support her entrance into the service."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Starbuck asked, knowing full well what he meant.  
  
"That," Adama said, "even from the prison barge, Uri is a threat, especially to those who helped to put him there, unless we can break up his ring of connections."  
  
******* PART 5  
  
We were all very quiet as we left the Commander's  
  
office. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.  
  
Terrified was probably more like it. Sire Uri had  
  
liked Shyra and he had casually murdered her in cold  
  
blood. What would he do to two Warriors he couldn't  
  
stand? And it wasn't just me and Aliana in trouble.  
  
No, we had done a good job of dragging several others  
  
into our mess.   
  
Apollo headed off to the Lifestation with Boomer and  
  
Jolly just like he was ordered, but first he assured  
  
Starbuck that he and Boomer would be joining all of us  
  
later in our quarters. He ordered Starbuck to just  
  
stay put. Aliana suggested to Starbuck that maybe he  
  
should go with Apollo to the Lifestation, she even  
  
offered to join him. But Starbuck just said, "Yeah,  
  
later. I want to get you to your quarters." I could  
  
tell by the careful way that Starbuck was moving he  
  
was hurting, but he wasn't going to admit it. Not now  
  
that we were in trouble and he was needed.   
  
I didn't encourage Starbuck to go. I knew he  
  
wouldn't, and from the lecture we had just received  
  
from Adama and the Chief Opposer, well, I was scared.  
  
I just wanted to get home and hole up where I felt  
  
safe.   
  
We were all quiet as we took the lift down. Sheba  
  
took her job seriously, insisting that she enter our  
  
quarters first, and not letting us in until the Black  
  
Shirt guard arrived. We actually had to wait a while,  
  
which left all of us annoyed and wondering just how  
  
reliable could security be if we really needed them.  
  
Starbuck couldn't resist giving the guard a good  
  
lecture about how to perform his duties. Sheba  
  
finally had to pull Starbuck into our quarters. He  
  
was muttering under his breath something about Warrior  
  
washouts.  
  
Athena and Sheba were thoroughly impressed with our  
  
quarters. Athena took a seat in one of our plush  
  
chairs and said, "My father wasn't kidding about  
  
taking care of the new mothers and children. This is  
  
nice! I knew the Sire's had some nice quarters on the  
  
Galactica, but I had no idea!"   
  
"Wow, how much is this costing you guys?" Sheba  
  
asked. "This can't be cheap!" She stood admiring the  
  
view from our starport.   
  
I held my breath, not wanting to be at the receiving  
  
end of Starbuck's current mood.   
  
"I honestly don't know. Reyana put all this  
  
together." Starbuck said distractedly. He eased  
  
himself down to the couch. Aliana came over to help  
  
him out of his jacket, but Starbuck refused her help.  
  
He winced and groaned as he tried to get out of his  
  
jacket on his own. "So how much is this costing me?"  
  
He said, but I could tell it wasn't really that  
  
important. He had other things on his mind.  
  
Aliana came to my rescue and answered, "It's not much  
  
Starbuck. You'll have plenty of money to drink and  
  
gamble with. Reyana and I have a portion we pay too."  
  
She tried to get Starbuck to put his feet up on the  
  
table, and started arranging some of the pillows for  
  
his back, but Starbuck brushed her away.  
  
"I'm fine!" Starbuck gruffly said.  
  
Aliana backed away, but I could tell by the look on  
  
her face that she wasn't going to stop until Starbuck  
  
had been patched up and sufficiently healed.   
  
I headed over to one of the storage closets and pulled  
  
out a Med Kit. I rummaged through it for what I  
  
needed and headed back over to the couch.  
  
"They're taking a percentage of our pay, but we should  
  
see most of that percentage back later. The Commander  
  
said something about extra pay for the parents to help  
  
support the baby when it's born." I said to Sheba as  
  
I walked up to Starbuck dropping a bottle of  
  
painkillers, some bandages and antiseptic into his  
  
lap.  
  
Starbuck looked at the items and looked up at me  
  
annoyed, but I wouldn't meet his gaze. He did however  
  
open the bottle of painkillers and swallow a couple  
  
dry.  
  
"Well it's worth the extra money, these are nice!"  
  
Sheba replied.  
  
"Almost worth having a child for." Athena said,  
  
flashing Starbuck a wistful look, then quickly looking  
  
away.   
  
I swear Aliana's eyes suddenly turned green with  
  
jealousy. It was just for a moment as she was quickly  
  
distracted by Starbuck's grimace of pain as he tried  
  
to apply some of the antiseptic to one of the cuts on  
  
his face.  
  
"Let me do that." She said. Starbuck tried to back  
  
away from her again, but she teased him into sitting  
  
still. "You didn't seem to mind a little pain when  
  
you launched yourself at that Boray."  
  
"Yeah, well he had it coming! Owww...not so hard."  
  
Starbuck said wincing again.  
  
"I'll get some ice." I said content to let Aliana  
  
deal with Starbuck. She needed practice dealing with  
  
babies.  
  
I was distracted when I walked into the food  
  
processing center, thinking about the game and the  
  
many hits that Starbuck and Apollo had taken. I was a  
  
few steps into the room before I stopped dead. I  
  
stared in shock and horror at what had once been my  
  
beautiful new food processing center. Broken glass  
  
was everywhere, literally hundreds of broken ambrosia  
  
bottles. Ambrosia was all over the floor, the  
  
counters, the walls. The glass was in small shards  
  
covering every surface, carpeting the floor.  
  
"Oh my God!" I shouted when I saw the note scrawled  
  
on the wall in red. NOWHERE ARE YOU SAFE  
  
Starbuck was the first one to the door, having leapt  
  
up and vaulted the couch at my scream. Starbuck came  
  
up behind me and gasped. "What the hades! How did  
  
someone get in here?"   
  
Sheba and Athena were right behind Starbuck. "Don't  
  
touch anything!" Athena shouted.  
  
"I hadn't planned on it!" I said back, suddenly  
  
feeling very scared.   
  
I could hear Aliana behind me moaning "Oh my god, oh  
  
my god" over and over again.   
  
Sheba was the first to take action as the rest of us  
  
just stood there in horror. She went to the door and  
  
told the guard to send for more security and to get  
  
the Commander down here. The guard started to  
  
protest, to insist that he come in and check things  
  
out, but Sheba wasn't taking flak from a lousy black  
  
shirt. I could hear her from all the way in the  
  
corridor yelling, "NOW, you do what I tell you NOW!  
  
More security! Get the Commander down here NOW!"  
  
I started talking out of nervousness, "How could this  
  
have happened? How could someone have gotten into our  
  
quarters here on the Galactica? If we aren't safe  
  
here, where are we safe?"  
  
I looked back over my shoulder at everyone and their  
  
concerned faces. Realizing that I had enough back up,  
  
just in case, I started to walk across the room.   
  
"What are you doing?" Starbuck asked reaching out to  
  
stop me.  
  
"I'm checking out the other rooms." I stated. I  
  
realized that the baby hadn't even been born yet, and  
  
I was feeling protective of it, of its room.  
  
Starbuck drew his lazer and stepped in front of me.  
  
"Let me do it."  
  
I didn't argue with him. I was too scared to. He  
  
could play hero. He already had the bruises to go  
  
with the title. I watched in dread as Starbuck  
  
entered the baby's room.  
  
I knew he was only gone for probably a micron, but it  
  
was too long for me. I started to go after him, but  
  
Aliana grabbed my arm to stop me.   
  
It was only a micron later that Starbuck emerged.  
  
"It's okay." Starbuck then cautiously entered my  
  
room. He emerged again, nodding to us that all was  
  
fine there, before he entered the last room, what had  
  
been his room, that now Aliana had taken over. He  
  
came out also indicating that everything was fine. He  
  
dropped his lazer and looked around the room at all  
  
the wasted ambrosia.  
  
"Lords, there must be at least fifty bottle here."  
  
"At least." Athena answered.   
  
"Who has that much ambrosia to waste like this?"  
  
Starbuck asked.   
  
Aliana and I looked at each other knowing the answer.  
  
Neither Starbuck or Athena had seen the stockpile of  
  
black market goods we had seen in Sire Uri's storage  
  
room. We all knew who had money to do this. He had  
  
the cases upon cases of ambrosia. But supposedly it  
  
had already been confiscated. Obviously, that wasn't  
  
the only stockpile in the fleet.  
  
It wasn't long before the Commander came running into  
  
the room. Running, I had never before, not during any  
  
raid or attack, seen the Commander run.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" He asked. We all nodded and said  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good. Come, let's let security clean this mess up."  
  
Three black shirts were with the commander, armed with  
  
gloves and evidence collecting devices.   
  
We all backed out of the doorway and out into the main  
  
room. I cast a sorrowful look at what once had been a  
  
beautiful room. I cringed with every crunch of glass  
  
from Starbuck's boots.  
  
"Sir, who could have done this, who could have gotten  
  
into these quarters?" Starbuck asked, an edge to his  
  
voice that I don't think many of them had ever heard  
  
before.  
  
The Commander sighed before he answered, causing  
  
Starbuck to look even more confused. "I didn't think  
  
it was pertinent to inform you and your family. He  
  
rarely used these quarters, preferring to shuttle back  
  
to the Rising Star, but still officially they were at  
  
his disposal."   
  
The Commander looked down shaking his head, then  
  
continued. "Colonel Tigh had the security codes  
  
changed, he went through the Head of Security to do  
  
it. Obviously our security problems are larger than  
  
we originally thought." He looked up and saw our  
  
bewildered faces. "I'm sorry, I should have told you.  
  
These were Sire Uri's quarters."  
  
"Frak!" Starbuck swore. Aliana and I both jumped at  
  
the sound of it, especially the fact that it was  
  
directed at the Commander of the fleet, our most  
  
senior officer. The commander reached out a hand to  
  
Starbuck's shoulder. Starbuck didn't move away, but  
  
it was clear he was not pleased.   
  
"I am sorry Starbuck, I just didn't think it was  
  
important, not with how seldom Uri used these rooms.  
  
We had plans to eliminate all of the VIP guest  
  
quarters. It was just easier to start with these  
  
since Sire Uri was currently in custody."  
  
"I know Sir, I know, but you should have told us."  
  
Starbuck uttered the words as calmly as he could, but  
  
we could all sense his anger. "It still doesn't make  
  
sense though." He said thinking aloud. "If Colonel  
  
Tigh changed the codes, then how did someone get in?  
  
Those codes are next to impossible to break. I know,  
  
I've tried." Starbuck made the confession knowing  
  
there was nothing the Commander would do to him in  
  
that moment. The Commander owed us at the moment.  
  
"It appears we have a leak." Adama said.   
  
Apollo, Boomer and Jolly arrived at that moment, all  
  
of them looking perplexed and concerned.   
  
"Father, what's happened? There is security lining  
  
this whole corridor!"  
  
"They almost didn't let us through," Jolly said.   
  
"Someone broke in!" Starbuck answered.   
  
"It appears that Sire Uri's accomplices are trying to  
  
give us a message." Commander Adama stated. "I know  
  
how difficult this is for you. But the barracks are  
  
too open and vulnerable at the moment." The Commander  
  
turned to Aliana and I, "For tonight, I would like to  
  
ask all of you to remain in these quarters."  
  
"Yeah, right, makes perfect sense." Starbuck said  
  
sarcastically. "We'll just sit here like rodents in a  
  
trap and wait for them to strike."  
  
"Starbuck, I suspect they have left the Galactica a  
  
long time ago. Security has investigated all of the  
  
quarters on this corridor and we have cancelled all  
  
shuttle flights to and from the Galactica until  
  
tomorrow morning. You heard Apollo. Security is  
  
lining the corridor. There is no safer place, except  
  
perhaps my quarters. You could have those instead if  
  
you like."   
  
I flashed Starbuck a very distressed look, shaking my  
  
head no. I was scared, but I couldn't think of a more  
  
embarrassing place to be than sleeping in the  
  
Commander's quarters.  
  
Starbuck looked to me and Aliana, then to his friends  
  
Apollo, Boomer, Jolly and Sheba. He must have decided  
  
that we had enough fire power in that room to take  
  
anyone on. "We'll stay here. Going to be hard to  
  
sleep though thinking about all that wasted ambrosia."  
  
He said, attempting to joke.  
  
Apollo came over and placed his hand on Starbuck's  
  
shoulder. "We'll all be here. We will find out who  
  
did this." Apollo didn't say what would happen then,  
  
but I could tell by the look the two exchanged that  
  
whoever had done this would suffer a lot more than  
  
Starbuck and Apollo were suffering right now.  
  
The Commander saw to the changing of our security code  
  
himself. He also saw to it that food and drinks were  
  
delivered to us, although no one seemed interested.  
  
Aliana played hostess, seeing that everyone had a  
  
place to sleep for the night and plenty of blankets.  
  
It was pretty obvious that most of us had no plans to  
  
sleep. I think the only reason why Starbuck and  
  
Apollo even took a seat is because it was just too  
  
painful to remain on their feet. Apollo had yet to  
  
actually stand up straight. He still remained  
  
slightly hunched over as if protecting his ribs from  
  
further damage. Starbuck had a tired and angry cast  
  
to his face. Of course I realized that was mostly due  
  
to the ever darkening circles under his eyes. He was  
  
going to look like hades in the morning.  
  
The two of them sat opposite to each other, Apollo  
  
watching the door, and Starbuck watching the Food  
  
processing room and the entrances to the other rooms.  
  
It was touching the way they were watching each  
  
other's backs. Sheba kept trying to get Apollo to eat  
  
or drink something, or at the very least take a  
  
painkiller. He was very polite to her, but declined  
  
every time. We could all tell, he was on duty and  
  
wouldn't rest until whoever had done this had been  
  
caught.   
  
I sat watching security mucking around in ruins of my  
  
new food processing center. I was patient. Most  
  
everyone had found a place to relax and were settling  
  
in for the night before security finally finished and  
  
left. I waited maybe a micron after they left before  
  
I got up and headed back into the room. I found some  
  
rags and started gathering up the glass and running a  
  
sink full of suds. I don't know how long I was at it  
  
before I noticed Starbuck leaning in the doorway.  
  
"This will wait." He said softly. "Besides, we're  
  
getting other quarters."  
  
"No we're not. I've put too much work into this  
  
place." I said, getting up from my knees and going  
  
over to the chiller. I opened the door and found what  
  
I was looking for. I grabbed an empty bag and filled  
  
it with ice, then handed it to Starbuck.  
  
"Thanks." He said, gingerly placing the bag on the  
  
side of his nose. "That's what you were going for in  
  
the first place isn't it?"  
  
I just nodded and went back to work. Starbuck put the  
  
bag down and grabbed a rag and started picking up  
  
glass. Before long, Aliana silently joined us. For  
  
several centons in silence we picked up glass. Then  
  
purposefully Aliana got up from the floor and stared  
  
at the message on the wall. Without a word she took a  
  
rag from the sink and washed the message away.  
****** PART 6  
  
We had to testify that next day. With Shyra dead, there was no way around it. Both Boomer and Starbuck had gone to Sire Solon early, probably waking him up to ask if they could possibly proceed without either of us taking the witness chair, but Solon had been emphatic. If we did not testify, they would lose a portion of their case and only be able to convict Sire Uri and his guard, Durley, whom was being jointly tried - thank the Lords of Kobol! -- of receiving and possessing stolen and illegal goods. Without the added crime of attempted assault, which would clearly illustrate the men's immoral intentions, Solon was concerned that Uri's protector, Harcek, might even be able to successfully argue that all they were guilty of was longing for a time when people could live once again in luxury. The Chief Opposer had looked disgusted as he had explained that Harcek could quite possible gain support for Uri, even, since who didn't yearn for way to reclaim some of life's pleasures? Some fine clothing, exquisite jewelry, even some illegal plant vapors to help to escape the unbearable reality of our situation - who could really blame him?  
  
So with Shyra no longer around to paint the true picture of his lecherous and unscrupulous nature, we had to describe what Uri and his guard had intended to do with us, that we were supposed to just "disappear," whatever that had meant. Our testimony would leave no doubts, Solon had said, that Uri and Durley deserved the maximum penalty for their crimes and the right to their own cozy little cells aboard the prison barge for a long, long time.  
  
Starbuck had tried to argue that Shyra's murder should have been enough to show how deadly they were, but the Chief Opposer had countered that nothing about her termination tied it directly to Uri. In fact, they had little to go on, concerning her death, because they had no witnesses, no murder weapon, and no other physical evidence. Nothing except her body with a laser blast through the chest. It was most frustrating and would be quickly dismissed by Harcek, who would simply argue that she must have known who Uri's connection was - something *he* didn't know, since he had only dealt with a concealed figure, had never seen his face or heard his name. And that could have even been the truth, as far as we knew.  
  
So at 0700 the next day, Reyana, Lt. Boomer, Capt. Apollo, and I all sat in the antechamber to the Galactica's special trial hall, awaiting our turns to come before the tribunal. None of us had slept well, so we were all restless and a bit edgy. Although they claimed that they felt better, both Apollo and Starbuck looked awful, with deep bruises on the face from more than one collision with Silva's elbows. Apollo was moving carefully and was obviously feeling the full effect of the pounding that his ribs had taken. Still, on top of the apparent pain, the captain looked fidgety and kept exchanging glances with Boomer, who was pacing back and forth across the small room.  
  
Reyana finally had to comment. "You two should be pros at this," she said, referring to their well-known stint as protectors during Starbuck's tribunal for the murder of Ortega.  
  
Boomer stopped pacing to give her a bemused look. "Yeah, but you're forgetting. This is different. This is a civilian tribunal.  
  
"Frak," I muttered. I had been so distracted by the threats and danger surrounding the case that I hadn't thought beyond walking through that chamber door or about who would be presiding over this affair. Unlike Starbuck's widely publicized tribunal, which had been a military case with two military Overseers, not the least of whom had been Commander Adama as the Chief Overseer, this was a civilian trial. Three prominent civilians would be the Overseers, with a Council member acting as the Chief. That, in itself, was probably a mark in Sire Uri's favor, even before the proceedings began.  
  
Reyana was about to make another nervous joke, I could tell, but was cut off when the door suddenly opened and the guard called for Lt. Boomer. "Knock 'em dead," she said, instead.  
  
"Man, it didn't take long to get through the opening presentations," I said to no one in particular.  
  
Apollo had taken over Boomer's restless pacing. "No, but don't worry," he said, pausing briefly to try to give us a reassuring look. "Boomer and I have this case tightly sealed and completely legal. You two just have to stick to what actually happened after you were caught, to add that last bit of insurance to keep his protector from begging for leniency."  
  
Reyana looked away and I felt my face go red. "Yeah, we know," she mumbled. It didn't help us that we had sabotaged a turbolift to break and enter onto a private level on the Rising Star, with no formal clearance to search for anything, thus discrediting anything we had seen concerning the stockpile of illegal goods. Had Durley just thrown us out, Boomer and Apollo's case would have been much weaker. So, I tried to tell myself, it had actually been a good thing that Uri and his guard had intended to assault us. Or maybe the Lords of Kobol just had a twisted sense of humor.  
  
Apollo knelt down I front of us. "Look," he said quietly, "I know it was unpleasant, but it's important." He actually took each of our hands in his and gazed from my face to Rey's. "I know it won't be easy, and Harcek will try to drag you through the quagmire to try to discredit you both. But if you stick to the facts, it won't matter what he says or what he implies. Try to just stay calm and objective. And remember," he said, squeezing our hands, "getting rid of Uri is the first step in helping other young women who have fallen into situations like Shyra's. We're not finished with this, but getting Uri is a start, a good start."  
  
"Yeah, we know," answered Reyana again. And it was true. To avoid giving Harcek any sort of technicality that might work in Uri's favor, Colonel Tigh had had to deal with our less-than-proper, even downright illegal, escapade by imposing several penalties. One, we were to have our pay docked to pay for the repairs to the lift, and two, they had asked the Captain of the Rising Star if he wished to press charges for our illegal breaking and entering. Thus, Solon had a written statement from him saying that he wanting nothing else, except to have the lift repaired. For emphasis, though, we had each received an official reprimand for our conduct.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Starbuck had said when we had looked horrified at starting out our careers with tarnished records, even though we knew we deserved it. "You should see my official service record!"  
  
******* Boomer was gone nearly a centar, before the Colonial security guard came for Apollo. The captain gave us each a pat on the shoulder before leaving us. It was just the two of us, now, because Boomer was not permitted to return once he had testified, so that our testimony would be free of any influences of how the tribunal was actually going. I didn't know who would be next, but one of us would have the pleasure of waiting alone. I was pacing now and Rey was sitting, staring at the floor, her fingers drumming on her knee. There just wasn't anything to say at this point. We were just wishing that it would be over. And the sooner the better. My stomach was starting to churn from the stress of waiting.  
  
Forty long centons later, the door open again. We both froze. The guard looked at me and motioned for me to come. "See ya," I whispered to Reyana. I swallowed hard to calm my stomach and followed the guard. My heart was pounding in my ears. As I entered the tribunal chamber and walked the short distance to the witness platform, I took even breaths and glanced around. The Overseers were seated to my right on their raised dais. Sire Anton, I noticed, was the Chief Overseer, but I did not recognize the other two. To my immediate left was the Chief Opposer's table, with Solon and an assistant, and beyond them, mostly obscured until I reached the witness chair, was the defendant's table, where Uri and Durley sat with their Protector, Harcek. I shot a glance up into the viewer's gallery and quickly spotted both Boomer and Apollo, who sat flanking a frowning Starbuck. The lieutenant had been strongly cautioned, I knew, to watch his behavior in light of what Harcek might say about us. In addition, Athena and Sheba were there, as was Commander Adama.  
  
I focused my attention on climbing the step up into the witness chair without stumbling and sat on the cold, hard metal. Before a guard step forward for the swearing in, I got my first clear glimpse of Sire Uri since the incident. He was smiling at me, a thin, taunting smile that did not reach his cold eyes. I was relieved to have to look away as the guard asked me to place my right hand on the Book of the Word.  
  
After managing to repeat the oath without tripping over my tongue, somehow, I chose a spot on the far wall on which to focus. I heard Solon approaching as I took several long, slow breaths, trying to calm my racing heart and regain some composure. I would not, would not, would not let Uri or his protector get to me. I would not, I vowed.  
  
I felt a bit more at ease when I turned to face Sire Solon. He was smiling, and I knew that he would also do what he could to make this as painless as possible. At least while it was his time to ask the questions. As for being ready to deal with Harcek, Solon had explained ahead of time that he would have to establish up front that, despite the rumors that were flying on the IFB - which we all knew *had* to influence anyone who had seen them -we were of sound moral character. I was ready. As ready as I could be.  
  
"Please state you name and current designation for the record."  
  
"Ensign Aliana," I said, before releasing another deep breath. "I'm assigned as a shuttle pilot and as a training instructor."  
  
"You are recently graduated, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes sir. Three days ago."  
  
"So the events that you will describe occurred during the final secton of your training?" Solon was speaking quietly and gently.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Before we have Ensign Aliana describe those events," Solon said, turning to face the Overseers and raising his voice, "the Colonial State wishes to establish that, despite the rumors being presented to the Fleet over the IFB concerning her background and character, she is a bright, dedicated warrior who has the strength of character to choose an untraditional relationship that by no meanings lessens her credibility. On the contrary, the unconventional relationship which she and two others have chosen complements the commander's recent Plan of Survival."  
  
Solon turned back to me, and I closed my eyes briefly as he continued. "Ensign, please explain this relationship that has become the latest topic for debate on the IFB."  
  
"Move to strike that last portion!" said a loud baritone voice. I opened my eyes to see that Harcek had risen and was waving a hand towards the Overseers. "What the IFB does or does not report is irrelevant." The man was tall and overweight, with a double chin that bulged out because he had his head tipped downward as he spoke. He had short, closely cropped grey hair and wore the white robes of a Sire. And he looked self assured and arrogant. Why, I wondered briefly, was he even protesting such a minor point? Was it just to have his voice heard? Or maybe . . . he was looking at me, and I quickly switched my gaze back to the friendly face of Sire Solon. Away from the steely glint that had gleamed in Harcek's eye.  
  
PART 7  
  
"Esteemed sirs," said the Chief Opposer, "Given the speculative and negative nature of most of the IFB commentary, which you may not may not have witnessed, but has been issued by reporters consistently since Sire Uri's arrest, I feel it is necessary to present the facts. I am also, I will remind the esteemed protector, establishing the witnesses credibility in light of so much negative publicity."  
  
Go Sire Solon, I thought with renewed respect for the man.  
  
"Overruled," Sire Anton, the Chief Overseer, said. "You may proceed."  
  
"Thank you." Solon turned back to me. "Ensign, please describe the unusual relationship in which you are currently involved."  
  
One deep breath, two. "I -" I stopped to clear my throat, then focused on my spot on the wall before continuing. "Ensign Reyana and I are both openly involved with Lt. Starbuck of Blue Squadron."  
  
"And what is your relationship to Ensign Reyana?"  
  
"She's my only family, my adopted sister."  
  
"And are you both intimately involved with the lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir." I felt my cheeks flushing red.  
  
"Please explain," said Solon gently, "why you chose to pursue such an arrangement, knowing that many might disapprove and that you might have to endure the exact kind of comments that are being made by the IFB commentators."  
  
I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I had rehearsed what I would say because I knew that Solon would ask this. Still, my mind was fumbling for the words I wanted. "I . . . I don't know if I can adequately explain how it works, but it *does,* for all three of us, as far as I can tell. I think," I said, closing my eyes again to concentrate, "I think it's because Reyana and I have become so close, have endure similar tragedies with the loss of our entire families - I mean, we lost everyone, *everyone,* as did so many others. I guess we give each other strength. And . . . and because we're so close, we are able to . . ." Oh, Lords, I hadn't let myself really consider just how far the feelings went, but it was true, I realized. "We love very much the same man. Without conflict or jealousy. It just works . . . for us. I guess you'd have to ask the lieutenant why it works for him."  
  
"Thank you," Solon said. He turned to the Overseers. "I wish to politely remind the members of this tribunal that under the terms of the commander's Survival Plan, the future of the human race may well depend upon people having this kind of strength of character to go against traditional views and concepts of a family unit." Solon must have seen Harcek starting to rise again, because he added quickly, "Do you consider the three of you a family?"  
  
"Yes," I answered, "very much so."  
  
Solon paused, then spoke again to the Overseers. "To further illustrate Ensign Aliana's credibility, I would like to point out the copy of her training transcript which you have been given." The three men shuffled through some papers in front of them, nodding. "Please note that in almost all of her courses she scored in the top 5% of her class. Also, she graduated with the #1 ranking out of all of the cadets in this past group. That alone indicates that she is a bright and dedicated warrior." It was true; while Reyana and been first and I had been third on the final simulator test, when all of our scores had been averaged, we had flip- flopped the exam results, with her being ranked third overall.  
  
The Chief Opposer was pacing and looking thoughtful, as if considering what next to say. I knew what still remained to be said, though. He had one last little detail to present, one last item that needed to be brought out in the open so that Harcek could not, somehow, use it to his advantage. After a few microns, he stopped in front of me. "Ensign, were you not in training to be a viper -"  
  
"Objection!" shouted Harcek, standing again. "The Chief Opposer is dragging this out needlessly and has yet to present the relevant testimony against my clients. I fail to see the need for such and extensive discussion of the ensign's merits."  
  
Uh, oh. I could see his point. And so did the Overseers. "Sustained," said Sire Anton. "Sire Solon, please expedite these proceedings by getting to the heart of the matter."  
  
Solon pursed his lips, forced to move ahead. "All right," he said. "I apologize if this has seemed lengthy, but since credibility is important in accepting the facts as she presents them, I felt it important to -"  
  
"May the esteemed Chief Opposer please get on with it!" Harcek seemed quite satisfied that he had successfully cut off Sire Solon. It gave me a very uneasy feeling.  
  
"Sustained," said the Sire Anton.  
  
Solon took a deep breath, then looked back to me. "All right. Did you and Esign Reyana enter onto Sire Uri's private level on the date in question?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Did you follow proper procedures when you entered that level of the Rising Star?"  
  
"No sir," I said, "Ensign Reyana hotwired the turbolift to take us to that level because we were following Cadet Shyra."  
  
"Thus, you admit that she and you were on Sire Uri's private level through improper methods and without the proper clearance?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Solon was looking at Harcek when he continued. "Please note in the tribunal records that Ensigns Aliana and Reyana did receive consequences for their actions, including an official reprimand and having their pay docked." He turned back to me. "Were you apprehended while on Sire Uri's level?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
I nodded towards Uri's table. "By his security guard."  
  
Solon was gaining back his stride. "Did the guard, Durley, escort you two off the private level and file charges, as is the proper procedure for tresspassing?"  
  
"No sir." I felt my heart beating faster again.  
  
"Ensign, please describe what happened after you and Ensign Reyana were apprehended."  
  
This was it. My heart was pounding again in my chest, despite my efforts to stay focused and calm. I closed my eyes as I began. And I described, in detail, what exactly had happened. I tried to keep my voice level and detached, as if discussing a routine matter. However, having someone like Sire Uri plant slobbering kisses against your neck and rubbing his hands where they had no business being, with the unmistakable intention of going much further than that, was hardly routine. And then to have to explain it all to so many people. I was trembling and my voice shaking by the time I had finished.  
  
Unfortunately, this was it for Sire Solon's questions. After a few summary statements to the Overseers, he had finished. Solon looked concerned as he turned back to me. "Would the witness like a moment before being questioned by the defendant's protector?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said, thinking about Reyana, who was sitting in the antechamber awaiting her turn. Alone. I didn't want to make her wait any longer than was necessary. Plus, I was ready, quite ready, to get this over with. "I'm fine."  
  
Thus, I was still rather shaky when Harcek arose and slowly approached the witness platform. He had his hands behind his back and he was studying me. His lips were pursed, but his eyes were smiling. Coldly. When he spoke, it was to the tribunal, but he kept is gaze on me. "I wish to acknowledge the ensign's fine accomplishments in graduating at the top of her class. I'm sure that took a great deal of hard work and dedication. She may yet make a fine warrior. However." He paused for the full effect. I felt my heart skip a beat. "I would like to suggest that she is not as trustworthy as the Chief Opposer would like us to believe. Let me present the facts, as well. And then we'll consider if we can give full credit to her version of what happened before Sire Uri's arrest by Lt. Boomer and Capt. Apollo."  
  
Oh, Lords, but he did know how to create the tension. Despite my vow to not let him rattle me, I was already unsteady, and he had yet to even ask a question. I tried to concentrate on my breathing, slowly in, slowly out, deep long breaths . . .  
  
"Ensign Aliana," he said, his voice suddenly sounding abrupt, "You said that you got to know Lt. Starbuck through a "locker room dare." What exactly was the dare?"  
  
How could he possibly know, I wondered wildly, what the details of that dare had been, unless - of course! Shyra must have told Uri.  
  
"The witness will please answer," stated Sire Anton, and I realized that I that my pause didn't look good either. Oh, frak . . . "The dare," I said, trying to stay calm, "was for Reyana and me to challenge the lieutenant at Pyramid and try to beat him at his own game." Maybe, just maybe, he did not know about the second half of the dare.  
  
No such luck. "And wasn't there more to it than that?" Oh, yes, Shyra had given Sire Uri all of the details, it seemed, back when most of the cadets thought it highly unlikely that we could ever pull it off.  
  
"Yes," I said, "we were supposed to spend time with him, alone, in one of those private suites."  
  
"In other words, he was supposed to seduce you both?"  
  
I felt my face flushing. Those had been the words the cadets - Shyra, that is - had, indeed, used. "Yes sir," I said.  
  
Harcek turned to the Overseers and spoke with a flourish. "Fact number one, this 'respectable' three-way relationship started through deceit. A carefully planned deception that took nearly a sectar of preparation, the dedicated use of her resourceful study habits to master the game of Pyramid, is that not true?"  
  
"Yes." Lords, it did sound devious the way he stated it. "But it -"  
  
"So we have a relationship founded through a deception," he said, almost as if talking to himself. "Ensign," he said, eying me again, "were you not being trained to be a viper pilot before you graduated?"  
  
Oh, frak, I knew exactly where he was headed. Straight to the topic that he had stopped Sire Solon from presenting.  
  
Solon saw it, too. "Objection!" he stated. "The ensign's training is irrelevant -"  
  
"Hardly," interrupted Harcek. "If I may present the second 'fact'?"  
  
"Overruled," said Sire Anton. "You may continue."  
  
I was chewing on my lip as I waited, dreading what he would say next, knowing that whatever it was, it would not sound good.  
  
"Ensign," he said slowly and deliberately. "Considering how you graduated at the top of your class, why were you not assigned to one of the viper squadrons?"  
  
"I - I," I swallowed. "I found out during my physical exam that I am pregnant." I said it quickly, forcing out the words.  
  
"Fact number two," Harcek said loudly, "Ensign Aliana saw fit to entrap the lieutenant in this relationship -"  
  
I heard two voices at that point. Solon jumped to his feet, shouting, "Objection!" But the rest of what he said was drowned out.  
  
"That's a frakking lie!" Startled and dismayed, I turned to see both Boomer and Apollo restraining an enraged-looking Starbuck, pulling him back to his seat and motioning emphatically for him to be quiet.  
  
Sire Anton was banging his gavel. "Order! There will be no further outbursts from the viewers!" I don't think I had seen the mild-mannered Council member looking so agitated before. He pointed the gavel directly at Starbuck. "You will control yourself, Lieutenant, is that understood?"  
  
Starbuck shook off Boomer and Apollo and nodded ever so slightly, glancing towards the commander. Adama gave him a look that settled him faster than any warning from the Overseer could. The murmur of voices quieted and like everyone else, I looked back at Harcek.  
  
"I object to the confrontational tone of the protector's last statement," repeated Solon. "I'd go so far to say that his conclusion is as groundless as most of the IFB gossip."  
  
"Sustained," said Anton, still sounding angry. "Please refrain from such theatrical statements and stick to relevant questions."  
  
Yea, Starbuck, I thought with a smile, almost. His outburst had given the Chief Opposer time to formulate an effective comeback to Harcek.  
  
The protector looked unflustered, however. "Fine. Ensign," he said, "Did you and the lieutenant plan to conceive?"  
  
"No, but -" He was sharp, I had to admit, because he was making assumptions - correct assumptions - about our situation.  
  
"Did you take precautions?"  
  
"No, but -"  
  
"In other words," Harcek said, speaking to the trial room, "this very bright ensign, who mastered the full Colonial warrior's training program, began a relationship through deception, then 'carelessly' interrupts her own just-beginning career by becoming pregnant. I submit that she is less than trustworthy. I also submit that we cannot take at face value the accusations made against my clients, given that it is her word against theirs. If she's clever enough to spend a sectar learning the fine art of Pyramid just to seduce her own instructor, then she's also clever enough to know that mere possession charges would not hold as much weight as would added charges of attempted assault." He paused for effect. "I remind the esteemed Overseers that the tribunal has no physical evidence of the attempted assault, other than this testimony. Surely they must see that that is insufficient grounds to find Uri - a prominent member of the Council of Twelve - guilty!"  
  
Harcek turned back to me, staring at me without blinking. "I have no further questions," he said slowly.  
  
"Does the Chief Opposer have any other questions?" asked Sire Anton, breaking the momentary silence.  
  
Solon, scowling almost, rose and adjusted his robes before saying anything.. "No questions," he said. "But I would like to address the protector's final comments."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"Esteemed members of this tribunal, I must point out that Mr. Harcek's contention that both Ensign Aliana and Ensign Reyana, who will testify in a few centons, fabricated any part of their account of what happened between them and Sire Uri and Mr. Durley, is preposterous. I also remind the esteemed protector that we not only have their written statements, taken directly following the incident, but also the testimony of both Capt. Apollo and Lt. Boomer. Both described the then-cadets agitated emotional states upon entering Sire Uri's suite - legally, I will reiterate. They also stated that when cadet Shyra came to them, she said that the two were in eminent danger. Ms. Shyra's credibility not withstanding, it is ludicrous to imply that all of these people - including two fine warriors, two heroes with outstanding records - would conspire to fabricate any of these charges." Solon was barely containing his outrage. Finally, after taking several breaths, he turned to me. "Ensign, you are dismissed."  
  
Slowly, my head swimming from all that had just transpired, I climbed out of the witness chair and moved to find a spot in the viewer's gallery. To do so, I had to pass near the defendants' table. Harcek was whispering to his clients, but they broke off as I passed by. The stare that I received from both men, the cold, threatening look that burned in their eyes, sent a chill down my spine.  
  
********** PART --- 8  
  
After Aliana was called away, I waited another 30  
  
centons before I was finally called. I was alone by  
  
then, and I wished the wait had been longer. I had no  
  
desire to testify by this point. I just wanted this  
  
to be over. I wished we had just taken Shyra and  
  
pounded her until she said Starbuck didn't come on to  
  
her.   
  
I know, she was dead now and I shouldn't be thinking  
  
such thoughts, but looking back, it would have been  
  
easier in the long run to have threatened her to make  
  
her take back the charges against Starbuck. We hadn't  
  
meant to discover conspiracies that rivaled those of  
  
Baltar's.   
  
I ran through my head what I planned to say, about  
  
stumbling upon Shyra and Sire Uri, that we had only  
  
meant to follow Shyra, a fellow cadet, not trespass on  
  
private quarters. Of course they had me on bypassing  
  
the controls on the lift. Next time I needed to  
  
remember to cover my tracks a little better.   
  
Next time, Lords, what was I thinking? I intended to  
  
stay on the right side of trouble next time. Go  
  
through official channels, contact my superiors, the  
  
whole works. This being in trouble stuff, well that  
  
was Starbuck's gig, and he could keep it. I didn't  
  
enjoy paying the piper when it was all said and done.  
  
I did not appreciate having the official mark in my  
  
record. It might not be a big deal to Starbuck, but  
  
it was a big deal to me.  
  
They finally called for me and I went into the  
  
Tribunal Chambers with my back as straight as I could  
  
get it, my face serious, eyes forward. I tried not to  
  
look at anyone, but I couldn't help it. My eyes  
  
scanned the room and lit upon Starbuck. He was mad.  
  
Oh lords, I tried to bolster my courage. If Starbuck  
  
was mad, then this was not going well. I wanted to  
  
see the smug look on his face, the "We've got 'em"  
  
look. It wasn't there. Just anger.   
  
They swore me in on the book of the word, and I had to  
  
wonder if that really had any effect on people like  
  
Uri, the threat of punishment in the afterlife. I got  
  
the feeling he didn't think much past the next centon,  
  
let alone his eternal salvation. Maybe because he  
  
already knew, there would be no salvation for people  
  
like him.  
  
Sire Solon approached me smiling, but his smile  
  
appeared forced to me. He sounded tired as he  
  
proceeded to question me. He started with the  
  
questions we had discussed, but even knowing ahead of  
  
time what some of the questions would be, I really  
  
wasn't prepared to answer them. It just seemed the  
  
answers we had discussed before hand sounded stupid  
  
and rehearsed.   
  
"Please state your name and designation for the  
  
record."  
  
"Ensign Reyana, Viper Pilot, Blue Squadron."  
  
"Ensign Reyana, you recently graduated is that  
  
correct?"  
  
"Objection." Protector Harcek said.  
  
Oh great, I thought to myself. We're just dealing  
  
with getting things down for the record and he was  
  
already objecting.  
  
"Must we go over these trivial details again? I am  
  
content to let the record stand that Ensign Reyana is  
  
of an upstanding and moral character, much like the  
  
other Viper Pilots in Blue Squadron." I didn't  
  
appreciate the sneer on Harcek's face as he said that.  
  
  
  
"My esteemed Sires, I am merely trying to establish  
  
the Ensign's character for the record. But if  
  
Protector Harcek is willing to abandon any questions  
  
he might have on the Ensign's moral character, I will  
  
proceed." Solon said with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Harcek shot Sire Solon a displeased look before  
  
turning to address the overseers. "I withdraw my  
  
objection."  
  
Oh, so this is what I was in for, my moral character  
  
under question. Sire Uri and his goon almost rape and  
  
murder us, but my moral character was in question.  
  
Great, this was going to be fun.  
  
"Ensign, Reyana,"  
  
I answered the question before he had the chance to  
  
pose it again. "I graduated, third in my class."  
  
Sire Solon gave me a stern look. I was supposed to  
  
wait for the questions to be asked first. Great, I  
  
had screwed up already.  
  
"Ensign Reyana, as many are aware due to the IFB  
  
broadcasts, there are many rumors surrounding your  
  
relationship to Ensign Aliana and Lt. Starbuck. Can  
  
you please describe for the court the relationship in  
  
which you are currently involved?"  
  
"I'm dating Starbuck. So is my friend Aliana."  
  
Sire Solon waited for me to elaborate. The answer we  
  
had rehearsed had been longer, but frankly at that  
  
moment it sounded like a bunch of felgercarb that I  
  
didn't really want to state for the record.  
  
Sire Solon waited a moment longer, then went on.   
  
"Please explain," said Solon gently, "why you chose to  
  
pursue such an arrangement, knowing that many might  
  
disapprove and that you might have to endure the exact  
  
kind of comments that are being made by the IFB  
  
commentators."  
  
"Uh, well, it just sort of happened. We, Aliana and  
  
I, had meant to just win a dare, but things just kind  
  
of progressed from there and next thing we knew we  
  
both had dates with Starbuck. We just agreed to share  
  
him I guess. It's not like we planned this, it just  
  
sort of happened. Men are pretty scarce around here,  
  
and it just made sense that since we had found a nice  
  
guy, why not share him." It was not the answer Solon  
  
and I had gone over before. Not even close. I was  
  
blowing it.  
  
"Are you and Ensign Aliana just friends?"   
  
"Uh, no, we are like sisters. She is my family now."  
  
"How did you take the news or Ensign Aliana's  
  
pregnancy?"   
  
"I was thrilled. I am going to be an aunt." I didn't  
  
sound thrilled for the record. I was answering the  
  
questions in a dead pan voice. I just wanted this  
  
over.  
  
"So it was in this spirit of family protectiveness  
  
that you sought to follow Cadet Shyra in the hopes of  
  
clearing Starbuck of her charges, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you follow proper procedures when you entered the  
  
level of the Rising Star where Cadet Shyra was  
  
staying?"  
  
"No sir. I hot wired a lift. I've been reprimanded  
  
for it officially."  
  
"Yes, the record shows you received an official  
  
reprimand plus a dock in pay for the incident. Do you  
  
have plans to commit such an act again?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
Sire Solon then asked for the details of what occurred  
  
on that level of the Rising Star. I described in  
  
great detail how Aliana and I had heard voices, then  
  
disappeared into a room to witness Sire Uri and Shyra  
  
doing that disgusting act, then we snuck out and got  
  
caught by a guard who took us to a store room full of  
  
illegal goods. It was then that Sire Uri and his  
  
guard had planned to make us disappear and then Sire  
  
Uri had slobbered all over Aliana and assaulted her.  
  
I described how I took out the guard and then we were  
  
rescued by Lt. Boomer and Capt. Apollo.   
  
That was it for Sire Solon's questions. I was  
  
relieved. I had expected more. Sire Solon had warned  
  
me that there might be some unexpected questions that  
  
could come up, but so far it was everything we had  
  
discussed, and Sire Uri's Protector had only objected  
  
once. I was beginning to feel some relief. This was  
  
almost over.   
  
That's when Protector Harcek approached me. He had a  
  
leer that was almost as bad as Sire Uri's. The two of  
  
them had whispered together at their table during Sire  
  
Solon's questioning, their chins wagging in the wind.  
  
It was disgusting. Then Protector Harcek began his  
  
questioning of me.  
  
"Ensign Reyana, you stated that the relationship with  
  
Lt. Starbuck and Aliana "just happened". Yet it's  
  
also been stated for the record that you planned to  
  
take him on at cards and con him into a private suite.  
  
So which is it Ensign, a random occurrence or a  
  
thought out plan?"  
  
"The dare was thought out. But it was after that just  
  
happened."  
  
"What exactly just happened? The three of you shared  
  
the bed in the suite?"  
  
"OBJECTION!" Sire Solon was on his feet.  
  
"NO! We planned dates, individual dates!" I shouted.  
  
"Don't answer that question Ensign!" Sire Solon  
  
pointed to me.  
  
Harcek grinned, "I withdraw the question."  
  
"Overseers, may I have a moment with Ensign Reyana?"  
  
Sire Solon said, and I knew I had a lecture coming. I  
  
couldn't help myself. I hated when people insinuated  
  
that all three of us just hopped into bed together and  
  
did smutty things. It wasn't what this was all about.  
  
It's not how we did things. We weren't that kind of  
  
people. Heck, Starbuck dated Athena and Cassiopea and  
  
people never insinuated such things about them.   
  
"Sire Solon, you will have a chance at the end of  
  
Protector Harcek's questioning to redirect the  
  
Ensign." Sire Anton turned to me. "Ensign, I would  
  
like to remind you to wait until the objections have  
  
been cleared or affirmed before you answer the  
  
question." I just nodded. I was too mad to speak.  
  
"Sire Harcek, you may proceed." Sire Anton gestured  
  
to him. Harcek gave me another leer and I felt that  
  
same creepy chill go up my spine that I felt when Uri  
  
had slobbered on Aliana.  
  
"Ensign, were you and the Lieutenant intimate on these  
  
dates?"  
  
"Objection." Sire Solon stood up again. "Overseers,  
  
please, I do not see how Protector Harcek's line of  
  
questioning applies to this case."  
  
Harcek countered, "I am merely trying to establish the  
  
Ensign's character."  
  
The overseers consulted amongst themselves for a  
  
moment before Sire Anton ruled, "We will allow some  
  
leeway for the moment, proceed."  
  
Harcek grinned at me again, "Were you intimate with  
  
Lt. Starbuck."  
  
"Yes." I answered fast and short.  
  
"After how many dates?"  
  
I looked to Sire Solon to see if he would object. He  
  
did not.  
  
"Does that matter? I mean, I already knew Lt.  
  
Starbuck for several sectars." I answered, trying to  
  
dodge the question.  
  
"Yes, but after you and Starbuck decided to try this  
  
unconventional relationship, after how many dates were  
  
you and Lt. Starbuck intimate?"  
  
"One." I said it fast hoping that no one would hear  
  
it.  
  
"One date? I see. So for the record, you follow your  
  
fellow cadets for purposes of spying, you hotwire  
  
lifts, respond to locker room dares, cheat at cards,  
  
con instructors into private suites knowing it's  
  
against regulations, and have intimate relations after  
  
only one date. Have I left out anything?"  
  
I was too stunned to speak.  
  
"Objection! Objection!" Sire Solon was on his feet  
  
again.   
  
"Sires, I am merely stating facts that have already  
  
been confirmed in these hearings. The Ensigns have  
  
admitted to following Shyra, they have admitted to  
  
trespassing, they have admitted to cheating at cards  
  
to get their instructor in a compromising position in  
  
response to a locker room dare.  
  
"I DID NOT CHEAT!" I yelled jumping to my feet.  
  
"Order!" Sire Anton loudly banged the gavel.  
  
"I didn't con him into anything! My love life is none  
  
of your fraking business!" I was on my feet. I had  
  
every intention of leaving that courtroom, when Sire  
  
Solon stepped in front of me.  
  
"Have a seat Ensign, Overseers, I request that we  
  
strike these comments from the record."  
  
"I will have order in this court room." Sire Anton  
  
flashed me an ominous look. I hastily took my seat  
  
and stared at my feet trying to gain some semblance of  
  
control. Sire Anton addressed Harcek. "You have made  
  
your point, however, these last few comments will be  
  
stricken from the record. Move on Harcek."  
  
Harcek smiled that oily smile, bowed to the Overseers.  
  
"Certainly. I did not mean to cause a scene." Then  
  
Harcek moved in front of me to take Sire Solon's  
  
place. Sire Solon flashed me a warning look then  
  
reluctantly took his seat.   
  
Harcek had a very satisfied smile on his face as he  
  
asked, "Ensign, did you cheat at cards?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I see, but you did attempt to seduce your then  
  
instructor, is that not correct?"  
  
I flashed Solon a disgusted look. He looked away. I  
  
was on my own now.  
  
I sighed. "No, the dare was just to get him alone.  
  
After that we all headed back to the Galactica."  
  
"I see. But you did have intimate relations with Lt.  
  
Starbuck after only one date."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you and Lt. Starbuck take precautions or are you  
  
trying to conceive a child as Lt. Starbuck and Ensign  
  
Aliana are now expecting."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"No to which, precautions or conception?"  
  
"Uh, no we didn't take precautions, but no we aren't  
  
trying to get pregnant either."  
  
"Is this something you and the Lieutenant discussed?  
  
"Objection." Sire Solon finally spoke up on my  
  
behalf. "I see where this has no pertinence  
  
whatsoever in this court room!"  
  
"Sires, if you will give me just one more moment of  
  
their time, I will show to the court the complete  
  
pertinence of the question."  
  
"Sire Harcek, we have given you more leeway than  
  
should be allowed. Get to the point."  
  
"Certainly, certainly, Ensign, is this something you  
  
and the Lieutenant discussed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see, so you didn't use precautions, but you don't  
  
want children. And you never discussed this with the  
  
Lieutenant. You didn't plan to con your instructor  
  
into a compromising position, and yet you did. You  
  
didn't plan to enter this relationship, yet it just  
  
happened. Could you have perhaps given the same mixed  
  
signals to Sire Uri's guard Durley?"  
  
"What?" I looked again to Solon, who gave me a  
  
perplexed shrug. "I don't understand the question."  
  
"Well, since we do have some confusion here in the  
  
court as to whether you cheated at cards or not, or  
  
seduced your instructor or not, and being known to  
  
have such casual sexual relations, without discussing  
  
the possibility of conception with your partner. Is  
  
it possible that perhaps Sire Uri and his guard Durley  
  
became confused? Perhaps they thought you and Aliana  
  
wanted to be intimate."  
  
From the gallery I heard Starbuck yelling before  
  
Harcek even finished his question. "Oh come on! This  
  
is ridiculous! That's complete felgercarb!" I could  
  
hear Aliana shouting too. But Apollo and Boomer got  
  
Starbuck and Aliana under control before the court  
  
could address them. I noticed Adama shot Starbuck  
  
another ominous look. I looked to my friends for some  
  
help, but they were too angry themselves to be of much  
  
use.  
  
I looked at Harcek, angry tears starting to fall from  
  
my eyes. "You don't honestly expect me to answer that  
  
do you?"  
  
"Is it possible that Sire Uri and Durley could have  
  
thought you wanted to be intimate with them?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You won't even admit that they could have been  
  
confused?"  
  
"NO! There was no confusion."  
  
"Did you actually say 'No' to either of these men, or  
  
did you say nothing?"  
  
"I hit Durley upside the head!"  
  
"Yes, but did you speak the words 'No'?"  
  
I looked to Solon again, waiting for the man to  
  
object, to shout, to do something. Solon looked away.  
  
I sighed before answering. Harcek was trying to get  
  
Uri free on a technicality. "No, I didn't speak the  
  
words 'No' to having intimate relations with Sire Uri  
  
and Durley."  
  
"No further questions." Harcek said.  
  
"But I hit Durley on the head, I pushed him off and I  
  
threatened to shoot him!"  
  
"I said, no further questions!" Harcek pointed at me,  
  
then to the Overseers, "I would like those comments  
  
stricken from the record!"  
  
Sire Anton shook his head in disgust, but indicated to  
  
the court reporter to strike the words from the  
  
record.  
  
"Sires, if I may redirect the Ensign." Solon quickly  
  
said to the Overseers. The overseers granted his  
  
redirection.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Now Solon was going to  
  
clear the air, clear my name, set everything right.  
  
"Ensign Reyana, did you indicate to Sire Uri and  
  
Durley that you wanted to have intimate relations with  
  
them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you indicate that you did not want intimate  
  
relations with them in any way, including resisting  
  
and violently striking either of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you, that will be all." Sire Solon turned and  
  
headed towards his chair.  
  
I sat there on the stand stunned for a moment before I  
  
let my anger take over. "What do you mean that will  
  
be all? I'm just supposed to sit here and be insulted  
  
and painted out to be a floozy, and 'that's all'?"   
  
Sire Solon spoke to me quietly as I continued to rant,  
  
then his voice suddenly rose. "Ensign that will be  
  
all!"  
  
"I'm not the one on trial! Our sex lives are not on  
  
trial! Do you have any idea what it's really like in  
  
this fleet? You know, you old relics wouldn't know  
  
the truth if it bit you on the.."  
  
"ENSIGN!" The words were shouted by both Sire Solon  
  
and Sire Anton. Sire Anton began banging his gavel  
  
for order, drowning out my last words. I was out of  
  
the witness stand and half way up to the gallery,  
  
stomping the whole way when I looked up to find  
  
Commander Adama had come down to meet me. He can be  
  
pretty big when he wants to be.   
  
"Frak." I muttered to myself knowing there was no way  
  
around him.   
  
"Ensign, I would like a word with you." He said,  
  
placing his hand on my shoulder and guiding me from  
  
the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Starbuck  
  
being restrained by both Apollo and Boomer. Aliana  
  
gave me a sympathetic look, but she too was held back.  
  
Tears of rage began to flow from my eyes.  
  
Once we were out in the corridor alone, I stood there,  
  
my hands clenched, sucking in great gasping sobs as  
  
the tears flowed. Once they had started, there was no  
  
stopping them. I waited for the lecture that I knew I  
  
deserved. I could hear him now, busting me in rank,  
  
docking me in pay, pulling me from Blue Squadron. I'd  
  
be scrubbing turbos and doing galley duty for sectons.  
  
  
  
I'm not sure how long we stood there. Long enough for  
  
me to realize I was poking myself with my clenched  
  
fingernails, and my nose was starting to run. I  
  
finally got my breathing under control, wiping at my  
  
eyes and nose with my sleeve.  
  
Still the Commander hadn't said anything. I hazard a  
  
look up at him. He still had his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I couldn't read his look. He didn't look mad, but he  
  
didn't smile either.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"It's over Ensign." Adama said calmly. "It's over.  
  
We will deal with the repercussions later, but it's  
  
over."  
  
********** PART 9 Sire Anton banged his gavel. "Order! We will have order!" He was red in the face and glaring from Harcek to our group in the viewers' gallery.  
  
After Commander Adama had taken Reyana out into the corridor, Starbuck, who appeared to have calmed down a bit, suddenly jumped up with the clear intent of confronting Uri's protector. Moving more quickly than the injured captain, Boomer had grabbed the lieutenant by both arms and hauled him back to his seat.  
  
"Sit down!" Apollo had growled, furious. He grabbed at his side, I noticed. He and Boomer had been holding Starbuck back for the past five centons, and the effort was wearing on him.  
  
*Enough!* I thought to myself. I was still fuming, mainly at myself for having lost control, too. I was angry, so angry, at Harcek, but I was equally upset that I had broken my vow to not let him get to me. And I was disgusted that we had given him the satisfaction of such a conspicuous response. I transferred all of that anger to Starbuck, not caring that I was surrounded by my superiors. "Sit down and shut up!" I hissed at him.  
  
Starbuck looked at me, startled, and sank back down into his seat. Apollo turned to him. "That's right! Harcek would just love it if you do something to get this tribunal declared a mistrial!" he said, jabbing a finger in his face. "He could even move that all of the charges be dismissed, if you're not careful. So cool it!" Wincing, the captain sat back in his seat, eyes closed, looking exhausted.  
  
The lieutenant finally noticed how worn his friend looked. The fire drained away. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sire Anton's gavel echoed through the sudden silence. "Order! Anyone else who interrupts these proceedings will be expelled and turned over to Colonial Security for disorderly conduct!" He was staring directly at Starbuck. The lieutenant crossed his arms and sank down even further in his seat.  
  
With a semblance of order finally restored, Sire Anton let his gaze sweep across the chamber. He paused briefly when the door opened, and Commander Adama and Reyana entered silently. Then he looked back towards Sire Solon. "Does the Chief Opposer have any more witnesses to call?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Does the defense protector wish to call any witnesses at this time?" Anton asked, turning towards Harcek.  
  
Would he, I wondered? Would he call Sire Uri to testify? If he did, it would be a joke, an affront to the Colonial judicial system, because I could just imagine the smooth-sounding lies that he would tell.  
  
Harcek rose , hands behind his back, as he appeared ro seriously consider the Chief Overseer's question. "Esteemed members of the tribunal," he said at length, "I would like to call Sire Uri to testify on behalf of both Mr. Durley and himself."  
  
Oh, this ought to be good, I thought to myself. I glanced to where the commander and Reyana had sat back down. Adama, sitting with his arms crossed, looked impassive, his expression unreadable, but when he glanced at Rey, I could have swore that, for a brief instant, a flicker of paternal concern flashed across his face. Reyana's eyes were red-rimmed, her face stony. Harcek had put her through Hades, more so than he had me; I despised the man and wished it wouldn't have wrecked havoc with the tribunal and landed the lieutenant in the brig had Starbuck actually attacked him.  
  
Rising slowly, Sire Uri climbed to his feet and strode to the witness chair, his chest puffed out to give him a dignified air. To any who did not know better, he looked every centimetron the regal statesman. He sat with his back straight and repeated the oath - the scared oath - to tell the truth. He spoke the words, meaningless to him, I was sure, as casually as he and Durley had discussed how to be rid of two nosey cadets.  
  
Harcek sounded solemn when he spoke. "Sire Uri, for how long have you been a statesman and dedicated to the service of the People?"  
  
And thus it went. Harcek had Uri describe his record and yahrens of service as first a Senator on Caprica and then as a member of the Council of Twelve, being elected shortly after the Great Destruction. He listed achievements and ways in which he had been a supporter of the People, with a capital "P," given the way they both pronounced the word. It sounded impressive, and I remembered how easily he had garnered his support before the Council elections the previous yahren. By the end of twenty centons, he and Harcek had painted the portrait of a sincere man who had spent many yahrens devoting myself to the People.  
  
Compare that to the image that Harcek had tried to present of Reyana and me: we schemed, broke regulations, disregarded social conventions, and were just plain smutty. The implied question of whom should the Overseers trust hung in the air.  
  
I felt an uneasy tingle in my stomach.  
  
Yet, I told myself, Harcek had to address the charge of buying and possessing illegal goods. And no amount of smooth talking could get him out of that one.  
  
So the protector didn't try. He started by admitting that Sire Uri had succumbed to human weakness. Like so many others in the Fleet, he longed, he ached, for the times before the Great Destruction. To look forward was no comfort because life was too uncertain, too tenuous, the future too veiled and unpredictable. Thus, to save his sanity, to keep from sinking into the depths of despair, he had tried to recapture some of the luxuries of his previous life. Was that so horrible to be guilty of saving oneself from depression and hopelessness?  
  
But what of Shyra? Uri had claimed that she was a willing partner, guilty of the same despair-inspired crime. Casting a meaningful glance in our direction, Harcek had added that their arrangement had been mutual. And exclusive.  
  
Finally, his protector had to address the attempted assault charge, the one that truly made the difference between Uri receiving a light sentence, possibly with no prison time, or a severe one. The key issue was whether or not he had had malicious intent.  
  
His face serious, Harcek stood in front of Uri. "Did you and Mr. Durley intend to harm cadets Aliana and Reyana, whom you had caught trespassing?"  
  
"No." Uri said it without hesitation.  
  
"Please explain, then," Harcek said, his face perplexed, "the accusations made by the two then-cadets, since they are quite insistent."  
  
"It was an unfortunate misunderstanding. We merely wished to detain them, until, er . . ." he paused and looked down contritely. "Until we could remove the illegal items." He turned to gaze up where we were seated as he continued. "After that, we would have followed the proper procedures concerning trespassers and have reported them to the captain of the Rising Star. But, regrettably, the two young cadets panicked and used force against us. I am sorry that they misinterpreted our intentions."  
  
"So they overreacted?"  
  
"That would be a good description," said Uri.  
  
Harcek made a few more comments, but then turned the questioning over to Sire Solon. The Chief Opposer was breathing in deep slow breaths as he stood and approached Sire Uri. "Since Mr. Harcek so likes to deal in the 'facts' of the situation," he began, "let's look at a few of the 'facts' of your more recent political career." Uri remained still, his expression firm. "Shortly after being elected to the new Council of the Twelve and in the first sectons after the Great Destruction, did the Fleet face a drastic food shortage?"  
  
"Yes. That's common knowledge. We all lived through it," Uri answered. But I thought I saw the edges of his mouth twitch.  
  
"It was during this time, wasn't it, that you were found to be hording food stocks?"  
  
"Objection!" shouted Harcek. "I object to the wording of that question - it is inflammatory!"  
  
"Sustained," growled Sire Anton, looking displeased by the whole affair. "Please rephrase your question."  
  
"Fine. Did you have a large quantity of food stored on your private level during the period of shortages?"  
  
"Yes, but at the time, I was not aware of the shortages. Until the good Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Boomer informed me that they needed to share my items with the starving people. After that, everything was disseminated throughout the Fleet."  
  
"Did you willingly turn over your surplus?"  
  
"Once the situation was clear to me, yes."  
  
I heard a coughing sound and turned to see Captain Apollo covering his mouth and shaking his head. Apparently, that was not how he viewed the events of that incident.  
  
"Did you threaten action against the captain and the lieutenant when they said that the food would be confiscated?" Solon was staring at Uri, but the man was calm, too calm. "Yes, I did protest, but only because I was not aware that there *were* any shortages at that time. Once I understood, I was more than eager to help feed the people of the Fleet."  
  
"Lies," I heard Boomer mutter next to me. How the sire could lie so casually about a situation in which people had almost starved to death was inconceivable to me. I remembered that time well; it was when the food riot had occurred.  
  
Solon was frowning. Uri seemed to be weaseling his way out of the truth of this first 'fact.' Not a good start. He turned to the Overseers, though, and continued. "I must point out that regardless of how 'willing' Sire Uri claims to have been, once the captain and the lieutenant discovered his food stores, it is on public record that he filed a complaint about the warriors taking 'his' food. I hardly find that the mark of a man so willing to help the People, since both Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Boomer informed him, at that time, that the Fleet was facing a dire food shortage."  
  
I almost sighed with relief. That hadn't gone well, but Sire Uri did not look as pure and selfless as he claimed to be.  
  
Solon turned back to Uri. "Fact number two," he said. "Since being elected to the Council of Twelve, and since the Fleet left the Colonies, you have made no attempt, made no motions, proposed no new ideas, to improve the situation of the Fleet. Instead, you used your wealth and influence to rebuild an even greater stockpile of personal items, most of which were illegal to possess and had to be obtained through illegal dealings, is that not true?"  
  
"I protest!" Harcek stood up. "Again, these are inflammatory remarks!"  
  
"Overruled," growled Sire Anton. Oh, bless the Lords! The Chief Overseer was still frowning at Harcek. Maybe, just maybe, he had not bought into Uri's act. He was after all, a member of the Counil and had served with Uri over the past yahren. I was crossing my fingers that, perhaps, Uri let his true self emerge during some of the Council sessions. One had to wonder . . .  
  
"Well?" Solon insisted. "Just how long did it take you to accumulate the items - which I'll remind the 'honorable' sire were listed, in detail at the start of this tribunal, and it was quite an extensive list. How long did it take you to accumulate that much?"  
  
"Several sectars," grumbled Uri.  
  
"Be more specific. Two? Four? Ten?"  
  
"Probably five," said Uri, "but -"  
  
"And how did you make initial contact with your provider?"  
  
"I made careful inquiries. One of those to whom I inquired told me how to contact the man."  
  
"And who gave you the name?"  
  
"He called himself Rigley, but I doubt that was his real name. I met him in the Rising Star chancery. I never saw the face of the man who supplied, my. . . ah, items." Uri was trying to look abashed.  
  
"And how and when did you meet Ms. Shyra?"  
  
"I met her six sectars ago. She was the niece of a friend, a former senator, and she came to me looking for some respite from the hardships of our life as refugees. I gave it to her."  
  
"Did she use sex to repay you?" Solon asked bluntly.  
  
Uri actually went red in the face. "At first. But it was only at her suggestion. And after a while, it became a mutual relationship, and she became my partner, more or less."  
  
"Your partner in your illegal activities?"  
  
"My partner in sharing some of the forgotten luxuries, yes." Oh, he was trying! Trying to make himself look guiltless. I felt sick at my stomach.  
  
Solon approached the witness chair and stared him in the eye. "Did you encourage her to frame Lt. Starbuck with the false accusations of sexual harassment?"  
  
He paused a moment. I held my breath. A glance to my right showed Boomer whispering something to Starbuck. Probably a threat to stay quiet and seated. "No," he said.  
  
"So you are saying that Ms. Shyra lied when she told Capt. Apollo that you encouraged her to seek revenge?"  
  
"That's right." He didn't bat an eyelash, this time.  
  
However, a slow smile spread across Solon's face. "In any case," he said loudly, "I submit to this tribunal that we should judge his moral character by the same standards that his honorable protector would have us judge Ensigns Reyana and Aliana. Thus, since Ms. Shyra is, unfortunately, deceased and not able to defend herself, we must *assume* that Sire Uri is not perjuring himself." He paused. "Still, he chose the companionship of a woman who was unscrupulous enough to make false accusations against her flight instructor and who willingly broke the Colonial code by sharing illegal goods. Of course, he himself was stockpiling these goods for the past five sectars - by his own admission!" Solon glared at Harcek, daring him to object.  
  
"Let the esteemed overseers judge for themselves," Solon continued after a moment, "who has demonstrated the stronger moral character. Sire Uri would have us believe that the detailed - very detailed and consistent - accounts of *both* ensigns Reyana and Aliana were 'inaccurate.' That they both were panicking and misinterpreted Uri's intentions to simply turn them over to Colonial security once the goods had been concealed. Under oath, he has stated that he and Mr. Durley did *not* intent to harm or molest either of them. Never mind that it would be next to impossible for two people - who were stressed and panicking, as he contends -- to have given the same *exact* accounts of what happened, since they were *confused.* And never mind that his 'partner,' Ms. Shyra stated to Captain Apollo and Lt. Boomer that the then-cadets were in 'iminent danger.'" Solon narrowed his eyes again. "I submit that Sire Uri was lying about his and Mr. Durley's true intentions, especially since his 'good friend,' cadet Shyra, is no longer alive to contest anything he might say. Which brings me to my last point. Did you have someone kill Ms. Shyra to prevent her from -"  
  
"Objection!!" shouted Harcek, looking flustered for the first time. "Absolutely no evidence has been presented that in anyway ties my client to her murder!"  
  
"Dear, Mr. Harcek," said Solon, "I didn't accuse him. I merely asked if he did it."  
  
"Overruled," stated Sire Anton. "The witness will answer the question."  
  
Sire Solon was smiling now. "Well? Did you?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Uri's calm exterior had finally cracked.  
  
"And do you know anything about a case of ambrosa that was smashed in the food processing area of ensigns Aliana and Reyana's new quarters? The vintage and bottles matched those that were confiscated from your extensive stash."  
  
"Of course they do!" yelled Uri. "I got my ambrosa from one source, and Shyra knew -" Abruptly he stopped, narrowed his eyes, and clamped his jaw tightly shut.  
  
"What was that?" asked Solon. "What did Shyra know? And I remind you that you are under oath."  
  
Uri looked furious, I suppose because I was about to provide information that would actually be useful to Sire Solon. "She knew who the contact was. At least, she told me that she did."  
  
"Did she tell you who it was?" Solon was frowning at him.  
  
"No, and I swear that's the truth!"  
  
Solon let Uri's implied admission that he had not been telling the truth earlier pass, because this information did, indeed, shed some light on what might have happened to Shyra. It also cast more doubt on the likelihood that Uri had arranged her murder. The Chief Opposer was mulling over Uri's words. "I have no further questions," he said finally.  
  
"Oh, great," mumbled Boomer to himself, "that's just great. If Uri didn't make that threat, then . . ." he let his voice trail off. In his determination to hinder Sire Solon, it seemed, Uri had withheld information that would actually help him, I realized, further amazed at the sire's twisted reasoning.  
  
Uri had returned to his seat. Sire Anton was looking at Harcek. "Does the defense wish to call any other witnesses?"  
  
"No sir," said Harcek.  
  
"Then we will have closing statements, please, gentlemen. And keep them brief."  
  
Both Sire Solon and Harcek reiterated everything they had already pointed out. Harcek repeated his speech about how 'poor Sire Uri' had only been saving his sanity and how we had woefully misinterpreted their intentions. That, no, they had never intended to harm us. Sire Solon repeated everything that he had just said about Uri's own credibility. Finally, Sire Anton and the other two Overseers withdrew to consider their verdict. The tribunal stood in recess until they returned. Colonial security escorted Uri and Durley to a different antechamber to await the verdict. Sire Solon and his assistant disappeared for a short time, then returned. We just stood and stretched up stayed in the viewers' gallery, not saying much to each other.  
  
After two long, interminable centars, the Overseers return and called the tribunal back into session. After all were seated and silent, Sire Anton gazed around the chamber and prepared to speak. I held my breath, waiting, my hands gripping my knees tensely.  
  
******** PART 10 None of us really had much to say to each other as we  
  
waited for the Overseers to return with their  
  
sentence. We knew Sire Uri couldn't get out of this  
  
completely free, but the tribunal had not gone the way  
  
the Chief Opposer had said it would go. He had never  
  
mentioned Aliana and I being painted out to be  
  
unreliable witnesses with suspect character. That was  
  
putting it nicely in protector talk. I knew what  
  
Harcek had made Aliana and I look like, tramps with  
  
only one thing on our minds, sex. I sat for the two  
  
centaurs beside the Commander, very conscious of his  
  
presence, of his air of honor and nobility. I sat  
  
quietly feeling like dagget droppings. Plus the fact  
  
that I had actually cussed out fleet elders was kind  
  
of sinking into to my thick skull. I just sat beside  
  
the Commander feeling stupid and small.   
  
Starbuck spent most of the time trying to talk with  
  
Aliana and reassure her. I think the entrapment  
  
statement might have hit a nerve or two between them.  
  
I watched the two of them discussing the issue and it  
  
showed that they cared for each other, that Starbuck  
  
cared for how people saw us. I watched the exchange  
  
and saw that none of us knew how this relationship was  
  
going to work. I realized that we had not thought  
  
this thing out, hadn't considered anybody but  
  
ourselves and our own selfish needs. We certainly had  
  
never thought about how other people would see us.  
  
And I didn't like what they saw. Part of me didn't  
  
care, to hades with them. I wanted to have a little  
  
fun before my days were done, which by the track  
  
record of the last few yahrens could be at any moment.  
  
But, but I was still here, and so was everyone else.  
  
I didn't want to my last days to be spent as an  
  
outcast either. I mean who was I to try to change  
  
yahrens of tradition?   
  
I was still battling with my thoughts when the  
  
overseers came back in. I hadn't reached a decision  
  
yet on whether I was still in this relationship or  
  
not. I could tell by the looks on the Overseers  
  
faces, they hadn't really reached a decision either.  
  
They started off with a speech about how such  
  
decisions, based on one person's word against  
  
another's were always difficult to decide. That often  
  
the credibility and character of an individual comes  
  
into question, but what needs to be decided upon is  
  
the facts of the matter, not who is more moral or not.  
  
  
  
I knew that part of the speech was directed at Aliana  
  
and I. We didn't really have proof of what happened.  
  
They didn't actually take a sample of the boray's  
  
slobber on Aliana. The facts weren't that easy to  
  
establish. But the Overseers were also trying to say  
  
we weren't as low in character as Harcek made us out  
  
to be. It made me angry. The Overseers shouldn't  
  
have to remind people that we were high quality  
  
people. They should be reminding everyone that Uri  
  
was a slime!  
  
The Overseers went on to speak of how their decision  
  
had not been easy, that the actions they would be  
  
taking would have lasting affects on the accused.  
  
They reiterated that they didn't come to the decision  
  
easily or lightly.  
  
"Just get to it." I must have said out loud because  
  
the Commander whispered to me, "We all have our roles  
  
to play. The Overseers have to consider the future  
  
too."  
  
I just nodded back, still mad that I had come out of  
  
this thing looking like a tramp and Uri looked like a  
  
hero.  
  
"With that said, would the accused please rise for the  
  
verdict." Sire Anton finished his speech.  
  
Uri rose, looking very smug and satisfied. He was  
  
confident he would get off free. Heck, to me it even  
  
looked like he would be walking out of this room a  
  
free an honorable man.  
  
"Sire Uri, it is with deep shame that we have declared  
  
you guilty on the charges of trafficking in illegal  
  
goods and hoarding of supplies. On the charges of  
  
attempted assault we also find you guilty, although to  
  
a lesser degree."  
  
Sire Uri's smile slipped and it turned into a grimace.  
  
He was about to speak, when Sire Anton went on.   
  
"We have no choice but to strip you of your rank of  
  
Sire. All honors and privileges will be revoked from  
  
now until the end of eternity."  
  
The tribunal room was silent as everyone absorbed the  
  
implications of the sentence.  
  
"Is that all?" I hissed.  
  
"It is a damaging sentence." Commander Adama  
  
clarified for me. "He can never hold a public office  
  
ever again. In fact, he can not even vote, not even  
  
in minor elections. He has been essentially stripped  
  
of any privileges offered an average citizen of the  
  
fleet. It also strips him of any property he might  
  
hold, which of course would be more damaging back in  
  
the colonies as all his property and goods could be  
  
seized and distributed to the state."  
  
"My esteemed Overseers," Sire Uri's Protector  
  
attempted to address the tribunal. "This sentence is  
  
quite severe. We would like to ask for the  
  
opportunity to appeal these decisions."  
  
"You may make your proposal when we are finished  
  
reading the sentence." Sire Anton said, and I swear  
  
he had a smile on his face. "We also sentence you,  
  
Uri, to the prison barge for the term of five  
  
yahrens."  
  
Uri fell into his seat in a heap. I swear he was  
  
close to tears. It was very satisfying for me to see,  
  
and for the first time that day I smiled, but not for  
  
long. Five years was nothing. Not nearly enough for  
  
what he had done.   
  
"Is that all?" I said to the Commander. "He deserves  
  
more, a lot more!"  
  
"You have to remember, Ensing Reyana, that five years  
  
on the prison barge for someone of privilege like Uri,  
  
could very well be a death sentence."  
  
I looked to the Commander shocked.  
  
"We can only do so much," he admitted. "Just like  
  
back in the colonies, we can only control so much that  
  
happens within a prison. In fact, I would say, now is  
  
even worse than before. We just can't allocate the  
  
proper amount of man power and resources to run the  
  
prison barge properly. The best we can do is see that  
  
prisoners don't harm the general population of the  
  
fleet. I shudder to think how Sire Uri will fair  
  
amongst the justice system of the convicts."  
  
I swear Adama smiled an ever so wicked little smile.  
  
I looked over to see how Starbuck, Apollo, Boomer and  
  
Aliana were taking the sentence. Apollo seemed  
  
satisfied, and shared a wicked little smile with his  
  
father. Boomer and Starbuck were not so satisfied.  
  
Both were ranting with each other, trying to get  
  
Apollo involved in their complaints. But Apollo  
  
wasn't joining in. Obviously he knew more about the  
  
workings of the prison barge than either Starbuck or  
  
Boomer.   
  
Aliana, well, she looked as sad and dissatisfied as I  
  
felt. What we had gone through had not been fun. It  
  
didn't deserve a minor sentence. What Shyra had gone  
  
through was very serious. If only the Overseers could  
  
see what Aliana and I saw. Justice had not been  
  
served today.  
  
Then I saw Aliana's eyes go wide with fear. I  
  
followed her gaze down to Sire Uri and saw him  
  
pointing to her. He was saying something, but I  
  
couldn't hear what he said. He then noticed my gaze  
  
upon him and he turned his finger towards me. I  
  
couldn't hear him, but I coud make out on his lips a  
  
sneer and the words, "I will get you!" as he  
  
repeatedly jab his finger in my direction and  
  
Aliana's.  
  
I hastily looked away to see if anyone else saw what I  
  
had just seen. Boomer and Starbuck were oblivious,  
  
lost in their own heated debate. But Apollo had seen.  
  
He was on his feet, pointing down to Uri. The  
  
Commander may not have seen Uri's actions, but he  
  
definitely saw Apollo rise to his feet in anger.   
  
"It is time to go." Commander Adama quietly said,  
  
rising to head over and collect the rest of our group.  
  
For a gray haired old man, he moves fast! Commander  
  
Adama was beside Apollo before I could even get out of  
  
my seat. He motioned for Apollo to lower his finger,  
  
to gain some control. Apollo turned some of that  
  
anger towards his father, who took it in stride as he  
  
ushered the rest to get up and leave the chamber.   
  
I was the last to join them, and couldn't help myself,  
  
I took a look back to see Uri struggling with the  
  
security guards who had come to escort him to the  
  
prison barge. In his struggles he looked to me and my  
  
friends as we tried to make our exit.  
  
"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" He shouted for all to  
  
hear. I shuddered and turned away from his  
  
disgraceful display. 


	6. Episode 6

MAD ABOUT STARBUCK - Episode 6  
  
PART 1 The next few sectars were pleasant ones. The tribunal faded in our memories, and we had hoped the fleet would move on to other issues, that maybe the IFB would soon forgot about Starbuck and his unconventional relationships, as several other men and  
  
women in the fleet had begun to establish their own alliances. I guess it's human nature for people to begin to bond together in crisis, to form their own circle of friends and family. Life does go on despite any adversity. But the IFB just wouldn't let it go.   
  
They had of course caught on tape in blazing color Sire Uri making threats to get us for the travesty of justice that had been dispensed upon him. We didn't let our guards down, none of us. We discovered quickly what a tight group of friends Starbuck had.  
  
Sheba and Athena became a constant presence around our place, which was fine with me. I liked Sheba's sense of humor. Apollo and Boomer went to work right away trying to track down every lead on the mysterious supplier. What they discovered was that the flow of illegal goods did not even slow with the confiscation of Uri's storehouse. There was more to all this than any of us suspected, and we remained wary. But so far, Uri's threats had proven to have no bite. In time the security guards at our door and in our corridor proved to be an annoyance. The IFB seemed more of a threat with their constant harassment.   
  
You wouldn't believe the hey day they had with Starbuck and Apollo losing the championship triad game. Of course they held the game a mere three days after the bashing they had both received at the hands of that landram named Silva. Neither of them should  
  
have been up and walking let alone trying to play triad. The IFB was unmerciless. They actually had the gall to insinuate that Starbuck was too tired from satisfying the "insatiable women" he in which he was involved. And Apollo they claimed was getting too old and soft since he was now being groomed for Command on the Galactica and politics of the fleet.   
  
It was a hard game to watch. Apollo limped from one side of the court to the other. Starbuck dodged any contact with any player, not a good move in an all contact sport. He might as well have just sat on the floor while the others played, not that you could call  
  
Apollo's limps and lame throws as playing. Boomer and Jolly were kind at least. They actually slowed the game down. I swear at one point they even threw Apollo the ball to give him a shot. It was a more than fair game. But the IFB had a field day with it  
  
anyway. They used it as proof that Starbuck was losing his edge due to his unconventional lifestyle, and Apollo had fallen sway to the luxuries of being the Commander's son.   
  
We tried not to worry about the IFB and Sire Uri's threats, and everything people said about us. Instead we went about setting up home in our new quarters. Aliana dove into her duties as an instructor, and I began my career as a pilot. I was even flying a few  
  
patrols as Starbuck's wingmate. Oh, not every time, but enough to prove that we were a good team. When we stopped playing around with our fancy toys that is.  
  
It's hard to say that Starbuck actually moved in to the quarters, but he certainly spent most of his free time there. On most nights he would still sneak back to the bunkroom. Some nights I think it was because he didn't feel comfortable in that big room even when  
  
he had Aliana for company. Some nights I think he was just being polite.   
  
Starbuck and I had kept our distance since finding out Aliana was pregnant. It's not that we didn't spend time together, in fact we probably spent more time together since we were now in the same squadron. But things were awkward between us. We had both retreated to the safe distance of friends.   
  
Aliana noticed it right away and was constantly trying to give us time together, or talking to each of us about it. I never did find out exactly what it was for Starbuck that made him hesitant. I know for me that it was the constant stares and comments in public. The IFB had thrust us into the limelight, only it wasn't a very flattering light. The tribunal had only increased the already ugly way people saw us and our relationship. We were the first to give this new Survival Plan a try. As I had learned before, being first can be difficult. I just wasn't up to the scrutiny. Oh publicly I could handle it. I'd put on my Pyramid face for the crowd, but I couldn't seem to let go of the shield in private.  
  
But Starbuck and I played the game for Aliana's sake. There was no way I was going to let her go through this alone. Heck, there had even been rumors that the baby was really Sire Uri's. I'm not sure who said it first, but I know who said it last. One of the security guards was sporting a very ugly black eye the next day, and Starbuck mumbled something about having his pay docked and having to do double duty for a secton. No one ever commented again, at least not to us that there was any doubt that Starbuck was the  
  
father of Aliana's baby. The pilots were decent though. They barely said a thing. Of course I think Starbuck's assessment of the situation was right, they were too busy trying to get in on the action to waste their time looking down on us. So eventually even the  
  
come ons and comments towards me stopped. I'm not sure how many guys Starbuck had to beat up for that one. He never told me. I didn't ask. We kept our distance, laughing and joking as friends, acting friendlier around Aliana, but she knew. She tried  
  
though, and I guess for that reason alone I couldn't completely back out. I played along for her sake.  
  
She'd send us out on a date, and we would dutifully go, usually heading over to the Rising Star to play cards or to one of the other little clubs and chanceries that were opening up on the other ships. We'd come in late, I think on purpose to avoid having  
  
to see Aliana and explain how our evening went. We still had fun together. Even as a friendly date Starbuck was a lot of fun. We'd flirt and tease with each other, but it would only go so far before one of us would back away.  
  
One night Aliana even booked us a private suite on the Rising Star. But we ended up giving the room away to Boomer and his new girlfriend Lexia after swearing both of them to secrecy. At one point I even think Starbuck tried to set me up with Boomer.   
  
On one of our dates ordered by Aliana, Starbuck had invited Boomer along. Then Starbuck suddenly remembered a report he forgot to file and had to go back to the Galactica. Boomer and I smelled the set up right away. It was Boomer's idea to look like we  
  
had gone along with it. He bet me a large pile of cubits that Starbuck would be jealous in the end. I took that bet thinking there was no way that Starbuck would purposely set us up, then act jealous afterwards. I was pretty convinced that what feelings Starbuck had for me at that point were purely platonic.  
  
I'm still paying Boomer off. Happily I suppose. It was nice to know Starbuck still cared, because sure enough, he was lurking around the landing bay when the Rising Star Shuttle came in. He did not look pleased as Boomer and I exited the shuttle arm in arm. Boomer walked me back to our quarters, with Starbuck tagging along. I thought Boomer was going to really push it and move in for a good night kiss, but much to our chagrin, and the loss of my bet, Starbuck intervened just at that moment. Starbuck literally put his hand between Boomer and I and said something about me needing to get sleep before a patrol. Then Starbuck escorted Boomer back to the bunkroom before coming back to our quarters. Starbuck slept on the couch that night, doing guard duty or something.   
  
Boomer is still giving me a hard time about it. Maybe he knows something I don't because in the last few sectars that was the only indication I had that Starbuck still had feelings for me. I was okay with that, because I wasn't sure just how this was all going to work. Aliana and Starbuck looked so happy together.   
  
Aliana's pregnancy progressed with no problems and we all were excited for the baby to arrive. We settled into our family, as odd as it was.   
  
I took every mission possible, even taking back to back patrols. Starbuck kept telling me to slow down, but I think it was mostly because at times he was my wing mate, which meant that when I volunteered, by default he volunteered to.   
Maybe everything would have stayed that way. Maybe Aliana and Starbuck would have eventually gotten sealed, and I might have moved on to another guy. Maybe everything would have ended in the traditional happily ever after. But that's not how it turned out.  
  
**************** PART 2 Maybe everything would have stayed that way. Maybe  
  
Aliana and Starbuck would have eventually gotten  
  
sealed, and I might have moved on to another guy.  
  
Maybe everything would have ended in the traditional  
  
happily ever after. But that's not how it turned out.  
  
Instead what happened is I volunteered Starbuck and I  
  
for another patrol. A deep recon this time, one of my  
  
first ones that far in front of the fleet. Things had  
  
been quiet for several sectars and for once it truly  
  
seemed we had shaken free of the Cylons. We had run  
  
across the occasional small outpost, but half the time  
  
the outpost would be empty and dead. The other half,  
  
they were poorly manned and easily defeated. Patrols  
  
were becoming routine. The Commander took the  
  
opportunity to begin exploring the star systems we  
  
passed through for available resources. The forge  
  
ship was constructing another ship, one almost as big  
  
as the Rising Star, with agro capabilities too.  
  
Everyone was breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
I guess it was in that spirit of exploration and the  
  
feeling of calm that made me jump at the opportunity  
  
to snag one of the long range recon patrols. They had  
  
literally tripled the distance they were searching,  
  
and I guess I thought it would be fun to be that far  
  
from home, off and on my own.   
  
Starbuck decided after his first sleep cycle on the  
  
patrol that I had a really twisted sense of what was  
  
fun. I didn't realize how cranky he gets when he has  
  
to do a recon longer than the average 12 centaurs.  
  
And this one was going to last 36 centaurs. He let me  
  
know that I was in for it. Oh sure, he started off  
  
joking, but at some point, his joking got a really  
  
nasty edge to it.  
  
We found a way to pass the time discussing cards and  
  
some of the clubs we had frequented. Most of the  
  
planets in our patrol vector were gas giants without  
  
much to offer us in useable resources, unless we  
  
suddenly had a huge need for sulphuric acid and liquid  
  
nitrogen. I snapped a few pictures for my scrap book  
  
while Starbuck made fun of me.  
  
It was on my second sleep cycle that we ran into  
  
trouble. I was woken up not only by my attack scanner  
  
going berserk, but also by Starbuck yelling in my ear.  
  
"Reyana! We have company!"   
  
His words chilled my blood and I was instantly awake.  
  
"I see four incoming! Oh Frak!" It wasn't the first  
  
time I had gone up against Cylons. Okay, it was only  
  
my second time. But it was also my first time with  
  
just me and my wingmate. There's something to be said  
  
about facing the Cylons when you have your whole  
  
squadron protecting your back. I began to panic as I  
  
initiated evasive maneuvers.  
  
"I'll take 'em high, you take 'em low. Stay cool,  
  
these raiders look old." Starbuck said, as calmly as  
  
if he were discussing a pyramid hand. "Look at that  
  
one there, I think it's even damaged."   
  
As the Raiders began to circle us, I could barely make  
  
out that one of the raiders was trailing a cloud of  
  
sparks. Starbuck was right, it was already damaged.  
  
Starbuck lined up one of the Cylons in his sights and  
  
swooped down upon it firing. I came up at the same  
  
time, and our combined firepower took it out in a  
  
blinding flash.  
  
"One down, three to go." Starbuck coolly said.  
  
"Starbuck, they're going for a pinwheel!"   
  
I swear he laughed, as the three lined up on his tail,  
  
the damaged raider moving slower and maneuvering in  
  
jerks instead of a fluid motion.  
  
"Okay, I'll play their game. You line them up and  
  
take them out."  
  
I felt my palms sweat and I almost lost the stick as I  
  
zoomed in on my targets. I shot off a volley of lazer  
  
fire and one more was gone. But the other two broke  
  
off their formation.  
  
"Good shot. Two down. You go for the lame one, I've  
  
got the other."  
  
It should have been a simple mop up at that point.  
  
Except that one lame raider suddenly became well.  
  
Very well. I almost had it in my sights once, twice,  
  
a third time and it still got away at the last moment.  
  
Starbuck was having problems of his own.  
  
"I can't get this guy lined up." Starbuck stated.  
  
"Well the lame one just became well!" I yelled back.  
  
It crossed my sights again, and I took my shot even  
  
though it wasn't perfect. My lazers grazed the wing  
  
trailing sparks, and the raider went into a downward  
  
spin. I watched in horror as it careened towards  
  
Starbuck's viper.  
  
"STARBUCK!!!" I screamed as I watched the raider  
  
explode literally on top of him. Sparks and debris  
  
were everywhere and I couldn't tell if Starbuck had  
  
survived the explosion. I squinted into the fiery  
  
haze that seemed to take forever to clear. In my  
  
panic I began to pray.  
  
**************** PART 3 Oh Lords Starbuck, please be there!" I prayed.   
  
I guess my training must have kicked in at some point  
  
because as I waited for the debris and smoke to clear  
  
I sent off a short scrambled message to the Galactica  
  
letting them know we had ran into trouble. I checked  
  
my scanner and saw that the other raider had broken  
  
off and was on a heading away from the fleet.  
  
After what felt like a yahren the smoke finally faded.  
  
I was so happy to see that Starbuck was still there I  
  
shouted with joy.   
  
"Starbuck, you scared me!"  
  
"Can. ead. com. no... power."  
  
"Say again Starbuck? You're breaking up." I realized  
  
that Starbuck did not come through the encounter  
  
unscathed.   
  
"Reading..get..response main..shot...can you.."  
  
"Okay, it sounds like your communications are out  
  
because I'm not reading you. Frak! How can I tell if  
  
you can read me? Okay,I got it. I'm coming in close,  
  
just stay put."   
  
I said another prayer that he could hear me and that's  
  
why he stayed put, not that he was totally dead in  
  
space and that's why he didn't move. I flew my viper  
  
as close beside Starbuck as I could so that I could  
  
get a visual on him. I gasped as I saw that his  
  
canopy was splattered with something that I could only  
  
assume was blood.  
  
"Okay Starbuck, if you can read me, give me a sign.  
  
Starbuck waved to me.  
  
"Okay, I can see your hand. Well thank the Lords, I  
  
wasn't sure how we were going to work this out if you  
  
couldn't hear me. Let's try this, one hand up for no,  
  
two hands up for yes? Are you injured"  
  
I saw one hand go up.  
  
"Starbuck, this whole communication thing will go  
  
better if you don't lie to me. I can see blood. One  
  
hand for bad, two for not so bad."  
  
Two hands went up.  
  
"Okay, so you'll live."  
  
Two hands went up.  
  
"No communications, right?" Two hands went up.  
  
"Do you have weapons?"  
  
One hand.   
  
"That's a no on weapons. How are you on fuel? I see  
  
fluid streaming behind you, could be weapons coolant,  
  
but."  
  
Two hands went up.  
  
"Okay, you're good on fuel right?"   
  
Two hands stayed up.   
  
"We have fuel. Okay, maneuvering?"  
  
Two hands, then he dropped one.  
  
"Is that a 'sort of'?"   
  
Two hands went up.  
  
"Okay, we'll work on that one in a minute. We're  
  
going to have to put you down somewhere."  
  
"..thrust..no braking..turbo.."  
  
"Okay, I caught part of that. Something about no  
  
braking?"  
  
Two hands went up.   
  
"Oh Frak. That is going to suck on a landing!"  
  
I quickly punched up my scanner.  
  
"Oh man, you are the luckiest man I know! There's a  
  
planet to our right, breathable atmosphere, and mostly  
  
water. We're going to put you down in water, that  
  
should help with the braking."  
  
Starbuck flashed one hand up repeatedly.  
  
"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't know how to  
  
swim."  
  
He kept flashing hand signals at me, but I ignored  
  
him. "Look, you don't have much of a choice. I don't  
  
think you can limp back, and I don't want to risk it  
  
with no weapons. You've got sparks flying everywhere,  
  
and that leak looks suspicious. We're putting you  
  
down in water."  
  
I read off the coordinates to Starbuck. I started to  
  
pull away from him and head for the planet, but didn't  
  
get too far before I noticed he wasn't headed in the  
  
right direction.  
  
"Uh Starbuck, it's this way."  
  
"...no...no..manu.no...ver..no.ing"  
  
"No, this can't be happening. Roger that, no  
  
maneuvering. FRAK!!!" I swore. Essentially Starbuck  
  
was stuck with one heading, one that led to nowhere.  
  
I pulled up beside him so that I could have a visual.  
  
I sat there for a few centons pondering our bleak  
  
situation.   
  
"Can..read me?"  
  
"Hey, I got part of that! Give me some advice oh wise  
  
flight instructor, because I am out of ideas!"  
  
"Push me..ush me..push.."  
  
"You have got to be kidding! I could do more damage  
  
to your viper!"  
  
Starbuck motioned with a thumbs up sign.  
  
"You are crazy, you know that!"  
  
"Go back..here..back leave..go..me here."  
  
"Sorry Starbuck, I'm not reading you, especially if  
  
you're saying what I think you are FRAKING saying!" I  
  
swore at him.   
  
"Go .go...back go back."  
  
"I am not leaving you here! We are too far from the  
  
Galactica and have just been attacked, there is no way  
  
I'm leaving you here!" I rapped my hand on the canopy  
  
trying to think. "Okay, okay, here's the plan.  
  
You're right, I'm going to just nose my viper over  
  
towards yours and give you a little push."  
  
"Go back now..back...go...now.."  
  
"Starbuck, if you don't shut up, I'm not going to make  
  
this push as soft as it should be!"   
  
I got some really interesting hand gestures for that  
  
one. But he finally calmed down. He gave me a thumbs  
  
up sign.  
  
"Okay, on three." I eased my viper into position to  
  
where I was staring down the nose of my viper to the  
  
side of his just past his canopy. "One, two, three."  
  
I gave my viper a little thrust.  
  
It had the desired effect, only it wasn't enough. I  
  
had to perform the little push two more times to  
  
finally get Starbuck on the right heading. But it  
  
worked and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. One  
  
problem solved, only about 98 more to go. The biggest  
  
one being how we were going to get Starbuck to land  
  
without maneuvering. Giving him a little push in  
  
space was one thing, forcing him down was another.  
  
I had time to think about it in the silence of our  
  
flight to the planet. It was going to take us at  
  
least a centaur to get there and for the first time  
  
since the destruction I had the feeling of complete  
  
aloneness. Starbuck and I were known for our verbal  
  
sparring while flying. Even when he was in sleep  
  
cycle I could hear an occaisional sigh or deep breath.  
  
I was not used to the complete silence I was  
  
experiencing now. I didn't like the feeling.  
  
Apparently Starbuck didn't like the silence either.  
  
He had taken the time to rewire his communications on  
  
the short trip to the planet. Suddenly as we  
  
approached the planet, Starbuck's voice came through.  
  
There was a whole lot of static though.  
  
"Can you read me?"  
  
"YEAH!! Yes, I can, I was getting lonely over here!"  
  
"I don't know how long this is going to work, so talk  
  
fast. Here's the plan. Water landings suck. We need  
  
to find someplace near land, but deep enough so I  
  
don't hit bottom on the way down. You shoot ahead and  
  
scout out a spot."  
  
"Okay, Yes sir." I answered.  
  
"I'll be honest, I'm not sure how well I can swim."  
  
"Aren't you from Caprica? Caprican's love to swim.  
  
Didn't you have lessons as a kid?" I said puzzled.   
  
"Yeah I did, that's not it." Starbuck didn't say  
  
anything more.  
  
I took a guess at the situation. "How bad are you  
  
injured?"   
  
"My leg is busted up." He said, not elaborating.  
  
"How bad?" I asked, dreading the answer.   
  
"Bad enough where swimming isn't going to be fun."  
  
Starbuck answered.  
  
I swore to myself. This little journey away from home  
  
was not turning out to be as much fun as I thought it  
  
would be.   
  
"Okay, I don't know if this will work, but maybe if  
  
you pop your canopy right before you hit the water.   
  
Keep your hand on the release of your harness, lose  
  
your restraints quickly enough and the impact and rush  
  
of water will probably actually suck you up to the  
  
surface." I suggested.   
  
"Yeah, that could work. Being crushed on impact can't  
  
be worse than being stuck in a sinking Viper."  
  
It was a grim thought, but he was right. Either way  
  
wasn't going to be good.  
  
"I'll be there to pull you out of the water. I'm an  
  
excellent swimmer." I reassured him.  
  
"Thanks, that's good to know." Starbuck said, but he  
  
didn't sound very confident in our plan.  
  
"Okay, let me go scout out a spot. Maybe we'll get  
  
lucky and it will be a tropical paradise with calm  
  
seas."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. You know, you should have just gone  
  
back." Starbuck said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that Starbuck. You're breaking  
  
up again." I could hear a loud audible sigh over the  
  
com.  
  
"I can't leave you Starbuck, I love you too much for  
  
that."  
  
Before he could reply, I headed off to scout out a  
  
safe landing. As luck would have it, the planet had  
  
long sandy beaches, rimmed by rocky cliffs covered in  
  
deciduous forests. The seas were deep, dropping off  
  
rapidly from the beach. It didn't look tropical, but  
  
at least the seas appeared to be calm. The planet  
  
also appeared to be uninhabited, as I could not spot  
  
anything remotely resembling buildings or structures  
  
of any kind. Just rocks and trees, and whole lot of  
  
water.  
  
I found a spot where the sea was free of rocks and I  
  
could see a sandy bottom. I noticed that the beach  
  
also had a creek or some sort of water flowing down  
  
near where the cliffs started. It was a good sign  
  
since we'd probably be stuck on this planet for a few  
  
days. It would take that long, maybe even a secton  
  
before the Galactica caught up to our position.  
  
"Good news Starbuck, I found the perfect spot." I  
  
transmitted him the cooridinates. Then the alarm went  
  
off on my scanner. We had been followed by the one  
  
Cylon we had missed.   
**************** PART 4  
  
After three sectars, I wasn't beginning to show, exactly, but nothing fit. I couldn't stand having anything tight around my waist, so for now, I chose to wear the not exactly stylish look of an unbelted uniform tunic hanging over pants that were a size too big. I was comfortable, and that was all that mattered to me. And anyone who made anything close to a wise crack, whether or not it was intended to just be funny, received an acid glare and the full benefit of fluctuating hormones. My sense of humor as quite limited, since any and all food seemed to make me queasy, yet I got light- headed if I didn't eat.  
  
I was able to maintain my professional exterior when teaching my two courses, computer basics and viper mechanics, though, since each lasted only a centar. The shuttle runs, however, were a bit trickier, since the g- forces from launching tended to make my stomach do flip flops. I still flew three to four runs, mostly for supplies from either the electronic ship or one of the agro ships, though, because I very seldom actually got sick.  
  
It did make me very touchy, however. Reyana must have a masochistic side, because she could not help teasing me about how temperamental I'd become - and how between me and Starbuck, she couldn't decide who was more volatile. Probably me, since Starbuck usually managed to hang onto his sense of humor for a while before actually exploding. Reyana pointed out, before dodging for cover from the flying hand towel, that my sense of humor was practically nonexistent.  
  
But, otherwise, life was settling into a rather pleasant routine. Starbuck may not have moved into the quad quarters, but I hadn't expected him to. Still, he spent much of his free time with us, staying part of the night, from time to time, with me, before heading back to the billet. It was so warm and comforting to fall asleep in his arms. Yet, a part of our arrangement just didn't seem right. I got the feeling that Reyana was feeling left out. I didn't know, exactly, what was going on between her and Starbuck, but I sensed her pulling back. No, I thought, she couldn't. I needed her, because I was fully aware of Starbuck's transient nature. And while I could accept and even enjoy his impulsive, moment-to moment attitude, I counted on Rey, my only true family, to be there. And I wanted her to be happy. Starbuck still seemed to thrive on our contrasting, yet compatible personalities, but I sensed a barrier between the two, an awkwardness. So I tried everything I could think of to get them past whatever it was that was going on between them. I even enlisted Boomer's help to set up an elaborate ploy where he hinted that he'd like to go out with Reyana, since Starbuck claimed that they were "just friends now" and got Starbuck to invite him along on a date. Boomer then played on Reyana's emotions by betting that Starbuck would be jealous, to show her that this "it'd be great if you went out with Boomer" attitude was just a lie, even if he didn't know it. Boomer has a wonderfully wicked side, I had learned.  
  
When Reyana started flying patrols with Starbuck, on a rotating basis where she also flew with Apollo and another pilot, at least, I was thrilled, because it meant that they would have more time alone to just talk. I thought maybe, during one of those long, boring probes, they would finally cut the felgercarb and realize that they still cared for each other as more than just friends. And I knew they did. Both of them. Even though she tried to hide it and vehemently denied it, I saw the hurt look in Rey's eyes when Starbuck and I spent part of the night together. And I remembered just how jealous, according to Boomer, Starbuck had been when Boomer had gone on that date with Reyana. So it was obvious to their friends, if not to them, that they still cared deeply for each other.  
  
Thus, when Reyana told me that she and Starbuck would be flying their first deep recon together, being gone for 36 centars, I was happy, happy that they would have so much time together. Alone. Surely, they couldn't pretend for that long without one of them letting something slip. I was so intently focused on getting them back together, romantically, that it never occurred to me just what it meant when they flew as wingmates, that danger for one meant equal danger for the other. Or, in other words, my entire family would be at stake, again.  
  
Athena was waiting for me after the cadets had filed out of the classroom and I was gathering up my materials. I noticed her standing just inside the door when I looked up. I didn't need to see the serious look on her face to know that something was wrong. A feeling of dread welled up, but I pushed it back. "There's bad news, isn't there?" I asked, keeping my voice even.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Athena said, approaching me. I dropped my things and met her halfway. "We received a short, scrambled distress signal from Reyana's viper about a centar ago. All it said was that they'd encountered Cylons."  
  
"But are they okay?" I asked, wanting desperately to know more.  
  
Athena put a hand on my shoulder. "We don't know anything else. I'm sorry. Just that they've run into Cylons. But I knew you'd want to know."  
  
"Yeah, thanks . . ." Cylons . . . Oh, Lords, I felt numb.  
  
"Hey!" Athena said, catching my eye and seeing that I was fighting back the tears. "You've got to remember that this is Starbuck we're talking about. He and Rey would have no trouble taking out a squadron of Cylons -"  
  
"But if they were okay, wouldn't they *tell* us so?"  
  
"Yes, but -"  
  
"And it's been a centar?" I felt myself starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Yes, but -"  
  
"That's more than enough time to either finish a battle, or, or -"  
  
Athena put both hands on my shoulders. "Just hold on," she said firmly. "If they suspect that there are still Cylons in the area, they might not risk sending another transmission. And they're too distant for us to pick any telemetry on them, one way or the other. So there's still every chance that they're fine!"  
  
I took a deep breath and held it. "Yeah, yeah, maybe . . ."  
  
Athena took my elbow. "Come with me," she said gently but firmly and started leading me out. "We'll go check again."  
  
I followed Athena to the bridge. The only thought that kept echoing through my mind was that this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. No, not now, and both of them. Both of them. Oh, God! Not both Starbuck and Reyana! Not again! Not again! They were my family now, all I had! I could accept losing one. Or the other. Eventually. I knew the risks. I knew the dangers of being a viper pilot. But I had never even considered that when they flew together . . . they might die together. My entire family. Again. I could not endure that again.  
  
I felt numb as we reached the bridge and approached the small group gathered around the long range communications console. Adama, Tigh, Apollo, and Boomer were in the middle of a discussion. A rather heated one, from the angry look on Apollo's face and the frown on Boomer's. That stopped me cold, because I suddenly knew exactly what they would be debating.  
  
"No," I said, my voice hoarse. "You can't leave them!"  
  
They all turned to look at me. Adama looked stern but steady. Tigh looked tense, and Boomer and Apollo looked angry and frustrated.  
  
"No!" I felt the panic about to burst out. I didn't care if I was on the bridge and everyone was staring now. I didn't care that I was yelling at the commander. This was my family - and my sanity - they were discussing.  
  
"We wouldn't just leave them," Adama said quietly but firmly. "But sending out any sort of rescue attempt at this point would be premature." He glanced at his two agitated warriors. "And too risky. Besides, they're too far out to send a shuttle. Yet." He held up a hand as Apollo started to protest again. "We'll have to be patient on this, as hard as that is."  
  
"A second patrol, Father --" Apollo said.  
  
"And if they encountered a fully manned outpost? We'd risk the Cylons being able to plot the location of the Fleet should they locate a second patrol on their scanners."  
  
Apollo knew he was right. He knew the procedures, too. So did I. The Fleet would alter course - just enough so that if the Cylons had taken a trajectory reading from Starbuck and Reyana's patrol, they could not trace them to our coordinates. It meant that while we knew their last known heading and coordinates, they had no way of locating the Fleet. But we would periodically transmit short, scrambled signals, in case they had activated their homing beacons.  
  
Adama came over to where I was standing, immobile, too numb, almost, to breath. He put his hand on my arm and gave me a gentle, concerned look. "We *will* do everything we can to locate them. I promise. But it's just too soon."  
  
"How long?" I forced the words out.  
  
"It'll be another eight centars before we'd be able to pick up their telemetry readings. Until then, we just have to wait."  
  
Eight centars. Eight centars to prepare for the worst. The unimaginable. The impossible. I felt my knees go weak. Athena and Adama helped me to a seat at the console. All of them - the commander, Athena, Apollo, Boomer, even Colonel Tigh - gathered around, trying to give support. Adama had a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself rocking slightly as I stared at the deck. I was beyond tears, beyond screams. Total shock. I sat, unblinking, my hands cradling the slight bulge in my belly, and just rocked.  
  
********* PART 5 "Oh Frak. Alright, let's do this!" I transmitted  
  
Starbuck the coordinates as I eased my viper over  
  
towards his. I frantically shrugged out of my jacket  
  
and tried undoing my boots. I could reach at least  
  
the top buckles. I wanted to be ready to swim the  
  
second I landed.   
  
"Okay, on three, I'll cut my engines and you can put  
  
the nose of your viper on my tail and start forcing me  
  
down." Starbuck said. He didn't sound like his usual  
  
cool and in control self.  
  
Starbuck entered the atmosphere head on. "One, two  
  
three." He cut his engines and I began forcing him  
  
down. It was not a fun feeling, knowing that the  
  
slightest mistake could either leave Starbuck skipping  
  
across the atmosphere of the planet, or plunging into  
  
the ground like a knife through a gourd. I saw one of  
  
Starbuck's maneuvering jets fire, and it put him into  
  
a gentle glide. I silently thanked the Lords, the  
  
fates, and whoever else might be listening.  
  
"We're getting close Starbuck. Get rid of your  
  
jacket. It will weigh you down." I said. I waited  
  
until I could make out the actual waves on the sea,  
  
"On three, pop your canopy. One, two three."  
  
Starbuck didn't pop his canopy right away, but instead  
  
was a few microns slow. His canopy popped just as his  
  
Viper plunged into the water.   
  
I pulled up and shot around to land faster than I  
  
thought was possible. I popped my canopy and leapt to  
  
the ground. It felt like it took me an eternity to  
  
get my boots off. I threw them god knows where and  
  
headed for the surf at a dead run. I could still see  
  
the tail end of his viper, but it was sinking fast. I  
  
quickly scanned the waves for Starbuck, but could not  
  
see him, so I plunged ahead towards his cockpit.  
  
The water was cold, bone chilling mind numbing cold.  
  
It made my limbs freeze up. I put all of my energy  
  
into swimming out to the cockpit. The waves tossed me  
  
around and I fought against the surf trying to force  
  
me back on the beach. I finally found where I thought  
  
I should be above Starbuck's viper and bobbed in the  
  
surf for a moment trying to find Starbuck. He should  
  
have been near the surface. I dove under to search  
  
for the cockpit, and found him fighting to get free of  
  
his restraints. I grabbed him, but he struggled  
  
against my grip, yanking his arm away. I had no  
  
choice but to surface to get another breath. I dove  
  
down again and saw him still fighting. I was smarter  
  
this time and came at him from behind. I grabbed his  
  
tunic and yanked hard. He broke free of the  
  
restraints and I pulled him to the surface. When his  
  
face broke free of the water, he gulped in huge gasps  
  
of air, breathing in water too. His body was wracked  
  
with spasms as he began to cough.  
  
I took the opportunity to get a better hold on him,  
  
but he was disoriented and tried to fight me. I put  
  
my arm around his neck and squeezed. "Starbuck! It's  
  
me!" I yelled into his ear. He finally relaxed a  
  
little, then he grabbed onto me for dear life. I  
  
started kicking for shore, my arm still around his  
  
neck and pulling him along. It wasn't the best  
  
position for dragging him in, it slowed me down, but I  
  
didn't want to take the chance of losing him in the  
  
surf. I wasn't sure how much the impact had shaken  
  
him up, or even what his injuries were. I tried not  
  
to worry about that, and focused on reaching the  
  
beach.  
  
We were literally washed up on the sand by a large  
  
wave, and I lay there on the shore trying to catch my  
  
breath. Starbuck finally let go of me and I rolled  
  
onto my back just in time to watch the Cylon raider do  
  
a fly over.   
  
"Come on Starbuck, let's go!" I yelled. I got to my  
  
feet and reached down to grab his arm. He climbed to  
  
his feet, but I noticed right away that he was  
  
balancing on one leg. He tried to take a step on the  
  
other and collapsed into the sand, curling up in  
  
agony. I knew his injury was bad, but we didn't have  
  
time to patch him up or assess the damage.   
  
I grabbed Starbuck by the shoulder and started  
  
dragging him for the rocks and the trees. He finally  
  
was able to get up slightly, and I placed my shoulder  
  
under the arm of his bad side. He was literally dead  
  
weight on me, but at least I wasn't dislocating his  
  
shoulder anymore in my frantic attempt to get us under  
  
cover.   
  
I tried to ignore his screams of pain as we stumbled  
  
up the rocky cliff. I could see the trees ahead of us  
  
created a type of canopy. I thought that maybe we  
  
could lose the Cylons in the maze of roots and limbs.  
  
If worse came to worse, I could find Starbuck a place  
  
to hide and take on the Cylons. They were slow on  
  
land. I should be able to do it.   
  
"I can't go on. Just leave me." Starbuck said  
  
through teeth gritted in pain as he stumbled again.  
  
"We've already had this discussion, now move Warrior!"  
  
I shouted to him. It got him to go at least a little  
  
further before he tried to give up on me again."  
  
"They're going to catch up to us anyway." He said.  
  
He moaned and reached for his leg. "It's broken, I'm  
  
not going to make it."  
  
"We're almost there. We can hide in the trees." I  
  
pointed ahead of us to the canopy, and a visible path  
  
through the underbrush.  
  
"I can't make it." Starbuck complained again as I  
  
shouldered his weight and marched determinedly towards  
  
the trees. Behind us I could hear the Raider coming  
  
in for a landing. That sound ended Starbuck's  
  
complaints as he tried to scramble up the slope.   
  
We reached the underbrush and disappeared under the  
  
canopy of the trees. It was amazing underneath, a  
  
whole system of tunnels and passages. I could barely  
  
stand up because of the stunted growth of the trees,  
  
but it was just as well as by now I was hunched over  
  
from Starbuck's weight. While he wasn't much help, he  
  
at least had the sense to go limp and let me do the  
  
work. From the moans of pain I don't think he had  
  
much choice.   
  
I zig zagged through the passages, not bothering to  
  
keep track of where I was going or where I had been.  
  
I'd worry about being lost later. As I rounded one  
  
corner and had a choice of three different passages, I  
  
finally had time to give Starbuck a good look. His  
  
face was covered with small burns and lacerations. He  
  
was pale and sweating from the pain. His right arm  
  
was also covered with small burns and cuts that were  
  
bleeding freely. His left pant leg was completely  
  
stained in blood. I didn't have time to look closely,  
  
but I guessed since his pants weren't ripped that the  
  
gash was an internal injury from his broken bone  
  
breaking through the skin. He was breathing heavily  
  
and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was  
  
fighting to stay conscious.  
  
"Alright, some place to hide. I think you've reached  
  
your limit." I said, but got not response from  
  
Starbuck.  
  
I chose the farthest passage, one that headed towards  
  
the cliff at the end of the beach and followed it  
  
until it led to a dead end. It was like a cave, and I  
  
knew we were away from the ocean because I couldn't  
  
hear the surf any longer. I chose it as my last  
  
stand. I laid Starbuck down on the ground. He  
  
groaned as he settled, then tried to shake his head  
  
and get back to his feet.  
  
"Stay still Starbuck. I think we lost them." I drew  
  
his lazer for him and put it in his hand. I drew mine  
  
and headed back down the passage just to make sure.   
  
I heard a whine, a slow lazy whine, that I could only  
  
assume must be the Cylons.  
  
"Frak!" I swore again. "Stay here Starbuck. I've  
  
got something to take care of." I started to head  
  
down the tunnel.  
  
Starbuck tried to struggle to his feet and fell,  
  
screaming in pain. I raced back to make sure he was  
  
okay.   
  
"You're not going without me." He hissed at me  
  
through gritted teeth.  
  
"You're a liability to me right now. Just stay put.  
  
If I get into trouble, I'll head them this way and  
  
then you can help, okay?" I literally begged. There  
  
was no way I was going to be able to carry Starbuck  
  
and take on Cylon Centurions.  
  
"You've never done this before." He gave me a  
  
concerned look and attempted to get up again.  
  
"So there's always a first. Stay put or I'll shoot  
  
your other leg." That earned me an annoyed look, but  
  
I also noticed that he wasn't fighting to get to his  
  
feet. At that moment, I was dead serious. Starbuck  
  
was in no condition to help me.  
  
"Aim for the waist. That's where they keep their  
  
powerpack." Starbuck said.  
  
"Thanks instructor." I said and then headed down the  
  
tunnel. I came round the corner with my weapon drawn.  
  
The tunnel was clear, and the pounding of my heart  
  
almost drowned out the sound of the whine. I willed  
  
my heart still and listened, trying to find the Cylons  
  
location. They were close, and moving closer. I  
  
rounded another corner and could hear that they were  
  
headed in my direction. I could either sit and wait  
  
for them to find me, or I could go to them.   
  
I was still debating what to do when one of the  
  
Centurions came crashing through the trees. His rifle  
  
was drawn, but not aimed at me and I nailed him with  
  
my first shot. He collapsed and I could hear another  
  
Cylon coming from the same direction. I retreated  
  
around the corner for cover and waited. I didn't have  
  
long to wait. Only this Centurion was ready for me  
  
and got off a couple of shots before I finally felled  
  
him. It must have been my fourth or fifth try before  
  
he went down. The laser fire came close to me,  
  
singeing the trees around me.  
  
I had the morbid desire to go and check out the  
  
Centurions. I had never seen a Cylon up close before,  
  
just raiders. I was shocked at how big they were,  
  
damn big!   
  
I heard a sound behind me, and turned to investigate.  
  
I didn't hear the whine, but through the pounding of  
  
my heart and rushing of my blood, I couldn't really  
  
hear anything. I went around the corner behind me,  
  
lazer drawn, and ran right into a drawn blaster.  
  
"Don't shoot! It's me!" I said as I recognized  
  
Starbuck. It took a moment before he finally dropped  
  
his weapon, his eyes glazed with pain. He dropped  
  
down to his knees.  
  
"I told you to stay put!" I said, holstering my  
  
weapon and reaching to help him to his feet.   
  
"How many did you get?" He asked.  
  
"Two. I got two. I don't know where the third one  
  
is." I answered. My voice sounded hollow and from  
  
far away.  
  
"The last one will be with the raider. We have to get  
  
him or we can expect more."  
  
"I'll get him. Let's get you back to a nice safe  
  
place." I said trying to drag Starbuck back down the  
  
tunnel.  
  
"NO!" He shouted and tried to pull away from me, only  
  
to stumble to his knees again. He screamed in pain.  
  
"Easy. Easy." I said, waiting for his pain to  
  
subside before I reached down and gently brought him  
  
back to his feet.  
  
"I see that you feel strongly about this." I teased  
  
him. "Alright, you come with me as far as the beach,  
  
but then you wait in the trees!"  
  
"You'll have no cover on the beach." He stated.  
  
"And that's why you'll be hidden in the trees to cover  
  
me."   
  
Starbuck nodded his approval and his teeth began to  
  
chatter. I felt myself begin to shiver. The sun was  
  
setting and I realized we had more problems than a  
  
Cylon patrol. It was only a matter of time before  
  
Starbuck went into shock, or worse, hypothermia set  
  
in. We were both soaking wet from our freezing cold  
  
swim. I needed to get to my Viper and the emergency  
  
kit. We were not in a good situation at all.   
  
"Okay Starbuck, I need some of that luck of yours."  
  
He tried to grin at me, but it came out as a  
  
chattering grimace. **************  
  
PART 6  
  
It was slow going getting back to the beach. I took a  
  
wrong turn more than once and had to back track.  
  
Starbuck's breathing was too labored for my tastes,  
  
and he was shivering uncontrollably. He was leaning  
  
more and more heavily upon me. I kept suggesting that  
  
I just leave him there and come back for him, but he  
  
was insistent.   
  
I hated to do it, but I knew we needed to hurry and  
  
take out the Cylon before he called in reinforcements.  
  
I hated to do it, but I purposely stumbled, dragging  
  
Starbuck down to the ground. The pain was too much  
  
for him, and he finally lost his hold on  
  
consciousness. I left him lying there on a trail  
  
knowing there was no point in trying to conceal him.  
  
If I didn't make it back, he was as good as dead  
  
anyway.  
  
I moved much quicker and finally found a tunnel that  
  
led down to the beach. It wound its way towards the  
  
small stream, and I came on the beach a good distance  
  
from my Viper. Parked next to it was the Cylon  
  
Raider. I tried to stay towards the trees as I  
  
creeped back towards the raider. I assumed that the  
  
Cylons, being machines and all, probably had great  
  
eyesight and would be able to pick me out easily on  
  
the open beach.  
  
I finally had to leave the trees behind as the cliff  
  
side climbed, and leave myself in the open. I tried  
  
to make myself as small a target as possible. I was  
  
able to cover half the distance to the raider with  
  
still no sign of the Centurion, when he suddenly came  
  
around the side of my Viper. I dropped to the sand  
  
firing. I tried to aim. I didn't want to hit my own  
  
viper. But my aim sucked at that distance. It felt  
  
like centons of hellfire raining down on me from the  
  
Cylon's rifle before I finally was able to disable  
  
him.   
  
I lay there on the sand gulping in great huge breaths.  
  
I slowly got to my feet, trying to calm my heart and  
  
not hyperventilate. I staggered a few feet before I  
  
retched. I staggered away from the mess and sat down  
  
on the sand with my head between my knees trying to  
  
regain control.  
  
"Come on!" I said aloud to myself. "Warriors don't  
  
panic. You're not out of danger yet." A breeze came  
  
up and the cold forced me to shiver violently for a  
  
moment. I shook it off and got up running for my  
  
viper and the emergency kit.   
  
I kept my distance from the Centurion, circling around  
  
the other side of my viper. I climbed up to the  
  
cockpit to be greeted by smashed dials and smoldering  
  
gauges. The Cylon had essentially destroyed my  
  
cockpit. I reached over and turned on the short-range  
  
beacon, and the switch fell off in my hand.   
  
"Great. Just great." I mumbled to myself. So we  
  
were on our own. That was okay, I was prepared for  
  
that. I grabbed my jacket and put it on over my wet  
  
shirt. It did help me feel warmer.   
  
I didn't have the usual emergency kit like my last  
  
crash landing. Since being assigned my own viper I  
  
had been adding things to my kit. Hey, you only need  
  
to crash land once to realize that the standard  
  
emergency kit just wasn't going to cut it. Plus I was  
  
small. I could load that thing up and still not reach  
  
the standard pilot weight limit. It left me a little  
  
less leg room, but I've got short legs so I don't  
  
notice.  
  
Of course I forgot that I might have to carry the  
  
emergency kit for a long distance. It was too heavy  
  
for me, and I pulled out the critical stuff. I ran  
  
down the beach to the trailhead near the creek and  
  
dropped the items in the sand, then ran back to get  
  
the rest. I wanted to get everything out of my viper  
  
just in case we were paid a little visit by our Cylon  
  
friends. I also took the time to get my boots on and  
  
it helped me feel warmer getting my barefeet off the  
  
cold wet sand.  
  
On my last trip carrying supplies, I reached down and  
  
took the rifle from the Cylon. I knew he was  
  
disabled, but I still kept my lazer aimed on him. I  
  
had to roll him over to get to the rifle and it took  
  
all my muscles to get him off it. Man those things  
  
are big!   
  
I left all but the most essential items hidden beneath  
  
some driftwood on the beach and raced up the path to  
  
find Starbuck. I must not have been gone as long as I  
  
thought I had, as he was where I left him and still  
  
out. I took advantage of his lack of consciousness to  
  
roll him over and evaluate his injuries.  
  
The cuts and burns on his face and arms looked  
  
superficial. A few on his arm were deep, but they had  
  
stopped bleeding. I pulled out an antiseptic and  
  
wiped them off for good measure. His upper body  
  
appeared fine, but I gently patted down the pant leg  
  
covered in blood to find the broken bone he'd been  
  
complaining about. The bleeding had stopped, and I  
  
could feel that the bone on his left thigh was  
  
definitely broken as his leg moved in two different  
  
directions. The bone was no longer protruding through  
  
the skin, and the bleeding had slowed to a trickle.  
  
When I pushed on the wound to try and put the bone  
  
back into place, more blood seeped through, but not  
  
enough to indicate an artery.   
  
I knew Starbuck was starting to wake up as he groaned  
  
when I pulled on his leg to straighten it out and  
  
splint it. I hesitated to give him a painkiller just  
  
yet. I needed him awake to move him once I tied the  
  
make shift splint in place. I had found two straight  
  
sticks on the beach. They weren't as thick and sturdy  
  
as I wanted, but they would have to do.  
  
I covered Starbuck with the blanket while I waited for  
  
him to come around. I almost left him to head down to  
  
the beach for wood to start a fire. It was getting  
  
cold as the sun set and my adrenaline ebbed. My  
  
uniform was still sopping wet and the breeze was  
  
picking up. I was starting to worry about Starbuck  
  
dying of shock or the cold, when his eyes finally  
  
fluttered open. He jerked awake, fumbling for his  
  
lazer.  
  
"Starbuck, it's okay. I got 'em. It's okay." I said  
  
taking his shoulders.  
  
His eyes cleared and he relaxed. "You got 'em?" He  
  
said, but his speech was slurred. He shook his head  
  
to clear it, and tried to rise.  
  
"Give yourself a centon Starbuck." I said gently  
  
pushing him down. "I got 'em. We're safe. But we  
  
need to get ourselves some place warm. Why don't we  
  
sit here until we're sure you're coherent, okay?"  
  
"I'm okay." He said, but his eyes were still clouded.  
  
"Well I'm not. You're heavy and I can't carry you any  
  
farther. You're getting fat. Too many dinners on the  
  
Rising Star." I teased.  
  
Starbuck chuckled. "You got 'em? Looks like I owe  
  
you another one." Starbuck's eyes suddenly looked  
  
clearer as he apprised our situation.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Hey, how come you guys never said  
  
anything about how big they are!"  
  
"Didn't want to scare you." Starbuck replied. He  
  
reached up and brushed the hair from my eyes. "Are  
  
you okay?" It was the first time in sectons that he  
  
had touched me.  
  
"Why is it you always worry about everyone but  
  
yourself?" I said, but I didn't stop him from  
  
stroking my face. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I  
  
didn't want to put him off, not now.  
  
"I'm a seasoned veteran, remember? You're just a  
  
rookie." He said concerned.  
  
"I did okay. Besides, you're not grading me anymore."  
  
  
  
"You would get an A." He said, then shivered.  
  
"Okay," I said. "You ready to do a little more  
  
traveling?"  
  
"Not far I hope." He said grimacing as he tried to  
  
get to his knee to then get to his feet.  
  
"Just far enough to get us some fresh water and get a  
  
fire started without burning down this whole forest."  
  
I shouldered Starbuck, blanket and all, and we took  
  
our time. He moved a lot easier now that I had his  
  
leg set. He complained less about the pain, but I  
  
could tell he was going to really appreciate a  
  
painkiller here soon.  
  
****** PART 7  
  
"Okay, this is far enough." I said easing Starbuck  
  
down in a small clearing near the stream. The trees  
  
still created a roof over our heads, but it opened up  
  
over the stream and you could see the two moons  
  
shining through.   
  
Starbuck groaned as he settled up against a tree,  
  
wrapping the blanket around himself. Then he was  
  
suddenly alert again. "What's that noise?" Starbuck  
  
said reaching for his blaster.  
  
"It's the surf. We're closer to the beach."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot how noisy it could be."  
  
"Okay, you hang out here while I head down to the  
  
beach and get some wood for a fire. But here, this  
  
should make the wait a little better." I said  
  
producing a small syringe from my pocket.  
  
"You made it back to your viper? How long was I out?"  
  
Starbuck still didn't sound all that coherent since  
  
it was obvious from the blanket I had made it to my  
  
viper.  
  
"Long enough for me to set that leg, so don't worry  
  
about it." I said leaning down and giving Starbuck  
  
the dose of painkiller.  
  
"That does feel better." His eyes closed in relief as  
  
it started to work "So did you get a message off to  
  
the Galactica? You used a scrambled signal, right?"  
  
"Uh yeah." I lied. I hadn't meant to deceive him, I  
  
just thought he could handle the truth a little better  
  
when he was warm and dry.  
  
"We're at least four days in front of the fleet.  
  
We're going to be here a while." Starbuck said,  
  
looking around at our current location.  
  
"I've got it handled. I learned from the last time,  
  
remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. It's going to get cold tonight too."  
  
Starbuck said with dread.  
  
"Well don't sound so upset." I said testily  
  
remembering how we had had to snuggle for warmth on  
  
our last landing.   
  
Starbuck flashed me a confused look.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get a fire going. You can sleep  
  
way over there, you won't have to come near me." I  
  
said. Recognition dawned in his eyes.  
  
"Oh frak, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."  
  
Starbuck looked at me apologetically.  
  
I sighed, "I know, sorry. I'm just cold and tired.  
  
I'll be right back. Gotta get supplies." I didn't  
  
give him a chance to say anything more and headed back  
  
down to the beach. I brought up an armload of wood  
  
and got a fire started. Starbuck tried to apologize  
  
again, but I just cut him off and told him I needed to  
  
get more wood.  
  
I headed down for three more armfuls. Then I started  
  
bringing up the rest of the supplies. Somewhere about  
  
my fourth trip Starbuck had dozed off. I covered him  
  
with another one of the blankets I had, tucking it  
  
around him, and I added more wood to the fire. He  
  
looked so young when he was asleep. All his defenses  
  
were down and I suddenly wanted to be near him, to hug  
  
him and tell him how I felt about him. But I let him  
  
sleep and I finished bringing up all the supplies we'd  
  
need.  
  
I constructed the shelter around him, not wanting to  
  
move him if I didn't have to. The sky had turned  
  
cloudy and I smelled rain. I had forgotten that  
  
smell. I knew that it would complicate things as far  
  
as getting dry and warm, but it was a nice scent.   
  
Starbuck stirred awake as I started heating water and  
  
preparing some of the emergency rations.  
  
"You did a great job on the shelter." He said  
  
startling me.  
  
"Oh hey, you're awake. Good, I was getting bored and  
  
lonely." I walked over and crouched down beside him.  
  
"How's the pain?"  
  
"Not bad." He said. "Wow, you've even got food  
  
going."  
  
"Yeah, I thought we could use some warm food. Let me  
  
help you get out of your wet shirt and see if I can  
  
get it dry before the rain starts."  
  
"That would be nice. That water was cold." I sat  
  
down and helped him struggle out of the clinging  
  
tunic. My hand brushed his chest, and I quickly  
  
pulled back.   
  
"Why don't you do it." I said.  
  
He struggled out of the shirt. As he handed it to me,  
  
Starbuck grabbed my hand, and placed it on his chest.  
  
He looked at me with that same intent look I  
  
remembered so well from our nights on the Rising Star.  
  
I didn't move or speak. Whatever defenses had gone  
  
down, I didn't want to be responsible for them going  
  
back up.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so distant." He said. "It's  
  
just that."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, searching for the right  
  
words.   
  
"I know." I said, trying to save him from having to  
  
explain it. "I understand, you and Aliana look so  
  
happy together."  
  
"That's not it!" He said almost angry. "I mean, it  
  
is, and it isn't. You told Aliana you weren't sure  
  
anymore. I didn't want to push it."  
  
"It's okay Starbuck, I know that you and Aliana are  
  
happy. I know you don't want me in the picture."  
  
Starbuck's eyes went wide as if in shock. "Is that  
  
what you think? Is that what you really think?" His  
  
eyes searched mine, and I dropped my head.  
  
"Look, it's okay Starbuck. I really do understand."  
  
Starbuck's grip on my hand tightened. He dropped his  
  
shirt as he reached for my other hand. "Look at me.  
  
Look at me!"   
  
I angrily brought my eyes up to meet his. I knew how  
  
he felt, but I didn't need to hear it. I didn't need  
  
the rejection.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it has been seeing you  
  
everyday, working with you side by side, and not being  
  
able to reach out and touch you?" he said  
  
passionately.  
  
"What?" I asked confused. "You wanted to." I  
  
trailed off into silence.  
  
"I thought you didn't want this. So I backed off. I  
  
thought it was what you wanted." His eyes were open  
  
and sincere. "I wanted you, but only if you wanted  
  
me." He released my hands.   
  
I kept the one on his chest as I slowly brought the  
  
other up to stroke his face. "I'm sorry. I just  
  
wasn't sure. This is all so different and." I said,  
  
fumbling for words again.  
  
"Tell me about it. You're not the one about to be a  
  
father."   
  
I laughed. "Well no, that's genetically impossible.  
  
But I think I know what you mean, well, sort of."   
  
He reached out to brush the hair from my eyes, and  
  
cupped my chin. "I just needed time. But I always  
  
wanted you."   
  
"I guess I did too." I whispered.  
  
Starbuck slowly pulled me to him for a kiss. My heart  
  
soared. I didn't realize until that moment how much I  
  
had missed being with Starbuck this way, without the  
  
defenses and walls.  
  
We broke off the kiss as the rain began to fall.   
  
"The food!" I said, getting up to rescue our meal  
  
from the rain. I brought the pan over to Starbuck,  
  
then took his shirt and hung it up under the shelter,  
  
but near the fire. I unrolled more of the shelter to  
  
extend farther over the fire.  
  
"We'll have to deal with some smoke, but it will keep  
  
the fire from going out."  
  
"Sounds good." Starbuck said between mouthfuls of  
  
food.   
  
I threw more wood on the fire, and did other small  
  
housekeeping chores around our campsite as I thought  
  
about what he had said. It surprised me that it  
  
changed everything for me, knowing that he still  
  
wanted me. Knowing that he had felt the same as I  
  
had. Things were different once Aliana became  
  
pregnant, but we had let our own insecurities push  
  
each other away.   
  
I brought more of the supplies under the tent and  
  
rummaged around for my med kit.  
  
"Hey, save me some of that!" I said, sitting down by  
  
Starbuck again.  
  
"This stuff isn't bad when it's heated up."   
  
"Let me know when you're done. I have something I  
  
want to try."  
  
"Uh, what's that?" Starbuck said puzzled.  
  
"Ta da!" I said, producing from my med kit an  
  
emergency bone knitter.  
  
"Is that what I think it is? How did you get that?  
  
That's supposed to be reserved for a med tech on  
  
dangerous missions."  
  
"I stole it from the Life Center during my physical.  
  
I thought it might come in handy." I said, flashing  
  
him a victory smile.  
  
"You stole it? Are you crazy?" Starbuck actually  
  
sounded appalled.  
  
"So what are you going to do, put me on report?" I  
  
said pulling the bone knitter out of his reach.  
  
"Under the circumstances, I'd have to say no. Do you  
  
know how to work that thing."  
  
"Nope, so shut up and be still while I figure this  
  
out."  
  
I did eventually figure it out, and while we don't  
  
think it completely healed Starbuck, he said it did  
  
reduce the pain considerably. We thought we'd wait  
  
until morning to see if he could stand. Until then, I  
  
pulled over another blanket. Starbuck put his arm  
  
around my shoulders.   
  
"Is this okay?" He asked.  
  
I took up his offer and rested my head on his chest.   
  
"Mmmm, you're warm. Your shirt's almost dry too." He  
  
said nuzzling my hair..  
  
I didn't say anything. I didn't want to break the  
  
spell. We snuggled together and I fell asleep  
  
listening to the rain.  
******* PART 8  
  
I awoke the next morning, as Starbuck tried to ease  
  
himself out from under me. I opened my eyes to soft  
  
light and an overcast sky.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Shhhh..stay asleep. I was just going to see how my  
  
leg is doing and add more wood to the fire."  
  
"Let me do it." I started to rise.  
  
"No, shhhh" Starbuck stroked my hair. "You're all  
  
nice and warm. You're so soft when you're asleep.  
  
You rest. I'll be back I promise."  
  
I was too sleepy to argue with him, and dozed back off  
  
to the sounds of Starbuck putting on his shirt and  
  
stirring the fire.  
  
I awoke about a centaur later as Starbuck crawled back  
  
under the covers.   
  
"Where have you been?" I asked rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Just scouting our location. I checked on your viper  
  
on the beach. So when were you going to tell me?" He  
  
didn't sound mad.  
  
"Oh that. That centurion sure did a number on it. Do  
  
you think it could launch?" I asked already knowing  
  
the answer, but hoping maybe Starbuck could perform  
  
one of his famous 'Starbuck Luck' miracles.  
  
"I doubt it. Besides, our friend on the beach  
  
punctured one of the fuel cells. Probably not enough  
  
fuel for a decent launch. So we're on our own for a  
  
while, or at least until we show up missing."  
  
Starbuck put his arm around me and offered me his  
  
chest again. I snuggled in, not wanting to leave the  
  
warmth of the covers.  
  
"I did get a message off before we headed for this  
  
planet. It's the only breathable atmosphere in the  
  
whole sector. They should find us." I said to  
  
reassure him.  
  
"That's good to know. You must have had a good  
  
instructor to remember to do that." Starbuck stroked  
  
my hair and snuggled closer.  
  
"One of the best. How's the leg?"  
  
"Still hurts to put my full weight on it, but I can  
  
get around with out passing out. I'd say that's an  
  
improvement."  
  
"So aren't you glad I stole it?"  
  
"Just keep me warm and I won't report you."   
  
We stayed under the covers listening to the surf. I  
  
didn't want to wake up. I knew this had to be a  
  
dream. I figured I'd been shot by the Cylon and was  
  
lying injured on the beach. This was all just a  
  
fevered delusion.  
  
I heard water hissing as it hit the fire.   
  
"My waters boiling." Starbuck said, but didn't move.  
  
"I should get that." I said, but I didn't move.  
  
Starbuck gave me a squeeze. "We won't have water if  
  
we don't get up."  
  
We disentangled ourselves and Starbuck limped over to  
  
the fire.  
  
I looked around our campsite and saw that Starbuck had  
  
put his boots near the fire to dry. I pulled at my  
  
tunic, which had dried stiff against my body.  
  
"I don't suppose that creek is any warmer than that  
  
ocean? I could use a turbo." I said.  
  
"That's what the boiling water is for. Best I could  
  
do." He said flashing me a grin  
  
"That was sweet!" I got up from under our covers  
  
brushing dirt and needles from my clothes.  
  
"Well, actually it's a bribe. But we can talk about  
  
that after breakfast. Look what I found!" Starbuck  
  
produced the med kit container, now full of some type  
  
of berry.  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't eat those if I were you."   
  
"I saw some little ground animals eating them. They  
  
didn't keel over, so I guessed we'd be fine. Besides,  
  
I've already eaten more than a handful." Starbuck  
  
took a step, swooned and flopped to the ground.  
  
"STARBUCK!!" I leapt to his side.   
  
He started laughing.  
  
"Oh you! That's not funny!" I punched him in the  
  
shoulder.  
  
He laughed harder.  
  
"Just for that, I'm using all the hot water!" I took  
  
the pan and headed for the stream. Starbuck was  
  
sitting near the fire munching on berries with a smile  
  
on his face.  
  
"Alright, you've had your fun. What's this about a  
  
bribe?" I said, taking a seat beside him and reaching  
  
for a berry.  
  
"Well, I can see the tail section of my viper in the  
  
waves. I thought, since you're such a great swimmer,  
  
I'd have you swim out and see if you can get the  
  
communications panel out. I figured, your  
  
communications worked, at least before your controls  
  
were destroyed. My panels were fine, just the insides  
  
were fried. We put my controls with your insides, it  
  
should work. So how about a swim?"  
  
"Starbuck, that water is cold!" I protested.  
  
"I'll keep the fire going."  
  
I didn't answer, remembering the shock of that  
  
freezing cold water.  
  
"You can leave your clothes on the shore. They'll be  
  
warm and dry waiting for you." He added.  
  
"Uh huh." I said giving Starbuck a less than amused  
  
look.  
  
"Look, it's a big sector. We're lost and sectors in  
  
front of the Galactica. I just want to up the odds  
  
that we're found." He said sincerely.  
  
"What, tired of my planet already?" I said jokingly,  
  
but somewhere inside me I wasn't joking. It was the  
  
closest we had been since Aliana had been pulled from  
  
the pilots program. I wasn't ready to walk away and  
  
back to the awkward situations aboard the Galactica.  
  
Starbuck caught the edge to my voice, and answered  
  
frankly. "I have a lot of reasons for getting back.  
  
We have a family now."  
  
At first I felt pushed aside again, but then his words  
  
sunk in. We, we had a family.  
  
"Okay." I said reluctantly. "But there's no  
  
guarantee that it will even work. Your communications  
  
were down and your viper has been soaking in salt  
  
water overnight." I shuddered as I remembered from my  
  
mechanics training the kind of damage a little salt  
  
water could do to an instrument panel.  
  
"We can't know unless we try." Starbuck said, handing  
  
me the rest of the berries.  
  
"We? We? Um, I think that would be ME paddling  
  
around in that icy water!  
  
"I'll warm you up afterwards." Starbuck said  
  
seductively with a smile on his face. "And you have a  
  
bottle of ambrosia in that emergency kit of yours.  
  
That and the kitchen sink. You don't exactly travel  
  
light do you?"  
  
"I thought they said you knew women? Geez! You don't  
  
know anything. It's not like you had to carry any of  
  
it! I do believe I did all the work getting it up  
  
here, including carrying you." I teased him.  
  
"Hey, you pack it, you carry it. I believe that's  
  
written in the Warrior's manual somewhere. In fact,  
  
as your instructor, I'm pretty certain it is."  
  
"How does that cover my carrying you?"  
  
"Oh I'm all yours. Somewhere in all this I stopped  
  
being my own person and became yours.and Aliana's."  
  
He added.   
  
I smiled at him because I knew it was true. We both  
  
had had him in a way these last few sectars. She  
  
seemed to have him at home, and I had him on duty.   
  
I sighed. "Okay, I don't suppose it's going to get  
  
any warmer out here?" I said shivering a little.  
  
"The clouds look like they might clear in a little  
  
while, but from the greenery on this planet, I'd say  
  
it stays pretty moist."  
  
"Okay, let's wait till later then. I want it to be as  
  
warm as it can be before I go into that water."  
  
*************  
  
PART 9  
  
We spent most of the day down on the beach. Starbuck  
  
gathered up some firewood while I went to work pulling  
  
off my communications control panel and seeing if it  
  
could be repaired so I didn't have to take a swim. It  
  
was totally trashed. I was pretty sure my short range  
  
beacon was transmitting though. Starbuck and I agreed  
  
that that wasn't good enough considering how far out  
  
in front of the fleet we were. It looked like I would  
  
still be making that plunge.  
  
The Cylon lying on the beach had me edgy, and I walked  
  
around most of the time with my lazer drawn. Starbuck  
  
had even gone into the raider to see if we could  
  
scavenge anything from it, or perhaps use its  
  
communications. I wanted nothing to do with it. It  
  
definitely gave me the creeps. Starbuck even  
  
suggested trying to fly it home, like he and Apollo  
  
had done when they took out that basestar. I told him  
  
he could go alone, I wasn't touching the thing. He  
  
did have to concede that the Raider had a different  
  
design than the one that he and Apollo flew and he  
  
wasn't sure if he could launch the thing from a  
  
planet. But he kept pestering me to give it a try. I  
  
told him I'd rather swim in the cold water than mess  
  
with that Raider. Hey, I barely learned how to fly  
  
vipers, I wasn't in the mood to try something that  
  
might really get me shot down.  
  
I ended up carrying most of the wood up to the fire  
  
since Starbuck started to complain that his leg was  
  
not completely healed. I did notice he was limping  
  
worse than earlier in the day, but he wouldn't give in  
  
to a painkiller either. He limped, rarely putting any  
  
pressure on his left leg unless he had to. I don't  
  
know how he made it down to the beach and back by  
  
himself while I was sleeping, as he still needed my  
  
help on the slope.  
  
I lingered in front of the fire for as long as I  
  
could, sitting so close it was almost too warm. I was  
  
not looking forward to taking a plunge in that cold  
  
water. But Starbuck was right, it was worth a shot to  
  
try. The Galactica could easily bypass us, or take a  
  
completely different heading based on information from  
  
other patrols, or the bad omen of our disappearance.  
  
I sat in front of the fire until the clasps on my  
  
jacket were too hot to touch and I think I melted my  
  
boots, but I wanted to be as warm as possible before  
  
shocking my system with that cold water again.   
  
"All right, let's go." I finally said.   
  
When we got to the beach I decided that it might be  
  
better for me to swim with some of my clothes on, for  
  
the insulation against the water. Starbuck suggested  
  
I leave my tunic on, then I could have his dry one  
  
when I was done. I agreed. I figured if I had to be  
  
cold, he should be too!  
  
I was right, the water was a shock. There was no  
  
easing into, so I plunged in head first. It was a  
  
longer swim out to his viper than I remembered from  
  
the day before. It took me more than a dozen dives to  
  
retrieve the instrument panel, and in fact, I dropped  
  
it, but it had landed on the seat of his viper. Once  
  
I had unscrewed it, I wasn't careful with the wires,  
  
yanking with all my might to pull it free. He must  
  
have had some juice in his batteries as it sparked  
  
even in the water. It wasn't an easy swim back. I  
  
was shivering uncontrollably, and couldn't really use  
  
my hands to swim since I needed to hang on to the  
  
control panel. Plus I think the tide was going out.  
  
No matter how hard I kicked I just didn't seem to get  
  
any closer to shore. I finally had to resort to  
  
riding the tops of the waves in and tumbling around in  
  
the surf.   
  
When I finally reached the shore I was miserable. I  
  
collapsed on the sand exhausted and Starbuck gingerly  
  
took the control panel from me and placed it in my  
  
viper.   
  
"Come on, I promised to warm you up." Starbuck said.  
  
He offered me a hand up and handed me my dry pants.  
  
He helped me to get out of my wet tunic. Then he  
  
stripped off his and helped me into it. Finally he  
  
helped me into my jacket, which was still warm from  
  
the fire. We walked up the slope together, helping  
  
each other to stay on our feet.  
  
The fire was still burning when we got back to the  
  
campsite. Starbuck took some more of the wood and  
  
piled it on, increasing the flames and the warmth. I  
  
crawled under the blankets still shivering. Starbuck  
  
got out the bottle of ambrosia and some rations and  
  
brought them to our bed under the shelter.  
  
Starbuck opened the bottle and handed it to me.  
  
"Here, this should warm you up a little."  
  
I could barely get a drink because of my chattering  
  
teeth. Starbuck crawled under the blanket and put his  
  
arms around me. I pulled in closer, leaning into the  
  
warmth of his chest. I finally was able to stop my  
  
teeth from chattering, but I was still shivering. I  
  
tried to burrow myself into Starbuck, for warmth. He  
  
pulled me up into his lap wrapping his arms completely  
  
around me, then covering both of us with one of the  
  
blankets.   
  
We sat that way for a while until I finally stopped  
  
shivering. But still we did not move. I gazed into  
  
the fire and reveled in the feel of Starbuck's chest,  
  
the smoothness of his skin, the feel of his muscular  
  
arms around me. I felt safe and protected. I felt  
  
warm inside and out.   
  
I could still feel that we both had walls up. We had  
  
been hesitant with each other most of the day, neither  
  
of us ready yet to reach out to the other. The more I  
  
thought about what Starbuck had said, about how he  
  
thought I was the one who had wanted out of the  
  
relationship, the more I realized he was right. I had  
  
at one point literally said I couldn't handle it. I  
  
knew now that it had been a momentary reaction to the  
  
stress of the media surrounding Sire Uri's trial. But  
  
I had also never recanted that statement.  
  
"Starbuck?" I said breaking our silence.  
  
"Mmm?" Starbuck answered.  
  
"I always wanted you. I'm sorry if I said it wrong,  
  
or acted like I didn't want you. It was the whole IFB  
  
publicity thing I didn't want."  
  
"I know. I know you backed off because of Aliana too.  
  
You're a good friend." Starbuck said reaching to  
  
stroke my hair.  
  
"So are you. You've been a good friend to me lately."  
  
"Oh I don't know about that. I had ulterior motives.  
  
Some nights, well, some nights it was so hard to stay  
  
away from you." Starbuck said with longing in his  
  
voice.  
  
We were silent for a moment and I remembered all those  
  
nights playing cards, all the patrols when he insisted  
  
on joining me, the meals we would take together, or  
  
how some evenings we just sat on the couch watching  
  
vids or playing vid games. I realized now that  
  
Starbuck had been biding his time, hoping that I would  
  
change my mind.   
  
"You don't have to stay away anymore." I said,  
  
looking up at him.  
  
His eyes blazed suddenly, like a fire rekindling.  
  
Without hesitation he leaned down to kiss me. It  
  
started slow and sensuous as our lips met, but it soon  
  
turned fevered and frantic. Our mouths opened and we  
  
tasted each other. I felt that I was sinking into  
  
him, becoming a part of him.  
  
My hands sought the back of his neck, running my  
  
fingers through the nape off his hair that I knew sent  
  
shivers down his spine. He broke off the kiss, His  
  
breath was ragged and heavy. "Stop." He whispered.  
  
"We can't do this." He said, not pushing me away, but  
  
instead pulling me tight, so tight I that I was  
  
nestled against him. I let Starbuck catch his breath,  
  
as I gave him small soft kisses on the chest. I could  
  
feel his heart pounding under my lips, and heard my  
  
own blood rushing in my ears.  
  
"We can't do this." He said huskily.   
  
"Yes we can." I said trailing my hand down his chest.  
  
Starbuck sighed heavily, then pulled me in close, too  
  
close to move. My ear was over his heart and I heard  
  
the pounding as he said, "I want you,. Lords I want  
  
you. But, we can't. I've already have one child on  
  
the way."  
  
The reality of Starbuck's words hit me. While he was  
  
happy about the baby on the way, it had been a  
  
surprise. It would be a little much for there to be  
  
two. I also knew for myself that I wasn't ready to be  
  
a parent. Starbuck had come to the unfortunate  
  
reality that sex, even the first time, produces  
  
children.  
  
"There are things we can do to prevent it." I  
  
whispered.  
  
"Not much though, not with Adama's new plan. I know,  
  
I've looked into it."   
  
His words struck me. He wouldn't have asked for  
  
Aliana's sake. She was already pregnant. He had  
  
asked for my sake.  
  
"So we'll be careful." I said, slowly pulling my hand  
  
from under his, massaging his chest. Starbuck nodded  
  
and kissed me again, deeply, almost inhaling me.  
  
******************  
  
PART 10  
  
When I awoke, I was curled up on Starbuck's chest.  
  
The sky was dark and it startled me as I didn't think  
  
I had fallen asleep for very long.  
  
"It's okay." Starbuck said and I realized he was wide  
  
awake.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" I tried to snuggle  
  
closer because I was cold. Our fire had burned down  
  
to coals.  
  
"Only about a centaur. Days are short here."   
  
"So what time is it." I asked, not really meaning the  
  
actual Galactica time.  
  
"Well, officially we are about ten centaurs overdue."  
  
Starbuck answered knowing exactly what I meant.  
  
"Frak." I muttered. "Aliana is going to be worried."  
  
Starbuck sighed a heavy sigh. "Yeah, she is." We  
  
flashed each other a look, knowing exactly what the  
  
other was thinking. Aliana worried is not a good  
  
thing. "I don't want her worried for too long."  
  
Starbuck said. "First light we start working on  
  
communications."  
  
"Agreed. Is there any more rations left?" I said  
  
suddenly starving.  
  
Starbuck reached over for his pants and tunic. "Yeah  
  
there is. We need more wood for the fire." He eased  
  
out from under me and got dressed. I found my clothes  
  
and started to put them on.  
  
"You stay here. I'll get the wood." Starbuck said,  
  
pulling on his boots.  
  
"You can barely make it up that slope without help.  
  
Plus we are going to need to go further down the beach  
  
to find wood." I gave him a flirty smile as I said,  
  
"Besides, now that I've got you back, I don't want to  
  
be away from you for even a micron."  
  
Starbuck just shook his head. He got up and stirred  
  
the fire, throwing on the last couple of logs that we  
  
had. He reached down for his gunbelt and strapped it  
  
on. I quickly ate the rations Starbuck handed me and  
  
got dressed. The fire was dwindling down and it was  
  
getting cold.   
  
We headed down to the beach and went searching for  
  
firewood. This time we had to venture farther down,  
  
having picked the beach clean at this end of wood. It  
  
gave me the creeps having to walk past the Raider, and  
  
I probably would have drawn my lazer if I didn't think  
  
Starbuck would make fun of me for doing it. The wind  
  
blew on the beach in cold sharp blasts.  
  
We didn't linger long, the cold driving us back to our  
  
warm camp. I let Starbuck help me stack wood at the  
  
base of the slope, but I wouldn't let him carry any up  
  
the slope. He was still limping, but he insisted on  
  
carrying it from the top of the slope to our camp.  
  
When I made it up with the last load, Starbuck had  
  
stoked the fire and straightened up our camp. It was  
  
actually kind of cute the amount of care he took to  
  
keeping our simple campsite in order.  
  
We sat down by the fire to warm back up. We hadn't  
  
said much down on the beach. But there was something  
  
that was tugging at my mind.  
  
"Starbuck?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked from inside our shelter where he was  
  
straightening blankets.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
He came out and sat down beside me. "Sounds serious."  
  
"No, I just can't figure something out. If you said  
  
you felt the way you did all this time, you know."  
  
"That I wanted to be with you. Yes, I very much  
  
wanted you."  
  
"Okay, um, then why did you set me up with Boomer?"  
  
"What? I didn't set you up with Boomer, that was his  
  
idea!"  
  
I shook my head. "No, he said it was your idea, he  
  
bet me on it! I still owe him cubits!"  
  
"That boray! He told me that to be sure that you  
  
didn't have any feelings for me, that he should make a  
  
play for you. He bet me that you would kiss him good  
  
night! He claims I owe him!" Starbuck swore, and  
  
then shook his head. "You know, Boomer has such a  
  
twisted sense of humor."  
  
"Yeah, yeah he does. I thought you were trying to get  
  
rid of me!" I said in mock exasperation.  
  
"Well I wasn't!"  
  
"Yeah, I know that now. Boomer bet me that you still  
  
cared, that you'd be in the landing bay waiting for  
  
us."  
  
"And you bet against me? I'm hurt." Starbuck said.  
  
I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
  
"I wasn't sure. But believe me, it's one bet I was  
  
happy to lose." I said, cocking my head at him  
  
flashing a smile.  
  
"Well now that you brought it up, I have to ask.  
  
Would you have kissed him?" Starbuck honestly sounded  
  
jealous and hurt.  
  
"Only to get a rise out of you. You're the only one I  
  
want to kiss." I leaned over to kiss him but Starbuck  
  
backed away.  
  
"Oh no, you don't get off that easily. You bet  
  
against me! I can't believe you would do that! You  
  
know the safe bet is always with me, not against me."  
  
Starbuck said, but I could tell by his smile that he  
  
was joking this time.  
  
"Let me make it up to you." I said smiling  
  
seductively. I got up and held out my hand to help  
  
him up.   
  
"Yeah, we should get some sleep. We have a busy day  
  
ahead of us tomorrow." He got up and I led him back  
  
under our shelter to our makeshift bed.  
  
"You can sleep after I've made it up to you." I  
  
helped him to lie down and curled up beside him,  
  
leaning over to offer him a kiss. This time he didn't  
  
back away.  
  
**************************  
  
We both slept, but we awoke just at sunrise. We both  
  
got ready for the day and ate our meager breakfast in  
  
silence, savoring what was the last of our rations.  
  
If I couldn't repair the communications and get a  
  
message out, finding firewood would not be our biggest  
  
concern. Food would be. I mentally made a note to  
  
myself that in my next emergency kit I should probably  
  
add some netting material or fishing supplies. I even  
  
asked Starbuck how big those ground rodents he saw  
  
were. He knew what I was thinking and replied simply  
  
that they weren't big enough to waste our time on.  
  
We headed down to the beach as soon as the sun was up.  
  
Starbuck suggested I see what I could scavenge from  
  
the Raider for our repairs, but I delegated that task  
  
to him. That's why he gets paid the big Lieutenant  
  
wages, right? Besides, I wanted nothing to do it.  
  
Two days of being around the dead Cylon and his craft  
  
still hadn't made me feel any easier about them.   
  
I climbed up in my viper and started on the repairs.  
  
Starbuck's panel hadn't received as much corrosion as  
  
I thought it would have. I got my panel off with no  
  
problems and was pleased to see that the internals  
  
were just fine. I made short work of replacing my  
  
panel with his. I secured it to my viper and flipped  
  
the switch. Starbuck came running as fast as he could  
  
when he heard my shout of joy.  
  
"I got it to work!" I yelled down at him.  
  
"Great! Can you get a secure channel?"  
  
"I'm not sure at this point. I'm not picking up  
  
anything either. Let me give this a try." I said to  
  
him, then began transmitting.  
  
"Lost children to mother, lost children to mother.do  
  
you read?" There was no response. I flashed Starbuck  
  
a concerned look.  
  
"We're a ways out." He reminded me. "Sometimes it  
  
takes a while. Keep trying, I've got an idea for  
  
lunch." He ignored my puzzled look and walked off  
  
towards the cliff and where it met the sea.   
  
I kept trying for what must have been over a centaur  
  
before I finally received a reply. It came through  
  
crystal clear."  
  
"Lost children, this is mother. You are late, repeat,  
  
you are late. Suggest you head home."   
  
I shouted for joy again, and yelled for Starbuck, but  
  
he was too far down the beach and too close to surf to  
  
hear me.  
  
"Mother, this is lost children. Reading you, but  
  
can't get home. Repeat, can't get home. Went to a  
  
party and crashed the vehicle."  
  
"Lost children this is Mother, how was the party?"  
  
I knew what the Galactica was trying to ask, were the  
  
Cylons still a threat. I didn't know the answer, and  
  
I wasn't risking that they might decide to leave us  
  
here rather than risk the fleet. Call me selfish, but  
  
I was ready to go home.  
  
"Mother party was great. No one went home. Repeat,  
  
no one went home."  
  
"Lost children, we're coming to get you. Mother out."  
  
"Thanks mom. Let sis know we're okay. Lost Children  
  
out."  
  
I hopped out of my viper and hit the beach running  
  
towards Starbuck. I must have scared him because he  
  
dropped what he had in his hands and went to pull his  
  
lazer.   
  
"Starbuck, it's okay, I got the Galactica!"  
  
"Great! See, I told you it was worth the swim! When  
  
are they coming?" He said, putting back his lazer and  
  
picking up the black shells he had dropped.  
  
"They didn't say. They didn't say much, I wasn't sure  
  
if I got a secure channel. But they know we're okay.  
"You told them enough so Aliana wouldn't worry?"  
  
"Yes I did." I said, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
Aliana was probably driving the whole Galactica nuts  
  
worrying about us. "What are those?" I asked helping  
  
Starbuck pick up the shells he dropped.  
  
Starbuck took his knife, slipped it between one of the  
  
black shells and pried it open. Inside was a type of  
  
mullosk. "Lunch!" He said.  
  
******** PART 11 **************  
  
We went to camp and boiled up the shells that Starbuck  
  
had found. They were actually quite good. The sun  
  
was shining so we packed up some of our camp to be  
  
ready when the shuttle arrived, and headed down to  
  
explore the beach. If it weren't for Starbuck's limp  
  
to remind us of how we had wound up on this planet, it  
  
might have been an enjoyable vacation. I hunted  
  
through the surf for different shells and rocks that I  
  
thought were pretty. We sat on the beach and watched  
  
the waves. We even dug in the sand and amused  
  
ourselves by building sand castles. We stayed on the  
  
beach holding hands and watching the sun sink into the  
  
sea. We lingered until the last of the sun's rays had  
  
faded.  
  
Then the cold wind picked up, a soft breeze at first,  
  
but increasing in intensity.   
  
"Looks like another cold night. They probably won't  
  
get here until morning." Starbuck finally said.  
  
'We're going to need more wood. Our fire is probably  
  
out." I replied, getting up to go gather wood.  
  
We had to go further this time to find wood that was  
  
small enough for us to carry. We wandered about a  
  
quarter mile down the beach, gathering wood and  
  
placing it in one central pile. We knew we'd have to  
  
make several trips, and even though Starbuck said he  
  
could manage it, I knew he couldn't carry any of it up  
  
the slope. I was definitely getting a work out on  
  
this patrol. My arms and shoulders already ached from  
  
when I had to carry Starbuck as we escaped from the  
  
Cylons. Sleeping on the ground wasn't helping any  
  
either. We decided to carry the wood in stages,  
  
carrying most of the wood back and forth from down the  
  
beach, to near my viper. Then from there we could  
  
carry it up the slope.  
  
We did about four loads to the viper, when I noticed  
  
that Starbuck was limping worse than before, and I  
  
decided this should be our last load. We were headed  
  
up the beach towards my Viper and the Raider, when I  
  
noticed something different in the dark, an outline  
  
that wasn't there before. It was moving.  
  
"Starbuck, what is that?"  
  
The object turned, and we saw the red eye sweep across  
  
us.  
  
"Frak, RUN!!" Starbuck said, dropping the wood,  
  
drawing his lazer and firing.  
  
I dropped my armload, and added my own lazer fire to  
  
the fight. Something fired at us from up on the  
  
cliffs, and another from closer to my viper.  
  
Starbuck and I both dropped down to the sand. We were  
  
in the open and vulnerable. Starbuck scrambled closer  
  
to me.   
  
"I thought I told you to run!" He yelled at me over  
  
the rifle fire.  
  
"Where am I going to go?" I said, firing up at the  
  
spot on the cliff where I thought I had scene the  
  
lazer fire come from.  
  
"Good point. On three, we sweep the beach with fire,  
  
you start from the left, I'll start from the right.  
  
One, two, three." We both started firing, and saw  
  
sparks fly and the sounds of something big hitting the  
  
beach.  
  
"Got one." Starbuck said coolly.   
  
"How many more to go?" I asked, not really expecting  
  
an answer. Suddenly lazer fire was lancing the sand  
  
right in front of my face. I instinctively backed  
  
away, crawling down the beach with Starbuck firing  
  
wildly in the direction of the lazer fire.  
  
Lazer fire hit the beach behind me, coming from the  
  
cliff side. I fired up into the trees, and the lazer  
  
fire stopped, but I didn't see the distinctive sparks  
  
that indicated a hit.  
  
"We're trapped!" I yelled to Starbuck over the roar  
  
of his blaster. Lazer fire began to rain down again  
  
from the cliff side.  
  
"FRAK!!!" Starbuck yelled, firing wildly at the  
  
cliff, then turning to fire down the beach again.  
  
I sweeped the cliff side with my blaster, setting off  
  
many small fires, but it didn't slow the rain of lazer  
  
fire on the beach around us. I was starting to panic.  
  
We weren't going to come out of this one. Starbuck  
  
and I were nailed down, and firing blind.  
  
***************  
I sweeped the cliff side with my blaster, setting off  
  
many small fires, but it didn't slow the rain of lazer  
  
fire on the beach around us. I was starting to panic.  
  
We weren't going to come out of this one. Starbuck  
  
and I were nailed down, and firing blind.  
  
That's when I heard a sound that chilled my blood.  
  
Starbuck heard it too as he slowed his firing to  
  
listen. It was the sound of Cylon engine, of a flying  
  
craft about to make a strafing run. We saw the dark  
  
sliver coming at us from the black sky. We saw the  
  
lazers firing.   
  
"Run for the rocks!" Starbuck said, grabbing me and  
  
heading for the cliffside as fast as he could go.  
  
Just as the Cylon Raider was about to strafe the  
  
beach, it exploded and debris rained down around us.  
  
A viper tore through the smoke. Starbuck and I  
  
flattened ourselves on the beach.   
  
"Thank the Lords!" Starbuck yelled. "Great timing!"  
  
Starbuck pulled me with him as he crawled towards the  
  
cliff side. We were still under fire from the  
  
Centurion, or Centurions up in the trees. It was hard  
  
to tell if it was one or two in the dark. The Viper  
  
swung back around, and began a strafing run on the  
  
cliff. Starbuck and I huddled together, hands over  
  
our ears to block out the deafening explosions.  
  
Amongst the sounds of viper lazers and debris flying  
  
we heard another sound, one very familiar and welcome  
  
to our ears. Starbuck looked at me, hope shining in  
  
his eyes, then he pointed towards the beach. We  
  
watched as a shuttle came down on the beach just past  
  
my viper.  
  
"Let's make a run for it!" He shouted above the  
  
chaos, but I was already ahead of him. I looked back  
  
to see that Starbuck had stumbled, and I slowed just  
  
long enough to help him up. Lazer fire was still  
  
falling around us from the Cylon's on the cliff. We  
  
both ran till our lungs ached. We flew through the  
  
shuttle hatch in a heap. The door closed, and the  
  
shuttle took off the moment we were through.  
  
"Man are we glad to see you!" Starbuck yelled.   
  
"Having fun?" Sheba shouted from the cockpit.   
  
"Loads of fun." Starbuck answered back still lying on  
  
the shuttle deck with me.   
  
I was trying to catch my breath, trying to keep my  
  
heart from pounding it's way out of my rib cage, when  
  
Starbuck looked at me and asked, "You okay?" I only  
  
managed to nod back. I was afraid to speak for fear  
  
I'd lose my lunch on the floor. Starbuck patted me on  
  
the thigh.   
  
"You're okay."  
  
A hand was suddenly in front of my face, offering to  
  
help me up. I followed it up to the see Aliana  
  
looking down on me, a smile of relief on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I said  
  
"I couldn't let you two have all the fun." She said  
  
helping me up.  
  
She gave Starbuck a very concerned look when she saw  
  
how carefully he got to his feet. "Are you okay?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm better now." He said giving her a hug,  
  
then pulling me into the hug too. We stood like that  
  
for a while. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the  
  
moment instead of worrying about tomorrow. Tomorrow  
  
could take care of itself. I wanted my family now. 


	7. Episode 7

MAS - Episode 7 PART 1  
  
After the stress of nearly losing both Starbuck and Reyana, it took nearly two sectons before I could really settle down and regain my perspective. And while they did not agree to stop flying as wingmates altogether, they did agree to do so a little less frequently. Captain Apollo decided that rotating everyone with whom they flew was a good tactical decision, anyway. It gave each squadron member the chance to become familiar with the different styles, as well as personalities of the other pilots. And understanding how one thinks can be a definite benefit in the heat of battle. So the end result was that Starbuck and Reyana flew together about once a secton. I could live with that. I didn't have a choice, anyway, and I felt selfish that I had been so upset about it in the first place. It really wasn't like me. Rey, of course, blamed it on hormones.  
  
After that, life settled into a more normal, even cozy and domestic, routine. It had only taken a couple of centars after the rescue, as we rode back on the shuttle to the Fleet, for me to realize that something was different between Starbuck and Reyana. The looks that passed between them, the smiles. I knew right away that barriers had been torn down. And I was happy for them. Unbelievably, our threesome arrangement now felt comfortable to me.  
  
One of the happiest moments for all three of us - or, at least, I had thought it had been a happy time for Starbuck - had been the 6-sectar checkup. After the standard exam, Dr. Salik had asked us something that we had been debating since he's mentioned it during the previous visit. Did we want to know the sex of the baby? The three of us sat in Dr. Salik's office, staring uncertainly at each other, while the doctor waited patiently, leaning against his desk, arms folded. We had gone both ways. On the one hand, waiting added to the excitement and "mystery" of being pregnant, of wondering whether it would be a boy or girl, and having that as almost the reward for enduring the labor. The doctor's pronouncement. But then again, knowing might help us all prepare emotionally. It was my fatalistic streak, however, that finally tipped the scale.  
  
"Look," I said, glancing at Salik, then to Starbuck and Reyana, "I almost lost you both three sectars ago. If something happens before the baby's born, at least you'll both have *known.*"  
  
"That's what I like about you," Reyana said sarcastically. "You're so optimistic." But then she had grinned. "But I can go with that. Let's find out!"  
  
Starbuck had shrugged. Maybe that should have been a clue; he really did look rather uncomfortable, but I was too involved in thoughts about the baby to realize it, at that time.  
  
"Right!" I said to Salik. "Tell us!" I knew that he already knew - had known for a long time, given all the tests he did each visit.  
  
Salik gave Starbuck a wry smile. "Care to place a bet? Any hunches?"  
  
We had shaken our heads. "Come on," I said at last, when he just kept smiling at us.  
  
"A girl," Salik said softly.  
  
"A girl," Starbuck repeated. He seemed to be in shock, almost, thinking about it. Reyana and I were hugging each other. We really didn't care, one way or the other, but it was exciting to know now. Perhaps we could even agree on a name.  
  
Or not. We spent the next secton tossing names around, as did all of our friends. Boomer and the other pilots were merciless in teasing Starbuck, too. And perhaps they pegged exactly how he would feel, as she got to be older, when they described him locking her in the brig to protect her from all the man who tried to romance her - especially those with reputations like his!  
  
Looking back, the warning signs had been there. And, to be honest, we had been actually been expecting it from the start. By seven sectars into the pregnancy, we knew Starbuck. And we knew that the longer we were together, the closer the day of the delivery got, the more our situation would look too "permanent" to the lieutenant. So when he stepped through the door of our quarters that evening and just stopped, staring at Reyana and me, who'd been sitting on the sofa debating baby names again, I knew exactly what was coming. Still, I felt a sinking, heavy feeling as I watched how he was running his hand through his hair and how his eyes kept glancing at the ceiling. Not a good sign, not a good sign, at all.  
  
Reyana sensed it, too. "What's up?" she asked casually, but I saw her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I, um, well," Starbuck said, looking everywhere but at us, "I need to, well. . . I gotta -"  
  
"You're backing out, aren't you?" said Reyana, crossing her arms.  
  
"No! Nothing like that!,'" said Starbuck. "Actually, Apollo asked me to help out, with, ah . . a project. Late centars. I may not have time to come by for a couple of days -"  
  
Reyana drilled him with an unwavering gaze. "Look, it's 'us' your talking to. Just give it to us straight, okay? That was our agreement, remember? To always be honest with each other."  
  
He exhaled loudly and finally forced the words out. "I just need some time alone. To make sure I'm ready for . . . this." He nodded towards my protruding belly. "You know, just a break. By myself. For a couple of days."  
  
"Sure," I said, forcing a smile. "We *all* need our space from time to time. And better to take it now, before there's a screaming, demanding baby." I quipped, but then I winced after saying it, because Starbuck flashed me a look that I could only call 'terrified.'  
  
Reyana stood and moved next to him, placing a hand on his arm. "It's okay," she said. "You do what you need to do." She gave him a sincere look, gazing into his troubled blue eyes. "We don't ever want you to feel 'trapped' or feel like you're being pressured. We'd never do that. Remember? No commitments. To us, at least."  
  
"You're sure you're not mad?" he asked, still looking hesitant and uncertain.  
  
"No," I said, climbing to my feet and walking over to stand next to Reyana. I took his hand, though, and placed it on my belly before I continued. "Neither Reyana nor I ever wanted to tie you down. That's why we didn't get sealed, if you recall. It's also why we love you so. Your charming, free nature." I bent in and up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Do what you need to do."  
  
Just as he was about to pull back his hand, though, I felt a fluttering wave beneath it. Our daughter. Neither of us said anything, but Starbuck's expression looked pained as he hugged and kissed Reyana briefly. Then he disappeared out the door.  
  
I let out a long, slow breath as I stared at the closed door. "Well," I said finally, "I guess we should feel lucky that he stuck around as long as he did."  
  
"He'll be back," Rey stated flatly. I wasn't sure if she felt that as a conviction or if she was just trying to reassure us both.  
  
And I felt less than hopeful, especially when his "couple of days" stretched into over a secton without even a glimpse of him. For me, at least, since I had no reason to hang around the Blue Squadron pilots. I think it was worse for Reyana, since she had to see him during duty periods and even had to fly with him once, during that time.  
  
**********  
  
Yeah, I guess I should have seen the signs. I mean,  
  
they were all there. Starbuck had been very quiet for  
  
a couple of days. I knew he had a lot on his mind, so  
  
I left it alone, which is pretty unusual for me.  
  
Since Starbuck and I had resolved most of our  
  
insecurities and restarted our relationship, I could  
  
be kind of ruthless getting him to talk about things  
  
that were bothering him or any little thing that was  
  
on his mind. It was easy to tell at times that he  
  
wanted to talk. Usually it didn't take much. Put an  
  
ambrosia in one hand, a fumarello in the other, and  
  
start rubbing his shoulders and I think Starbuck would  
  
have told every one of his secrets. Hades, I hope the  
  
Cylons never figure that out, or the fleet would be found  
  
for sure.  
  
But he had gone quiet, even on me, and for some reason  
  
I knew to leave it alone. I also knew from the way  
  
he'd been avoiding me on duty that something was up,  
  
so I wasn't totally surprised when he walked in and  
  
announced he needed some space. I could understand  
  
that. I had needed space before. Sometimes all of  
  
this can be a little overwhelming.  
  
However, I could see that Aliana hadn't expected it.  
  
Can't say that I blame her. Starbuck had been  
  
spending most of his time with her lately. Now I can  
  
see that he was avoiding me because I would have  
  
eventually made him talk with my own special form of  
  
torture. And perhaps he had been trying to avoid it  
  
all himself. He's not exactly known for facing his  
  
emotions, so I'm sure to Aliana he had given her his  
  
best game face and had played along. But eventually  
  
the game face even fails Starbuck.  
  
I gave him two sectons. Two sectons before I'd track  
  
his scrawny blonde hide down. He could go hang with  
  
the bachelors as they belched and scratched their guts while  
  
drinking ambrosia and shuffling cards. I'd give him  
  
two sectons to get it out of his system. Okay, maybe  
  
three, he might need some airing out after all that  
  
belching, drinking and smoking. But I wasn't going to  
  
give him much longer than that. It was time for  
  
Starbuck to stop running from life.  
  
My resolve to track him down however began to crumble  
  
as I noticed how Starbuck went to great pains to avoid  
  
me. He even somehow got Apollo to rearrange the duty  
  
schedule so we didn't fly together. I didn't think  
  
Apollo would let him get away with that. I almost  
  
confronted Apollo on it when he let me know about the  
  
change, but I just shook my head in resignation. I  
  
guess I must have given a sigh or something because  
  
Apollo actually asked me what was wrong. I almost  
  
told him, I really did, but then at the last moment I  
  
remembered that Apollo was Starbuck's best friend.  
  
Through thick and thin those two had hung together for  
  
a long time. It didn't feel right bringing Apollo  
  
into this. I knew Apollo would have to take  
  
Starbuck's side whether he agreed with it or not, just  
  
like I would take Aliana's side even if I didn't agree  
  
with it. It's what you did for a friend. So I just  
  
shook my head and said thanks for letting me know  
  
about the change.  
  
But Boomer didn't miss a thing. He saw the change, he  
  
saw the way Starbuck ducked out of briefings and gave  
  
me a wide perimeter. He waited a few days to ask what  
  
was going on, and Lords help me, but I couldn't resist  
  
venting to Boomer. It wasn't so much for me that I  
  
thought Starbuck should figure it out and pull it  
  
together, but for Aliana and the baby. Boomer gave me  
  
some good insight on Starbuck though that really  
  
changed things for me. He simply told me to let him  
  
go. That Starbuck was like sand, the harder you hung  
  
onto him, the more he slipped away. But like sand, he  
  
would always be there, in your shoes, in your hair, in  
  
your sandwich. "If you don't want him there, well  
  
there he'll be." Boomer said. It helped, and I  
  
decided that if Starbuck could take some time and  
  
space, well so could I.  
  
In fact, I finally took Brie up on being her triad  
  
partner and showing her a few things about the game.  
  
I took Sheba's offer of heading over to see a play. I  
  
even took up Giles offer for a drink in the Officers  
  
Club. You know, he is very funny and really knows his  
  
literature.   
  
If it weren't for how upset Aliana was I could have  
  
almost forgotten about Starbuck by then. He could  
  
take his time and space and all his insecurities and  
  
step out an airlock for all I cared. Okay, so I'm  
  
lying, but hey, if Starbuck can pretend he doesn't  
  
care, so can I.   
  
Of course it was right after that innocent little  
  
drink that the duty schedule suffered another last  
  
minute change and I ended up flying a patrol with  
  
Starbuck. I actually tried to get out of the patrol,  
  
to trade with someone, but no one would trade. Jolly  
  
mumbled something about having his fill of Starbuck's  
  
attitude. Greenbean said he was mad at Starbuck for  
  
cleaning him out at Pyramid and not spotting him for a  
  
few hands. Giles wouldn't say anything, just a simple  
  
"No way!" I tried asking Dietra, she said she  
  
wouldn't fly with the louse until he shaped up. I  
  
didn't bother asking any of the other gals. I was  
  
stuck with him.  
  
I was bound and determined to keep it professional.  
  
Just "Yes sir, No sir." But of course all that  
  
changed the second he sauntered into the launch bay  
  
with that smile of his and twinkle in his eye. He  
  
acted as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn't been  
  
gone a micron, let alone over a secton. We didn't  
  
talk about much on that patrol, but it wasn't  
  
professional either. It was easy for us to go back to  
  
the friendly banter we had maintained for sectaurs  
  
after Sire Uri's trial. We told jokes back and forth,  
  
discussed pyramid strategies, and generally had a good  
  
time. It wasn't until the end of the patrol that we  
  
hit an awkward moment. In the middle of us laughing  
  
over some joke he just blurted out, "How's Aliana?"  
  
It sounded innocent enough, but I didn't let him get  
  
away with it. I guess I could have just muttered a  
  
"Fine" or a "Great", but for some reason I couldn't  
  
lie for her.   
  
"She misses you."  
  
We both were quiet for the rest of the patrol. I  
  
tried to pick the banter back up, told a joke or two  
  
and we did end the patrol discussing a new 7-11  
  
strategy I had heard about. But when we landed I  
  
could tell that Starbuck hadn't forgotten what I said.  
  
His eyes didn't twinkle, and he wasn't smiling. He  
  
mumbled something about meeting Apollo and Boxey, and  
  
headed off. You know, I almost saluted him just to  
  
piss him off, but something inside me held off. I  
  
just waved and told him I'd see him around. He  
  
stopped at that, turned and said, "Yeah, I guess you  
  
will." I swear he sounded sad.  
  
So I guess I wasn't too surprised by Starbuck's  
  
actions.  
  
***********  
  
He stayed away for over two sectons, it turned out. For the first secton, I had felt empty, incomplete. I realized just how attached I had become to his sly grin and shining blue eyes. I missed the banter between him and Reyana that had driven me crazy before. But most of all, I missed falling asleep against his warm chest on the nights that he had stayed in my quarters. My head kept telling me that I had known this time would come, that I had gotten into this relationship knowing how transient he was. Still, I spent more than one evening crying into my pillow as I lay in my bed, alone, feeling the pushes and squirms of our tiny new life. Surely he'd come back for her, at least. I hoped.  
  
On other days, I felt like I had come to terms with what seemed to be our life as just Reyana and me and the upcoming little one. After all, that was the reason we had insisted on entering the relationship with the infamous Lieutenant Starbuck as a threesome. To support each other. Reyana, my strength, my sister, I knew I could count on.  
  
Thus, I had a quirky feeling of relived events when, as Reyana and I were sitting once more on my sofa, debating baby names yet again, the door chimed, and after waiting for our acknowledgement, Starbuck stepped through into the room.  
  
My heart skipped several beats. I stared at him, not daring to believe that he was back to stay, even for a while. And I could think of nothing more useful than, "Hi," to say.  
  
"Mind if I came in?" he asked, looking around and avoiding all eye contact.  
  
"No, sure," said Reyana. "Please, come sit down." She stood and motioned to where she had been sitting on the sofa. Starbuck sat down as close to the opposite end as possible. An awkward silence ensued. "Oh, for Sagan's sake!" Reyana finally exclaimed when neither he nor I would even look at each other. She put on an exaggerated face and said, "Hey! What's new, Lieutenant? What brings you to our humble abode? "  
  
Starbuck gave her a sideways glance and rolled his eyes. But he smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He finally looked straight at me. "How've you been feeling? Figured out any names yet?"  
  
"Fine, and no," I answered. Lords, but I just wasn't sure that I could let him back in, having just gotten used to him not being around.  
  
"Hey! I got it!" he said. "How about Hermia? Or Prometheia?"  
  
I glared at him. "Gone for two sectons, and that's all you can come up with?" I snapped. I felt confused, and for him to just drop in and act as if he'd never left was too much. So much for our honesty vow.  
  
Starbuck went red in the face. "Uh, no, I thought they sounded nice. I mean -"  
  
"Do you want something?" I asked, feeling totally uncomfortable.  
  
He was fiddling with his fingers and the buckle on his holster. "I'd like . . . I'd like to, uh, well . . ." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" I prompted, sounding less harsh.  
  
Starbuck slid closer, at last, and took my hand. "I've missed you," he said softly. He looked up at Reyana. "I've missed you both." The hand slipped through my fingers and over my belly. "And I've missed her."  
  
"Look, you don't have to do this--" I started to say.  
  
"No, look, I mean it." Starbuck put a hand to my chin and guided my gaze towards his. "I spent the first secton trying to convince myself that I was happier alone and back with 'the boys.' I spent the other trying to get up the nerve to come back here."  
  
"So what finally made you do it?" asked Reyana, sitting down, a bit hesitantly, I noticed, next to him but still keeping her distance.  
  
"Let's see," Starbuck started counting off on his fingers. "Apollo, Boomer, Athena, Sheba, even Cassie." He smiled, the first comfortable smile of the evening. "They kept telling me what a coward I was being. And they were right." He put his hand back and gently massaged my bulging belly. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
I melted. He just did that to me, no matter how hard I tried to keep from caring. And he had the same effect with Rey, too, because we both turned, as if on cue, and hugged him, smothering him, squeezing, suddenly happy and grateful that the Fates were still taking care of us.  
  
Gradually, over the next couple of sectons, or so, our lives returned to our version of "normal," with Starbuck drifting in and out, spending many of his evenings with us or taking one or even both of us out for a good time. I felt content like I never thought I could, ever. Within our limited, confining existence as refugees, I felt like we had achieved a near-perfect balance. Our biggest problem, now, was choosing a name for the baby. With just three sectons until the due date, we *still* could not agree.  
  
But if that was our only disagreement, I could live with that. Life was sweet! What could possibly go wrong now?  
  
*********** PART 2 It was supposed to be just a fun evening away from it all, playing cards and just relaxing on the Rising Star. One of our last nights out before life became a bit more complicated, since the baby was due in just three sectons. I guess we let our guard down because all had been so quiet for so long, and we had been having more fun than we'd had in quite awhile. We had been playing Pyramid and actually winning, more often than not, for nearly a centar. Starbuck had only had two ambrosas to my three fruit juices, but it had been enough to let him relax and truly enjoy himself, to let us both feel truly content and at ease with each other. As we played a combination of one of his systems and the infamous system that Rey and I had developed, we had been delighted to see a small pile of winnings slowly accumulating in front of us. And we were drawing peculiar looks, because we were laughing and joking as we analyzed each hand, out loud, so that even the dealer kept frowning at us, especially me, since while they used to the lieutenant occupying a space at the Pyramid tables, he wasn't usually accompanied by someone so . . . rotund. Plus, our analyses were consistently proving to be true.  
  
As Starbuck tipped his glass to drain out the last drops of ambrosa, I jabbed him in the ribs. "Watch out," I said, chuckling, "or I'll have to carry you to the shuttle."  
  
"Hey!" he said, "I'm as good at handling my ambrosa as I am at cards."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
Starbuck made a face at me. "Besides, you said to relax, so I'm just 'following orders.'"  
  
"Fine," I said, poking him with a finger, teasing, "but I may have to leave you here if I can't carry you!" We were just kidding, of course, because we both knew that he had to be fit to fly patrol the next day, making three glasses the limit.  
  
The dealer was waiting not so patiently for us to make our next bet, so Starbuck broke off our banter to study the cards. As he pushed forward the cubits, a big, burley man joined the group at our Pyramid table. He slid in next to Starbuck, who was focused on our cards, and motioned to the dealer to be included in the next round. As the dealer slid him some cards, I was staring at him from the corner of my eye, wondering why he looked familiar.  
  
"Too bad about the championship game last season," the man said, and it clicked. I finally recognized him as the security guard, Silva, who had single-handedly bashed up both Apollo and Starbuck during their semi-finals triad match, almost eight sectars ago.  
  
"What?" Starbuck looked up, realized who was talking, and frowned. Even after that much time, it didn't take the lieutenant long to figure out what he was talking about. "Yeah, well," he muttered, 'those things happen." He made a point of staring at the cards after that, letting the guard know that he was not in the mood for any friendly conversations with him, not since the reason he and Apollo had lost the championship game that had followed three days later was because they had both been still recovering from being battered by Silva. Since then, they had met several times in games, and the guard had not played as aggressively as he had during that one semi-finals match. Still, I don't think that he and Starbuck had ever met face to face, outside of the triad court, since then.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I was so rough in that game we played," said Silva quietly, staring at his cards.  
  
Starbuck shot him a glance, genuinely surprised. "You don't say."  
  
"Yeah, look, I get carried away. And I forget to monitor how much force I'm using."  
  
I gave the guard an intent gaze, studying not only his impressive height, but how solid he was. "You must spend a lot of time in the workout room?"  
  
Silva glanced at me and nodded. "It's my way of letting off steam and getting away from all the stress. Unfortunately, triad does the same for me, and I get carried away, sometimes."  
  
"Hey," said Starbuck, smiling now, "Forget it, okay? That was last season, anyway."  
  
"Let me buy you a drink," said Silva, waving to the passing barman to refill the lieutenant's glass.  
  
Starbuck nodded his thanks and sipped at the drink as we looked at our hand, more quietly, this time, running through our system.  
  
The guard shrugged and studied the cards he had been dealt, and for several centons we played in silence. Eventually, he shot a glance at both the lieutenant and me again. "I think I've discovered a security leak," he said so quietly that Starbuck didn't react at first. "One of my superiors."  
  
"What was that?" Starbuck turned to face the guard. "Did I hear you correctly?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," whispered Silva. "And I wasn't sure who to tell, or who to trust. Until I saw you."  
  
"Why haven't you gone to the commander?"  
  
"It's not that simple," said Silva, "and I just found out about this the other day. Look," he said, turning his cards over and glancing around the crowded chancery, "can we talk somewhere more private?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." The lieutenant turned to me. "Why don't you keep playing. I'll be back -"  
  
"This could take a while," Silva said. "It's rather complicated."  
  
"Then we should take this to the commander." Starbuck sighed and turned his own cards over. I collected up the small pile of cubits that we had accumulated, and we all rose.  
  
The docking lounge, as always, was filled with people waiting to depart. A glance at the monitor showed us that the next shuttle to the Galactica did not leave for another 20 centons. "Frak," muttered Starbuck, "we just missed the shuttle."  
  
Silva was looking around nervously. "Look, I'm not sure I should just sit around here waiting. This is kind of delicate."  
  
Starbuck frowned at him. "Do you think someone knows that you know?"  
  
"Maybe," murmured Silva. "I'd feel better about this if we waited someplace more private."  
  
"How about the triad courts?" said the lieutenant. "Then you can go ahead and give me some idea about what you know."  
  
"Yeah, that might be better," said the guard, scanning the faces in the crowd around us.  
  
"Let's go," said Starbuck. He took my hand as we walked back to the turbolift. As Silva briefly turned his back to us to press the lift pad, something caught my attention, something that didn't seem quite right about his appearance, but before I could figure it out, he was facing us again. Silva was dressed in civilian clothes, a loose-fitting tunic with no belt and trousers, and not his uniform, since he was obviously off duty, as were we. I wore a simple, sleeveless dress that flowed out over my bulging belly. Starbuck was in uniform - I had never seen him in civilian clothes, come to think of it, ever - but, since he was off duty, was unarmed..  
  
What was it? What was it about the big guard that had triggered an alarm in my mind?  
  
The door hissed open, and Silva moved aside for us to enter ahead of him. Since the lift was headed down to the triad courts, we were the only ones aboard when the doors closed again. Silva keyed the control pad, then stood against the wall, his hands behind his back as the lift started to move. The indicator light blinked downward. My heart skipped a beat, however, when the lift passed the level for the triad courts without stopping. The light blinked down one deck lower, where the cargo and maintenance ships docked.  
  
Starbuck was eying him, suddenly tense and suspicious. An uneasy feeling that we had made a grave error in trusting him was building. Fast. When the lift stopped and the door slid open, the lieutenant did not move. Instead, he stepped in front of me. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Up until that moment, the guard's expression had been neutral. But as I watched him from behind Starbuck, his face visible since he towered over the lieutenant by at least a head, Silva suddenly clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow. He made a movement, and Starbuck dived at him, striking him in the midriff with a shoulder tackle. Silva went "ooff," as he collided with the wall. The guard's right hand swung into view and I gasped. He now held a laser. And it clicked - the bulge under his shirt that had caught my attention! Starbuck saw it, too, because he grabbed for his wrist while Silva was momentarily surprised, the breath knocked out of him. That only lasted a micron, though, because in an instant, both men had tumbled to the floor of the lift, blocking the door, as they struggled for the weapon.  
  
I looked around wildly for some way to call for help. The intercom in the lift was next to the keypad, which was on the other side of the wrestling match. If I could just get past them, I could find a different intercom out in the corridor. I hugged the wall but looked for a chance to slip past them. It never came. Silva was just too powerful for Starbuck to handle in hand-to-hand combat, and the fight was over only a few centons after it started. As the lieutenant struggled against the arm holding the laser, Silva took his other fist and simply slammed it into his face, knocking him backwards in a heap, stunned.  
  
Silva leveled the laser at me before I could move to help Starbuck. 'Freeze!" he growled. He didn't have to tell me; I thought even my heart had stopped.  
  
Starbuck was groaning and holding his head as he rolled to a sitting position. Blood was streaming from both his nose and a split lip. Silva grabbed my arm, yanking me next to him, and pointed the gun at the lieutenant, waiting for him to figure out just how lovely our situation had become. A moment later, breathing heavily, Starbuck looked up and locked his gaze with the burly guard but did not move. "What do you want?" he whispered, his voice raspy.  
  
"You. Both of you." Silva spat out the words. "Now get up. Slowly." For emphasis, he jabbed the laser against my temple.  
  
********* PART 3  
  
Oh frak, oh frak, oh frak, was all that my mind could manage at that moment. Why was he doing this? What did he hope to accomplish by revealing his true nature? Oh, frak, I realized, Apollo and Boomer had said that they were close, very close to figuring out the security leak. They just had to check on a couple more links, make one more connection. But the smugglers must have sensed that they were getting close, too close to the truth. So they were ready to take desperate measures. Like kidnapping. Like overt threats. Like murder? In the blink of an eye, without hesitation, I knew they could kill again. If it suited their purposes. Or if they were desperate or felt trapped. I was watching Starbuck, my eyes wide with fear, my heart pounding in my ears. The lieutenant climbed slowly, unsteadily, to his feet, glaring at Silva.  
  
"Now walk!" the guard growled, nodding towards the open door. Starbuck had no choice but to comply. Silva pushed me on in front of him, the laser now poking into my side. Instinctively, fearfully, I cradled my belly with my hands as I followed the lieutenant. "Go to the end of the corridor and turn left!" growled the guard. "And don't look back!"  
  
Starbuck straightened his shoulders and walked slowly in the indicated direction. Lords, it must have taken all of his will to not look behind him, because I knew he was worried, very worried, about us. But he didn't dare do anything that would put us in any further danger. Not that we weren't about as deep in trouble as we could get. As if sensing my tension, the little one squirmed and wiggled. I rubbed my side, soothing myself as much as the baby. At the end of the passage, Starbuck turned the corner and deliberately stared in our direction. Silva motioned for him to keep going. In a few more paces, we were at the entrance to the cargo bay. Starbuck stopped at the closed door and turned to face us. I could see the veins on his neck bulging, and he was sweating from the tension. He wiped at his face with his sleeve, smearing blood across his cheek.  
  
"Now," Silva said casually, "we are going to board the Atoka, which is off to your right. You are going to walk quietly and do *nothing* that might draw attention to us, if you wish for no one to be hurt." He studied the lieutenant's bloody face for a micron. "Oh, and wipe off that blood, please."  
  
Starbuck rolled his eyes but ran his sleeve across his face several times until Silva was satisfied. Then the guard nodded towards the pad that activated the door to the cargo bay. "Remember," he said holding up the laser and then deliberately pointing it against my temple again, "do *nothing* that might remotely make anyone suspicious."  
  
I was trembling, and - oh, Lords! - Starbuck looked scared, unlike I had ever seen him before. He kept glancing from the laser to me to our baby and swallowing as if his mouth were dry. I knew how he felt.  
  
"Move!" Silva hissed.  
  
Starbuck took a deep breath and palmed the pad. The door swooshed open, and he stepped through, walking slowly, carefully. He glanced around until he spotted the cargo ship, The Atoka. Silva slid the laser out of sight between him and my back, with the barrel sticking painfully against my spine. He pushed me forward. By no stretch of the imagination did we look "normal" or "casual," but the few technicians in the cargo bay were on the other side, occupied. We moved unnoticed to the guard's ship. *Oh, thank the Lords!* I thought to myself, because I did not want to find out how Silva would have reacted had, despite our every effort to comply with him, someone noticed us. For better or for worse, no one did. Starbuck stopped in front of the Atoka's entry portal, unmoving, waiting for further instructions.  
  
Without a word, Silva punched in the access code for the ship, and, once the ramp had thumped to the ground, gave the lieutenant a push with the laser to tell him to move. Hands held clearly visible, away from his sides, Starbuck climbed aboard the Atoka. I don't think he had ever been this compliant, this quiet, ever, in any of the situations he had found himself, including being captured by Cylons on two different occasions; it went against his nature. But he didn't dare make even the slightest quip or comment, he knew. We had an innocent to protect. At any cost. Silva could have ordered him to shoot himself, and . . . if it meant saving us, he would have done it. I was fighting to remain steady as these thoughts raced through my mind, as we climbed the ramp to the ship. I was breathing in slow, controlled breaths. I was worried - no, I was terrified. Because Silva and the people with whom he was working were ruthless. Human life meant nothing to them anymore. I could sense the tone of victory, of superiority, in Silva's voice every time he gave a direction. I felt a deep dread at what we were about to face. And saw no possible escape. We were at their complete mercy.  
  
We were in the ship's cargo hold. A sealed door led, presumably, to the cockpit. The hold was about half full, containing a variety of crates, containers, spare parts, and equipment. Silva ordered the lieutenant to sit down on a crate and to put his hands on his knees. Then he had me do the same, sitting next to Starbuck. With the laser leveled at us both, Silva backed up to where he was out of our reach but could shoot without missing. He pulled out a small communicator. "Ripley? Do you copy?"  
  
A moment later a voice answered, "I copy." Ripley . . . the name rang a bell.  
  
"I need you on the Atoka. Now. Operation Snare has been activated and is underway. Repeat, I need you now."  
  
I felt lightheaded. So they had been planning something like this for . . . who knows how long. And we had walked right into the trap, blindly, foolishly. I felt so stupid! We should have known, somehow, that the guard was not to be trusted. I just hoped our mistake would not prove to be fatal.  
  
Once Ripley arrived, the two secured our hands behind our backs with electrical cord and then moved the crates so that they could secure us to fasteners on the side of the cargo hold, ones meant for securing the load during transit. A horrible thought flashed through my mind; did they value our lives any more - or probably less -- than one of their shipments of illegal goods? Finally satisfied that we were immobile, Ripley and Silva disappeared into the cockpit, leaving us alone for the first time since this ordeal had begun. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears. Crying would do us no good, no good, no good!  
  
"I'm sorry," I heard Starbuck's hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry. I can't believe that I was so stupid! So stupid!" His own stress was coming out in anger. At himself  
  
"No," I said, opening my eyes to look at him. He sat to my right, about a metron away. I read the agony in his face; he was blaming himself. I understood but certainly did not blame him. "It's not your fault. I mean, who would ever have imagined that they . . . they'd -" I stopped to gulp back those blasted tears. "That they'd do something like this in plain sight on the Rising Star."  
  
"No," hissed Starbuck. "I should have been suspicious from the start! It's so obvious now, so obvious! How could I *ever* have let my guard down like that!"  
  
"Starbuck," I whispered, feeling the tears slip out anyway. "You're only human, not some automated warrior. We're not perfect. Lords, but we were having fun! And - we made a mistake."  
  
"I'll kill him," Starbuck growled. "Somehow, somehow, I'll kill him. If they hurt you -"  
  
"They need us alive, I'd guess," I said, trying to reassure myself as much as him. He could have easily have shot us both in that lift. They want hostages. Hostages . . ." Oh, frak.  
  
"I'll kill them all!" He spat out the words.  
  
The shuttle ride lasted probably thirty centons, almost, long enough so that my arms were stiff and my back aching by the time we felt it decelerate and come to a stop. We had said very little during that time. At one point, Starbuck had struggled and strained against the cords, trying desperately to pull free. Lords, I was terrified, but saw no option other than to wait, wait to see what they wanted and wait for a better chance, if we ever got one, to get free. This just didn't seem like a very good time. I'd finally whispered, "And just what do you plan to do if you get free?"  
  
"I don't know!" Oh, great, now we were snapping at each other. "Wait for someone to come through that door and jump him."  
  
"Face it," I said, angry and suddenly afraid that Starbuck's own rage would make him reckless. "He's too big for you! And he's got the laser, remember?"  
  
Starbuck stopped struggling to glare at me. "Well, I can't just do nothing!"  
  
I just glared in return, feeling hot tears stinging my eyes. Starbuck saw them, too. "Frak," he muttered, leaning back against the wall. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"They must need us, right?" I asked, the fear starting to grip me, the panic finally taking a hold. "They must want us alive?"  
  
Starbuck heard the edge to my voice. "Yes, yes," he said. "You're right about that, too. Whatever it is that they've got planned, they want us alive. Otherwise, Silva would have just shot us in that lift. So, yeah, we've still got a chance. We've still got a chance . . ." He repeated the words several more times, calming himself as much as me. I knew he was rattled, though, more so than if it had just been him. Dealing with brutal Cylons was one thing; we all could brace ourselves for that. But here, we were facing humans who were ruthless. Humans. And would they value the unborn life at all? Or would our child be just one more pawn in whatever game they had in mind? It was her life that had Starbuck, the seasoned warrior, so shaken and had me terrified.  
  
After that, we lapsed into silence, for the most part. Starbuck had finally settled down enough to think logically and to call on his yahrens of training. I watched him taking controlled breaths, saw the firm set to his jaw and the cold fire in his eyes. When he looked at me, though, he tried to smile. "Everything will be fine," he said, smiling slightly. "It may not seem like it now, but we've still got the 'Starbuck luck' on our side. It's a bit unpredictable -"  
  
I had to smile at that.  
  
"But it's gotten me this far. It'll get us through this. Yes, it will . . ."  
  
Maybe, maybe. Think positive. Think positive. Yeah, I was positive that we were in trouble. Big trouble. And would anyone be able to find us when we turned up missing? And when would they notice? Not until the morning. Not until Reyana realized that I was going to miss my classes. And that Starbuck was late for his patrol. And that we hadn't just spent the night in a private room on the Rising Star. And that wouldn't happen until after 0900. Almost twelve centars from now. A lot could happen in twelve centars, not the least being that they'd have no idea where we were, since we were no longer on the Rising Star. Yeah, they could track all the shuttles that had left, but that'd take another several centars - stop!! I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on breathing. In, two, three four, five . . . out, two three, four, five . . . The little one gave a wiggle, pushing a heel against my side. I smiled briefly, faintly, as I continued to breath.  
  
******* PART 4 The silence once the engines shut down, leaving a hum in the ears, weighed heavily on us. We looked at each other but said nothing. The loud hiss of the cockpit door startled me. I jumped and snapped my head in that direction. My breathing was still under control, but my heart was pounding again. The thumping must have doubled in intensity when Silva strolled through, his laser leveled at us, his expression assured and relaxed, cocky, even. Ripley trailed behind him, dwarfed by the guard. He slipped past him to unfasten us from the wall while Silva covered him. Once I was free, the guard grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. My knees were stiff and almost gave way. He yanked me up and held me next to him. Starbuck climbed to his feet slowly. Silva nodded towards his helper. "Follow him," he said, simply.  
  
Ripley activated the exit ramp, and once it was down, headed out of the shuttle. Starbuck, his expression stoic, hesitated only briefly before following the other man. Silva pulled me along with him down the ramp once the other two had exited. His fingers were biting into my arm, and I had to almost run to keep pace with his long strides. I was short to begin with; my head barely reached his chest. He seemed oblivious to my awkwardness, though, as I stumbled along. I tried to take stock of our surroundings but had to concentrate on my footing, too.  
  
I did notice that we were in a cramped cargo bay that was cluttered with . . . junk. Old, discarded items, empty, torn apart crates, broken bits and pieces of various things. All this should have been hauled off long ago to be recycled, so something wasn't right here.. I had no idea where we might be, though.  
  
We entered a turbo lift at the back of the bay and waited in silence for it to whir noisily to its destination. Level 3 out of five, I noticed, glancing at the control panel. Better to keep my mind focused on any detail than what they might have planned for us. Thank the Lords for warrior training, because I had been running it through my head for the past ten centons. Remain calm. Study every detail. Examine your surroundings. Analyze, analyze, analyze.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal a narrow corridor with what must have been living quarters, because every 10 metrons, or so, was a door on each side. Ripley led us down to almost the last door on the left. After keying the chime, it hissed open after a few microns. Starbuck followed the man inside. Silva pushed me in ahead of him. My arm felt numb and bruised from his big hand when he finally let go.  
  
"Holy, frak," muttered Starbuck gazing around the small chamber. In stark contrast with rest of this old freighter, this room was lavishly decorated, with elegant tapestries, intricately engraved and finely crafted artifacts made from precious metallurgical elements, regally displayed jewels and jewelry, and much more. It looked like a tiny, one-roomed palace. And in the center of all of this was a bed so large that it almost filled the room, leaving just enough walking space on the three sides. It had a canopy draped with what appeared to be fabrics made of real silk and fine lace. A beautiful quilted cover stretched across the mattress, with four matching pillows arranged at the head. Their design appeared to be a hand- painted, elegant design showing a Caprican beach at sunset. The colors flowed and blended beautifully; I had never, even before the Great Destruction, seen anything like it.  
  
"I see you've brought them." I let my eyes finally scan the figure reclining across the bed - a woman, dressed in a flowing gown of an equally exquisite, translucent, pale blue material. She appeared to be around 50 yahrens old, with fading blonde hair, a figure that any woman would covet, and pleasant features. Very attractive. Except the blue eyes that met my gaze were cold, icy cold, and as sharp as a steel blade. They sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
With my hands still tied behind my back, my arms and shoulders were aching, my back was burning, and my feet were feeling every last bit of extra weight I now carried. All I wanted to do was cry, because I felt exhausted, exhausted. Starbuck glanced at me and must have noticed how shaky I was at this point. Before either Silva or Ripley could respond to the woman's statement, the lieutenant took a step towards the bed. "Look, lady!" he snapped, "I don't know what you want, but can't you see she's tired!"  
  
Silva grabbed Starbuck by his arm and yanked him back. "Shut up!" he growled. He looked ready to strike him.  
  
"No, no!" purred the woman. "He's quite right. Undo their bindings and let them have a seat."  
  
"Her, maybe," said Silva. He nodded towards the lieutenant. "But I don't trust the warrior. It's safer to keep him tied up."  
  
The woman gave the guard a look that could melt steel. "Untie them both," she said evenly, "and let them sit down."  
  
Without another word, the men untied the cords and pulled up two chairs next to the bed. Rubbing our stiff limbs, Starbuck and I sat. I glanced at the lieutenant and noticed that he had a smile on his face, one of those he uses when he about to pour on the charm and try to con someone out of something. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea in this case.  
  
"There!" she said after we had settled into our seats, and Ripley and Silva stood back near the door. She eased herself into a sitting position on the bed, legs crossed. "Now, I imagine you're wondering why we brought you here." Her voice was lilting.  
  
"You might say that," said Starbuck, still smiling. "And I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting before, Siress, ah . . ."  
  
"Siress Luwana,:" she said, "and no, we haven't had the pleasure." She was positively purring again. And she was studying Starbuck. "You might say we decided it's time for a change."  
  
"Really," said the lieutenant. "And what might that be?" He gazed around the elegantly furnished room. "You have a beautiful place, you know."  
  
"I certainly do. But it's become a bit too cramped." She leaned back, stretching like a feline, supporting herself with her arms and arching her chest upward. The effect was not lost on the men in the room. "So we've decided this Fleet no longer serves our purposes. We think we'd be better off taking our humble, yet efficient, freighter to an inhabitable planet and starting a new life. We will, of course need supplies to last until we can become established." She tilted her head to gaze at Starbuck. "And you, my dear lieutenant, will explain all of this to your commander, convince him that it will be well worth it to fulfill our requests."  
  
I was trying to picture her as a founding pioneer of a new colony, but the image was too incongruous with our present surroundings. However, I supposed that faced with the prospect of losing it all and ending up on the Prison Barge, that even she could adapt to the hardships of settling a new planet.  
  
"But that will wait until the morning," she said, slipping to the edge of the bed. She was studying Starbuck again. "I'm a fan of yours," she said at length, letting her eyes sweep over him. "I've watched you and Captain Apollo play triad since they established the league." She stood and approached him, flowing, like an evil witch, I thought to myself. She put a finger under his chin and lifted it so that she could examine the purple, splotchy bruise on his cheek and his puffy lip. "Silva," she said with mock concern, "was this really necessary?"  
  
The guard didn't bother to answer, because it was obvious that she was playing with him, with them, with us all.  
  
She let her finger slide down Starbuck's jaw before she stepped back a bit and sat once more on the edge of the bed. The lieutenant's expression had become wary; even he must have decided she was dangerous, very dangerous. "What a pity about your championship game last season," she said, finally. "Must have been rough playing with all of those bruises from your previous game, I'd imagine." She cast a meaningful look at Silva. The guard smirked. "But the profit from your loss was quite worth it, even if I had to watch my favorite two players lose. Such a shame . . ."  
  
Starbuck slipped the smile back in place. "You planned that, didn't you?" he said, looking from Silva to the Siress. "You had the big taurus, here, make sure that we were nice and bruised up for that championship match."  
  
I watched Silva bristle at the insult, and Luwana smiled at his reaction. "Indeed," she said. "And it worked nicely, I might add." The woman stretched again, letting the fabric of her gown slid up her legs. Way up her legs. Starbuck crossed his arms and stared resolutely at her face, unmoved. Oh, Lords, I thought to myself. It's a game, one he can't possibly win, whether he goes along with her, flatters her, or tries to ignore her. But, by the Lords of Kobol, don't challenge her.  
  
She was, indeed, evil. Twisted, sadistic, and mad, even. With her eyes suddenly on me, the she-lupus flowed to her feet again, moving in graceful, calculated motions. She let a hand glide over the lieutenant's shoulder, across his jaw, then through his hair as she stepped behind him. Then the witch leaned down to slowly kiss his ear. I watched him tense but, otherwise, ignore her. She straightened and a cold smile spread across her lips. "Bothers you, does it?" she said to me. "Might be interesting to see, though," she purred, not waiting for an answer, "just how long it takes until he gives in." She ran her fingers down his neck and under the collar of his tunic. "Hm, nice," she murmured to herself. "He *would* give in," she said to me. "He's a male. They're all the same."  
  
I felt a cold chill run through me. I tried to stay still and expressionless; although, I'm not sure which would have been better. Perhaps the end result would have been the same had I started screaming in protest. Or not. Perhaps she would have then actually tried to prove her point. And maybe that would have been preferable to what happened next.  
  
When neither of us moved or reacted, Luwana, her displeasure evident in her knitted brow, stepped back. She chewed her lip a moment, then the smile returned. She led her gaze glide over to the husky guard. "I do love a good triad game," she said. "I suggest a rematch. Except," she said with feigned disappointment, "we don't have a ball or a court here. What a shame." She appeared to reflect for a moment, but it was obviously all for show. "I know!" she said. "Let's just have a wrestling match. That's all triad really is, you know, only they added a ball for a little diversity. It's still just about force. Brutal, animal force."  
  
*What's she talking about?* I thought wildly to myself. She wouldn't, she wouldn't! They couldn't possibly do that in her elegant but still cramped quarters. Of course, she had a solution to that little problem.  
  
"Bring them, boys," Luwana said, and she strolled out of her room.  
  
No, I thought, this isn't happening. Silva tossed Ripley the laser, and the smaller man grabbed my arm. Then the guard pulled Starbuck to his feet, twisting his arm behind his back until he grimaced. They pushed and pulled us, none to gently, out into the corridor. Ripley kept the laser pressed against my spine as we headed back to the turbo lift.  
  
Several centons later, we emerged onto the fifth and lowest level. It seemed to be where all of the ships systems were located. The space in front of the turbolift, however, was a semi circle of empty deck surrounded by rows of circuits and panels, with three passageways filled with vital equipment and electronics branching off. The clear space was just large enough to suit Siress Luwana's twisted needs. Silva released Starbuck, pushing him forward into the open area, while Ripley held me next to the siress, the laser resting carelessly against my side. The guard stood waiting, watching Luwana, who had a hand to her lips, looking thoughtful.  
  
This is insane, I thought, insane! Is she so bored, so demented, that she would really have the two fight? For what purpose, other than for the sight of blood? I felt queasy and horrified.  
  
Luwana finally straightened and smirked at Starbuck. "Aren't you warriors trained in hand-to-hand combat?" Starbuck just stared at her. "I know Silva, here, was trained as part of the Colonial security guard program. I wonder," she said, her voice lilting again, "who has the better program? Silva tells me how the warriors like to put down the 'black shirts,' as you call them. Perhaps here's your chance to show just how superior your Colonial warrior training really is, my dear lieutenant." She nodded and the guard stepped out towards Starbuck.  
  
"This is ludicrous!" snapped Starbuck. "I'm not going to fight just for your sick amusement!"  
  
"Oh, really?" The siress arched an eyebrow.  
  
Silva moved suddenly, rushing at him, aiming to tackle. The lieutenant dodged, avoiding him, and the guard stumbled, falling to one knee on the deck. As he climbed to his feet, he looked angry, very angry. He came at Starbuck again, and again the lieutenant was able to stay out of his way. Silva was swinging now, trying to punch - forget about wrestling! This was going to be an all-out slugging match the way the guard was trying to fight. His size, though, was a hindrance for the moment, because Starbuck was skillfully maneuvering around all of his approaches, using the guard's rage to his advantage as he stayed focused and able to calculate, so far, what he would do next. They continued like this or several centons. And Luwana, I noticed with a glance, was growing increasingly dissatisfied.  
  
"Stop!" she shouted at the guard, finally. Silva turned to look at her. Starbuck, breathing in heavy, deep breaths, kept his eye on him. "You *will* fight," she hissed.  
  
Starbuck looked at her. "No, I won't," he stated.  
  
The siress was blind with rage at his blunt refusal. She grabbed the laser from Ripley and jammed it against my temple. Oh, Lords. . . "Fight!" she growled in a low, menacing voice. "Or I'll pull the trigger."  
  
Starbuck's eyes went wide for a micron and he inhaled sharply. She would do it, I knew it. And he knew it, too. She would pull the trigger. "All right!" he shouted, furious. "Just put that laser away!"  
  
Luwana pulled it back and let it dangle at her side, a satisfied smile on her lips. "Fine. So long as you show me that you are *trying.*"  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no . . . Don't do this! I was screaming the words in my head. I felt the queasiness growing, felt a throbbing in my head. No, oh no!  
  
Starbuck clenched his teeth as Silva approached him again, and the two circled each other for a moment. Just when Luwana looked ready to complain, the lieutenant dove at the guard. The momentum sent them tumbling backwards. Oh, but now Silva had him in his grasp! This time his punches connected. This was absolute madness! The guard was simply too big, too powerful. Starbuck finally pulled free and was able to dodge the next series of blows. But he had to move back in. Or risk Luwana's unpredictable reaction. This time, after dodging under and behind Silva, Starbuck tried to knock him from behind with a shoulder tackle to the kidneys. But instead of being knocked down, the guard stumbled forward a step, turned quickly, and caught Starbuck around the waist. He started pounding with his fist, pounding . . .  
  
"No!!" I screamed and tried to move forward. Ripley held me back. "No!! No!! NO!!" I was out of control. I couldn't watch another micron of this. It was too much, too much!! My head was spinning as I continued to shout. I was vaguely aware that Silva had stopped his barrage to stare at me. My ears were ringing, my heart pounding. My vision splintered like shattered glass and I collapsed to the deck.  
  
************* PART 5 The first sensation that broke through the darkness was the warm, tender touch of a hand brushing across my forehead. Warm, so warm and comforting. I was cuddled next to Starbuck; I recognized his scent. I huddled closer and opened my eyes. It was then that I realized that we were not back in our quarters. I sat up with a start.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," Starbuck said, pulling me back against him.  
  
I gripped him tightly, now, as I stared at the unfamiliar surroundings. We were on a tattered, old mattress in a tiny, sparsely furnished room. It had a rickety-looking chair set back against the wall and a well-worn end table, and that was it. Where were we? Where were we? "What? What's -"  
  
"Shhh," said Starbuck, cradling me. "Do you remember what's going on? We're the 'guests' right now of the wonderful Siress Luwana."  
  
Oh, frak and felgercarb! Then that hadn't just been a nightmare. It was the reality. But --? I pulled back to look at Starbuck. "Are you okay?" I studied him, because I knew he would not tell me the truth. The left side of his face was swollen and bruised. He had dried blood on his chin and tunic from a jagged tear through his lower lip. And as I moved to sit up, pushing against him, he winced.  
  
"I'll be okay,' he answered. Oh, Lords, not "I'm fine." That told me that he was hurting.  
  
"What. . . what happened? I guess I fainted?"  
  
"Yeah, you did," he said, moving gingerly around to find a more comfortable position in which to sit. "And lucky for me, I think." He gave me a weak smile. "See, I said you could count on the 'Starbuck luck' -"  
  
"You call this lucky??" I stared at him, incredulous.  
  
"Well, considering the alternative . . . yeah, I do." He coughed slightly and grabbed at his side.  
  
"What happened after I passed out?"  
  
He gave me a lopsided grin. "I panicked. Silva panicked. Even Siress Luwana looked worried. And she had the sense, at least, to end that crazy fight and give us these quarters." He looked at me, suddenly serious, suddenly frightened. "Are you okay? And how's . . .?"  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, evaluating how I felt, if anything felt different or unusual. The little one wiggled and squirmed. I felt a foot roll across my abdomen. All her normal activity. Taking Starbuck's hand, I placed it on top of my belly. A moment later, he, too, felt the reassuring wave of movement. He smiled and I saw tears glistening in his eyes. "She's fine," I whispered, crying, too. "She's fine."  
  
Starbuck pulled me back against him, and we leaned against the cold wall, embracing each other, letting the emotions flow for now. We could be strong later, whenever Siress Luwana decided it was time for more of her depraved games. Eventually, as we lay down, facing each other on our sides so that the baby was cradled between us, almost, we must have finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
****** I don't know for how long I actually slept, but when I woke up, Starbuck was sitting in the chair, waiting. His face looked even more swollen and colorful, I noticed, but the blood was gone. I sat up, looking around our tiny room again. "Is there . . .?" I asked, realizing just how long it had been since I'd had a chance to "freshen up." I was feeling extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Starbuck nodded towards a door that I had thought was just a closet. "Yes, thank the Lords," he said. "There's a washroom in there."  
  
Ten centons later, I felt much better, relatively speaking. But now my stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's midday meal, since Silva had trapped us before we'd had a chance to eat dinner, which may have contributed to my fainting spell. I was feeling nauseous and light headed from the low blood sugar. I sat back down on the bed.  
  
I must have looked pale, because Starbuck became very worried again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I need food," I answered. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
Starbuck glanced at his chronometer. "0900. Well, at least, people will be starting to wonder because I'm supposed to be launching on patrol with Boomer right now, and you're late for class."  
  
"Yeah," I said. But what could they do? They didn't know where we were. And even if they did, what could they possible do?  
  
"Food," Starbuck muttered. "Time to *do* something, I think." He climbed to his feet. Slowly, I noticed. And he never did quite stand upright. Broken ribs, no doubt. Silva's specialty, it seemed.  
  
"Be careful!" I said.  
  
Starbuck grinned slightly and walked to the entrance to these cramped quarters. "Hey!" he yelled, banging with his fist against the door, which was undoubtedly locked. I assumed he had already tried just opening it. "Hey, we need some food in here!" He continued to shout and bang for several centons.  
  
Finally, the door hissed open and Silva stepped across the threshold. He glanced at me to see if I was all right, I supposed, but his expression was unreadable. Pulling out his laser, he leveled it at Starbuck. "You'll get some food later. First, we need you to make a little call to Commander Adama. Come on." He motioned for the lieutenant to exit ahead of him. To me, he said, "He'll be back in a bit, okay?" Maybe he had a human side, after all. He seemed genuinely concerned about me. "And I'll see that you get some food then."  
  
"Okay," I whispered, watching as they disappeared out the door, leaving me alone. Alone to ponder what the future, at this point, might bring us.  
  
********** PART 6  
  
I didn't notice Aliana and Starbuck were missing until  
  
the next morning. I just assumed that since they had  
  
headed over to the Rising Star for a good time, that  
  
maybe Starbuck had had too good a time and they had  
  
rented a room for him to sleep it off.   
  
But when they weren't back in time for Starbuck's  
  
patrol, I knew something was up. I had never known  
  
Starbuck to miss a patrol. Now maybe in the past he  
  
had been a bit of a slacker, or so I had heard from  
  
stories, but the Starbuck I knew was very dedicated to  
  
his job. He had become even more so since the  
  
announcement of Aliana's pregnancy. It was as if he was trying to prove a point,  
  
not only with himself but the whole fleet that he  
  
could pull this off. That Starbuck could be  
  
responsible.   
  
Of course there were still bets on how long this would last, even after his two week hiatus and return.  
  
How soon it would be before he really cracked under the  
  
pressure, or his old ways resurfaced again and he was actually  
  
cheating around on us. The first time, he had tried to escape to the barracks and the safety of just being one of the guys, leaving behind the complicated world of women. But many predicted it wouldn't be  
  
long before he went back to his old devil may care  
  
self and was back to chasing the young, available pilots. I had my money on two sectars after the baby  
  
was born. I figured by then he'd have had his  
  
fill of parenthood with a screaming infant in the  
  
quarters.   
  
And that was the whole point of his and Aliana getting  
  
away to the Rising Star. Starbuck needed a break. He  
  
needed to see that you could be a parent and still  
  
have fun too. But even when having fun, Starbuck  
  
never missed a patrol.  
  
I checked on the Rising Star and they had not rented a  
  
room. That's when I got concerned. I had been hoping  
  
that maybe Starbuck had overslept and they had missed  
  
the shuttle back. But they hadn't even rented a room.  
  
I checked in at the landing bay, thinking maybe he'd  
  
made it back just in time for patrol and hadn't  
  
bothered to check in at the quarters, maybe Aliana had  
  
headed on to her classes too. That's when I became  
  
concerned. His viper was still in the bay. So was  
  
Boomer, waiting impatiently, helmet in hand.   
  
"Hey Boomer, have you seen Starbuck?" I tried to ask  
  
casually, but I never could fool Boomer.  
  
"I was just about to contact you and ask the same  
  
thing. He's late."  
  
"Yeah, so is Aliana. They headed over to the Rising  
  
Star last night."  
  
"Well that's what's happened then. They probably  
  
slept it off and missed the shuttle."  
  
"No, I checked. Besides, they wouldn't do that.  
  
Okay, maybe Starbuck, but not Aliana."  
  
Boomer gave me a doubtful look, then remembered whom  
  
we were talking about. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go  
  
see what's up." Boomer headed for the Squadron  
  
Leaders office.   
  
We walked in to find a worried Apollo, already  
  
checking around for Starbuck's whereabouts.  
  
"Good, we were trying to find you, see if maybe you  
  
knew where Starbuck was? He's late for patrol." He  
  
said to me.  
  
"Uh, that's why I'm here. I don't know where he is.  
  
He went over to the Rising Star last night and hasn't  
  
come back."  
  
"So that's where he is. Great! I thought he'd  
  
finally cleaned up his act. I swear I am going to  
  
dock him a sectar's pay over this one!" Apollo fumed.  
  
He had been riding Starbuck hard to keep his act  
  
together and maybe then the IFB reporters would leave  
  
him alone.  
  
"But he's not on the Rising Star, Captain." I said.  
  
"I've already checked. They didn't get a room last  
  
night."  
  
"They? Aliana's late too?" Apollo asked. Apollo's  
  
eyes lost their spark of anger, and instead turned  
  
cloudy with worry  
  
"I'm getting worried, I mean, yeah, Starbuck isn't  
  
exactly known for his punctuality, but Aliana is. She  
  
would have checked in with me by now. She would have  
  
contacted someone." I was starting to get myself  
  
worked up into a frenzy as I realized for myself that  
  
something serious must have happened.  
  
Apollo put a steadying hand on my shoulder "Alright, let's get a search going," he said. He had a stern set to his jaw. "Boomer, contact the Rising Star, double check that they didn't get a room and where they went last night. I'll start checking the shuttle records." He paused just briefly. "Maybe they headed over to one of the other ships for a card game or something" He looked into my eyes. " Reyana, you let us know the moment you hear anything."  
  
"Oh no you don't Captain. I'm a part of this search  
  
party!" I stood there, hands on my hips blocking the  
  
door.   
  
Apollo sighed. He could tell he had no choice but to  
  
include me. He'd flown with me enough to know by now  
  
that I could be stubborn when I had a point to make.   
  
"Fine Ensign, but you're with me. Just in case this  
  
has anything to do with those people Sire Uri was  
  
involved with."  
  
That stopped me cold. I had forgotten. With all that  
  
had happened in the past eight sectars, I had forgotten  
  
about the little incident with Sire Uri and his black  
  
market thugs. I had been so wrapped up in my own  
  
affairs, being back together with Starbuck and  
  
Aliana's pregnancy, that I had forgotten about the  
  
ongoing investigation in which Apollo and Boomer were  
  
involved. They had been working for sectars to find  
  
Uri's supplier, to find the source of the majority of  
  
illegal items within the fleet. I had heard on  
  
occasion of one or two of their breakthroughs. They  
  
had even found a hydroponics plant vapor processing  
  
center on the Mauna Loa freighter. Apollo and Boomer  
  
had almost single handedly stopped the flow of illegal  
  
drugs within the fleet. But they had yet to discover  
  
the mysterious supplier for Sire Uri.  
  
"Oh my god, you don't think." I didn't say any more  
  
remembering how casually Shyra had been murder, her  
  
body purposely left in a landing bay to be found. The  
  
sudden memory caused my mind to go where it shouldn't  
  
have gone. I suddenly had visions of Starbuck and  
  
Aliana being shoved out an airlock, or shot, or hidden  
  
away somewhere that we would never find.   
  
Apollo looked at me, and I guess he could read my  
  
thoughts from the look in my eys. He put his hand on  
  
my shoulder and said, "No, I don't think that has  
  
anything to do with the black market investigation.  
  
They probably just got caught up in a card game,  
  
forgot the time, and missed the shuttle back. That's  
  
all."   
  
But even as he said it, I could tell he didn't believe  
  
it. Starbuck, yeah maybe, Aliana? Never. She would  
  
never get so caught up that she forgot to make it back  
  
in time for duty.  
  
"Besides, Boomer and I have been very careful to keep  
  
all of you out of the investigations. For all intents  
  
and purposes it does look like none of you are  
  
concerned with the issue." Apollo continued, but it  
  
sounded more like he was reassuring himself. "They  
  
probably just missed a shuttle somewhere."  
  
"Okay." I said, not believing that for a micron.  
  
"Let's head to the Bridge and officially report them  
  
missing. Boomer." Apollo said heading for the door.  
  
"I got it Captain. Contacting the Rising Star now."  
  
Apollo didn't say anything more, just kept on walking  
  
for the bridge. It was hard for me to keep up. He  
  
wasn't exactly running, but he wasn't exactly walking  
  
either. That in itself caused me to start to panic.  
  
I had been in Blue Squadron long enough to know that  
  
not much flustered Apollo. He was a model example of  
  
professionalism.   
  
The lift doors opened onto the bridge and I was amazed  
  
at the level of quiet we encountered. But Apollo was  
  
aware that quiet on the bridge indicated trouble. He  
  
immediately tensed and ran for the command center. He  
  
approached Commander Adama who was communicating with  
  
someone on the interfleet communications screen.  
  
Colonel Tigh tried to intercept Apollo. There was no  
  
mistaking the tension on the Colonel's face, the shock  
  
and horror in his eyes. Then we heard Starbuck's  
  
voice, a cold bonechilling voice. Apollo's whole body  
  
went rigid as he stopped mid-stride. Then it was as  
  
if he was launched as he bypassed Tigh and took the  
  
stairs to the command center two at a time.   
  
I was fast behind him, but I stopped midway up as I  
  
got a glimpse of Starbuck's face I gasped at what I  
  
saw. Starbuck was on the viewscreen, but he was  
  
barely recognizable from the bruises on his face.  
  
Both eyes were swollen and black and his right cheek  
  
was dark blue.  
  
Starbuck's voice did not betray much about the  
  
situation. His voice was cold and even. "They are  
  
demanding supplies for a three sectar voyage,  
  
coordinates to the nearest habitable planet, and no  
  
interference from the Galactica or anyone of the  
  
fleet. They just want to leave."  
  
Apollo spoke before Adama could respond. "And if we  
  
don't comply?"  
  
Starbuck briefly looked to Apollo, then leveled his  
  
gaze again at Adama. Starbuck did not respond, but  
  
then it was obvious that someone on the freighter  
  
prompted him to continue. "Aliana is here with me.  
  
They have threatened to terminate us and then start  
  
terminating the civilians on the freighter who are not  
  
in on this."  
  
"And if we comply," Adama started to say, but Apollo  
  
cut him off.  
  
"Father, you can't be thinking of negotiating with  
  
these people! They are animals! Look at him!  
  
They've already tortured Starbuck!"  
  
Adama put up a hand to halt Apollo's words. Adama  
  
quietly continued, "If we comply, when will you be  
  
returned to the Galactica? When will the civilians  
  
who do not wish to leave be free to return?"  
  
Starbuck looked to someone out of view of the screen,  
  
then looked back to Adama "If you don't comply, we  
  
will be dead. Our return will be discussed after you  
  
comply." Starbuck uttered this in an even voice. So  
  
far he had shown no emotion and his eyes were cold,  
  
but I knew that coldness indicated his rage. I could  
  
also see the pain on his face, the slight squint of  
  
discomfort around his eyes. I knew he was only  
  
keeping it together for Aliana's sake. If it weren't  
  
for her, he probably would have been killed by now  
  
trying to escape or resist them.  
  
"That is unacceptable." Adama said, anger starting to  
  
creep into his voice.   
  
"They have told me to tell you that you have 25  
  
centaurs to comply. At that point they will begin  
  
executing hostages."   
  
I gasped again. Starbuck had said it so calmly, as if  
  
he was talking about someone else, not himself, Aliana  
  
and the baby. The baby, the thought made me want to  
  
curl up on the deck of the bridge and cry.   
  
"It will take us longer than 25 centaurs to gather  
  
that many supplies. We will need more time." Adama  
  
replied.  
  
Starbuck looked off screen again, then looked back.  
  
His emotions had not changed. "They are not expecting  
  
you to comply, but to attempt to rescue us instead.  
  
They are indicating to me that you shouldn't waste  
  
your time trying to organize a rescue party. They are  
  
expecting that. You should just gather the supplies  
  
with the time you've been given." Starbuck then  
  
looked from the Commander to Apollo, and for the  
  
briefest moment the mask he was wearing slipped. He  
  
flashed Apollo a look of desperation and despair, then  
  
the mask was back in place again. Apollo flinched,  
  
then tensed. His hands balled into fists and he  
  
looked to his father.   
  
Adama did not take his eyes off Starbuck.   
  
"Tell them we will do all we can. To please not harm  
  
anyone, we have no wish for violence here. But we  
  
will need more time."  
  
"You have twenty five centaurs." Starbuck reiterated  
  
quietly, then his image faded from the screen.  
  
Apollo lashed his anger and frustrating at his father.  
  
"How could this have happened? How were they taken  
  
hostage? Who would do this? You don't intend to give  
  
in to their demands?"  
  
Adama reached out for his son to calm him, but Apollo  
  
yanked away. Adama sighed and attempted to answer his  
  
questions. "We do not know exactly how it happened,  
  
only that security cams have an image of Starbuck and  
  
Aliana going with Security Guard Silva into a lift.  
  
The cams in the cargo shuttle bay recorded nothing,  
  
but we have people looking into that now. We believe  
  
they disabled the cams for a short amount of time."  
  
"You don't intend to give in to their demands do you?  
  
We need to organize a rescue. We need to take that  
  
ship by force!" Apollo was pacing now.   
  
I had never seen him pace before. Perhaps it was that  
  
sight, a habit that was so reminiscent of Starbuck's  
  
mannerisms that pushed me over the edge. Tears began  
  
to stream from my eyes. I must have made some sound  
  
because Apollo turned toward me. His eyes blazed with  
  
a fury more intense than I had ever witnessed. "We  
  
will get them back unharmed. We will not meet their  
  
demands." Apollo turned back to his father. "I will  
  
gather the squadrons."  
  
"Apollo, son, slow down. We need to think clearly or  
  
they will all be lost. These people are not to be  
  
treated lightly. As you saw, Starbuck is injured."  
  
"And that is why we must not deal with them! They are  
  
ruthless!"  
  
"Yes, yes they are, and that is why I intend to meet  
  
their demands."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Apollo raged, then turned away from his  
  
father.   
  
Adama quickly bridged the gulf between them, gently  
  
placing his hands on Apollo's shoulders. "Son, I  
  
fully intend to mount a rescue. But for now we need  
  
to appease them. We need to insure Starbuck and  
  
Aliana's safety. I intend to give them some of the  
  
supplies they requested."  
  
"And we will be on that shuttle ready to attack!"  
  
Apollo said turning to face his father.   
  
"No, not the first shuttle. Maybe not even the  
  
second. We need to come up with a different plan. We  
  
need them to think we are complying with their  
  
demands. There are too many lives at stake. We need  
  
to find another way to get on that ship."  
  
Apollo visibly relaxed once he realized that his  
  
father had no intention of leaving Starbuck and Aliana  
  
at the mercy of these demented people.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Apollo asked.   
  
"Gather a team, perhaps of twelve. Make sure you pick  
  
those who have experience with explosives and space  
  
walks. I think I have an idea. It just might work."  
"You are going to recreate the Delphian Debacle aren't  
  
you?" Tigh asked. "By the lords, it just might  
  
work!"  
  
"I don't understand." Apollo stated waiting for  
  
clarification.  
  
"The Delphian's ruler was taken hostage by the Cylons.  
  
While the negotiations for his release were being  
  
worked out, a small team of Delphians space walked  
  
over to the Cylon ship, entered an airlock and  
  
disabled the Cylons engines."  
  
"It could be done. If we jumped from the shuttle just  
  
before it landed, it could work." Apollo nodded to  
  
his father and said no more. Instead he turned  
  
sprinted from the bridge. I followed in his wake. He  
  
didn't notice me until we were on the lift and the  
  
doors had closed.  
Apollo turned to face me. His face looked determined,  
  
but his eyes were dark with worry. He sighed, then  
  
assumed his authoritative captain mode. "I know how  
  
you feel. I know you want to help, but you are not  
  
going to be a part of this."  
  
"But I can't sit and do nothing." I softly stated.  
  
"I know, but this has to be perfect. I am going to be  
  
relying on the experience and instincts of some of our  
  
top Warriors. We can't afford any mistakes. One  
  
mistake and." He left the words we both feared unsaid.  
  
"I know. I know." I said in resignation. "But I  
  
can't just go back to my quarters and wait." I  
  
pleaded.  
  
"I know. I don't mean this the way it sounds,"  
  
Apollo's eyes bore into me pleadingly, "but I don't  
  
have time to worry about you. Try to stay out of the  
  
way." The lift doors opened and he turned from me  
  
heading for the bachelor's billet.  
  
I followed. I knew what Apollo had meant. As long as  
  
I kept quiet, as long as I wasn't conspicuous, I could  
  
tag along for now. It's good that he allowed me to, I  
  
would have followed him anyway. I could stay out of  
  
the way, but I had to be there. I had to do  
  
something.  
  
********* PART 7 I was pacing, as best I could, in the small space between the mattress and the door, waiting for Starbuck to return. They would return him, I hoped, I hoped . . . Silva had seemed so sincere when he'd promised us some food. But what if --? No, there'd be no reason to harm him right now. They just needed to contact the Galactica. And then the commander would *know* where we were. But what could they actually *do* about it? What? What? I could not think of an answer, at least, not one that had a favorable outcome.  
  
Oh, but waiting, alone, was becoming unbearable! I kept picturing Siress Luwana, after Starbuck made the call to the commander for her, feeling bored and ordering Starbuck and Silva to finish that fight. No, I kept thinking, just bring him back to me. Please, please.  
  
I almost didn't notice the first pain. It was just an ache, really, that started low in my back and abdomen and spread in a wave through the muscles. Stress, I figured, just stress. Lords knew I had plenty of *that* at the moment. I ignored it and continued to pace and wait and hope and pray.  
  
Forty long centons later, the door hissed open, and Starbuck stepped through, followed by Silva. The guard set two rations bag on the floor and disappeared back out. The door hissed closed again. Starbuck reached down to get the bags, grimaced, and stopped, holding his right side.  
  
I lumbered up from where I had finally sat down on the mattress. "Frak," I muttered, helping him over to the chair. "What'd they do to you?" I was watching him with great concern.  
  
"Nothing," he said between groans, eyes closed. He let his head lull back against the wall and was breathing in shallow, controlled breaths. "Just Silva's handiwork from yesterday catching up with me."  
  
"Frakking snitrads!" I spat. I was angry, so angry. "I mean, what was the point of that fight, anyway? Was there a point, other than for Siress Luwana's sick pleasure?"  
  
"Actually, there was," said the lieutenant quietly. "If I'm hurt, they don't have to worry about me trying to escape . . ."  
  
"Ropes would have had the same effect!" I cried in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah . . . maybe we should complain . . ." He coughed and grimaced again.  
  
I was furious, furious. I turned and stormed to door and started banging on it. After a few centons, it opened and Silva stepped through. "That's enough!" he growled. "Quiet!"  
  
I had to take several steps backwards to get out of his way, but I was too angry to be frightened at this point. I glared at him. "Can't you see he needs a doctor!" I shouted, pointing to Starbuck, who was watching me but had not moved from the chair. "You people are insane!"  
  
"You'll just have to make do. Now settle down, before Siress Luwana -"  
  
"I don't give an equine's astrum about her!" I yelled. "Surely *you* aren't that inhuman? Just look at him! He's in pain! How can you let another human suffer like this? I thought the *Cylons* were the enemies!"  
  
Silva glanced towards the lieutenant, then back to me. The frown on his face wavered, if only slightly, before returning to its rigid glare. "I said quiet!" He moved further in and hit the door pad. It hissed closed behind him.  
  
"What have we -"  
  
"Stop and listen!" he shouted, loudly, to be heard over my screaming.  
  
I stopped, mainly to catch my breath. Starbuck was too surprised, I think, to move, had he been able. He was still just staring and watching.  
  
"Just listen!" hissed Silva. "We don't have a doctor here. Or a medtech. This isn't the Galactica!" That caught me off guard. I had assumed that every ship had medical personnel. He continued. "And no, I don't enjoy just hurting people, but I didn't have a choice!"  
  
I stared at him in amazement. "What do you mean? You can't possibly be that afraid of that - that - she-lupus!"  
  
"No," answered Silva, "If it were just her, I'd never have done it."  
  
I was confused. Apparently, I was missing a piece of the puzzle. I glanced at Starbuck, and he, too, looked confused. "So who's really in charge here?" he asked.  
  
Silva sighed. "Ulyseus."  
  
"Oh, frak," muttered Starbuck, closing his eyes, and looking as if that explained everything to him. "So that's who that was on the bridge."  
  
"Who? Who's he?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"My boss," said Silva. "The Head of Colonial Security."  
  
"So what's that mean?" I asked, speaking to Starbuck this time, "other than we know why security has been shot to Hades?" I inhaled and exhaled deeply several times and sat on the mattress, suddenly feeling tired and suddenly aware of another cramp.  
  
Starbuck opened his eyes and let out a slow breath, still struggling to control the pain. Ulyseus used to be a warrior," he said between breaths, "He was in charge of a special tactical unit that conducted the riskier ground assaults, rescue missions, and other covert operations. He was injured, though, during the Great Destruction. Dropped out of the Colonial Service because he was grounded, I think." He shook his head. "I knew the man giving the orders on the bridge looked familiar. I just couldn't place him at the time."  
  
"So how does that explain this?" I asked.  
  
"Tactical decision. A part of his training," said Starbuck. "Disable the 'enemy.'" The lieutenant shot a glance at Silva. "I just hadn't imagined that we'd become 'the enemy.'"  
  
"Yeah, well, a lot's happened in the past yahren," said Silva, looking angry again. "You warriors like to think that all's equal in the Fleet, but you're wrong."  
  
"Frak," I muttered again. It was falling into place now. "So Ulyseus is the head of this 'operation,' Luwana supplies the wealth, and you and the others carry it out?" I asked.  
  
"That's about it," answered Silva. His expression softened again. "Look, I have to get going. But I'll bring some painkillers first chance I get, okay?" He turned and picked up the ration packs. "For now," he said, tossing them to us, "I recommend you both rest and eat. Keep your energy up. Ulyseus may be in charge, but Luwana does have some influence. And yeah," he said, in answer to my disgusted look, "she's a few cards short of a Pyramid deck. But I'll do what I can."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," said Starbuck with a mirthless chuckle.  
  
Once the door had closed behind Silva, I stared at Starbuck. "We're really stuck, aren't we?"  
  
"Would appear so . . ."  
  
************* PART 8 Silva returned, as he said he would, about 30 centons later, with a hypo full of painkiller. He gave it to Starbuck and left without a word, though. His expression had been neutral, but I had sensed some tension with him, as if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. When I thanked him, he ignored me and hurried on out.  
  
Starbuck was still sitting in the chair, which he claimed was the most comfortable position; lying down, he said, put too much pressure on the broken ribs. He figured that at least two, maybe three, of the lower ones on his right side were cracked, maybe snapped, even, as far as he could tell from the stabbing pain that came if he inhaled too deeply. He told me this in a casual tone of voice, trying to appear calm and in control, but I could tell from one look into his blue eyes that he was worried, very worried. Silva had put him in the exact position in which he loathed to be - basically helpless.  
  
Which was why I had not told Starbuck that I was having contractions. And I was pretty certain that the cramps that I was having were not just due to stress. Nor were they false labor pains. No . . . these were now coming about every ten centons and were the real thing. I just knew it. Just knew it. It was about the only other thing that could go wrong for us, so, of course, it would. Eventually, I would not be able to conceal the pain from the contractions, I knew that, but for now - and it was probably totally unreasonable and illogical - but I didn't want him to worry about *that*, too. I was watching how he sat without moving, eyes closed, resting because sleep had been impossible the previous night, how he kept his breaths shallow. I just couldn't add one more problem on top of our current heap. Not yet, anyway.  
  
So I paced - my normal behavior for stress, as it is - and breathed through the mild contractions without him noticing. The silence was finally too much for me, though. "What do you think the commander will do?"  
  
Starbuck opened his eyes to watch me pace. "Attempt to gain control of the ship, somehow. Don't know how, though."  
  
"Will he let them leave the Fleet?" I knew the answer already.  
  
"No, he can't," answered Starbuck with a sigh. "He can't set the precedent. It'd lead to chaos, because others might try to break free, as well. And the Fleet's not strong enough to splinter like that. Staying together is out only chance. So, no, he'll have to stop that at all costs, for the sake of our entire population." He gazed at the ceiling, away from me. "I wish I could tell you something different."  
  
"Hey! What about that 'Starbuck luck'?" I asked. He sounded too resigned. It unnerved me, because he was supposed to be the eternal optimist.  
  
He cracked a smile at that. "Okay, so there's still a chance. Besides, you've been hanging around Apollo and Boomer long enough to know that they'll do everything they damn well can to protect not just us, but the other hundred people that probably have no clue as to what's about to happen. It's just that . . ." He frowned as his voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" I yelled, exasperated. "Don't do that!"  
  
He looked worried again. "Ulyseus will anticipate some sort of rescue attempt. He'll be expecting one, even. Because he knows the commander will not just let them sail away from the Fleet."  
  
"Frak," I muttered. "But there're only four of them!"  
  
"Seven that we *know* of," he corrected. "And they control the bridge. The captain is in on this and the two members of his bridge staff, too. I suspect they've got a few others helping them out, also. About a dozen, probably."  
  
"So what can the Galactica do?"  
  
"Attempt to disable the ship, maybe knock out her sensors. Try to infiltrate, somehow. Ulyseus will know this and will try to stop them."  
  
"How?" I asked, insistent.  
  
Starbuck looked away. "Look, let's not dwell on it, okay?"  
  
"No, tell me the truth!" I said, feeling a growing sense of frustration and an unreasonable fury at how calm Starbuck appeared. I knew it would do no good to panic, that Starbuck was simply following all of the warrior training concerning 'what to do if captured by the enemy,' chapter five, section three of the Warrior Handbook. Remain calm and collected. Analyze the situation. Always keep a keen eye open for any chance of escape. But be prepared to accept the worst. As I felt another contraction roll through my abdomen, I felt far from calm and resolute. My rising panic must have masked my labored breathing, though, and I was still determined to hide the labor pains from him, as stupid as that may have been. But I was hardly able to think logically, given our current situation.  
  
Starbuck stared into my eyes. "Calm down. You need to calm down." He motioned for me to come closer, to where he could reach out to me. He took both my hands in his and squeezed. "I won't tell you that things will be all right, because we both know exactly what kind of a mess we're in. And I think you don't need me to tell you what method Ulyseus is likely to use to exert influence on the commander. But." he squeezed tighter and pulled me towards him, until he could wrap his arms around my rotund middle and rest his head on my belly. I cradled his head, running my fingers through his soft hair. He finally continued. "It's one thing to know what might happen; it's another to dwell on it. Don't. Because I've learned even if something seems 99.9% fated to happen, that .1% can still happen." I felt his chuckle. "Heck, with me, it's quite likely to happen! 'Starbuck luck,' you know." He hugged and kissed my belly as he felt a foot kicking, and I felt suddenly so connected to him, so close. Maybe he was right.  
  
After about ten centons, I felt another cramp coming, though, and I pulled back, reluctantly, but still not wanting to add this extra burden on him, not yet, not yet. Because I was avoiding just how we were supposed to deal with delivering a baby while being held hostage by a hard-core ex-commando, a landram of a guard, and an evil, sadistic siress. Maybe it was so pathetically insane that we *had* to have some way out of this. I hoped. I pretended to pace some more, keeping my back to Starbuck until the contraction had passed, then turned back to face him.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, eying me.  
  
"I'm fine," I lied.  
  
"No, you're not," he said, frowning. "What's going on? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes, there's a problem! And I think you know what it is!" I yelled at him.  
  
"That's not what I mean," he said evenly. "Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Yes," I lied again. I just didn't want to deal with it, not yet. "I'm just stressed an a bit achy, that's all."  
  
"Why not sit down -" He was about to get up so that I could have the chair, but we both froze when we heard movement at the door. A micron later, it slid open. I sat down quickly on the mattress, staring at the floor, because I felt weak in the knees, dreading who it might be. Three sets of feet clomped in. They all sounded heavy and masculine. Maybe it wasn't . . . I looked up to see Silva standing next to two unfamiliar men. One was the captain, I could tell from the insignia on his jacket, and the other, the one that had a cold face and steely eyes, had to be the security chief, Ulyseus. Just one glance at him sent shivers down my spine. I could almost feel his bitter resolve. Whereas Siress Luwana was calculating, cruel, and arguably unbalanced, he was rock-steady and as cold as ice, all emotion locked deep beneath a hardened exterior. Of him, I was truly frightened.  
  
Starbuck, however, met his unblinking stare. "What do you want?"  
  
"We simply want you both to be informed of the facts," Ulyseus said. "The Galactica has 25 centars from the moment you contacted them - so that would be 23 centars, now - to meet our supply demands and to transmit to us the coordinates of the nearest planet suitable for colonization. Next, we are to be permitted to leave the Fleet without being trailed by any possible rescue forces - we will closely monitor our sensors, should the time come when we are at that point." The way he said that sent another chill down my spine. It almost seemed like he was anticipating a battle. He continued, confirming my fears as he spoke in a flat, unemotional voice. "Should, as we expect, the commander chose not to cooperate, it will be necessary to exert what pressure we can."  
  
Ulyseus took a step forward, and as he did, he pulled out a knife with a nasty, gleaming blade, holding it up in front of him. I felt my heart skip a beat. He was staring at Starbuck. "Understand that it's nothing personal," he said. "You're involvement, in fact, is more at the insistence of the siress. She was most upset when Sir Uri was apprehended and part of our operations exposed. She insisted on some form of revenge against some of the key figures involved." Ulyseus cast me a glance. "Mainly against the two ensigns who were reported to have gotten Sir Uri arrested and convicted." He switched his gaze back to Starbuck and continued in the same unaffected, even conversational, tone, his fingers absently twirling the knife. "Since it was common knowledge that you frequent the Rising Star and are often accompanied by one of the ensigns, Siress Luwana conceived the plan with which you were captured." He almost, almost smiled, but then the impassive expression returned. "While I don't necessarily approve of her emotional schemes, I will admit that her plan was effective."  
  
Indeed, since here we were.  
  
Ulyseus suddenly stopped twirling the knife and held it in front of his face at eye level. "However, now that you are here, I intend to take full advantage of the leverage it might give us," he said. "It is also common knowledge that of the many warriors in this Fleet, you are quite close to not only the commander's son, but to him, as well. That he has a high regard for you and values you as if you were his kin." He paused, and I felt my blood run cold. "We will, of course, use that to attempt to persuade the commander to meet our demands. And since we will need every man and woman on this ship to establish a stable colony, I will maim - a finger, an ear, perhaps -- before choosing to kill." He was twirling the blade again so that it gleamed under the artificial lighting. His face was relaxed, his tone of voice still detached, but he was drilling the lieutenant with his gaze. "But I will kill, if it comes to that."  
  
The terror that gripped me was paralyzing. I had never, never met someone so . . . cold. No games, just the truth. If disfigurement doesn't work, then it'll have to be death. Oh, well. And he would do it. Without blinking an eye. It was absolutely no comfort when he turned to me and said, "Rest assured, miss, that it's only the critical need for new blood and new life that will save you. You won't be harmed." With that, the three turned and left.  
  
As soon as the door had closed, I put my hands over my face and started sobbing, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" A moment later, I felt a warm body next to me, arms around me, pulling me close, even though it must have hurt like Hades. "It's okay, it's okay. He just wanted to rattle us, but it's okay. A lot can happen in 23 centars. It's okay . . ." Starbuck's voice was soft, soothing, calm. Still, I could not help but notice how tightly he held me, how hard, almost painfully, his hands were squeezing. I knew, then, that he was much more shaken up than he would ever admit to me.  
  
****** PART 9 The centons dragged on slowly. We tried to eat more of the rations, but neither of us had any appetite. Afterwards, we had switched places, with Starbuck now pacing while I sat in the chair to rest my back. The contractions were now coming more frequently, and I knew I needed to tell Starbuck, knew that we needed to let our captors know, as well. As unpleasant as that thought was to me, I knew we would need their assistance soon. Surely, surely they'd give it to us, they would help us, wouldn't they? Oh, Lords, this couldn't be happening . . . I was just plain too scared to say anything, and Starbuck was too tense, too worried about our future prospects to attribute my pained looks to anything other than stress and fatigue. I needed to tell him. It was time. It was overdue, in fact.  
  
"Starbuck -" I started, then froze again when the door opened. Again. No, not again! Just leave us! I was about to scream those very words when I heard a voice. Her voice. "How are my guests doing today?" I felt paralyzed. Siress Luwana stood watching us. Silva stood next to the door. The siress wore a black, skin tight body suit this time and looked every centimetron like a sorceress's black feline. She moved with an exaggerated grace, totally absorbed in her own game.  
  
Starbuck graced her with a glare. "What do you want?" He was too tense, now, too worried, too frustrated. I had a sinking feeling that he was in no mood to tolerate her. I wanted to scream at him that - whatever she might do - don't challenge her! But the words caught in my throat and refused to form.  
  
She smiled at his anger. "I understand that you might be in need of some medicine, for your . . . pain." She positively purred over the word. "Isn't that right, Silva?"  
  
The guard, I could have sworn, looked uncomfortable. "Yes, ma'am, I was intending to see if the lieutenant needed any more of the analgesic."  
  
"Leave us, please," she said to Silva while staring at the Starbuck.  
  
Silva hesitated, then stepped through the open door. It hissed closed, and we were alone with the she-lupus.  
  
Luwana moved up close to Starbuck. "Show me where it hurts, why don't you?" She shot me a wicked glance and started to reach out to touch him.  
  
I saw the glint in his eye before he moved. Oh, no, don't! Don't confront her!  
  
Starbuck grabbed her hand and thrust it back sharply. "Don't touch me!" he hissed.  
  
I was breathing more rapidly, because I saw the look of pure evil delight flash across her face.  
  
"Don't touch?" she said, eyeing him with obvious intent and moving slowly towards him. "Don't touch? But that's exactly what I do want." She was surprisingly fast. Before he could react, Luwana grabbed his face with both hands and pressed her mouth against his, pushing with her body against him so hard that she shoved him back against the wall. Starbuck struggled to push her away, but from his grunts and gasps, I knew he was in pain and probably had no leverage whatsoever with his right arm and not enough with his left. She continued to kiss, aggressively, until he managed to stop pushing and, instead, twisted his body to the right, using his left shoulder to break her hold on him and to shove her off. But he sank to the floor after the effort, drained and in terrible pain, gasping, choking.  
  
She turned, a look of hatred in her eyes, and advanced on him. And from somewhere she pulled out a switchblade.  
  
"No!" I screamed, finally able to force my voice to work. I started out of the chair and she swung in my direction.  
  
"Sit down, girl!" she snapped, waving the knife at me.  
  
I froze. I was in no condition, either, to defend myself. But I could not just sit and watch her insane attack. "Don't!" I screamed again.  
  
She hesitated long enough to glare at me again and swish the blade around as a threat -- just long enough for Starbuck to throw himself at her legs and knock her off balance, sending her tumbling to the floor over his back. He ended up at my feet in a heap. I tried to help him, push him up, because Luwana now looked murderous as she climbed to her feet, panting and actually growling under her breath. She advanced on us and grabbed Starbuck by his jacket, yanking with a strength reinforced by her rage, successfully pulling him up, because he was in too much pain to resist. She steadied him with one hand and brought the blade next to his throat with the other.  
  
Starbuck was panting in ragged, groaning breaths and was glaring at her. But he did have sense enough to not say anything.  
  
Slowly, she brought the tip of the knife to right under his chin and leaned in so close that she was almost touching him. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge than this," she whispered. "I'm disappointed."  
  
Oh frak, I thought. I felt a shutter run through me. She was staring at him with that malicious gleam in her eye. Slowly, deliberately, she pushed him backwards until they were against the wall again. The knife still rested under his chin. Her other hand had a tight grip on his flight jacket. Starbuck was trying to remain steady, but he was shaking from the pain from his ribs, I could tell, because his breathing was labored and his face rigid. She was inhaling deeply. She was prepared to act, to . . . I did not want to find out. I had to, had to do something. Something!  
  
Luwana suddenly pulled the knife back and pressed herself against him again, kissing him violently and knocking what little breath he had out of his lungs. A kiss of death, because I watched in horror as she raised the knife, gripped tightly in her fist, up high as if to strike him. It mattered not what Ulyseus had planned, because she was out for blood.  
  
"STOP!" I screamed, consumed by the panic. I was on my feet, just screaming, "STOP! STOP! STOP!"  
  
Luwana, distracted, turned to glare at me, while at the same time pressing the arm that held Starbuck's jacket against his throat. I was still screaming. Then her eyes swept passed me and narrowed. Another voice finally penetrated and I stopped, swinging around to see Silva had entered. And he held his laser leveled at Luwana.  
  
It was too much, too much. I stumbled backwards, around the chair. The cramp that gripped me was fierce, and I doubled over, gasping.  
  
"Drop the knife!" I heard Silva shout. "You know Ulyseus wants them alive! Drop it!!"  
  
I was still doubled over as the pain slowly subsided. I was vaguely aware that Luwana had turned, letting Starbuck collapse to the floor, and was staring at the guard. And then I felt a wet sensation. Gripping my sides, I straightened and glared at the woman. "Get out!!" I screamed, wild with panic and pain. "Get out!! Get out!!"  
  
Luwana gave me a cold, uncaring look, straightened her shoulders, and without a word, marched out, brushing against Silva as she passed him. Once the door had closed behind her, Silva jammed the laser in his holster and rushed over to me. "Are you in labor?" he ask, wide eyed.  
  
"Yes," I muttered.  
  
"What?!" I looked over to see Starbuck trying to climb to his feet. He was holding his side with both hands and grimacing with every movement.  
  
"My water just broke," I said. I felt another contraction coming on. They were stronger now, coming about three centons apart. I groaned and Silva helped me to the mattress. Starbuck was there, too, and sat down beside me as best he could, keeping his back straight and looking bewildered.  
  
******** PART 10 For several centons, none of us could think straight. I was simply breathing through the contraction. Starbuck was closer to an all out panic than I had ever seen him. He was pale and mumbling, "Oh no, oh no, oh no. . ." He looked about ready to pass out, and I wasn't sure if it was from his own pain, or the fear of what was going to happen, like it or not.  
  
And Silva was pacing back and forth, muttering, "Okay, just think. Okay, what do we need? What do we need?" He stopped suddenly to stare at me. "I'll be right back!" And he hurried out.  
  
In the brief respite from the contractions, I turned to Starbuck. "Are you okay? Oh, Starbuck, I need you! I need you!"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair several times while still holding his side with the other. But his breathing was more under control, and he looked less likely to pass out. "Right. Okay." He suddenly glared at me. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"About four centars," I admitted through gritted teeth as another wave spread through me and I tried to remember how to relax and breath through it.  
  
Anger did wonders to Starbuck's own condition. "Four centars!" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
And yelling at a woman in labor is not a wise idea. "Because I was scared!" I snapped. "I was scared and wanted it to be just stress! But it's not!" I was glaring at him and panting. "This baby is coming! This baby is coming!"  
  
"Oh, frak," he muttered. And, Lords bless him, his warrior training finally kicked back in. "Okay," he said, breathing in slowly. He tucked his right arm against his side, with the hand wrapped around his waist, trying to steady the broken ribs. Then he slid over carefully next to me on the mattress and began to rub and massage my lower back. "Okay," he said, "you can do this. You can do this."  
  
The next contraction was one of the strongest and longest yet. And most painful. I groaned and moaned my way through it, trying to concentrate on my breathing, and tried to remember everything we'd learned about the stages of birth from Dr. Salik. It provided a slight distraction, anyway. "I'd say I'm in the second phase of first stage labor," I muttered. "The active phase -" I broke off to deal with the next wave.  
  
Starbuck kept rubbing. "Right. Fine," he paused a moment. "What's that mean?" he asked, not remembering.  
  
"That we've got five or six centars, probably," I said between gasps for air, "until it's time to actually deliver her."  
  
"Frak. That long?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered. It pays to be studious and have a good memory sometimes. "The active phase lasts around three centars, the transition phase about two . . . and then it's time to push."  
  
Starbuck actually chuckled.  
  
"What?" I asked, then had to focus on my breathing.  
  
"It's just that you sound like an instructor," he said eventually.  
  
"Grrr . . ." I grumbled. But I felt less agitated, I realized, than I had since the whole ordeal had begun. We had a focus now, a purpose that let us concentrate on something besides our uncertain future. For now, the baby was all that mattered. And while I would have much preferred to be doing this back aboard the Galactica, with access to true medical facilities, I felt an inexplicable confidence that, with Starbuck to help me, I could do this.  
  
And we ended up having some unexpected and welcome help from a most unlikely source. Finally, Silva returned with an arm load of provisions - blankets, towels, med kits, and everything else he thought might be helpful. It had taken a while because he had had to explain to the captain and to Ulyseus what was going on before he could scrounge up the supplies. After he dumped the load on the floor, he grabbed a med kit and pulled out a hypo. He tossed it to Starbuck. "Here," he said. "That's for you. That's about all I can do, but she's going to need you." He looked solemn for a moment. "I wish we had a bone knitter, but we don't. Sorry."  
  
As I watched the big guard arranging all the supplies and even telling us what to do, I felt a growing affinity towards him. And a growing trust. I also got the feeling that he had some experience with this. "Have you done this before?" I finally asked when I was able to catch my breath.  
  
Silva froze for a moment, staring at the floor. "Yeah," he said quietly. "On Sagittarius, about a sectar before the Great Destruction. I was with my wife when she delivered our baby girl." He glanced at our silent but questioning faces. "And, no, they didn't make it."  
  
******** For a moment, Starbuck and I stared at Silva in silence, feeling the horror of his reality. Then, I gave in to my instincts and let myself trust him. Not that I had much choice, but suddenly, it was comforting to have him there, because I knew, just *knew*, that he would do all he could to help us, to help me, at least for now.  
  
And he did. As the centars progressed and as the pains became more intense, more draining, more frequent, both he and Starbuck remained so calm, so steady. After four centars had passed, I was ready to quit, just quit! But, of course, I couldn't. But I did vow that if, *if*, I ever did this again, I would have as much painkiller as the doctor could give me. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep, because I was hot and exhausted, but the contractions came every few centons and lasted for several more.  
  
I was in no position to appreciate it at the time, but Starbuck was going through almost as much pain as I was, if not more. He stubbornly refused to rest and kept massaging my back and trying to offer support, even encouraging me to keep breathing through those contractions by modeling deep breaths. With each inhalation he did, he had to be enduring the piercing pain from those broken ribs. Later, we would be able to appreciate all of the shared agony; at the moment, it was pure Hades.  
  
After six centars, something began to feel different. I felt a pressure that told me that it was time, time to push. I grabbed Starbuck's hand as I felt the first insistent urge. "She's coming," I said between panting breaths. "She's coming. She's coming!" Then I bore down as Starbuck counted to ten.  
  
This was it. This was it. I squeezed Starbuck's hand tightly and gazed up at him during the brief respite. His face reflected a dichotomy of emotions. Fear and worry shone through his eyes; yet, a hopeful smile played across his lips.  
  
With one huge exception, it was a perfect delivery, textbook. Finally, finally, after another two centars of pushing, one little girl slipped out into the real world, leaving behind the warmth, the safety, and the security of the womb. Silva had hauled sterilized water and makeshift surgical instruments into our quarters from the galley, and he handled the medical aspects with skill from both his personal experience, as well as from some actual medtech training. After cutting the cord, he bathed her and wrapped her in a clean towel. The feel of the cold air after the warm water must have shocked her little system, because before he could get her completely wrapped, she let out a loud, shaky cry.  
  
As Silva handed the wailing bundle to me, I was grinning and crying at the same time. We'd done it. She was here. Here. I caught Silva's eye and he looked away quickly, but not before I saw the pain and tears in his eyes; I knew he was remembering his baby, his little girl.  
  
Starbuck, for once, was speechless when I looked up at him. "Oh my," was all he could manage. He was gazing from the baby to me, looking awe- struck. Either that or he was in shock.  
  
Silva busied himself with the job of cleaning up. And I was crying in thanks when he pulled from out of his pile of supplies garments that he had "borrowed" from somewhere. After about two more centars, then, I was able to feel somewhat human, even if the clothes were ill-fitting and much too large. For the baby, we used towels as diapers. It took awhile, but, eventually, our small room was back into some kind of order.  
  
Silva looked around. He appeared tired and unhappy. "I have to go," he said, his voice low. "I have to report to Ulyseus. But I'll bring more rations when I can." His gaze paused on the baby, and I saw the pain of remembrance flash across is face again.  
  
I wanted to thank him, but the reality of our situation suddenly came crashing back down on me. Thank him? It was because of him that we were here, trapped, in the first place. But a lot had changed since we had stepped foot on this old freighter; that I knew. The look the guard gave us as he left, the conflict in his eyes, told us that, just maybe, we had an ally now.  
  
******** PART 11  
  
It had been fifteen centars from the time that Starbuck had been forced to contact the Galactica to present our captors' demands and from the time I had felt that first contraction. To now. As I lay trying to sleep. As Starbuck sat in the chair, cradling our new life, oblivious, it seemed, to the continuous stabbing from those broken ribs, as he gently rocked and whispered to his sleeping daughter. From the look in his eyes and the smile on his lips, I had a feeling that Rey and I could not compete with the newest girl in his life. She had captured his heart from the moment he had gazed at her tiny, wrinkled face.  
  
She did not have a name, though. We had not yet decided on one before the ordeal had begun, believing that we still had three more sectons. And now, we were too exhausted to think. Maybe one would come to us if . . . if we got out of this mess. I was trying, trying to hold on the idea of "when," but it got harder and harder with each passing centon. Maybe after finally getting some rest . . . I drifted off into a fitful slumber, filled with visions of a leering, knife-wielding Siress Luwana and the coldly brutal indifference of Ulyseus.  
  
The door. My heart leaped and the pounding vibrated in my ears as I sat upright. Boots clomped on the deck. I was shaking even before they all stepped into the room: Silva, the captain, Ripley, and Ulyseus. No, I thought, fighting back a deep, foreboding feeling. No more. No more. I was too weak, too tired to handle any more.  
  
Starbuck's expression was solemn and resolute as he motioned for me to take the baby, then climbed slowly to his feet to face the men. I stood behind him, clinging to our still sleeping child. "What do you want?" he said.  
  
Silva and Ripley had lasers pointed at us. The pilot graced us with a sneer; Silva's expression was impassive, unreadable.  
  
Ulyseus studied us for almost a centon. "Come," was all he said, then turned on his heel and marched out, followed by the captain. Silva took Starbuck by the arm, carefully, I noted, and guided him out, while Ripley waved his laser at me. I steeled myself and followed them all out into the corridor. We walked in silence to the bridge, the only sounds the echoing clack of boots on the deck, the whining of the turbolift, the hissing of the doors. The little one continued to sleep, oblivious to how precarious were her first centars of life in the outside world.  
  
The bridge was small and cramped, with little extra space than what was needed to man each station. Three others were at their posts and stared as we entered. We stopped in front of what looked like the communications console.  
  
"Look," Starbuck finally said, frustration creeping into his voice. "What's going on? You told the commander that he had twenty-five centars. It's only been sixteen."  
  
Ulyseus ignored him. He punched in a series of keys on the comm panel. Almost immediately, the vidscreen flashed on to show a grim-faced Commander Adama. "I want you to see just what is at stake as you plan any rescue attempt," said Ulyseus.  
  
Silva and Ripley pushed us forward so that Starbuck, the baby, and I would be clearly visible. Although the rest of his expression remained unchanged, Adama's eyes went wide for a micron, then narrowed. "Are you - three - all right?" he asked.  
  
"Relatively speaking," answered Starbuck.  
  
Then we were pulled back. Ulyseus stepped back in front of us, blocking our view of the screen. "That shuttle you sent was not filled to capacity, as it should have been. I did not expect all of the supplies to be delivered at one time. However," he said, his voice menacing, "If what I suspect is true - that you are mounting some kind of rescue attempt - it will be a grave mistake on your part. That last shuttle should have been filled to capacity," he repeated.  
  
"We wanted to get you the load as soon as possible," said Adama. "We did not fill the shuttle because we are waiting on shipments from the agro ship. It's that simple. We sent what we had at this time."  
  
"You lie," said Ulyseus flatly. He turned and grabbed my arm, yanking me in front of him. The baby stirred but did not wake. "The child is safe," he stated. "but you forfeit the parents with your failure to completely comply." He turned to Silva. "Take the baby."  
  
I heard a commotion behind Ulyseus, heard a scuffle, two loud thumps, and Starbuck's agonized groans. Ripley and the captain restraining him. Silva had moved beside me, reaching out for the baby. Although the he was staring at me, I saw the guard wince when it was obvious that one of the two had struck the lieutenant. Otherwise, he kept his expression impassive. With trembling arms, I passed the baby to Silva. He would protect her. He would. He would. I knew it. And that was what mattered most at that moment. As Silva slid his arm around her and she slipped from my fingers, Ulyseus pulled me back, gripping my shoulders tightly.  
  
"Now wait!" said the commander. His unshakeable composure was starting to falter. Anger flashed through his eyes. "I assure you that we are not deceiving you. We did not have the other supplies yet. Do *not* do something rash."  
  
"Correct or not," stated Ulyseus, "I stand by my instincts, and they tell me that you are not to be trusted." He slowly drew out his knife from its scabbard at his side. The blade glinted from the vidscreen's illumination.  
  
"No!" came Starbuck's raspy voice. "Killing her would be a stupid move!"  
  
Ulyseus turned so that we could both see him. He was questioning the security chief's tactics - the only way he could possibly get him to listen. I inhaled sharply when I saw Starbuck. He was kneeling on the deck, his arms wrapped around his middle, and he looked pale, too pale. "Explain," said Ulyseus.  
  
Starbuck started to speak, then coughed, choking. He gagged and spit out. Blood. I felt faint and tried desperately to stay steady. He finally forced out the words. "Who's going to feed the baby if you kill her? You need her." He stopped, trying to catch his breath. He was groaning, wheezing, with each shallow inhalation. A lung, I realized in horror. The broken ribs, old ones or new ones, had punctured a lung. "You don't need me," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
For a moment, the only sound was Starbuck's raspy breathing as Ulyseus considered his words. Then he turned back to the vidcreen. "I concede to the lieutenant's logic. It would not be worth the effort to keep him alive, anyway." He gazed at Silva, nodding briefly, but clearly communicating his intent to all with that simple motion. The guard gently handed me the baby and pulled me to the side. He withdrew his laser from his holster as Ripley and the captain dragged Starbuck to his feet and pushed him in front of the viewer. No, I thought desperately, he wouldn't, he can't, he won't!  
  
"Wait!" yelled the commander. I heard other voices in the background, too, gasping, pleading. I wondered briefly if Reyana were there.  
  
Ripley and the captain held Starbuck on his feet. His head was drooping; he was barely conscious. Ulyseus stepped away and pulled back the knife, preparing to plunge in into his chest. The security chief would be the executioner without a second thought, without remorse, without hesitation. Without compassion, as he paused briefly to stare at Adama.  
  
"No!" The commander roared in frustration and impotence, all composure gone. He slammed a fist down, shaking the view on the screen. "Don't! Just listen!"  
  
"There is nothing further to be said," stated Ulyseus. He turned his full attention to his victim. He pulled the knife back even further, ready to strike.  
  
And then all Hades broke loose. The door to the bridge burst open with a loud explosion at the same instant that a blue beam seared into Ulyseus from behind. The security chief arched his back and collapsed in a heap, dead. The captain and Ripley let go of Starbuck, who sank to his knees, to grab their weapons and jump for cover. My last image, as I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped down low to cover the baby, pressing myself under a console, was of Starbuck's eyes rolling back into his head as he fell next to his would-be executioner.  
  
For several centons, the sounds of laser fire screeched around me, ringing in my ears. Then silence. The ringing faded to a throb. I didn't move. I didn't open my eyes. I felt frozen, too afraid to find out what had happened, to find out who was alive and who was . . . dead. The baby was wriggling, crying, wailing now. I hugged her to me, rocking slightly, eyes still closed. A hand grasped my shoulder and eased me to my feet. "No," I moaned, a delayed reaction to that last vision. "No . . ."  
  
"It's all right," said a familiar voice. "It's over." I opened my eyes to gaze into the face of Captain Apollo. He pulled me in close, carefully, embracing us both. "It's over," he whispered again.  
  
He let go and I reluctantly pulled back to see . . . to see what had happened and if, and if - "Is he . . .?" I searched the captain's face for a sign of hope, but all I saw was pain. I choked back a sob.  
  
"He's alive," Apollo said. "But just barely."  
  
I compelled myself to look around. Three more bodies lay on the deck - Ripley, the captain, and one of the bridge crew. Silva and the other two stood against a wall, arms over their heads, as Boomer and another warrior pointed their lasers at them. I forced myself to look where Starbuck had fallen. He was on his back as a medtech, emergency kit by her side, worked frantically to insert a breathing tube down his airway. Cassiopeia turned to Apollo when she had finished. "We've got to get him back to the Galactica. Now."  
  
Two more warriors and a security guard had entered the bridge. One, I noticed with a brief flash of satisfaction, was escorting a shackled and infuriated Siress Luwana. At least, out of all of this terrible mess, they had got her. May she rot in Hades, I thought bitterly, then focused on what Apollo was saying. " - guard the prisoners while Boomer and Castor help Cassiopeia. Can we move him?" Apollo asked her.  
  
"We don't have a choice," she said. "He's losing blood and may suffocate if we don't hurry."  
  
While the other warriors dealt with Luwana and the rest of the remaining mutineers, Boomer and the guard, Castor, carefully lifted the lieutenant, trying to hurry, yet not jar him too much.  
  
"You go with them," Apollo said to me, nudging me. "You and the baby need medical attention, as well." I must have been in shock, too, because I felt totally numb, just barely hearing the baby's continued screams. I followed them out, leaving the captain and the others to finish securing the freighter. Before I left, I cast a quick glance at Silva. He caught my eye, then looked away. Later, I thought, later. We can sort it all out later. I knew Silva had fired the laser. Had shot Ulyseus, but whether or not he had saved the lieutenant remained to be seen.  
  
Even at maximum velocity, it took the shuttle ten centons to reach the Galactica and another five to get Starbuck to the lifestation. Fifteen unbearable centons. Once the shuttle took off, Cassie had to closely monitor the lieutenant's breathing, pulse rate, and blood pressure. Still, she managed to pause long enough to ask how the baby and I were doing.  
  
"Okay, I guess," was the best I could do.  
  
The little one was proving that there was nothing wrong with her lungs. Her makeshift clothes were feeling damp and it had been centars since she had had any nourishment, so it was no wonder she kept complaining. The hunger I could try to deal with, but the wet towels were all we had, for now. "Just a little bit longer," I whispered to her as I pulled her close fumbling to help her nurse. I might have felt self conscious had I not been so exhausted. She settled down, feeding eagerly. I rocked with her, but I kept my eyes on her father.  
  
Cassie, noticing my intent stare, tried to give me a reassuring smile. "He's hanging in there," she said. "We just have to get to the Galactica and get him into surgery to stop the bleeding and drain the lung. Then he'll be fine. He'll be fine."  
  
She would have been more convincing had she not looked so worried as she continuously checked and rechecked his vital signs. And Starbuck was so still and limp, so pale beneath the mask that covered his face.  
  
Too soon for the baby but after an agonizing wait for me, we finally landed. A team of medtechs and Dr. Salik were waiting in the landing bay. Cassie and another medtech tried to stop me as they pushed Starbuck off on a gurney. They had a wheelchair for me, I noticed, but I brushed them off insistently and followed anyway. When we finally hurried through the lifestation doors, Dr. Salik whisked the lieutenant away to a surgical chamber. I stopped in my tracks and stared blankly after them as the doors slid shut. Oh, frak, I thought, as I stood there, in the middle of the lifestation, clinging to the tiny new life, who was wailing and wailing, and fervently praying that her father would make it. I suddenly felt the grueling centars catch up with me. I felt dizzy and weak. Lightheaded. And I felt cramps, strong cramps. My knees began to buckle and a roar was building in my ears. Her cries faded into the distance as one, two hands grabbed me. I was vaguely aware of someone pulling the baby from my arms. Then nothing.  
  
******** PART 12 Apollo and I were silent as we walked through the  
  
corridors of the Galactica. I had fallen into step  
  
and the sounds of our boots on the deckplates  
  
reverberated through me with purpose. Apollo and I  
  
walked into the Bachelor Pilots quarters to find the  
  
usual confusion and chaos. Apollo barely raised his  
  
voice. He took on a tone of command that I had rarely  
  
heard from him.   
  
"Starbuck's in trouble. I need volunteers."   
  
Suddenly the room was quiet. Apollo said it again,  
  
only quieter this time.   
  
"Starbuck's in trouble. I need volunteers. Those  
  
with zero g skills and high lazer range scores."  
  
I was truly surprised when everyone in the room  
  
swarmed around us, wanting to volunteer. It was  
  
actually quite a while before someone asked what had  
  
happened. That didn't seem important actually, what  
  
was important was that Starbuck was in danger and  
  
needed help.  
  
Apollo quickly assembled the team he wanted and set  
  
the others on alert in case things went wrong. He  
  
asked that everyone stay close and not breathe a word  
  
of what had gone down. It amazed me actually that  
  
Apollo could think beyond the moment, to the  
  
implications that this type of rebellion could have  
  
upon the fleet.   
  
I couldn't think that far ahead. I couldn't think at  
  
all. I was wrestling down true panic that I had only  
  
felt once before, a horrible helplessness that I  
  
hadn't felt since the night on Pisceria when death  
  
rained from the skies. I stood by Apollo's side as if  
  
somehow that helped, so I'd be ready when I was  
  
needed.  
  
Apollo sent Bojay for Sheba and the rest of his select  
  
team headed for the ready room. Commander Adama was  
  
there when we arrived. He already had the schematics  
  
for the freighter up on the viewscreen, the external  
  
hatches labeled in blue. The weak points of the  
  
engine were labeled in red. The plan sounded simple.  
  
The shuttle would come in front of the freighter, fly  
  
over, then bank for the landing bay. Just before  
  
banking, the shuttle would slow and be precisely over  
  
one of the external hatches. The team would drop  
  
from the shuttle, and then make their way to the hatch  
  
and enter the freighter just above the engines. At  
  
that point they would proceed to the engine room,  
  
disable the engines, then make their way to the bridge  
  
in the confusion and take over the freighter.   
  
It sounded simple enough in theory. But I could tell  
  
by looking around the room at my superiors that it was  
  
not going to be an easy mission. The drop itself was  
  
probably the most dangerous aspect. It is not easy to  
  
move around in zero g, then add to the equation the  
  
propulsion of the shuttle. Then there was the hatch  
  
to contend with. Would it be accessible? Or would it  
  
be corroded and sealed like many of the hulls of these  
  
old freighters. If the team had to cut through the  
  
hatch, it could take centaurs, time we did not have.  
  
I shuddered as I thought about it and said a prayer  
  
that the hatch would work.  
  
The commander asked for questions, but there were  
  
none. Commander Adama turned the briefing back over  
  
to Apollo. Apollo strode to the front of the room and  
  
waited for the Commander to leave the room before he  
  
started outlining the problem areas of the plan. He  
  
of course thought of a lot more than I had. Not only  
  
the problem of the hatch, but the problem of being  
  
detected while attempting to enter the hatch. If they  
  
were caught right away, then it would be a disaster.  
  
It was obvious in Apollo's opinion that these animals  
  
would have no hesitation in killing the rescuers and  
  
then Starbuck and Aliana in turn.   
  
As Apollo began to discuss the problems of disabling  
  
the engines without blowing themselves up, I felt my  
  
stomach begin twisting into knots. It just kept  
  
running through my mind, no hesitation. They would  
  
have no hesitation to kill. They had already killed  
  
Shyra and tossed her aside like a broken toy. And now  
  
there was the baby.  
  
It was when Apollo started to map out the route they  
  
would take to the bridge, and preparing them for the  
  
eventuality that they may use Starbuck and Aliana as a  
  
threat to halt their progress that I lost it. I tried  
  
to leave the room quietly, I tried to sneak out, but I  
  
tripped over my chair. I caught myself and staggered  
  
for the door. The room was spinning, but I made it.  
  
I didn't want to lose it in front of every one of my  
  
superiors, I couldn't. But I couldn't keep it  
  
together either. I couldn't fight the image of those  
  
borays killing Aliana in cold blood, of the baby  
  
dieing before it had a chance to be born.  
  
I'm proud to say I made it outside the door before I  
  
totally fell apart. I waited for the woosh of the  
  
door before I dropped to my hands and knees on the  
  
deck. I started sucking in air, trying to squelch the  
  
sobs inside me. But I couldn't breath. It was like a  
  
fist was squeezing my chest, my lungs, my heart. I  
  
think I would have passed out if Boomer hadn't come  
  
out and checked on me. He got me sat up, got me to  
  
calm down and focus on taking a breath. It felt like  
  
he was out there with me for an eternity before I was  
  
able to pull it together. Boomer just kept chanting  
  
to me, "It's going to be okay. It's going to be  
  
okay." As he rubbed my back.  
  
Once I was breathing regularly, he helped me to my  
  
feet. I thought he was going to take me back in the  
  
briefing room and I wasn't sure if I could face that,  
  
the fact that my whole life rested in their hands and  
  
they were enumerating the ways this could all go  
  
wrong. I tried to speak, to tell him that, but Boomer  
  
cut me off.  
  
"You're going to the bridge. We need you for  
  
updates."  
  
He walked me to the bridge and no one seemed surprised  
  
to see me there. In fact, the Commander was waiting  
  
for me. He took my arm from Boomer and escorted me to  
  
the stairs of the command center. He helped me to  
  
take a seat on the stairs, then encouraged me to put  
  
my head between my knees and just breath.   
  
******** PART 13  
  
I awoke to an eerie silence punctuated only by the steady beeping of a monitor and the faint sounds of quiet movement. For several moments, I lay with eyes closed, listening, trying to figure out where I was, what had happened. The beeping grew faster and more insistent, and I felt someone, something touch my arm. For an instant, Ulyseus's cold face flashed through my mind, and I recoiled, jerking back and opening my eyes with a gasp.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy!" said a familiar voice. "It's all right. It's me."  
  
Reyana. My eyes found her face, and I breathed in heavy sighs of momentary relief. Then another jolt. "Oh, God," I whispered, as the memory of everything came crashing back to me.  
  
"Take it easy," said Reyana , reaching out for my hand again. She sat next to the bed, cradling the baby, who was sleeping, her little face looking so calm and peaceful. Bed. I glanced around, realizing finally that I was in one of the small, separate rooms in the lifestation. Tubes ran into my left hand and wireless electrodes on my chest communicated to the panel above me, giving me an odd sensation as I could both hear and feel my heart rate slowing gradually. "You're safe now," Reyana said, smiling at me.  
  
"How's . . .?" I managed to whisper. My throat felt incredibly dry.  
  
The smile faded and Reyana looked down at the baby. "He's in surgery still. A medtech let us know just a little bit ago that they had repaired four ribs - two were cracked and two were snapped. Caused a lot of damage, too, and not just the lung, from the blows he took after the initial injury. Dr. Salik is working on mending things now." She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "Animals. . ."  
  
"Oh, dear God," I muttered again, staring down at the sheets and feeling a growing anger and frustration at the injustice of it all. Such absurdity! How many times had Starbuck faced the Cylons and come through unscathed? How many times had he and the other warriors protected the Fleet - protected those responsible for our ordeal? But now, now he was fighting for his life because of the ruthless actions of humans. Humans! To care so little, to care only for themselves. They were worse than the Cylons. I despised them!  
  
"He'll make it," said another familiar voice. I looked up to see that Boomer and the others had come in to stand next to Reyana - Apollo, Athena, Sheba, and even the commander were there. Boomer put a hand on my shoulder. "He's a fighter, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." I was not convinced; I felt, instead, a heavy, foreboding in my gut.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Sheba. Everyone was giving me an mixture of concerned, yet reassuring looks.  
  
"Okay," I answered, feeling a bit calmer as I gazed at their faces. Faces I had truly not expected to see again. I settled my eyes on Sheba. "Just incredibly tired."  
  
"Well, for the next secton, once you get out of here," stated Reyana, "you're going to get as close as we can come in this Fleet to a vacation. No duties, except a little mothering every three or four centars. Otherwise, you are to sleep, eat, watch vids, read, take a long bath - whatever you desire!"  
  
I had to smile. Reyana was cradling the baby as if she had no intention of letting go. Had I not held the capstone card of being the only one who could feed the little one, I might have had to fight to hold my own baby for just a few centons. But for now I didn't mind. I felt too sore to sit up, too weak to want to support her in my arms. I followed the tube from my hand up to see a nearly empty transfusion bag. "What happened," I asked.  
  
"Too much exertion," Reyana said quietly. "Improper care. You lost a lot of blood, too."  
  
I looked around at all the caring faces again. I suddenly felt safe, safe at last. Finally. Apollo was watching me, I noticed. "Did you get them all?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "We think so. That woman, Siress . . ."  
  
"Luwana." I spat the word and everyone gave me a curious look.  
  
"Luwana," continued the captain, "made sure that we didn't overlook anyone. She put up a good struggle, at first, too," Apollo said, frowning. "She seems a bit a bit unbalanced."  
  
"That's putting it mildly!" I closed my eyes, fighting back images of that mad woman and her abusive actions.  
  
"Don't worry," said Apollo. "We've got enough evidence to put her and the others away for good. According to that security guard, Silva, she killed Shyra. For course, that's assuming that Silva is telling us the truth."  
  
"No, I believe him!" I stated firmly, drawing more puzzled looks.  
  
Adama finally came over and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I can see that there are many details missing, still, but that can wait." He squeezed my shoulder and smiled. "We will hold the formal debriefing once Lt. Starbuck can join you." I looked into Adama's eyes and felt his confidence, his belief, that Starbuck would pull through this. " Until then, we've got plenty to sort out and keep us busy. You just rest and get better."  
  
I nodded and finally returned my gaze to Reyana and the baby. The little one stirred, wiggled, started to cry. I held out my arms, giving Rey a lopsided grin. "My turn, I think," I said and looked uncomfortably towards everyone else, not really wanting them to go, but not used to my new role as mother enough to want them around while I fed the baby. Adama, however, motioned to the others, and they took their leave, filing out of the room, for now, leaving just Reyana, the baby, and me.  
  
"We still don't have a name," I murmured a bit later.  
  
"Well, let's see," said Reyana, holding up her fingers to keep a tally. "We've mentioned 'Moira,' 'Thalia,' 'Felicita.'" She paused to give me a wry smile. "Starbuck came up with 'Promethia' and 'Hermia.'"  
  
I shook my head. "No. I don't think so!" I gazed down at the little one, who had fallen back to sleep, feeling odd and still unfamiliar with, yet very much connected to, this new life. She was so tiny, so light. But Reyana had told me that the Doctor Paye had given her a clean bill of health, having checked her over once I had been stabilized. She may have arrived three sectons early and in the middle of a nightmare, but her weight was fine and everything else was normal, too. I smiled and hugged her to me, then looked back at Reyana. "I think this discussion should wait . . ." I let my voice trail off.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it should," answered Reynana. She looked pensive for a moment, then determined. "He'll make it, you know," she stated. "He's not getting out of changing diapers that easily!"  
  
As if on cue, the sound of the door opening stopped my response. We both looked over to see Dr. Salik coming through, his face . . . his face was - confident. I felt a wave of relief rush over me, and I grinned.  
  
Reyana had jumped to her feet. "How is he? How'd it go?" She was firing off the questions at him.  
  
He held up a hand to get her to give him a chance to speak. "He'll be fine," he said with a smile. "But to help give his body time to heal, I'm going to keep him sedated for the next 50 centars. After that, he'll need to take it easy for at least the next two sectons, more likely three." Salik gave an amused grin. "He'll have plenty of time to learn the fine skills of taking care of a baby and no excuse not to."  
  
*********** PART 14 A little over two days later, Reyana and I and 'the Nameless One,' as Rey had taken to calling her, sat outside Starbuck's recovery room, awaiting our chance to finally see him and talk to him. We had visited a couple of times before, but the sight of him just lying there, so still and passive, his face still pale blotchy from the bruises, was just too much. It kept reminding me of the recent events, of the terrible insanity of both Luwana and Ulyseus, so different in their motivations, yet equally cold and unfeeling. And brutal. So, mostly, I had not come by during the past 50 centars. And for the past two nights cycles, Reyana had stayed with me, because every time I tried to sleep, those two had continuously invaded my dreams, sending me into cold shivers and panic attacks. Maybe, just maybe, I hoped, finally seeing Starbuck awake and talking to him would put my mind at ease and banish my two tormentors.  
  
I hoped.  
  
Finally, the door opened and Adama, Apollo, Athena, Sheba, and Boomer filed out. We had insisted that they all go in first, once he'd been brought out the sedation. Better to let them bring him up to speed and fill him in on what had happened. I didn't want to hear it again and had refused to go in with them. They had nodded, seeming to understand, and had not pressed the issue. Adama stopped in front of us. "He's asking, rather impatiently, to see you three," he said with a slight smile. He put a hand on Rey's shoulder, then on mine, then left without saying any more. The others trailed out behind him, giving us encouraging looks but knowing that we needed this time with him, alone.  
  
I stood. My heart was racing, and I felt nervous for no valid reason that I could figure out. Reyana took my elbow to guide me along. "Come on," she said. "Everything's okay. He's fine!"  
  
I took a deep breath and followed her into the room. I stopped just across the threshold as the door closed behind me and stared. Starbuck was sitting up, a mound of pillows behind him. A silver bandage was wrapped around his torso. His color had returned, but the telltale blotches, although fading, we still visible on his face.  
  
He didn't notice us, at first, because he was intent on questioning Cassie about something. Until she nodded in our direction. Starbuck turned abruptly and broke out into a broad grin. "About time!" he said. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." He didn't even notice when the med tech left the room.  
  
"No way!" quipped Reyana, strolling over to him. "You're already ten diapers behind, I figure!" He had his arms outstretched and she let him envelope her, carefully, burying her face against his shoulder. "I missed you," she said quietly.  
  
I walked over more slowly, illogical worries and persistent fears finally fading, at least a bit, as I studied his face, that irresistible smile, those shining blue eyes, still full of life. I felt the tears brimming, but I was smiling, too. I looked down at our daughter to hide my eyes until I could regain control. I sat down on the edge of the bed as Reyana stepped back from Starbuck. I felt an arm across my shoulders, pulling me closer. Felt his cheek against mine as he wrapped the other arm across my waist and under the baby that I was cradling. "She beautiful," he whispered. He kissed my ear. "Are you okay?"  
  
I twisted around to be able to see his face and nodded. "I am, I am now," I said, leaning in so that our daughter was nestled between us. I balanced the baby on my left arm and let my other hand glide up his chest. To have him so near again, to feel his warm again, was so comforting. "How about you?" I asked eventually.  
  
"Just a little sore and tired. That's all." Starbuck caught my hand and pressed it against his cheek. "And glad to be back." He avoided my gaze, concentrating on the little one, instead, but I noted the deep relief in that brief, quick statement.  
  
"Yeah, me, too." Starbuck was slipping his hands under the little bundle. "Can you lift her all right?" I asked.  
  
He was going to take her, regardless of how he might be feeling, I saw, but he said, "It's okay. I can handle it."  
  
I pulled back, and Reyana sat down next to me, grinning. We both noticed how lost in cooing to the baby he already was, even though she slept on. "Yep," whispered Rey, "we've got some stiff competition, I'd say."  
  
"Hey!" I finally said, catching his attention. "We need to name her, you know."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Reyana. "And if we don't do it soon, the guys in Fleet Records might simply assign her some horrible name to get her into the computer system. Seems there's some obscure Caprican law about newborns needing a legal name within 100 centars of their birth."  
  
"Well," I said, feeling more at ease than I had felt in a while. "If we can't decide, maybe we should let the Blue Squadron pilots come up with something -"  
  
"No way!" interrupted Starbuck. "They'd probably give her some weird name like 'Dalton'! Might as well name her 'Bob'!"  
  
And we laughed. Lords, but it felt good to laugh. To be happy. And to be safe. Truly safe, because the black market ring had been, at long last, completely broken. I gazed into Starbuck's blue eyes and whispered, "Maybe we should name her 'Lucky,' after that 'Starbuck luck' of yours."  
  
Starbuck chuckled, then he went quiet for a moment, thinking, staring off absently. "I know," he said at length. "What about 'Ila'?"  
  
"'Ila?" I wasn't familiar with that one, but it sounded pleasant. "Why that?"  
  
"It was Apollo's mother's name," he said quietly, "and Apollo's saved my neck more times than I can count. Including this last time."  
  
"He had a little help, you know," I said, finally letting my mind consider events that I had so adamantly avoided thinking about over the past two days.  
  
"I know," said Starbuck. "Silva. Apollo told me everything He said that if Silva hadn't shot Ulyseus from behind that I'd probably be dead now."  
  
An awkward silence ensued until Reyana finally couldn't stand it any longer. "'Ila'!" she said brightly. "I like that. What do you think, Ali?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, smiling, shoving aside all those conflicting thoughts of what would happen to the big guard. He'd gotten us into the whole mess, then saved us. It was too much to consider at that moment. Maybe later. For now, we had more important things to worry about. "I think 'Ila' is a great choice. Starbuck?"  
  
"Fine. It's settled, then," he said, beaming and gazing back down at his daughter. "Hello, little Ila," he said. 


End file.
